Ese lugar
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Después de la Guerra de Hueco Mundo, las cosas mejoraron para todos. La paz y la tranquilidad se sumaron a favor de la felicidad. Pero, no todo dura para siempre. ¿Existe ese lugar dónde podremos ser felices por toda la eternidad? IchiRuki / UlquiHime
1. Prólogo

_**Ese lugar**_

_**Resumen: **_Después de la derrota de Aizen Sosuke, las cosas mejoraron para todos. La paz y la tranquilidad se sumaron a favor de la felicidad. Pero, no todo dura para siempre. ¿Existe _ese_ lugar dónde podremos ser felices por toda la eternidad?

_**Género:**_ Romance/Drama/Angustia

_**Fiction Rated:**_ M

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Bleach no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, todo es obra de Kubo Tite-sama, el más grande de todos.

_**Nota: **_Después de la derrota de Aizen, al final de la saga, Ichigo pierde sus poderes y Rukia vuelve a la Sociedad de Almas. En ese instante se produce un quiebre en la historia original, por lo tanto los sucesos desde ese momento hasta la actualidad NO sucedieron en este fic.

Historia reeditada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Su respiración se oía lenta y acompasada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había abierto los ojos? No podía definirlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Sus dolores habían disminuido considerablemente y ya no sentía más que una tenue brisa acariciándole la cara. También un ligero calor en su mano izquierda, que le traía recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos.

Inspiró con toda la fuerza que pudo como para dar a entender que estaba despierto, aunque no pudiera abrir aún sus ojos. Sabía que si lo operaban iba a estar inconsciente unas horas o tal vez días, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría de aquella forma. Nunca había sentido aquella pesadez, ni siquiera en las interminables batallas en Hueco Mundo.

El calor de su mano desapareció sólo para reaparecer en su frente. Algo rozó su piel y su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto, involuntariamente. Sus oídos que aún permanecían aturdidos, seguramente por la anestesia, comenzaron a detectar algunos sonidos suaves que provenían de las personas que se hallaban en la habitación. Una voz le era familiar y la otra, más grave, no lo era tanto. Pensó que debía tratarse de algún médico o de un enfermero.

– ¿Puede retirarse por un momento, señorita? – el doctor era un hombre alto, de cabello azulado y entrecano. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares sin marco, que ocultaban parcialmente sus ojos azules. Su ropa de marca estaba cubierta por un guardapolvo blanco y en su cuello llevaba un estetoscopio colgando.

La chica, que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama en una pequeña silla enclenque, sonrió.

– No es necesario que me trates así. ¿Lo haces sólo porque estamos en el hospital? – preguntó con una voz cantarina. Su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules intensos. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisola blanca.

– Estamos en el hospital y aquí debo tratarte como la hija de mi paciente – dijo el médico con su dura voz.

– Está bien – ella dejó de sonreír. Miró al hombre que estaba recostado en la cama y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. Depositó sus labios, sintiendo el calor de la piel de su padre. – ¿Estarás despierto cuándo regrese? – susurró, y una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo derecho, cayendo sobre la mejilla del hombre.

Era ella, era su adorada hija. Al cabo de tantos años de vivir en esa ciudad, había logrado tener una familia y dos hijos de los que estaba sumamente orgulloso. Cuando sintió la lágrima de su hija Rika correr por su cara, quiso abrir sus ojos nuevamente, pero no pudo. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego al doctor, que se sentó a su lado en la silla.

– Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo con una media sonrisa, inspeccionando la historia clínica. – No hay cambios, ¿eh? – dejó la planilla sobre la mesa de noche y miró al hombre. – ¿En esto te convertiste? – su voz cambió a una triste. – Pensé que al reencontrarnos después de tantos años te reirías de lo que soy… Pero veo que no estás mejor que yo – lo miró manteniendo su media sonrisa melancólica. – Dime, ¿qué hiciste con tu vida? Yo, pues… dejé de cazar hollows. En Sapporo hay más de un shinigami asignado y bueno, no necesitaban ayuda – rió desganadamente y se acomodó los anteojos con el dedo índice, dejando ver unas cicatrices en su mano.

¿Eraél? No podía ser él. Después de tantos años sin saber nada, después de tantos tiempo de haberse despedido, ¿volvía para ver cómo estaba? Si sólo era una simple operación. ¿O había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente como para preocuparlo? Recordó las palabras de su hija antes de irse. "No es necesario que me trates así". ¿Lo conocía desde antes? Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

Uryu lo miró fijamente a la cara. Su nuevo paciente tenía sus ojos cerrados y su entrecejo relajado, pero su pelo se mantenía igualmente anaranjado como solía serlo tiempo atrás. Gruñó un poco y volvió a tomar la planilla de la mesa.

– Se ve que has estado haciendo el tonto últimamente – dio vuelta una hoja. – Me contó Rika que has estado cambiando tu forma de respirar cada tanto, eso puede significar que estás por despertar. Yo creo que me escuchas, por eso te hablo. Espero que te interese que lo haga… – volvió a sonreír inevitablemente, recordando las discusiones de su pasado cuando él intentaba explicar e Ichigo lo mandaba callar con algún insulto. Lo miró otra vez a la cara. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te rendiste esta vez?

¿Rendirse? Él nunca se rendiría, no al menos hasta encontrar _ese_ lugar… el lugar dónde encontrarla. Intentó abrir los ojos por enésima vez, pero no pudo, parecían estar sellados. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa rápido para darle a entender a Uryu que estaba equivocado, que no se había rendido, que sólo estaba descansando después de su operación. Porque lo habían operado, ¿no? Al fin pudo mover los dedos de su mano izquierda, la misma que sostenía su hija antes. Uryu lo notó y sonrió con más énfasis.

– Así que me estás escuchando. Bien, te contaré algo entonces – volvió a poner la planilla sobre la mesa y cruzó las piernas acomodándose en la silla, que rechinó. – ¿Desde cuándo crees que no entreno? – le preguntó a Ichigo, sabiendo que no habría respuesta. – Hace más de seis años que no lanzo ni una miserable flecha – frunció su ceño - ¿Y sabes por qué? – hizo una pausa, intentando imaginar la reacción que hubiera tenido Ichigo si estuviera despierto. – Porque no tengo ya una motivación para pelear – mantuvo el silencio por un momento.

¿Qué no tenía motivación? ¿Cómo que no tenía motivación? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de todas las veces que juraron que no dejarían que nunca más un hollow matara a un humano? ¿Era él el que se había rendido?

– Pensé que tú habías sido más prudente y que sí habías mantenido tus motivaciones para no caer en esto – lo miró serio a los ojos, como si el pelinaranja los tuviera abiertos. – ¿No era que afirmabas casi gritando que encontrarías _ese_ lugar? ¿No fue por tu empecinamiento en eso que todos dejamos de alentarte? ¡¿No fue por eso que me tuve que ir? – gritó. Luego, bajó la mirada y abrió sus piernas, para apoyar sus codos en las rodillas. Se sacó los anteojos y los apoyó sobre la planilla, en la mesa. Se refregó los ojos, y apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos.

"Si, por eso te fuiste. Porque no soportabas más el verme tan desesperado."

* * *

Un chico joven, de cabello anaranjado, corto y alborotado, estaba arrodillado, con ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho, rezando en una tumba. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y un silencio sepulcral.

Una mujer joven se acercaba caminando por el sendero de piedras en el interior del cementerio. Llevaba un bolso pequeño y una capelina, que combinaban con su vestido verde claro, atado en la espalda. Su cabello castaño ondeaba con la brisa y en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa melancólica. Al ver al chico, la mujer detuvo su paso y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- ¿Kurosaki-kun? – balbuceó confundida. Dudó un momento, pero luego decidió acercarse a aquel joven de cabello naranja. Se detuvo cerca de él, manteniendo cierta distancia. Pero aunque estaba algo lejos, pudo notar dos cosas: que estaba rezando en la tumba de Masaki, la mamá de Ichigo, y que su reiatsu era el de un chico normal. Suspiró tristemente y se quedó allí parada por un momento hasta que el joven se paró, haciendo una reverencia frente a la tumba.

El chico se dio vuelta y miró inmediatamente a la mujer que lo observaba. Ella notó que sus ojos eran violáceos y que su entrecejo estaba tan o más fruncido que el del mismo Ichigo, pero sin embargo, no era él. Por un lado se sintió triste de que no lo fuera, pero por el otro, ¿quién era ese chico tan parecido a él? Sin dudarlo se acercó lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – gruñó el chico. Realmente estaba molesto, ¿quién era esa mujer que lo veía de aquella forma tan extraña? Además, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

– Hola… – la voz que tenía la mujer era dulce y suave. – Soy Orihime Inoue – miró la lápida nuevamente para comprobar que era la de Masaki.

– ¿Inoue? – preguntó el pelinaranja, intentando buscar entre sus recuerdos aquel apellido. – No te conozco – ladró.

– Pues… - Orihime volvió su vista en él. – ¿Vienes a ver la tumba de ella? – hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando la lápida de Masaki. Él la miró de mala manera. ¿Qué le interesaba a esa mujer qué estaba haciendo él allí?

– ¿Quién eres tú? – insistió con esa pregunta. No le gustaba nada la actitud de ella. Hime sonrió.

– No me has dicho quién eres tú – contestó algo divertida, realmente se parecía mucho a Ichigo. El chico se cruzó de brazos, más molesto de lo que ya estaba. ¿Quién se creía esa tal Inoue como para preguntarle eso cuándo era ella la que estaba fuera de lugar allí? – ¿Eres Kaien? – él la miró.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes quién soy?

– Es que yo… – se acercaba lentamente al chico – conozco a tus padres – Kaien afinó sus ojos. ¿Conocía a sus padres? Orihime se puso frente a él y se quitó la capelina. En ese momento el viento se hizo un poco más intenso y revolvió sus cabellos. Aparentaba ser una chica de unos veinticinco años, su piel se veía extremadamente blanca, como si no hubiera tomado sol en toda su vida.

– Ah sí… ¿y cómo es que tu sabes quién soy yo y yo no sé nada de ti?

– Es que la última vez que te vi tenías cinco años – le mostró su mano abierta mostrando los cinco dedos, mientras mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada amable y comprensiva. Kaien la observaba fijamente. ¿Ella conocía a sus padres? Pero, ¿por qué nunca se la mencionaron?

– ¿Cinco? – afinó más sus ojos. – ¿Entonces cómo me reconociste? – Orihime enfatizó su sonrisa y miró directamente su pelo. Kaien entendió, nadie podría no reconocerlo.

– ¿Y tu padre?

– Él… – Kaien retiró su mirada de la de Hime y dio media vuelta. Luego miró la tumba de Masaki. – Hace tiempo que está en coma – apretó sus puños con fuerza.


	3. Capítulo 2

– ¿Dónde estabas? – una voz masculina retumbó como un eco en la calle. Orihime se detuvo al instante y esbozó una sonrisa.

– Fui a visitar a mi hermano – contestó con suavidad, y siguió caminando.

– Tardaste mucho – el tono de la voz demostraba su molestia.

– Es que me encontré a alguien en el cementerio – detuvo sus pasos en una plaza y miró al sol, que ya estaba bajando. Las nubes se tornaban anaranjadas. La voz no respondió. – Era alguien especial – Orihime hizo una pausa de unos minutos. Luego, se acercó a la estatua que estaba en medio de la plaza, que era de una mujer con dos niños. – Él se veía solo… - bajó la vista. – Creo que necesita a alguien que lo escuche

– ¿Él? – el dueño de la voz apareció detrás de la mujer, apoyando su mano blanca en su hombro.

– Kurosaki-kun – dijo con nostalgia.

– ¿Kurosaki? – apretó los dientes tras escuchar ese nombre otra vez, después de tantos años. Dio vuelta a Orihime, para que lo mirara a sus ojos verdes. Ella sonrió.

– Si, Kaien – dijo diverida.

Kaien caminaba por las calles de Karakura sin ningún rumbo fijo. No tenía intensiones de ir a su casa, menos al hospital. ¿Qué podría haber de nuevo? Sólo otro día más sin su padre. Suspiró profundamente y se detuvo frente a una vidriera. No prestaba atención a lo que se mostraba en ella, sino a su propio reflejo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía dominar sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía parecerse más a su padre? En realidad, era casi igual. Su cabello naranja, su rostro, su físico… Pero, por dentro, era distinto. No podía hacer como que nada ocurría y llevarse el mundo por delante, queriendo encontrar la forma de vivir. Cerró los ojos por un instante y volvió a abrirlos. Y allí encontró el reflejo de Rika, su hermana, junto al suyo.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo solo acá? – le preguntó, haciéndose la enfadada.

– Estoy dando un paseo entre la gente normal

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Si nosotros somos tan normales como todos

– ¿Ese nuevo médico también intentó sacar a papá de su cuerpo? – dijo en tono burlón. Rika frunció el ceño.

– No – su respuesta fue seca. Tomó a Kaien por el hombro y lo giró bruscamente. – ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa?

– ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Todo el mundo vive diciendo que quiere encontrar la forma de sacar a papá de su cuerpo! ¿Qué no ven que él está muriendo?

– ¡No está muriendo! – una lágrima apareció en un ojo de Rika. Kaien apretó los puños y retiró su mirada a un lado.

– Si, Rika… Él – la chica le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hermano. – ¡¿Qué haces? – gritó, sobándose la mejilla.

– ¡Es lo que te mereces por decir esas cosas! ¡Papá está bien! ¡Sólo que su cuerpo tiene atrapada a su alma dentro!

– ¡¿Y qué conseguirán sacándola? ¡¿Acaso no lo hacen para que muera? – los gritos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Se miraron con furia. Kaien mantenía su mano en su mejilla y Rika tenía lágrimas en ambos ojos.

– No. Él no va a morir – una tercera voz hizo que los chicos lo miraran.

**Sociedad de Almas**

– Capitán Abarai – un shinigami se acercó a Renji, que observaba con detenimiento el entrenamiento de su escuadrón.

– Dime

– Debo decirle que el Comandante General mandó llamar expresamente al Capitán de la Quinta División

– Pues – lo miró, – ¿no soy yo ese Capitán?

– Sí, señor

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

– Se trata del caso Kurosaki, Capitán – los ojos de Renji se abrieron, pero mantuvo la calma.

– Gracias, puedes retirarte

¿De Ichigo? ¿Qué tenía que decirle de Ichigo? Después de cuatro años que estaba en ese estado, ¿habría novedades? Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del dôjo.

– Rukia – susurró y miró al cielo antes de salir en dirección al Primer Escuadrón.


	4. Capítulo 3

Los dos hermanos Kurosaki miraron al dueño de aquella voz, que los observaba seriamente.

– Ichigo no va a morir – repitió, afirmando aquello que para Kaien era casi imposible.

– ¿Qué no va a morir? ¡Ja! Ese es un deseo que abandoné hace tiempo – dijo, mirando al suelo y apretando sus puños.

– No, no va a morir, ¿verdad Rika? – el hombre miró a Rika a los ojos, ocultando su mirada debajo del ala de su sombrero verde con rayas blancas.

– No – la chica miró a su hermano. – ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que Urahara-san quiere decirnos?

– ¡¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¡¿Más inventos de la Sociedad de no sé qué? ¡Son todas mentiras! – gritó nuevamente. Rika iba a golpearlo otra vez, pero Kisuke la tomó de la mano suavemente, manteniendo su seriedad.

– Kurosaki-san, creo que debemos hablar tu y yo a solas – Rika lo miró expectante. – Rika, por favor, ¿puedes volver al hospital mientras hablo con tu hermano?

– Si – miró de mala manera a Kaien, – nos veremos en un rato

La castaña se retiró sin decir nada más. Se olía en el aire su dolor ante los comentarios de su hermano. ¿Cómo podía no creer en la Sociedad de Almas? Sus padres eran shinigamis, incluso su abuelo. Y ni hablar de su tío y la mitad de los amigos de sus padres. Miró al cielo rojizo del atardecer mientras caminaba abrazándose a sí misma, intentando no llorar. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Si tan sólo pudieran desprender el alma de Ichigo…

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Urahara? – Kaien permanecía estático en su sitio, mirando con furia a Kisuke, apretando sus puños.

– Sólo quiero que entiendas que la Sociedad de Almas y todo lo referido al mundo espiritual no es una mentira

– ¡Si lo es! No creo en lo que no puedo ver

– ¿Por qué no vamos andando? Quiero contarte algunas cosas – los dos comenzaron a caminar.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Tu padre está así porque no supo respetar algunas leyes – Kaien lo miró. – No me mires así, son leyes simples. Aunque tú no quieras reconocerlo, sabes la diferencia que hay entre Ichigo y los demás shinigamis

– ¿Eso de que él es sustituto y los otros legítimos?

– Si. Pero no es sólo eso. Ellos son almas, no pertenecen a ningún cuerpo

– Pero mi papá es humano – el chico bajó la mirada.

– Justamente. Su cuerpo también lo es, no es un cuerpo falso

– Como el de mi mamá – agregó Kaien, apretando sus puños.

– El gigai de Kuchiki-san es especial, lo modifiqué para ella. Tiene funciones humanas, crece a medida que pasa el tiempo para que pueda vivir como humana, aunque no lo sea en realidad. Pero, cuando un cuerpo es verdadero, requiere que su alma permanezca dentro algún tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que sucediera esto, tu papá quiso recuperar sus poderes a cualquier precio. Lo logró, no sin mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logró

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

– Mucho – Kisuke lo miró y sonrió. Se detuvo en una plaza. Kaien levantó su vista y notó inmediatamente la estatua de en medio, aquella de la mujer con los dos niños. – Lo que sucede es que el cuerpo de Ichigo se fue desgastando con tantos años de entrar y salir. Le insistí con cambiar su cuerpo por un gigai modificado como el de Rukia, pero nunca quiso, y estas son las consecuencias

– ¿Por eso fue que tuvo el problema del corazón?

– Era predecible que sus órganos dejaran de funcionar con el tiempo, y se lo dije, él sabía muy bien cuáles podrían llegar a ser las consecuencias de sus actos, y más cuando comenzó a forzar su alma e incluso su cuerpo para poder recuperar sus poderes perdidos – se produjo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Kisuke miraba la estatua y Kaien el suelo.

– Entonces, si es así, ¿por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué no pueden sacar el alma de su cuerpo cómo solían hacerlo, supuestamente?

– No lo sabemos

– ¡¿No lo saben? ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepan? Sabías que iba a suceder esto, ¡¿por qué no buscaste una solución antes? – Kisuke lo miró muy serio y con el ceño arrugado. Kaien apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

– No es que no haya buscado soluciones, nada de lo que hicimos funcionó

– ¿Hicimos?

– Estuvimos trabajando con el Cuarto Escuadrón – Kaien apartó la vista. – La Capitana Unohana

– ¡No quiero saber más! – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Para mí no existe aquello que no puedo ver! ¡Y LO QUE VENGA DE ESA SUPUESTA SOCIEDAD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONMIGO! – salió corriendo, evitando que sus lágrimas cayeran. Kisuke puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró la estatua de la mujer.

– Si sólo estuvieras aquí, Kuchiki-san…

**Sociedad de Almas, sala de espera del Primer Escuadrón**

– ¿Podrías decirme cuánto tiempo más estaré esperando a que me atienda el Comandante? – Renji se notaba muy tenso y malhumorado. Intentó ser cordial con el shinigami que estaba allí parado haciendo guardia, pero no logró su cometido. El hombre, de anchos bigotes blancos, arqueó una ceja y carraspeó.

– Capitán Abarai, ya es la quinta vez que me pregunta eso. Por favor, sea paciente. El Comandante Yamamoto está en una reunión con la Capitana Unohana – le contestó amablemente el anciano.

– Está bien – refunfuñó Renji, volviendo al banco donde hacía más de cuarenta minutos estaba sentado, esperando.

¿Para qué lo mandaba llamar si luego lo haría esperar tanto? ¡Y tantas cosas que tenía que hacer él en su escuadrón! Se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Quería decirle algo del "caso Kurosaki"? ¿De Ichigo? Realmente no pensaba en novedades a estas alturas. Sabía que Ishida iría a verlo, pero nunca pensó que eso ocasionaría que se moviera nuevamente la Sociedad de Almas para hacer algo. Le sonaba muy raro esa conducta y que volvieran a nombrar a Ichigo.

Al fin, después de unos minutos más, Retsu salió del despacho, con una cara no muy feliz. Miró a Renji con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos, y el pelirrojo se acercó inmediatamente.

– Buenas tardes, Capitana – le dijo amablemente, pero a gran velocidad.

– Hola, Capitán. Será mejor que entre a ver al Comandante. Él le dará todos los detalles

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– No lo sé – Retsu se fue lentamente, pero Renji no la siguió. Decidido, entró en la oficina.

**Hueco Mundo, palacio Las Noches**

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de Ulquiorra se escuchó por todo el ambiente, que era blanco y sombrío. Orihime detuvo su quehacer y lo miró con una sonrisa.

– Estoy buscando algo que hace tiempo que no uso

– ¿Tus horquillas? – preguntó algo fastidiado.

– Si. Tal vez

– ¡Tal vez nada! No quiero que vuelvas al mundo humano – Orihime se acercó a él, que estaba recostado sobre una columna.

– Ellos me dieron muchas cosas y no quisiera abandonarlos. Es probable que pueda ayudar a Kurosaki-kun a recuperarse

– ¿Ese niño te recuerda a él, no? – apartó sus ojos. Orihime tomó su rostro con las manos y lo obligó a volver su vista en ella.

– No te preocupes – se acercó y lo besó.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Sociedad de Almas, oficina del Comandante General, en el Primer Escuadrón**

– Adelante. Capitán Abarai, estaba esperándolo – Yamamoto miraba a Renji fijamente, con su ceño arrugado. Renji entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Carraspeó antes de acercarse con parsimonia al escritorio que estaba al fondo de la oficina, que tenía unos cinco metros de largo. Llegó frente al viejo, lo reverenció y se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos. Se miraron seriamente.

– Usted dirá para qué me ha mandado llamar con tanta urgencia, Comandante

– Mire Capitán, no daré más vueltas con este asunto. Tenemos un problema grave en Karakura, y cada vez será peor si no hacemos algo para solucionarlo – a Renji se le transformó la cara. ¿Problema grave? ¿Ichigo era un "problema grave"? Se recostó contra el respaldo.

– Lo escucho, señor

– ¿Usted recuerda el extraño episodio que ocurrió durante el nacimiento de Kurosaki?

– ¿Un episodio extraño? – ¿Algo que pasó durante el nacimiento de Ichigo? Era verdad que Ichigo tenía sólo 39 años y que él tenía muchos más, pero en ése entonces no prestaba atención a esas nimiedades.

– Si… – Yamamoto se levantó de su sillón y tomó el bastón. – Ocurrió algo inexplicable aquella noche calurosa de julio – se fue acercando hacia una ventana, que estaba abierta. Daba a un pequeño patio y se veía a lo lejos unos shinigami entrenando con unas katanas de madera. Renji lo miraba algo desconcertado. – Ése chiquillo que nació fue destinado a servir a la Sociedad de Almas

– ¿Servir? Pero

– Si. Sólo siendo un verdadero siervo de la Sociedad de Almas puede salvar su alma de su inevitable destino forjado esa noche de su nacimiento

– Disculpe, señor – ahora fue Renji el que se paró, intentando conservar la calma. ¿Qué era lo que el viejo quería decirle? Yamamoto giró y lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué Ichigo–

– No estoy hablando de Ichigo Kurosaki – los ojos de Renji se abrieron aún más.

– ¿K… Kaien?

– Kaien Kurosaki, efectivamente

– P… Pero él… ¡Él ni siquiera tiene el suficiente reiatsu como para vernos! ¡¿Cómo es posible que él–

– Kurosaki es uno de los mayores peligros de la Sociedad de Almas. La corte de los Espíritus Puros junto a la Cámara de los 46, han decidido mantener el secreto a todos aquellos que tuvieran relación directa con el chico, al menos hasta tener ciertas certezas acerca de su naturaleza

– ¿Ciertas certezas? – Renji recordó de pronto las palabras de la Capitana Unohana. – ¿Quiere decir que ahora saben qué tan potencialmente poderoso puede llegar a ser Kaien? ¡¿Es por eso que habla de que tiene que ser un servidor de la Sociedad de Almas?

– ¡Capitán Abarai! – gritó el Comandante. – ¡Cálmese! – Renji apretó sus puños con fuerza y bajó su vista.

– Lo siento, pero –

– Escúcheme atentamente, porque no voy a repetirlo – Yamamoto se acercó nuevamente a su sillón y se sentó. Miró a Renji, que también se sentó. – Hay dos soluciones posibles

– ¿Soluciones? ¿Pero cuál es su poder? ¿Por qué habla de soluciones? – el viejo lo miró mal.

– Una de las soluciones es aislarlo de las fuentes de poder espiritual que tiene a su alrededor

– ¿Aislarlo?

– Y la otra es detener la posible recuperación de Ichigo Kurosaki – ahora sí Renji no entraba dentro de su asombro. ¿Detener la recuperación de Ichigo? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en matarlo? – Sé que no entiende qué clase de poder es la que tiene el chiquillo, pero es necesario que nadie lo sepa. Capitán – lo miró más fijamente y mantuvo unos segundos de silencio – debe decidir qué hacer

– ¡¿Yo? – el grito de Renji retumbó por toda la habitación.

– He estado reuniéndome con cada Capitán en privado, planteándole la situación, excepto con el capitán Kuchiki, el capitán Ukitake y usted

– ¿Y por qué yo debo decidir?

– Las votaciones fueron del 50 % para cada alternativa. Fuimos diez capitanes los que votamos. Necesitamos un solo voto más para desempatar y creo que usted es el indicado para hacerlo

– ¿Y qué hay de Ukitake? ¿O del Capitán Kuchiki?

– El Capitán Ukitake está directamente ligado con el chico en cuestión, ya que es su padrino. Tiene una estrecha vinculación con la familia y no puedo obligarlo a decidir, más que nada por su actual condición

– ¿Y acaso yo no estoy ligado a la familia?

– El Capitán Kuchiki es de la familia. Y usted – insistió con su mirada perforante – hace tiempo que no tiene contacto con ellos, ¿no es así, Abarai? – Renji bajó su mirada.

– Si, es así, Señor

– Le daré un par de días para que decida. En ese tiempo tiene absoluta libertad para moverse, no es necesario que pida autorización alguna para que vaya donde sea que desee

* * *

**Karakura, al día siguiente**

Orihime caminaba por una callecita, cerca de su antigua casa. Llevaba una solera rosada y la misma capelina que antes, más un bolso pequeño y blanco. Miraba cada detalle como si fuera la primera vez que veía todo en aquel lugar. Se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio y suspiró con nostalgia. Todo allí le traía muchos recuerdos de su pasado. Miró hacia el frente y logró ver a lo lejos una brillante cabellera anaranjada y enfatizó su sonrisa. Al menos no le sería tan complicado hallar a Ichigo.

Corrió hasta llegar cerca del lugar donde estaba Kaien, que no era más que la puerta de su casa. Hime dudó en acercarse, porque pretendía que nadie la viera allí. Se concentró un poco para sentir alguna presencia conocida cercana y no había nadie, así que decidida, se acercó al chico.

– Hola – dijo dulcemente. Kaien volteó y la miró mal.

– Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Estaba recorriendo mi viejo barrio – miró a su alrededor, sosteniéndose el sombrero. – Me preguntaba si vivías en la misma casa que Ichigo cuando tenía tu edad

– No vivo aquí, esta es la casa de mi abuelo

– Ah – sonrió inocentemente.

– Si viniste sólo por eso, vete ya

– No, no vine por eso en realidad – se puso seria – ¿Cómo está tu papá?

– Igual

– ¿No hay novedades? ¿Qué dijo Uryu?

– No lo sé, no fui al hospital y no hablé con nadie

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te interesa? – se acercó y se sentó junto a Kaien, en la puerta de la casa. Él la miró.

– No es que no me interese

– ¿Entonces?

– Todos están hablando permanentemente de sacarlo de su cuerpo y eso me irrita mucho – Kaien había desviado su vista a la vereda, pero el tono de su voz ya no era tan malhumorado.

– Es que todos confían mucho en Ichigo como shinigami, y no pueden pensar ya en él como humano. Por eso quieren sacarlo de su cuerpo. Supongo que piensan que así solucionarían muchas cosas

– ¡Es que si eso sucede, él moriría!

– ¿Morir?

– ¿Acaso despojar un alma de su cuerpo no es matarla?

– No en el caso de Ichigo – suspiró. – Sé que no crees en ellos, pero tal vez yo

– No. No quiero que nadie más que tenga algo que ver con la Sociedad de Almas haga nada por mi papá – la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque durante todo este tiempo estuvieron ellos haciéndole una y otra cosa sin ningún resultado, incluso Urahara no sabe qué hacer

– Puede que todo cambie a partir de ahora – ella sonrió dulcemente. – Yo puedo hacer algo por Ichigo


	6. Capítulo 5

– Puede que todo cambie a partir de ahora – Orihime sonrió dulcemente, mirando a Kaien. – Yo puedo hacer algo por Ichigo

– ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? – Kaien insistió con su mirada perforante. ¿Ella podría hacer algo? ¿No era sólo una mujer que conocieron sus padres en el pasado, tan poco importante como para nunca mencionarla? La castaña sonrió dulcemente, cerrando sus ojos. Se quitó la capelina y la apoyó a un lado. Luego, miró al cielo.

– ¿No está tu abuelo en casa? – cambió de tema intencionalmente. No pretendía explicarle nada a Kaien sobre sus poderes, más considerando que él no creería nada y que tampoco podría verlo.

– No – otra vez volvió sus ojos a la vereda. – Él está en el hospital todo el día. Vengo siempre aquí, a pensar

– ¿Pensar? – sonrió. – Si, entiendo. Yo hago lo mismo, pero voy al cementerio

– Por eso estabas allí ayer

– Si, había ido a visitar a mi hermano

– ¿Tu hermano?

– Mi hermano murió hace tiempo y fue tu padre el que lo ayudó a descansar en paz – la sonrisa de Orihime se mantenía en su cara, melancólica. Kaien la miró nuevamente, pero descubrió que ella estaba fija en las pocas nubes.

– ¿Por qué dices que puedes ayudar a mi padre? ¿Eres médica o algo así? – Hime soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

– No soy médica, pero puedo ayudarlo. Sólo necesito – lo miró – que confíes en mi

**Sociedad de Almas**

**Quinto Escuadrón, oficina del T****eniente**

– ¿Renji? – preguntó extrañada Momo, luego de descubrir que su ahora Capitán, estaba sentado en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Miraba con su ceño arrugado un papel, que temblaba en sus manos. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – insistió. Se acercó y notó unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Renji estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. No podía hacerlo, no podía decidir él entre semejantes posibilidades. ¿Acaso tendría que matar a Ichigo? ¿Cómo podría hacer para que nada sucediera? ¿Tan poderoso podría volverse Kaien como para ser incontrolable? Además, ¿tenía algo que ver lo que decía esa carta que había hallado? ¿Quién la había llevado allí? ¿Podría ser que…?

– ¡Renji! – gritó Hinamori cuando llegó al lado de su amigo y él seguía sin responder. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó.

– ¡Ah! ¡Momo! – dijo fuerte. – Estaba buscando unos papeles y encontré esta nota, ¿es letra de Aizen? – le mostró el papel a su Teniente. Ella miró los trazos negros en este.

– Si, esa es la letra del Capitán. Pero… ¿qué significa… esto? – señaló unas líneas de la nota con sorpresa y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

– No lo sé… está dirigida al Capitán-

– ¡Teniente! – el grito de un shinigami detuvo su conversación e, instintivamente, Renji arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

– ¡¿Qué sucede? – gritó consternada Momo, aún sin salir de su asombro.

– ¡Es el capitán Hitsugaia! ¡Necesito que venga urgente al Cuarto Escuadrón! – el shinigami se veía cansado y sus ropas estaban ajeadas. Renji miró a Momo sin entender qué sucedía.

– ¡¿Qué sucedió? – gritó la morocha, acercándose al hombre.

– ¡Vamos! En el camino le contaré – ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Renji.

No entendía qué sucedía con Toushiro, pero eso no le intrigaba tanto como la carta que había encontrado, escrita por Aizen. La sacó de su bolsillo y la extendió nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

– Veamos – reflexionó en voz alta. – Si está escrita por Aizen, debería estar hecha hace veinticuatro años atrás. Pero, ¿por qué Momo no la encontró antes? Incluso se han hecho al menos dos allanamientos – repasó con su dedo y sus ojos cada letra de la carta, intentando comprender el significado de esas palabras. ¿Estaría escrita realmente por Aizen? ¿O alguien más la había llevado allí después de aquel incidente? – "Aquel nacido de la muerte, será el que logre destruirla y devolver el orden y la justicia a este mundo. Y debes saber que todo aquello que nos une será lo que nos separe cuando muramos." – leyó en voz alta. ¿Nacido de la muerte? ¿Todo aquello que nos une? ¿Qué quería decir aquello?

**Karakura**

– Este es el Hospital, pero no creo que te dejen entrar. Necesitas una autorización especial de mi abuelo para verlo – comentó Kaien, desde la vereda frente al hospital. Estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos, junto a Orihime. La sombra de los frondosos árboles los cubría por completo.

– Me alegro mucho de que me hayas traído hasta aquí – ella sonreía. – Pero no voy a entrar ahora, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea – Kaien frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo que no puedes dejar que nadie te vea? – estaba perdiendo su paciencia otra vez, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿No que era conocida de sus padres? Entonces, ¿por qué nadie podía verla?

– Es que hace muchos años que me fui

– Diez – acotó Kaien. Ella cerró sus ojos y giró la cabeza, mirando hacia donde estaba la habitación de Ichigo, podía sentir su reiatsu muy débil.

– En realidad hace más de diez años que me fui… – su voz se tornó melancólica. Kaien no dejaba de mirarla con malos ojos. Necesitaba saber más de ella, ¿cómo pensaba "ayudar" a su padre si ni siquiera podía entrar a verlo?

– Dime – Hime lo miró. – ¿Cómo vas a hacer para entrar?

– No te preocupes por eso, yo – de pronto, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y sintió un ligero ahogo en su garganta. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y una nube tapó el sol. Orihime vio cómo Kaien caía de rodillas al suelo, agotado por la presión. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora? Como pudo, volteó a ver al dueño de tal reiatsu a la cara.

– Déjalo – le dijo seria. No podía ver al sujeto, pero sabía muy bien quién era.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – él se escuchaba irritado. Aflojó su reiatsu, hasta normalizarlo. La nube destapó el sol, pero la figura del hombre no se veía.

– Dime, ¿qué viniste a hacer? ¿No te pedí que dejaras todo en mis manos? – ella se mostraba muy molesta.

– Te estabas tardando demasiado y ya me había cansado de esperar – miró fijo a Kaien, que estaba inconsciente en el piso. – ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó, con una mueca de asco.

– Su hijo – respondió ella, apretando los puños. – ¿No puedes irte ya?

– ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – preguntó.

– Cuarto piso, tercera habitación – contestó.

– ¡¿Y por qué no vas y ya? Estoy cansado de esperar que se recupere, tengo deudas pendientes con él

– ¡No te cansas de decir eso! ¡Si hasta hace poco estabas medio muerto! – gritó. La estaba sacando de sus casillas.

– No te alteres, mujer – el tipo sonrió. – Creo que mejor me iré hasta que hayas terminado, no vaya a ser que después le vayas con el cuentito a Ulqui-chan – después de decir eso, se retiró. Orihime cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, aún iracunda. ¿Quién se creía que era él para venir ahora a apurarla de esa forma? Después de todo, era ella la que había ido en su ayuda, lo había cuidado y protegido durante largo tiempo. Y ahora necesitaba de su poder para poder hacer algo por Ichigo, de otra forma nunca conseguiría rechazar aquello que suponía ataba el alma del shinigami.

Sin levantarse, se acercó a Kaien y le acarició el cabello.

– Yo protegeré a tu padre, te lo prometo – le dijo. – Nunca debí haberme ido, pero no podía dejar a Ulquiorra solo – hablaba para ella misma. – Él… él me necesitaba, más que Ichigo, más que nadie… y yo… estaba de sobra aquí

**Sociedad de Almas **

**Cuarto Escuadrón**

– ¡Qué estoy bien! – los gritos de Toushiro se escuchaban desde fuera. Momo sonrió.

– Parece que está bien, no tenías que asustarme de esa forma – comentó al shinigami que la acompañaba.

– Que esté gritando no significa que esté bien, los daños que sufrimos no fueron muchos, pero algo graves. Más el Capitán, que nos protegió de aquel ataque

– ¿"Aquel" ataque? – Hinamori lo miró a los ojos, algo preocupada.

–Alguien nos atacó mientras reconocíamos el terreno, no sabemos quién fue, porque el Capitán se desplomó en medio de la arena al recibir el golpe directamente y tuvimos que volver

– ¿Reconocieron el reiatsu?

– No – el hombre agachó la cabeza. – Lo siento, no pude percibir reiatsu alguno –Momo no dijo nada más, sólo entró en el edificio, lentamente, como si nada sucediera. Antes de llegar a la habitación, la detuvo la Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu.

– Hola Hinamori-san – la saludó con una sonrisa. – ¿Podrías acompañarme, por favor? La Capitana Unohana quiere verte antes de que visites al Capitán Hitsugaia, es importante

– C… como digas – la siguió.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Un pasillo angosto y oscuro. Sabía que era estrecho porque mientras corría podía sentir el roce de las paredes con sus brazos. Se tocó el pecho y descubrió que no tenía nada puesto. ¿Acaso estaba desnudo? Bajó su mano para comprobar que traía unos pantalones. _

_A lo lejos, notó una luz azulada que llamó su atención. ¿Qué sería aquello? Intentó correr más rápido, pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. El suelo era blando, ¿de qué era? ¿Arena? No importaba ahora, tenía que alcanzar la luz._

_Cuando levantó la cabeza, todo estaba oscuro nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Se paró y notó que las paredes de su alrededor ya no existían. ¿Estaba en un sueño o era real? Caminó sigilosamente y volvió a ver la luz a lo lejos._

_Mientras se acercaba, se esforzaba por recordar qué era lo que había sucedido. Estaba con esa tal Orihime en la vereda frente al hospital, hablando acerca de cómo iba a hacer para entrar sin que nadie la viera. Se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer?_

_Cerró los ojos. Si él estaba ahora en ese lugar, casi sin ropa, a oscuras, observando una luz azul, después de haber estado hablando con ella, ¿dónde podía estar? No muy lejos de él. Abrió los ojos y siguió caminando, con paso firme._

_La luz comenzó a agrandarse, hasta cubrirlo todo, junto con una brisa, que comenzó a intensificarse de tal forma que lo obligó a entrecerrar su ojos y cubrirse con los brazos._

– _Mierda – susurró. Un dolor punzante parecía quemarle el brazo derecho. Llevó su mano izquierda al lugar y miró sorprendido. – ¿Pero qué demonios? – luego, todo volvió a la oscuridad anterior._

– _¡Kaien! – un grito desesperado de mujer se oyó a lo lejos. Él giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz._

– _¿Mamá?_

– _¡Kaien! – un nuevo gritó, pero más fuerte._

– _¡¿Quién es? – preguntó con temor. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué? ¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo temblaba?_

– _K… Ka… i… en… - la voz, desapareció en el viento. Nuevamente, la luz lo cegó__._

Se sentó en la cama, sobresaltado.

– ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso? – gritó. Su respiración era agitada y aún temblaba y sudaba. Miró con detenimiento su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en la casa de su abuelo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso…? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**Sociedad de Almas**

**Cuarto Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**

– Adelante, está abierto – la voz de la Capitana Unohana se notaba preocupada. No estaba sonriendo y eso inquietó a Momo, que entró tal y como se lo había pedido.

– Buenas tardes, Capitana. ¿Quería hablarme de algo? – le preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta era un "si". Pero, la verdadera pregunta era "¿Para qué?". ¿Tan grave era lo que le había pasado a Toshirou como para que la quisiera ver antes de que hablara con él?

– Si. Toma asiento por favor – los ojos de Retsu denotaban su profundo estado de meditación. Se veía agotada. Tenía ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Momo se sentó inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirarla con sorpresa y algo de angustia.

– Usted dirá

– El ataque al Capitán Histsugaia es algo que no esperábamos

– Es cierto. Se suponía que la zona estaba deshabitada desde que la guerra terminó

– Nadie en el escuadrón de reconocimiento pudo detectar el reiatsu del atacante

– ¿Y el Capitán?

– Él reaccionó porque vio el ataque. Según su descripción, era un Gran Rey Cero

– ¿Gran Rey Cero? – preguntó, algo incrédula. Había leído que sólo los Espadas podían hacer ese tipo de cero. Pero, ¿sería capaz que alguno de ellos se atreviera a desobedecer?

– Si. Me temo que tendremos que hacer algunas investigaciones en los restos de reiatsu que pudimos detectar en la herida del Capitán y luego mandar algún mensaje a Hueco Mundo para que investiguen acerca de esto – Unohana se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la pequeña biblioteca, que abarcaba una parte de la pared de la derecha del despacho.

– Disculpe, Capitana, pero… ¿por qué me dice esto a mi? – le parecía de verdad extraño que le dijera tales cosas a una Teniente y más teniendo en cuenta que su escuadrón no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

– Porque esta información no debe salir de aquí y ni siquiera el mismo Capitán Hitsugaia debe saber que fue atacado por un Gran Rey Cero. Teniente Hinamori, esta es información confidencial, ¿entiende?

– Si, Capitana. Pero no entiendo por qué me lo dijo a mí

– Porque tengo entendido que usted tiene algunos conocimientos en esta área y era probable que se diera cuenta de qué ataque era el que recibió el Capitán

– Ah… entiendo – si, era cierto que ella había estado informándose mucho en los últimos años acerca de la actividad y entrenamiento de los hollows y arrancars, pero de allí a poder reconocer cuáles eran las secuelas de un ataque era demasiado. Arrugó involuntariamente el ceño y Retsu lo notó.

– ¿Sucede algo, Momo? – cambió su tono serio por el habitual, haciendo la pregunta con una sonrisa, que se desdibujaba un poco por los rasgos cansados de la Capitana.

– No. Sólo que me resulta muy extraño que alguno de los Espada pueda haber atacado al Capitán

– Nada es imposible viniendo de Hueco Mundo

**Hospital de Karakura**

– ¿Entonces? ¿Llamarán a Unohana? – la ansiedad estaba pudiendo con ella desde que Uryu dio a entender que deberían llamar a la Sociedad de Almas para alertar de la posible recuperación de Ichigo.

– No, aún no – Uryu miró a Rika con dureza. Estaba siendo demasiado impulsiva últimamente y eso lograba sacarlo de quicio, más si se trataba de la Sociedad de Almas. – No podemos informarlos de algo de lo que no estamos totalmente seguros

– Pero, Ishida-san, tu acabas de decirnos que es posible que ya esté consciente – acotó Kisuke, intentado calmar los ánimos.

– Si, es lo que dije. Pero eso no quita que todavía falte mucho para que despierte. Una cosa es que demuestre que está escuchando lo que le decimos y otra muy distinta es que abra sus ojos

– ¿Tendremos que seguir esperando? – Rika volvió a sentarse en la silla que ocupaba cada día en la sala de espera, junto a una ventana.

– Si – Urahara se acercó a Uryu, mirándolo directamente desde debajo de su sombrero.

– ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Kurosaki-san?

– Si, tienes diez minutos. Luego debemos irnos, ya es tarde – el humor de Uryu no era de los mejores. Se había pasado todo el día intentando hablar con los médicos que habían atendido a Ichigo durante los últimos meses y ninguno de ellos pudo decirle algo que le sirviera. Además, tener que lidiar con la impulsividad de Rika era mucho para él. Se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado, estirándose sobre la silla.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – ella se notaba molesta.

– ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó, cambiando de tema. No tenía intenciones de armar mucho escándalo en el Hospital.

– Seguramente esté en la casa del abuelo. Es raro encontrarlo acá en el hospital

– Si, sé que no viene muy seguido. Hace más de tres meses que estoy supervisando a Ichigo y si lo vi entrar en su habitación dos veces, fue mucho – el silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos minutos. – ¿Por qué él tiene esa negación con la Sociedad de Almas? Las pocas veces que he hablado con él me ha hecho saber que "no cree en lo que no ve"

– Justamente, él no tiene el suficiente reiatsu como para ver almas y eso hace que niegue todo – Rika apretó sus puños. Definitivamente ese no era el mejor día para Uryu.

– Tampoco cree lo que sucedió aquel día, ¿verdad?

– No

– Así que aquí estás, tirado en esa cama… ¿Qué no te cansas de estar siempre en la misma posición? – Urahara entró a la habitación de Ichigo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla venida a menos.

Ichigo sintió una presencia conocida y se sintió reconfortado por un momento. No había duda, ese era Kisuke Urahara. Pero, ¿para qué estaba allí? ¿Tan grave era el asunto como para que hasta Urahara haya salido de su tienda para verlo? Intentó, nuevamente y con mucho esfuerzo, abrir sus ojos, pero no logró más que mover apenas sus cejas. Urahara sonrió.

– Veo que lo que dijo Ishida-san es cierto, parece que puedes escucharme. ¿Sabes? Quisiera poder seguir entrenándote, así que ahora mismo haré algo parecido. Por lo visto, no sabes qué es lo que sucedió, así que te lo diré

¿Qué era lo que sucedió? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Él estaba tras un hollow esa noche y lo persiguió durante tiempo. No sabía bien por qué pero no podía alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin lo hizo y lo derrotó, ya era tarde.

– Cuando volviste a tu cuerpo, había comenzado un infarto. Supongo que el dolor que sentiste habrá sido inigualable, pero nada comparado con cómo quedaste después de Hueco Mundo, ¿no? – Kizuke sonrió. – Bueno, después de que tu padre te encontró tirado en tu casa, te trajo acá. Te operaron e intentaron reanimarte, y así fue como quedaste – estaba seguro de que eso le había pasado, pero ¿por qué tanto misterio? Hasta Uryu había venido desde Sapporo para verlo. – Cuatro años en coma. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?– ¿Cuatro años? ¡¿Cuatro? No podía ser. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado inconsciente?

– Urahara-san, ya es hora – la voz de Uryu interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Cuatro años?

– Hasta mañana, Kurosaki-san

**Karakura, 1:23 ****A.m.**

Estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Ponerse aquella pulsera que una vez le dio Ulquiorra, entrar atravesando las paredes y curarlo. Sólo eso. Era fácil y seguramente sería rápido. El único problema era ese endemoniado de Grimmjow, si sólo pudiera quedarse quietecito en Hueco Mundo…

Se colocó la pulsera y notó que le temblaban las manos. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero no era para tanto, ¿o sí? Iba a hacer algo por Ichigo y tenía que tener fe en ella misma. Lo que dijera Ulquiorra o lo que hiciera Grimmjow estaba por fuera de eso. Debía entrar y hacer un diagnóstico de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Atravesó la puerta sin problemas y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mirando con atención que no hubiera nadie, como si alguien pudiera verla. Y al fin, llegó.

Ichigo se veía tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo. ¿De verdad estaba en coma? ¿O sólo tenía un mal sueño? Se acercó y los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla. Era como aquella vez en su alcoba. Él dormía y ella entró de incógnito a su habitación. Sonrió melancólicamente y colocó de inmediato sus manos sobre sus horquillas.

– Sôten Kisshun – susurró. Sus hadas comenzaron su trabajo, abarcando todo el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto en una luz anaranjada. Los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a agrandarse de a poco. – ¿Qué es esto? – se dijo a sí misma. Era evidente que algo estaba sucediendo en el cuerpo de Ichigo, que estaba fuera de lo normal, y ella lo había supuesto desde el comienzo. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que estaba sano, que ningún mal que ella pudiera repeler afectaba su cuerpo.

Quitó sus hadas y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a Ichigo. Lo contemplaba, con nostalgia, pudiendo sentir en su pecho una leve presión que le provocaba ganas de llorar. ¿Llorar? De verdad hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Ya no sabía lo que era sentirse angustiada.

Desde que decidió irse a Hueco Mundo, todo fue trabajo duro y momentos agradables, al menos para ella. Estar junto a Hallibel, al mando de Las Noches, fue la mejor elección. Recuperar lo que quedaba en pie de ese mundo oscuro y siniestro, y al fin, poder volver a la vida a Ulquiorra. Fue lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida hasta entonces. Y ahora, viendo a Ichigo allí tirado, y volviendo a sentir aquella vieja angustia nacer en su pecho, confirmaba que había hecho bien en irse. Sonrió y se levantó. Se alejó unos pasos y volteó a verlo nuevamente.

– Volveré cuando sea capaz de hacer algo por ti, aunque creo que ya no necesitarás de mis poderes – cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Karakura, 5 a.m.**

Renji caminaba solo por las calles céntricas de lo que en alguna época fue su cuidad de residencia, cuando era compañero de Ichigo y Rukia. Hacía más de veinte años de aquello y no podía creer que la pequeña Karakura se hubiera transformado en la gran ciudad que era ahora.

Solía salir a pasear con Rukia en las tardes, cuando Risa era pequeña y acompañarlas al parque, mientras Ichigo estaba en la Universidad, en Tokio. Suspiró con cansancio recordando aquellas tardes frías y siguió su errante camino abriéndose un lugar invisible entre la niebla de la mañana.

Había ido allí a refrescarse la cabeza, pero en realidad se turbaba más cuanto más cerca estaba del Hospital donde Ichigo estaba internado. Quería verlo, debía verlo. No sabía bien por qué, pero algo de lo que el Comandante dijo en su reunión no lo convencía. "Sólo siendo un verdadero siervo de la Sociedad de Almas puede salvar su alma de su inevitable destino forjado esa noche de su nacimiento". ¿Destino? ¿De qué destino estaba hablando? ¡Kaien ni siquiera podía ver una simple alma dando vueltas a su alrededor!

Bufó con resignación y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al Hospital. Miró hacia arriba, notando que las ventanas de algunas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondeaban con la brisa matinal. Miró al suelo y apretó sus puños. ¿Cómo podría hacer él para decidir qué era lo correcto?

Además, estaba esa maldita carta. "Aquel nacido de la muerte será el que logre destruirla y devolver el orden y la justicia a este mundo". ¿Podría ser que tuviera relación lo que el viejo mencionó con lo que Aizen escribió en la carta? ¿Kaien? ¿Nacido de la muerte? Renji se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo era demasiado confuso y perturbador.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol desde donde se podía ver perfectamente todas las ventanas del Hospital. No se atrevía aún a entrar a verlo y menos después de que se hubiera ido de la forma en que lo hizo tiempo atrás. Ichigo no se merecía que lo trate así y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero ahora… ¿con qué cara volvería para, así como si nada, decirle que debe decidir si matarlo o quitarle a su hijo?

* * *

**Arenas de Hueco Mundo**

– Buenas noches, Orihime-sama – la voz arenosa de Grimmjow se oía entre la brisa de la eterna noche de Hueco Mundo. Orihime caminaba con paso firme, en dirección al palacio de Las Noches. Hizo caso omiso del saludo que escuchó claramente. – ¿Acaso no me oye la hermosa reina del palacio blanco? – insistió Grimmjow, acercándose por detrás de la mujer.

– No quiero oírte – contestó cortante. La verdad era esa, no soportaba un minuto estar cerca de aquel ser, pero no le quedaba otro remedio más que tenerlo de su lado. Al menos hasta que pudiera cumplir su propósito y ayudar a Ichigo.

– ¿Estuviste con Kurosaki? ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

– Vete – le ordenó, mirándolo de reojo.

– No, no, no – el arrancar aumentó su ritmo hasta quedar caminando junto a ella, del lado derecho. – ¿Es que quieres que le cuente a Ulqui-chan de tu aventura?

– No me importa lo que hagas, sólo vete – la voz de Orihime era dura, no mostraba ningún tipo de temor y no lo tenía. Sabía muy bien que Ulquiorra ya había notado su ausencia y que seguramente imaginaba lo que había ido a hacer. Además, si hubiera querido detenerla realmente, seguro lo hubiera hecho.

– Ya veo… Entonces, me marcho – Grimmjow se detuvo y Orihime siguió caminando. – ¡Ah! Cuando veas a Ulqui-chan, dile que no fue mi intención – dicho esto, desapareció con su sonido. ¿Su intención? ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un montículo que parecía separase del resto del paisaje. Allí, se agachó y pronunció unas extrañas palabras y una especie de puerta se abrió en medio de la arena.

– Por fin en casa – susurró mientras entraba en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Karakura**

No había podido pegar un ojo desde que tuvo aquel extraño sueño. Era absurdo pensar en que podía tratarse de algo real cuando las paredes desaparecían instantáneamente y aquella luz azul y parpadeante podía prenderse y apagarse a su antojo.

Lo que más lo había traumado era la voz que había escuchado. ¿Podía ser la voz de su madre? Realmente no podía recordarla claramente, ni siquiera cómo era ella. El rostro de Rukia se había borrado de su mente con el paso de los años, al igual que el olor de su piel y su ropa, y las canciones que le cantaba para dormir.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para borrar aquellos pensamientos sobre su madre. No era ése el momento para estar pensando en eso, ni siquiera en su extraño sueño. Lo que debía hacer era encontrar a esa extraña mujer y preguntarle qué es lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué se había desmayado en medio de la calle? ¿Y por qué ella lo había llevado a la casa de su abuelo?

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana. Recién el sol estaba saliendo desde el este y los pájaros cantaban suavemente. Se estiró, sintiendo la brisa entrar y se rascó la nuca mientras bostezaba.

Realmente estaba comenzando a cansarse. No había casi nada para comer en la casa, más ahora que estaba ese médico viviendo allí con ellos. Risa le daba todo a ese tipo y a él, su propio hermano, lo tenía abandonado a su suerte. "Con este dinero te alcanzará para que almuerces toda la semana". Estaba cansado de escuchar todos los domingos el mismo versito por parte de su hermana. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Pensaba que él sólo almorzaba? ¿Y el preciado desayuno? ¡¿Y la maravillosa cena que preparaba su papá? Ella era mujer y ya tenía 17 años, perfectamente podría dedicarse a preparar la cena de vez en cuando. Estaba harto de la pizza…

Cerró la ventana con brusquedad y, mientras refunfuñaba algo sin sentido, se cambió. Bajó las escaleras sin ningún reparo en los que pudieran estar durmiendo y se sorprendió al ver a Uryu sentado en el desayunador leyendo unos papeles amarillentos.

– Buen día – dijo el de gafas, con el tono más amable que podía a esas horas de la mañana. Kaien contestó con un gruñido y se sirvió una taza de café de la cafetera eléctrica. Tomó un par de tostadas y se sentó frente a Uryu en uno de los taburetes.

– ¿Qué lees? – preguntó el chico, con el tono más duro que pudo. No soportaba a ese médico y menos sabiendo que también él pretendía sacar el alma de su padre fuera de su cuerpo.

– Unos textos antiguos – contestó. Tenía que ser conciso con sus respuestas si quería no enfurecer al muchacho y lograr entablar una conversación que pudiera llegar a tener cierta profundidad. Tenía muchas preguntas para él y no podía desaprovechar el momento.

– ¿Risa? – Kaien cambió de tema. Seguramente esos papeles tenían que ver con algo de las almas y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

– Duerme. Se quedó hasta tarde leyendo conmigo

– ¿Y usted? – Uryu lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Kaien notó las ojeras del hombre detrás de sus anteojos.

– ¿Preparo más café? – cambió de tema. Era preferible no hacer comentarios sobre lo que él hacía o deshacía durante la noche.

– Como quiera – Kaien se levantó y llevó su taza al lavabo. Abrió la canilla y la llenó con agua. Uryu lo miró de reojo mientras colocaba café en el filtro de la cafetera.

– ¿No vas a preguntar por tu padre? – las palabras del quincy estaban cargadas con algo de resentimiento. Estaba cansado de lidiar con los hijos de Ichigo. Y más con Kaien. Desde que llegó a Karakura, no hizo más que intentar acercarse a ellos de la mejor forma posible, ya que estaban solos, sin ningún mayor que los acompañara salvo Urahara, que de vez en cuando les mandaba dinero para que se autoabastezcan.

Con el paso de los días logró hacer migas con Risa y que ella pudiera abrirse y compartir cosas con él, al menos para integrarse momentáneamente a la familia y que Ichigo no lo regañara después por no haber cuidado de sus hijos. Pero, con Kaien, todo era muy distinto. Sus personalidades eran completamente incompatibles y el chico lograba sacarlo de sus casillas con nada.

– ¿Hay algo nuevo como para que pregunte? Hace más de cuatro años que no hay nada nuevo. Supongo que si hubiera novedades me enteraría aunque no pregunte – contestó muy fresco. Dio media vuelta y se fue, dando un portazo.

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas, Cuarto Escuadrón**

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó consternado Toushirou. – ¡¿Cómo que no podré volver a mis tareas?

– Calma – la voz de Retsu sonaba mucho mejor que la del día anterior. Momo reía entre dientes tras ver la predecible actitud del Capitán. – No será de por vida, pero si quieres irte de aquí, tendrás que reposar en tu casa durante tres días antes de retomar tus deberes en la capitanía

– ¡Pero eso es inconcebible! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de vacacionar mientras mi escuadrón se cae a pedazos! – miró de soslayo a Rangiku, que desde su rincón, lograba disimular muy bien lo aludida que se sentía con el comentario de su Capitán.

– Capitán – la Capitana lo miró seria. – Es por su bien y el de su escuadrón que le pido esto – Toushiro la miró fijamente y pudo notar cierta preocupación en la cara de Retsu.

– Está bien, intentaré estar quieto esos días. ¡Pero después no me forzará a venir otra vez aquí!

Momo se acercó con una inevitable sonrisa en su rostro mientras Unohana caminó hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo un instante para hacerle una seña a Matsumoto.

– Ven – le dijo. Y la teniente la siguió hasta afuera. Cerraron la puerta, dejando atrás los gritos y gruñidos de Toushirou mientras Momo intentaba convencerlo de que no se ponga sus ropas de shinigami.

– ¿Qué sucede, Capitana? – Rangiku había comenzado a preocuparse.

– No estés tan tensa – le dijo, volviendo a su sonrisa habitual. – Quería decirte que ya tengo listos tus análisis y que no hay ningún inconveniente

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué-

– Nada, seguramente será algún malestar normal y ya pasará, porque en los análisis no hay nada de qué preocuparse

– Bueno, entonces me quedaré tranquila – sonrió la teniente – y se lo diré al Capitán, para que no tenga que preocuparse por nada – sacó la lengua con picardía.

– Está bien, cuídalo

– Gracias, Capitana

– ¡Qué no y punto! – Toushiro estaba empecinado en que no se pondría nada que no fuera su traje de shinigami. ¿Cómo podía él pensar en relajarse cuando había ido a una misión a un lugar desértico y había resultado herido por un ataque misterioso y tan poderoso como para quitarle el conocimiento por tantas horas?

– Deberías hacerle caso a la Capitana Unohana, ella sabrá por qué te dice que descanses más tiempo – Momo sabía perfectamente que recibir un ataque como el que recibió podría dejar algunas heridas internas durante algún tiempo. Seguramente por eso es que le había recomendado reposo a Toushirou.

Rangiku amagó a entrar, pero no se atrevió cuando escuchó al Capitán Hitsugaya.

– No debería decirte esto, pero no puedo preocupar a Rangiku – aclaró con preocupación en la voz. – Creo que el ataque que recibí – la miró a los ojos – fue de parte de algunos de los Espada – Momo entreabrió la boca.

– N… no puede ser… ellos nunca desobedecerían

– No puedes afirmar eso. Además, si sólo dependemos de lo que Hallibel o Ulquiorra dictaminen, no podemos estar seguros de que todos los supervivientes los sigan

– Yo creo que no deberías pensar en eso y mejor sí pensar en recuperarte – quitó suavemente la sábana que lo cubría.

– ¡Momo! – gritó y la tomó por las muñecas, obligándola a mirarlo. – Si lo que pienso es verdad, tendremos muchos problemas, ¡debo informar al Comandante!

– ¡No! – la negativa de su amiga lo sorprendió. ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? – No… no puedes afirmar algo sin saber que fue así realmente – Toushiro afinó sus ojos. Parecía que ella no lo escucharía y era mejor callar a seguir discutiendo allí.

– Es mejor que me prepare, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena en el escuadrón – en ese momento entró Rangiku, que había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Toushiro que ya se había levantado. Tras el paso de los años, había crecido unos centímetros y ya era tan alto como ella.

– Si, vamos

* * *

**Hospital de Karakura**

Renji caminaba por uno de los pasillos intentando detectar la presión espiritual de Ichigo. Le era muy difícil hallarla y no podía preguntarle a nadie ya que estaba como shinigami.

Al fin, tras un largo recorrido, llegó a una habitación en el tercer piso que tenía un cartel colgado en la puerta con su nombre. Sonrió involuntariamente.

Atravesó la puerta y algo se revolvió en su interior. Allí, tirado en la cama, sereno e inerte, estaba su amigo de aventuras, aquel con el que tantas veces peleó codo a codo, y con el que sufrió tanto.

Suspiró y se atrevió a llegar a su lado, pero se paró junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

– Ichigo – dijo en una voz casi inaudible. – Tantos años… ¿no? Parece que hubiera sido ayer ese día en el que me fui. Pero parece que mis promesas no duran tanto, porque a pesar de lo que dije, volví. No sé si sea uno de los mejores momentos para hacerlo, pero volví… – sonrió melancólicamente. – Creo que también lo necesitaba

Ichigo intentó abrir sus ojos. ¿Ahora también Renji estaba ahí? Pensó que nunca más podría escuchar su voz después de todo lo que sucedió, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba. Estaba seguro que estaba junto a la ventana y no se atrevía a mirarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y obligarlo a hablarle mirándole la cara.

– Creo que estoy en apuros. La Sociedad de Almas necesita mi decisión como Capitán sobre algo que no voy a poder decidir. Es algo sobre ti… y sobre Kaien

– ¿Qué hay de Kaien? – Uryu lo sorprendió entrando de pronto. Renji volteó.

– ¿Ishida? – preguntó atónito.

– Lo correcto sería preguntar qué estás haciendo tú aquí – Uryu mostraba todo el resentimiento que tenía contra Renji. Después de todo, se había ido tras decir una sarta de cosas que no tenía por qué haberlas dicho. – Además, ¿qué es eso de la Sociedad de Almas?

– Yo – bajó la cabeza. Uryu tenía razón en reaccionar así. Él no tenía ningún derecho de réplica sobre nada de lo que pudieran decirle ninguno de ellos. Pero esta vez necesitaba encontrar un camino posible. Ichigo no podía ayudarlo, pero, tal vez, si le contaba todo a Ishida podría sacar alguna conclusión más. – Tengo que tomar una decisión

– ¿Decisión? – terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Después de todo, para los demás, él estaba hablando solo.

– El Comandante General requiere mi voto para desempatar

– ¡¿Pero qué es lo que están votando? – Uryu ya no tenía paciencia. Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre de pocas pulgas.

– Según la Cámara de los 46 y la Corte, Kaien es una de las mayores amenazas para la Sociedad de Almas y para evitar que su poder despierte, hay que optar entre dos alternativas

– ¿Amenaza? – el quincy no captaba del todo lo que el shinigami quería decirle.

– Yo tampoco sé a qué se refieren con amenaza, no me lo quiso decir

– ¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles son esas alternativas?

– El objetivo es alejar al chico de una fuente de reiatsu poderosa que pueda alterar su propio poder espiritual, o bien asilándolo de todos nosotros o…

– ¿O qué? – Renji miró a Ichigo. – Entiendo… o no permitiendo que Ichigo se recupere – el pelirrojo asintió.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo, sala de conferencias del palacio Las Noches**

– Llegas tarde – en la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado Ulquiorra. A su lado, tres tazas vacías.

– Lo siento, esta-

– No me interesa. ¿Olvidaste la reunión? – la voz del Espada se notaba molesta.

– ¡Ay no! – exclamó Orihime, agarrándose la cabeza. – No es que la haya olvidado, lo que olvidé es la diferencia temporal

– Ya veo… acércate – ordenó. Y ella, obedeció. Se sentó junto a él.

– El mensajero dijo que alguno de nosotros ha incumplido las leyes y ha atacado al Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón

– Hitsugaya kun – murmuró Orihime.

– ¿Quién tenía que estar supervisando esa zona?

– Esa zona es de Grimmjow – afirmó con bronca ella, suponiendo que el arrancar estuvo en el mundo humano.

– También reconocieron el ataque como un Gran Rey Cero – Orihime abrió sus ojos y miró a Ulquiorra.

– ¡¿Dices que Grimmjow atacó al Capitán? – Ulquiorra la miró con sorpresa. Podría esperarse cualquier cosa de Grimmjow después de los desplantes que hizo hace años atrás. Orihime recordó las palabras del arrancar: "cuando veas a Ulqui-chan, dile que no fue mi intención". ¿Podría ser cierto que hubiera atacado a un shinigami?

En ese momento, una mujer apareció por una puerta a la izquierda de donde estaban ellos. Llevaba un traje blanco y negro, con un pantalón ajustado, una camisa que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto y la mitad de su cara cubierta con una máscara que se asemejaba a un dragón. Su cabello era rosado y su piel muy blanca. Orihime la miró con desconfianza y Ulquiorra volteó su cabeza.

– Ulquiorra-sama, vengo del laboratorio – dijo la mujer con una voz muy suave, haciendo una especie de reverencia torpe. Se notaba desde lejos su nerviosismo.

– ¿Ya hicieron los análisis?

– Si, no hay dudas, los restos de reiatsu son de un Gran Rey Cero, pero no pudimos detectar a quién le pertenece

– Gracias, puedes retirarte – la chica levantó la vista y miró directamente a Orihime, que le respondió la mirada con otra más amenazante. Con el tiempo había logrado parecer tan o más fría que Ulquiorra en cuanto a miradas.

Ulquiorra la miró y frunció el ceño.

– ¿A qué fuiste al mundo humano? – le preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

– Debía hacerlo

– ¿Kurosaki?

– Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, sólo necesita reponerse por sí mismo

– Entonces – Ulquiorra se paró apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, Orihime lo miró a los ojos – no volverás más allí


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hospital de Karakura**

– Entonces la Sociedad de Almas pretende que tu decidas entre sí dejar que Ichigo se quede en estas condiciones o alejar a Kaien de las fuentes de reiatsu más poderosas que tenga cerca – Uryu repitió las palabras que Renji había dicho anteriormente.

– Exactamente – afirmó el pelirrojo, acercándose a la ventana nuevamente.

– Eso quiere decir que el poder de Kaien aún no despierta – Renji volteó con brusquedad. Uryu lo miró a los ojos. – No me digas que no pensaste en eso, ¿por qué sino alejarlo de las "fuentes"? Es obvio que dejar a Ichigo en este estado o incluso matarlo es sinónimo de alejar a Kaien – Renji miró a Ichigo. – Además, creo que te eligieron a ti para esto porque deducen que elegirás no matar a nadie

– ¿Quieres decir que el Comandante sabía de antemano que yo podría elegir llevarme a Kaien de aquí?

– Es probable – Uryu se acercó a la cama de Ichigo. – ¿Qué piensas que dirá él cuando se entere?

– Querrá matarme – el pelirrojo sonrió – y luego irá a la Sociedad de Almas a devastar la cámara de los 46 – volteó hacia la ventana y se apoyó en el marco.

– Creo que lo más sabio en este momento es observar a Kaien detenidamente

– ¿No has notado nada en él?

– No tengo mucho contacto – Uryu se acomodó los anteojos y tomó la historia clínica de Ichigo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. – Pero puedo decirte que él no tiene ningún potencial escondido, o al menos no a simple vista – Renji mantuvo el silencio. – ¿Qué te dijeron de Risa?

– ¿De Rika? – el shinigami lo miró. – Nada, ¿por qué habrían de decirme algo de ella? – Uryu arrugó las cejas y dejó la carpeta apoyada.

– Es lógico pensar que si la Cámara piensa que Kaien es potencialmente peligroso por ser hijo de un vizard y una shinigami, su hija también lo sea, ¿no?

– Es verdad… pero no mencionó nada de ella

– Además, tengo la certeza de que ella tiene un elevado poder espiritual, similar al que tenía Ichigo a su edad, sólo que no puede transformarse en shinigami. Eso sin contar que Urahara no quiere someterla a sus métodos bajo ningún punto de vista

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué sugieres? – Renji volteó y apoyó sus codos en el marco de la ventana. Uryu se quitó los lentes.

– Debemos ser precavidos y observar. ¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

– Dos días

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

– ¿Qué se supone que hace, Capitán? – Rangiku fingía un tono enojado mientras miraba sobre un papel que sostenía en sus manos a Toushirou, que entraba a su despacho vestido con su kimono negro, su hakama negro y su haori con el número diez.

– Trabajo – contestó secamente. La Teniente pudo notar instantáneamente el tono preocupado del Capitán.

– ¿Qué pasa Shiro? – insistió, esta vez preocupada. Dejó el papel en el escritorio.

– Pasa que – cerró la puerta con suavidad – no puedo dejar de pensar en que si no vengo al escuadrón, el papeleo no se va a terminar ni en diez años – Rangiku se levantó y se acercó a él. El comentario, lejos de enojarla, la preocupó más, ya que el Capitán no había usado el tono de siempre para referirse a su holgazanería.

– Eso no es cierto – la Teniente se acercó con una sonrisa, que intentaba esconder su preocupación. – Además, tendrías que estar descansando

– No puedo descansar – afirmó él, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Si no hay nada importante qué hacer – Hitsugaya la miró a los ojos y luego se sentó en el sofá, invitándola a ella también con un gesto con su mano. Rangiku se sentó sin rodeos a su lado.

– No soy un estúpido como para creer que un simple cero pudo herirme de tal forma como para desmayarme

– ¿Cero?

– Si, un cero. Eso es lo que, según el departamento de análisis del Cuarto Escuadrón, pudo derrotarme en unos segundos

– ¿Por qué dudas de que sea cierto si fue la Capitana Unohana la que lo dijo?

– No es que no confíe en ella, pero para mi no fue un simple cero

– ¿Simple cero? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Toushirou dudó en decirle sobre sus sospechas a Rangiku, no tenía caso hablar de eso con más personas hasta que pudiera confirmar algo más. Pero no pudo mentirle y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

– Que creo que el ataque que recibí fue un Gran Rey Cero, o algún equivalente

– ¿G.. Gran Rey- la mirada directa de los ojos celestes del chico no la dejó continuar.

– Grimmjow Jaguerjacks – afirmó con severidad. Sabía que era una simple suposición, pero no tenía más en quién pensar.

– Pero… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – su tono de voz denunciaba su nerviosismo. No es que no supiera lo que Toshirou sospechaba, pero no podía dejar que él se empecinara en confirmarlo.

– No puedo afirmarlo con tanta seguridad como quisiera, pero no se me ocurre otro que sea tan poderoso como para lanzar un cero tan potente

– Gray Rey Cero – susurró Rangiku mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del Capitán.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Ulquiorra caminaba lentamente por un pasillo de los más oscuros y subterráneos de Las Noches. Sabía que había actuado débilmente al haberle permitido a Orihime ir al mundo humano. Después de todo, ella había decidido dejarlos hacía muchos años y no había vuelto a verlos, sólo visitaba la tumba de su hermano de vez en cuando, de incógnito. A partir de ese momento no permitiría que ella volviera, su lugar era Hueco Mundo y lo había elegido por su propia voluntad, y él no podía dejar que Orihime volviera a mezclarse con humanos.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras seguía su ritmo irritante hacia aquel lugar que parecía estar más lejos que de costumbre. Debía ser cuidadoso al entrar allí sin levantar sospechas, pero tenía que informarse muy bien de la situación. La Sociedad de Almas no dudaría en proponerle una reunión más formal para tratar el caso del ataque al Capitán de la Décima División y él no estaba dispuesto a que Hueco Mundo fuera castigado una vez más por esos shinigamis.

La informante había dicho claramente que el ataque que recibió Hitsugaya era un Gran Rey Cero o algún equivalente, pero en esa zona tendría que estar solamente Grimmjow o algún hollow de nivel menor. Tenía lo suficiente como para sospechar de él, pero no podía creer que después de todo lo que había sucedido en los veinte años posteriores a la guerra, el ex Sexto Espada hubiera desobedecido una de las reglas más importantes impuestas por el Seireitei.

Dio cuatro golpes en la puerta, que lo identificaban desde su época de Cuarta Espada y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos un hollow arrancarizado de aspecto escuálido le abrió con parsimonia.

– Ulquiorra sama, pase por favor – le dijo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Ulquiorra entró sin mirarlo, enfocando todos sus sentidos en un monitor enorme que había al fondo de la habitación. Se podían ver claramente varias fotografías del lugar donde había sido el ataque.

– El Príncipe Ulquiorra Shiffer – una voz cantarina pronunció su nombre y logró que un aire helado atravesara su columna vertebral, – tantos años

Un hombre pequeño y gordo, vestido con un guardapolvo blanco todo manchado apareció desde atrás de unos mostradores, con un frasco en la mano con un líquido verde y varios pedazos de algo que Ulquiorra no logró identificar. Tenía el cabello corto y renegrido, muy enmarañado, la piel morena y ojos marrones.

– Vine a hablar contigo – Ulquiorra ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar. El olor a formol, mezclado con el de otras sustancias estaba logrando marearlo. Debía hablar rápidamente con él e irse.

– ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? Te has tomado la molestia de bajar a mi humilde laboratorio sólo para hablarme… – el gordo apoyó el frasco en una silla decrépita que tenía a su lado y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Ulquiorra con una sonrisa y luego colocó su mano derecha en su mentón. – Dime, príncipe Ulquiorra Shiffer, ¿has venido por el informe sobre la situación? – el hombrecito arrugó el ceño y miró hacia un lado. – Creí haber mandado a Kokoro-chan

– Ella fue – afirmó Ulquiorra sin saber bien por qué, – pero necesito más detalles

– ¿Detalles?

– No te hagas el distraído, Nezumi – la voz de Ulquiorra se notaba cada vez más pesada y ya había comenzado a perder la paciencia. El profesor Nezumi, antiguo ya en los laboratorios de Las Noches, era un alma modificada más de las que la Sociedad de Almas descartó. Szyelapollo lo había recogido y le había dado un cuerpo falso muy grotesco, que este adoptó sin remordimiento. A cambio, dedicó su vida a trabajar en el laboratorio hollow, con su esperanza secreta de lograr su propósito de vengarse del Seireitei.

– No me hago el distraído, príncipe Ulquiorra, sólo que pensé que era suficiente con informar levemente sobre esta situación. No quisiera que el tan ocupado príncipe del Palacio tuviera que preocuparse por estas nimiedades

– ¡Dime qué más sabes! – espetó un ya muy harto Ulquiorra.

– Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más cómodo – le dijo. Luego, caminó hacia un costado con cierta dificultad, ya que arrastraba su pierna izquierda desde hacía años. Llegó junto a la chica que antes había ido a informar a Ulquiorra, a la que Nezumi había llamado Kokoro.

Ulquiorra afinó sus ojos, entre el olor y un dolor de cabeza inoportuno, estaba seguro de que no podía resistir por mucho más tiempo estar en ese ambiente. Vio cuando el profesor hablaba con la chica arrancar y cómo los dos se acercaban a él lentamente. Suspiró y giró en dirección a la salida.

– ¿Dónde iremos, príncipe? – preguntó el gordo.

Ulquiorra se limitó a no contestar, después de todo él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a él. Siguió caminando por el mismo pasillo oscuro por el que llegó allí, seguido de ambos científicos.

* * *

**Cementerio de Karakura**

– ¿Por qué? – las dos palabras retumbaron en la soledad de la tarde. Kaien había pasado prácticamente tres horas arrodillado frente a la tumba de Masaki, su abuela. No la había conocido, pero las historias que le contaba su abuelo sobre ella habían logrado que él la quisiera tanto como a Isshin.

No dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a estar en silencio otra vez. De vez en cuando suspiraba o abría sus ojos para comprobar que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, pero en el fondo, guardaba la esperanza de que la mujer que decía llamarse Orihime apareciera nuevamente. Había estado buscándola desde la mañana para preguntarle qué había sucedido, por qué se había desmayado y cómo era que ella lo había llevado a casa de su abuelo.

Había considerado preguntarle a Uryu si la conocía, pero sería demasiado tedioso tener que reconocer que él había permitido que una extraña total viera a su padre para intentar ayudarlo. Aunque no sabía bien cómo, lo había hecho, había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para creer en que realmente podía hacer algo por su padre.

Por primera vez esa mujer no había mencionado nada acerca de la Sociedad de Almas ni sobre nada que no se pudiera ver, y decía tener la capacidad para hacer algo por su padre. Pero ahora, no la podía encontrar y ni siquiera se había despedido de él ese día del desmayo, ¡ni siquiera había esperado a que despierte! Gruñó, hizo una reverencia y se paró.

– Espero, abuela, que todo cambie. Que mi papá – se detuvo. ¿Qué Ichigo qué? ¿Qué despierte? ¿Qué qué? Si de todas formas, nada era distinto que ayer. Giró y quedó estático. Frente a él estaba parado su abuelo Isshin.

– Kaien – le dijo con una sonrisa triste. – Parece que has estado hablando con la abuela – el chico, por toda respuesta, bajó la cabeza con un gesto de molestia. Odiaba que lo encuentren allí. – Pensé que estarías aquí

– Ya me voy – dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar, pero Isshin lo sostuvo del brazo.

– ¿Por qué no charlamos un rato?

– ¿Sobre qué? – le dijo.

– Sobre lo que tú quieras, o sobre nada – Kaien lo miró.

– ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio?

– Más allá, si quieres – Isshin levantó su dedo índice y apuntó a una colina dentro del cementerio.

– No – Kaien volvió a bajar la vista y se soltó del agarre de su abuelo.

– ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la colina? Seguramente estaremos bien acompañados allí

– Dije que no – comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto, con la manos en los bolsillos – Me voy

– Supongo que tendré que seguirte – Isshin se escuchaba resignado. Miró hacia la colina y sonrió. – Adiós


	10. Capítulo 9

– Príncipe Ulquiorra, ¿dónde nos está llevando? ¿No es este el camino más corto para salir de la cúpula soleada del Palacio? – preguntó irónicamente Nezumi mientas caminaba, rengueando, seguido silenciosamente por Kokoro.

Ulquiorra caminaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del gordo. Se sentía fatal y aún faltaban algunos metros por recorrer antes de llegar al lugar donde pretendía hablar con el científico. Tenía la certeza de que Nezumi no le diría la verdad por completo, ya que tenía la excusa perfecta por haber traído a la mocosa con él.

Suspiró resignado mientras sacaba una de sus manos del bolsillo. Hizo unas extrañas señas en el aire y se abrió un portal sobre la pared blanca del edificio, a través del cual se podía ver la arena de Hueco Mundo y su noche perpetua.

– Tal y como lo dije, mi principito nos quiere llevar fuera de Las Noches… – el tipo se detuvo en seco y Kokoro caminó un par de pasos más hasta que quedó a la misma altura que él. – Y parece que no estaremos los tres solos – giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario del que estaba la chica y puso una mueca de asco.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – al fin se oyó la voz de Ulquiorra.

– Vine a ver qué estabas haciendo. Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera y no sabía dónde encontrarte. Recién ahora siento tu reiatsu – la voz de Orihime se escuchaba apagada. Dio tres pasos hasta quedar al amparo de una tenue luz que iluminaba la sala donde estaban.

– Eso es algo que no te importa – Ulquiorra recrudeció su voz al tiempo que clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los de Hime. No podía dejar que ella participara de aquella conversación, no porque no quisiera que se entere, sino que Nezumi nunca aceptaría que ella escuchara lo que tenía para decirle. Él era una de tantos que odiaba a los humanos y que aún mantenía viejos rencores hacia la mujer, desde la época de Aizen.

Orihime se encogió de hombros y bajó su cabeza. Podía notar que Ulquiorra actuaba extraño, incluso que estaba mintiéndole. Y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la presencia de ese desagradable sujeto en el Palacio. ¿Qué estaría intentando hacer? ¿Acaso obtener más información acerca del ataque? ¿Realmente tenían que sospechar de Grimmjow?

– Lo siento – dijo, con una sumisión falseada. – Esperaré en la habitación – agregó y se fue. Ulquiorra entendió qué significado tenía su disculpa y sin dudarlo, continuó su camino hacia el exterior del castillo. Una vez fuera, el nerviosismo de Nezumi aumentaba. No soportaba el ambiente desértico de Hueco Mundo y menos si no sabía a dónde lo estaban llevando.

– Dime, principito, ¿dónde estamos yendo exactamente? Es que mi pierna no resistirá más caminata – en parte era cierto, pero lo que más temía era que lo estuviera llevando al lugar de los hechos.

– Pronto no necesitarás caminar más – fue toda la respuesta de Ulquiorra, que seguía caminando sin vacilar en ninguna pisada. Tenía que mantenerse sereno para poder obtener toda la información que necesitaba. No podía permitirse ninguna falla, tenía que estar preparado para cuando vinieran las formalidades de la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

**Karakura**

– Bien, muy bien – Isshin sonreía mientras se sentaba en el banco de una plaza, bajo la sombra de un cerezo en flor.

– ¿Muy bien qué? – preguntó malhumorado Kaien, sin entender la felicidad repentina de su abuelo.

– Nada… – suspiró, aún con la sonrisa en la cara – es que me recuerdas tanto a Ichigo que no puedo evitar sonreír al verte

– Hmp – no podía negar su parecido con su padre, ni tampoco el taladro de palabras de toda la gente que se le acercaba, o bien confundiéndolos o diciéndole lo iguales que eran. Pero que su abuelo se lo dijera en ese preciso momento le hizo recordar la pregunta que tenía atragantada. ¿Debía comentarle sobre la extraña mujer o sería mejor permanecer en silencio?

– Dime algo, ¿piensas visitar a tu padre en algún momento? – la pregunta sacó a Kaien de su discusión interna.

– No – sentenció.

– ¿Por qué siempre dices que no? ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido ir a verlo?

– ¿Para qué voy a ir si siempre es lo mismo?

– Pero ahora es diferente – el chico lo miró. – Dicen que él puede escucharnos

– ¿Escucharnos? ¿Y por qué querría escucharme ahora si nunca antes lo hizo? – Isshin frunció el ceño.

– No digas cosas como esas, él siempre te escuchó

– Menos cuando más lo necesitaba – lo dijo sin pensar, pero esa frase despertó en el abuelo las ganas de saber qué había detrás.

– ¿Y cuándo has necesitado que te escuche?

– Durante estos cuatro años – el más viejo sonrió y miró al cielo. Ambos mantuvieron un silencio de unos minutos. Sin duda, aquellos fueron los años más duros de su vida. Viviendo solos con su hermana, llevando una vida de adolescentes solitarios, sin padres que los ayudaran, como a todos los otros chicos. ¿Qué caso tenía ahora ir a hablarle a un cuerpo inerte en una cama?

– Dime algo, ¿la extrañas? – preguntó Isshin, sacando nuevamente a Kaien de sus divagues internos.

– ¿Extrañarla?

– A Rukia – el chico se paró violentamente, apretando sus manos. – ¿Por qué esa reacción? Es una simple pregunta

– ¡No quiero que menciones a esa mujer! – gritó, apretando sus puños.

– ¡No hables así de tu madre! – Isshin devolvió su grito con más fuerza. Kaien lo miró sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a su abuelo tan enojado por algo que él hubiera dicho. Isshin, al notar la cara de su nieto, volvió a serenarse. – Ven, siéntate otra vez. Cambiemos de tema

- ¿Qué quieres? – insistió con su malhumor, volviendo a su lugar en el banco.

– ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos días en los que no te vimos? Me dijo Rika que Kisuke habló contigo

– Si

– Seguramente quiso convencerte de que la maravillosa Sociedad de Almas iba a hacer algo por Ichigo – dijo a modo de chiste, pero Kaien lo miró muy serio.

– Dime, abuelo, ¿existe algún otro poder que pueda curar a mi papá? – Isshin lo miró sorprendido. ¿Poder? ¿Kaien hablaba de poder?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque estuve pensando… y tal vez… No sé… Alguien de toda esa fantasía sea real – el más grande no entendía a qué iba el joven con su pregunta. ¿Alguien de la fantasía que sea real?

– Creo que no estoy entendiendo… ¿hablas de Uryu?

– No, él es un hipócrita más que vino a molestar con sus cuentos de hadas

– ¿Entonces?

– Nada, nada, olvídalo – era mejor no seguir indagando en un pasado que parecía que nadie quería recordar. ¿Sería cierto que aquella mujer era quién decía ser?

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Aquí es – Ulquiorra viró y miró a Nezumi a los ojos. – Tú sabes mejor que yo dónde estamos y por qué

– No sé de qué me habla, mi príncipe Ulquiorra – Kokoro se mantuvo unos cuantos pasos detrás de los dos hombres, por orden del gordo.

– Ahora vas a decirme por qué has deducido que el ataque al Capitán Hitsugaya fue un Rey Cero – Nezumi lo miró extrañado.

– No entiendo algo, ¿por qué para preguntarme eso me trajo hasta aquí? – los dos estaban parados sobre una especie de colina que formaba la arena, desde donde se podía apreciar perfectamente el palacio Las Noches a un lado y todo el desierto de Hueco Mundo a su alrededor. A lo lejos, se erguían entre la arena unos edificios puntiagudos, blancos, sin ventanas.

– No hagas que me repita, tu sabes mejor que yo qué es este lugar – Nezumi, haciéndose el distraído, miró a su alrededor dando una vuelta sobre sus talones.

– Oh… ya lo he notado…

– El laboratorio – afirmó Ulquiorra, volviendo a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y eso lo perjudicaba, más con una persona como Nezumi.

– Pero ese laboratorio hace años que quedó sepultado bajo la arena, mi príncipe. No creo que usted esté interesado en saber nada sobre él… – lo reverenció ridículamente.

– Hazme un favor y deja de hacer ridiculeces. Dime ya mismo qué más sabes del ataque – Nezumi endureció su mirada.

– El análisis del entorno y los restos de reiatsu indicaban que el ataque fue lanzado desde el norte, a gran velocidad y desde una distancia considerable

– ¿Cuánto?

– Unos doscientos o doscientos cincuenta metros

– Continúa

– La potencia a esa distancia tiene que ser mucha para poder derribar a un Capitán del nivel de Hitsugaya con un solo impacto, por más que lo haya recibido a quemarropa prácticamente

– ¿Llegaste a la conclusión de que fue un Rey Cero sólo porque se "necesita mucha potencia"? – Nezumi lo miró y sonrió.

– ¿Cree usted que estoy mintiendo o que mis pruebas de laboratorio son falsas? – había hecho mal en dejarse llevar por su ansiedad. Estaba en un terreno peligroso y no podía hacer más que aceptar la versión que le estaba dando el gordo, al menos por ahora. Era evidente que no daría más información que esa y que tampoco le diría la verdad sobre el laboratorio.

– No – contestó. – ¿Y el laboratorio? – preguntó directamente, necesitaba confirmar las sospechas que tenía acerca de lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue el laboratorio de la Octava Espada.

– Ya se lo dije, mi príncipe, está sepultado bajo la arena, justo aquí, debajo de sus pies, en la misma zona donde fue atacado el Capitán de la Décima División


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hueco Mundo**

¿Qué estaba haciendo Ulquiorra tanto tiempo fuera de Las Noches con ese científico detestable? Desde que ella estaba en Palacio, que hacía muchos años ya, aquel indeseable sujeto había salido contadas veces del laboratorio subterráneo. Ni siquiera recordaba bien su rostro y su voz le daba repugnancia.

¿Realmente Ulquiorra pensaba que algo de todo lo que ese tipo decía era cierto? Era más probable que estuviera intentando inculpar a Grimmjow que diciendo la verdad de lo que encontró. Orihime recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido después de que se firmara el acuerdo con la Sociedad de Almas y no pretendía que algo como eso volviera a ocurrir por la misma causa que antes.

Grimmjow era un sujeto indeseable, pero reconocía que parte de su personalidad no le agradaba porque le recordaba a Ichigo, a quién no quería recordar por nada del mundo durante los primeros años de su llegada a Hueco Mundo. Por eso fue que le insistió a Ulquiorra que lo mandara fuera de Las Noches la mayor parte del tiempo y también por eso mismo le pidió ayuda hace poco para poder hacer algo por Ichigo.

¿Estaría bien en ese momento? Además, estaba Kaien. Lo había dejado solo y desmayado en la casa de Isshin, para luego irse como vino, sin decir ni hacer nada más que lo mismo de siempre: nada.

Suspiró con desgano recostando su cabeza en la almohada de la enorme e inmaculada cama matrimonial que compartía con Ulquiorra. Acarició de forma automática el lado de la cama que ocupaba habitualmente el Espada y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Era porque Ulquiorra le había prohibido volver al mundo humano? Era consciente de la molestia que sentía el ex Espada hacia los humanos, y más hacia los que solían ser sus amigos, pero también sabía que no por nada iba a prohibirle ir. ¿Acaso sospechaba algo más? ¿Estaba pasando algo tan grave?

Se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta, tenía que averiguar qué pensaba Ulquiorra y por qué estaba actuando de aquella extraña forma. Y esta vez, ella haría más, tenía que hacer algo.

– ¿Entonces está sepultado en la arena? – insistió Ulquiorra con aquella pregunta ridícula. Nezumi lo miró casi despectivamente.

– Príncipe, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿por qué tanto interés en el viejo laboratorio? ¿No sabe usted que fue la misma Sociedad de Almas quién enterró este laboratorio?

– Si, lo sé – contestó secamente. Miró al gordo de reojo y notó el sudor que tenía en su frente. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso por algo? ¿Qué podía tenerlo en ese estado? Sólo estaban fuera de Las Noches, recorriendo la escena del problema, sólo eso. Volvió la vista al frente, dedicando su mirada a los edificios que se veían a lo lejos.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quiere saber? – preguntó Nezumi sin más. Tenía que intimidar a Ulquiorra, de lo contrario tendría que darle información que no quería dar, al menos no en ese momento. – Estos restos no son más que una parte olvidada del antiguo laboratorio de Szayelapollo, incluso lo abandonó antes de que el señor Aizen lo nombrara parte de su equipo – Ulquiorra no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar el horizonte por unos minutos.

– La Sociedad de Almas – susurró Ulquiorra, arrugando el ceño. – ¿Había avisado de la exploración de este territorio? ¿Mencionaron algo de la venida del Capitán Hitsugaya? – abrió los ojos.

– No exactamente – el rostro de Nezumi se ensombreció. – Por eso es más terrible que el ataque haya sido directo – miró a Ulquiorra esbozando una falsa sonrisa. – Si no lo hubiera recibido el Capitán, el shinigami que estuviera en su lugar estaría muerto y nosotros, también

– En los informes que presentó al entrar el Capitán Hitsugaya-

– Disculpe, príncipe, pero… ¿por qué debería yo saber eso? – interrumpió.

– ¡Porque tú estás a cargo! – gritó Ulquiorra, muy irritado. Luego, intentando retomar su calma habitual, agregó – ¿No es esa chica parte del equipo que controla el ingreso a través de la Garganta que está en la puerta principal de Las Noches? – dijo, señalando a Kokoro.

– ¿Kokoro? Pues… – se llevó la mano al mentón – creo que sí, ahora que lo mencionas

– Bien, volvamos. Hablaré con ella a solas

* * *

**Hospital de Karakura**

– Dos días es muy poco tiempo para darse cuenta de esto… – reflexionó Uryu, volviéndose a poner los anteojos. – Pero haré todo lo posible por detectar alguna anomalía en el reiatsu de Kaien. Abarai – Renji giró y lo miró a los ojos. – Creo que lo mejor es que pidas autorización para permanecer junto a Kaien durante algún tiempo

– El Comandante no autorizará eso – se acercó a Ichigo pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. – ¿Debería llevármelo conmigo? – preguntó más para si mismo que para Uryu. Ishida no contestó nada, también puso sus ojos en Ichigo.

– Él – hizo unos segundos de silencio más antes de seguir. – Él preferiría que su hijo se quede aquí

– Si, tienes razón. Debo hacer lo posible por convencer a Yamamoto de que no pasa nada malo con Kaien – se posicionó con la frente en alto. – Volveré a la Sociedad de Almas y haré algo

Isshin y Kaien habían estado largo rato en silencio en el banco de aquel parque. Kaien no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime y en quién era ella, pero no se podía permitir flaquear y preguntarle a su abuelo. ¿Y si ella en verdad conocía a sus padres? ¿Qué más daba si era cierto o no? De todas formas no le tenía por qué importar quién era esa mujer.

– Kaien – la voz de Isshin lo distrajo. – En casa tengo unas fotografías para darte, pero no he tenido oportunidad – el chico lo miró a los ojos, con cierto rencor.

– Si son de ella, no las quiero – se contuvo de llamar a su madre de otra forma.

– Pero, hijo, no puedes negar tu pasado

– No estoy negando nada. Ella se fue y no tuvo contemplaciones. Yo no quiero saber nada más. ¡Estoy harto de que me llenen la cabeza con el cuento de la Sociedad de Almas y de los hollows, y los fantasmas y todo eso! – gritó, aturdido. Isshin lo miró algo desconcertado. Sabía que él estaba sobrecargado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que, probablemente, no pudiera hablar con nadie, pero nunca imaginó que estaba tan molesto.

– Veo que será inútil que intentemos hablar, será mejor que regresemos a casa


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada al palacio. Ulquiorra se detuvo y miró al científico con desprecio. Luego miró a la joven arrancar, que estaba unos metros más lejos con cierta desconfianza. Si ella era parte del equipo, tenía responsabilidad sobre lo ocurrido, o al menos información fehaciente.

– Mañana – se sentía abrumado y necesitaba pensar – tendré una reunión a solas con Kokoro – informó a Nezumi y continuó caminando. No pretendía darle más información que esa. Debía avisar a Hallibel que estaba haciendo averiguaciones sobre lo sucedido, pero no quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que el gordo o la chica tenían algo que ver. El científico y la arrancar desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Orihime abrió decidida una de las puertas que la llevaría al lugar donde se había encontrado con Ulquiorra unos minutos antes. Pero se sorprendió con la presencia de él a punto de tomar el picaporte.

– ¡Ah! – dio un grito que se ahogó en los ojos verdes de él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz fría de Ulquiorra denotaba su profundo estado de meditación.

– Nada. Sólo te buscaba – se excusó Orihime. Después de todo era cierto. Lo buscaba para saber qué estaba haciendo con aquel repugnante ser, paseándose por Las Noches y por fuera también. Además, estaba la mentira y la mirada que le había hecho antes y ya no aguantaba no saber.

– Creí que me esperarías en la habitación

– Así lo hice, pero me preocupé al ver que no regresabas – sonrió. – Ya es tarde

– El tiempo no pasa aquí – sentenció él y pasó junto a ella, cerrando la puerta. – Tus visitas al mundo humano te están afectando – no la miraba, pero sabía que estaba sorprendida por su comentario que no venía al caso. Orihime no dijo nada. – Vamos

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una puerta blanca y lisa. Ulquiorra la abrió y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a Orihime, que pasó sin mirarlo. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Él entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

– ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? – Orihime decidió preguntarle directamente. Estaba cansada del misterio y además tenía que saber más sobre lo sucedido. Era casi imposible que hubiera sido Grimmjow el atacante y en el caso de que Nezumi lo culpara, había algo más detrás, de eso estaba segura.

– Nada – contestó él y rodeó la cama para sentarse en lugar opuesto al de ella.

– ¿Cómo que nada? – giró y lo miró. Ulquiorra le daba la espalda. – Para que haya salido de esa cueva, tendría algo qué decir

– Yo fui a buscarlo

– ¿Por el ataque al Capitán Hitsugaya?

– Si. Él es responsable de que las investigaciones de la Sociedad de Almas sean seguras – se recostó, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, con los ojos cerrados. Orihime lo miró, con cierta confusión. No podía decirle a Ulquiorra que había visto a Grimmjow y que éste le dio aquel mensaje.

– ¿Y qué te contestó? – Hime se recostó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

– Nada interesante – era mejor no decirle nada a Orihime por ahora. No quería hacer especulaciones apresuradas y tenía que descansar.

* * *

_**Karakura**_

Isshin y Kaien caminaban uno junto al otro en silencio. El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y algunas luces se habían encendido.

– ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? – preguntó Isshin al llegar a una esquina.

– Debo regresar a casa. Rika estará esperándome

– Bien, entonces nos separamos aquí – Isshin se detuvo. Kaien siguió. – Hasta luego

– Adiós – Kaien no podía creer que su abuelo siguiera intentando hablarle sobre su madre. ¡A él no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella! Lo único que tenía eran recuerdos borrosos y una angustia en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar cada vez que la recordaba. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y apareció el rostro de Orihime. ¿Quién sería ella? ¿De verdad podía hacer algo por su padre o eran más patrañas? Suspiró y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

_**Hospital de Karakura**_

– Bien, me voy – Renji miró a Ichigo de reojo y saludó con la mano a Uryu antes de salir por la ventana. El quincy no contestó mas que con un gesto y se quedó pensativo por unos cuantos minutos.

Kaien era potencialmente poderoso. ¡Y ellos tan tranquilos! Ichigo intentaba por todos los medios mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, abrir sus ojos, algo que le diera a entender a Uryu que él había escuchado todo, ¡qué quería opinar! ¡Era su hijo! ¡Hijo de Rukia con él!

¿Quién tenía derecho a decidir su futuro? Nadie, por eso tenían que hacer algo. No se podían quedar esperando sentados a que la Sociedad de Almas se haga cargo de su reiatsu y lo despoje de su vida.

– Ichigo – dijo Uryu, sin levantar la vista del suelo. – Haré lo posible porque Kaien conserve su vida tal cual está. Pero si la Sociedad de Almas ha puesto su ojo en él será complicado… – lo miró con dolor en sus ojos. – Yo… te prometo que lo protegeré

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

– Kokoro – la voz de Nezumi se oía irritada. La chica continuaba caminando detrás de él, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio subterráneo en Las Noches. – ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho muchas veces que al Príncipe Ulquiorra no le gusta que le mientan? – su palabras eran ásperas.

– Si

– Pues bien, es tu turno de demostrarme que puedes mentir sin que el principito lo note – Kokoro no se sorprendió con lo que el científico le pedía. – Debemos hacer todo de acuerdo al plan, y además de inculpar al felino inmundo ese, comenzaremos con la segunda parte

– Pero… mañana

– Aquí no hay mañana – se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo y ella también. – Lo que Ulquiorra quiso decir es que pensemos bien qué vamos a contestarle. Mañana o más tarde, da igual. Será cuando él lo desee

– Señor – preguntó tímidamente. – ¿Debo comenzar ahora mismo?

– Si, ahora – sonrió maniáticamente. Kokoro desapareció.

* * *

_**Karakura**_

En casa no había nadie. Entró y encendió las luces. Dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada y tomó una gaseosa del refrigerador. Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

– Bah… – murmuró. – ¿Dónde estará Rika? – miró de reojo el teléfono y metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del jean. – No hay nada – miró su móvil, que no tenía ningún cambio. Instantáneamente entró un mensaje.

– "_Llegaré__en__un__rato__"_ – decía el mensaje de Rika. Kaien se extrañó, pero optó por no contestar y siguió tomando su gaseosa.

Un ruido de cristales en la parte superior de la casa lo alteró. Parecía que se había caído algo en el dormitorio de sus padres. Bufó y se levantó, dejando la televisión encendida. Subió las escaleras a desgana y entró rápidamente en la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro y el aroma inundó sus sentidos. Olía a jazmín. El rostro de Rukia apareció en su mente, sonriente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando notó que lo que se había caído era un portarretratos. Encendió la luz.

Entró y lo tomó, intentando no ver la fotografía, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los vidrios estaban esparcidos por la alfombra. Dejó el objeto sobre la cómoda, pero la foto resbaló y cayó a su lado. Impúdica y terrible. Allí estaban su madre y su padre, abrazados, uno frente al otro. Se miraban compenetrados. Se notaba a simple vista que estaban enamorados. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo. Tomó la foto entre sus manos, sin poder dejar de observarla.

– Mamá… – susurró. – Devuélvemelo – el llanto invadió el ambiente.


	13. Capítulo 12

– _¡Estás loco! – Uryu gritó, ofuscado. Se alejó, diciendo barbaridades por lo bajo. Ichigo continuaba aumentando su reiatsu indiscriminadamente dentro de la barrera que había colocado Orihime sobre la casa. La mujer lo miraba con pena._

_Continuó caminando a ciegas hasta llegar a la cocina, donde una niña de unos nueve años y un niño más pequeño de cabello naranja tomaban leche y miraban la televisión. La pequeña lo miró a los ojos y el niño lo ignoró, ensimismado en las caricaturas._

– _¿Qué sucede, tío? – la niña sonrió abiertamente. Uryu bajó la vista._

– _Nada – sonrió forzadamente y se acomodó los anteojos. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a la niña. El pequeño, que se percató en ese instante de la presencia del hombre, lo miró enojado._

– _¿Cuándo te vas? – le dijo, sin miramientos. Uryu se sorprendió por la pregunta del pequeño._

– _En pocas horas – contestó. _

– _¿Traerás a mi mamá? – le preguntó, aún con el ceño arrugado. El hombre apartó sus ojos azules de los del pequeño._

– _Ojala pudiera_

Se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía frío. Estaba recostado sobre la alfombra, en la habitación deshabitada de sus padres, con la foto de ellos aferrada a su pecho. Había transpirado y su frente estaba húmeda y helada. Todo estaba oscuro. Seguramente se había ido la luz y no tenía idea de qué hora era.

Se levantó y a tientas, dejó sobre la cómoda la foto con cuidado. Salió y cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y tomó su móvil, que recordaba había dejado en la mesa ratona junto al control remoto del televisor de la sala. Miró la hora, 23:54. Era muy noche y su hermana no había regresado. Además, se había ido la luz. Y estaba ese maldito sueño.

¿Habría sido un recuerdo que su mente había borrado? ¿Por qué volvería en ese momento? Maldijo por dentro a Uryu, a la fotografía y al portarretratos roto. Se recostó el en sillón y apoyó el móvil en su pecho. Éste vibró. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje. Era de Rika.

– "El corte de luz es en casi toda la ciudad! Me quedaré en el Hospital con Uryu. Cuando vuelva la luz, vamos a casa. Cuídate, beso." – leyó en silencio.

– Bah… – soltó. – Como si me interesara… – volvió a apoyar el móvil. Un nuevo ruido, que se parecía al de alguien caminando en el patio, llamó su atención. ¿Quién podría ser a oscuras y a esa hora? Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la ventana, que estaba más cerca del origen del sonido.

Miró hacia fuera, con cuidado de no ser sorprendido, pero no había nadie. El sonido se hacía más fuerte, pero no lograba divisar nada. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado. Giró y se sorprendió sobremanera al ver frente a él una figura extraña. Una tenue luz proveniente del exterior alumbraba levemente la sala.

Una joven, de cabello rosado y piel extremadamente blanca. Cubría la mitad de su cabeza una especie de máscara blanca, que parecía a simple vista de hueso, con el aspecto de una cabeza de dragón. Su ropa era extraña, en blanco y negro. Unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto. Sus ojos eran fríos y lo miraban a él directamente, penetrantes.

– ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? – en ese momento notó que llevaba en su cintura algo parecido a una espada corta. Kaien se asustó un poco, pensando que tal vez sería una ladrona o una loca, o algo parecido.

– Deberías acompañarme un momento, quisiera mostrarte algo – la voz de la joven, a pesar de su aspecto rígido y frío, era suave y dulce.

– ¡¿Qué quién eres? – gritó él.

– Soy Kokoro – dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante.

– ¿Kokoro? ¿Y qué quieres aquí? ¡¿Cómo entraste?

– No grites. Vine por ti, sólo eso – Kaien la miró desconcertado. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Una extraña había entrado en su casa sin que él lo notara y le estaba diciendo que lo había venido a buscar y que quería mostrarle algo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, más calmado.

– Mostrarte tu verdadera naturaleza – la expresión de Kaien mostraba su incredulidad y su sorpresa. – Sé que no puedes ver nada de lo que todos te dicen que deberías ver. Pero sí me ves a mi

– ¿A ti? – la chica bajó parte de la cremallera de su chaqueta, hasta la mitad del pecho, donde tenía un pequeño orificio que dejó a Kaien con la boca abierta. La tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación se incrementó con la fugacidad de un relámpago. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Un trueno largo y poderoso irrumpió en la ciudad, haciendo que temblaran las paredes. Kaien tragó saliva, aún observando atónito el agujero que traía en el pecho la joven. – ¿Q… qué…? – las palabras no salían.

– Soy un hollow

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

La mariposa negra llegó antes que él. Atravesó la puerta. Renji la miraba con dolor en sus ojos. Ver a Ichigo en ese estado, ahí tirado en una cama. Sin su ceño arrugado, sin sus gritos, sin sus reacciones. Inerte y quieto. Le había hecho mucho daño. Incluso más del que hubiera pensado.

Uryu tenía razón. Debía conseguir más tiempo para poder tomar su decisión. Además, Kaien no era peligroso en ese momento, sino potencialmente peligroso. Incluso podría tardar años en despertar su verdadero poder. O tal vez nunca despertaría.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y apretó con su mano derecha su muñeca izquierda, donde llevaba una muñequera violeta. Sonrió levemente.

– Lo haré – se dijo a si mismo, dándose ánimos.

– _Toma – Rukia sonreía. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses y lucía radiante. Llevaba un kimono blanco con flores rosadas y el cabello recogido en un rodete. Estaban sentados, con Renji, en la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en un parque en Karakura. Él llevaba su gigai._

– _¿Qué es esto? – Renji tomó el pequeño paquete que Rukia le extendía con su mano derecha y esa sonrisa sincera. Él miró a Ichigo, que estaba correteando a lo lejos con una pequeña niña de coletas y cabello castaño._

– _Un regalo – ella apoyó su brazos detrás de su cuerpo, intentando sostenerse mejor. Miró hacia dónde miraba Renji. – ¿Qué tanto los ves?_

– _Es que me parece extraño que me des esto. No sé. Tal vez Ichigo se pondrá celoso_

– _Tonto__ – __le __pegó __con __la __mano __cerrada __en __el __hombro, __moviéndolo __un __poco.__ – __Ábrelo__ – __Renji __abrió __rápidamente __el __paquete, __rompiendo __el __papel __floreado._

– _¿Una muñequera? – levantó el pequeño objeto con rareza. – Gr… Gracias_


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

Momo caminaba rápidamente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. La idea de que el ataque que había recibido Toushirou sea un Gran Rey Cero le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que la Capitana Unohana le había hablado de ello, y además tenía sus dudas acerca del motivo por el cual ella se lo había confiado. ¿Por qué decirle semejante sospecha sólo para que controlara al Capitán Hitsugaya?

Cerró los ojos un momento, y en ese instante se dio un fuerte golpe contra alguien que caminaba en la dirección contraria, cayéndose al suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio los de Renji frente a ella.

– ¡Capitán! – dijo sorprendida. Él se acercó y le extendió la mano.

– ¿Dónde vas tan apurada? – la voz del pelirrojo era suave, pero se notaba la tensión que cargaba. Momo tomó la mano de Renji y se levantó, notando que nada estaba bien con su capitán.

– ¿Qué sucede? – se preocupó.

– Nada, nada. Ve – le dijo, quitando importancia a lo que le sucedía. Debía ir cuanto antes con el Comandante General y plantearle todo lo que habían hablando con Uryu.

– Está bien, pero luego me cuentas – ella retomó su camino hacia el Décimo Escuadrón, y él hacia el Primero.

¿Qué sucedería con Renji? Había estado ausente por varias horas y no había declarado dónde estaría. Además, no había notificaciones sobre misiones especiales ni nada parecido, y no era su día libre. ¿Acaso tendría relación con la llamada repentina del Comandante Yamamoto? ¿Y si tenía relación con lo dicho por la Capitana Unohana? ¿Estaría Renji investigando acerca de lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo?

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no llevarse a nadie más por delante, y finalmente llegó a la Décima División. Se enfrentó a la puerta del Capitán, habiendo previamente saludado con cordialidad a varios shinigamis que no la detuvieron. Suspiró y contuvo la respiración un momento antes de golpear y anunciarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la puerta se abrió y Rangiku salió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hinamori kun! – gritó estrepitosamente. – ¿Vienes a ver a Shiro chan? – dijo con sorna.

– ¡Matsumoto! – gritó desde atrás, haciéndose ver. Momo sonrió.

– Hola, Hitsugaya kun. Veo que volviste al trabajo – lo miró a los ojos, y él notó que ella estaba tensa, o tal vez preocupada. – ¿No te había dicho la Capitana Unohana que te tomaras unos días para descansar?

– Si, pero no puedo confiar en mis subordinados – dijo con sorna. Rangiku le guiñó un ojo a Momo. – Y menos en algunos que están aquí presentes

– ¿Tienes un momento?

– Si, pasa Hinamori kun. Yo me estaba yendo a resolver algunas cuestiones – Rangiku se hizo a un lado y Momo entró en la oficina.

_**Primera División**_

Renji había entrado, y estaba esperando junto a la puerta de la oficina del Comandante General. Le transpiraban las manos y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Yamamoto en persona salió, con su rostro ensombrecido.

– Capitán, no lo esperaba tan pronto. ¿Sucedió algo? – el tono de voz del Comandante era grave y preocupado.

– No, nada nuevo. Kurosaki está inconsciente y no se sabe nada acerca de su estado. Vine a hacerle saber mi decisión – lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

– Muy bien – Yamamoto estaba sorprendido, pero demostraba poco. – Pase, por favor – ambos entraron en la oficina y se sentaron junto al escritorio. El viejo cerró la puerta y avisó a su Teniente que nadie los interrumpiera. Sirvió té.

– Comandante, necesito tiempo – dijo al fin Renji, no soportando más la tensión del silencio que se había prolongado por varios minutos. El viejo lo miró, arrugando el entrecejo.

– ¿Tiempo?

– Si, Capitán, tiempo. Kaien no es un joven que pueda representar un problema para la Sociedad de Almas en este momento – lo miraba fijamente, queriendo mostrarse seguro de lo que decía. Y pensaba en todo momento en la imagen de Ichigo tirado en aquella cama de hospital mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñequera de Rukia. – Y creo que es prudente mantenerlo observado hasta determinar que ese poder potencial despertará, y si lo hará realmente – el viejo lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, estático, sin mover siquiera sus párpados.

– ¿Lo que usted quiere es tiempo para vivir junto a él y determinar con el paso de los días cuál será su decisión respecto a ese niño? – preguntó sin vacilación.

– Si – respondió Renji sin dudarlo un instante. Nada en ese momento lo alteraría, estaba seguro de que Yamamoto le daría su aprobación y no podía flaquear en ese instante.

– Entonces, le daré dos meses – bajó la vista un momento sólo para tomar un papel que estaba en un cajón debajo del escritorio. Luego volvió a mirarlo. – Firmaré por escrito una autorización de permanencia en el mundo humano, con libre circulación entre ambos mundos. Necesito que me mantenga al tanto de cada detalle acerca de la situación de Ichigo Kurosaki y de su hijo. No quiero que sus sentimientos interfieran en esto, Capitán

– Por supuesto que no, Señor – sostuvo la mirada penetrante con el Comandante. – Lo mantendré al tanto de cada movimiento de ambos y no dejaré nada afuera – el viejo firmó el papel con una pluma y tinta negra y se lo extendió a Renji.

– ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Cuál es la situación de Rika Kurosaki? – se atrevió a preguntar.

– Ella es una humana normal, Capitán. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Su único propósito es vigilar exclusivamente a Kaien Kurosaki. Sólo él es el que nos interesa

* * *

_**Karakura**_

– ¿Un qué? – preguntó Kaien, icrédulo.

– Un hollow – repitió Kokoro.

– Yo no creo en esas cosas. Si no tienes nada mejor qué decir, vete – dijo de mala gana y caminó unos pasos en dirección al sillón. Pero se detuvo cuando la joven lo tomó de la mano.

– Espera. Sé que no vas a creerme, pero debo mostrarte algo – insistió. Kaien no la miró y quitó su mano del agarre de la chica. Su mano era cálida y no parecía de alguien que no fuese humano.

– No quiero saber nada, y menos si dices que eres algo que no existe – Kokoro apretó sus dientes con rabia. Lo que tenía que hacer sería más difícil que lo que pensaba.

– ¡Es sobre tu madre! – gritó. Las palabras de la hollow retumbaron en la casa vacía. Kaien viró y la miró a los ojos. Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación y volvió la luz. La televisión se encendió y un ruido molesto comenzó a oírse.

– No menciones a esa persona

– ¡Debes escucharme! Es por tu bien – Kokoro recuperó su tono de voz habitual.

– ¿Por mi bien? ¡Si yo estoy bien sin saber nada de ella! – estaba ofuscado y enojado. ¡Una extraña se colaba en su casa y le hablaba de su madre! ¡¿Cómo iba a sentirse bien?

– Ven, sígueme – le dijo y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la casa. La abrió y salió.


	15. Capítulo 14

Kokoro caminó erráticamente por las calles de Karakura, dando varias vueltas. Parecía no saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía, pero finalmente llegó a un lugar donde no había muchas casas. Un gran cráter en el suelo llamó la atención de Kaien. La joven se detuvo y el chico también, junto a ella. La miró de reojo, pudiendo notar perfectamente la máscara de hueso que cubría ese lado de su cabeza.

– ¿Te llama la atención mi máscara? Es lo único que me queda, junto a mi agujero, de cuando era un hollow. Aunque no recuerdo absolutamente nada de aquella vida, sé que alguna vez fui uno. Todos los que son como yo fueron un monstruo come almas alguna vez – dijo serena. Extendió su brazo y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el lugar vacío que se hallaba frente a ellos. – ¿Ves lo que hay ahí? – preguntó. Kaien miró detenidamente, intentando analizar cada detalle de lo que tenía en frente, pero no pudo ver nada. No sólo le obstaculizaba la visión que no hubiera luz eléctrica y el parpadeo de los relámpagos en el horizonte, sino que no había, según él, nada en el lugar que ella señalaba.

– Allí no hay nada – contestó fríamente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su jean.

– Allí hay un alma atada al suelo – afirmó con una seguridad que alarmó a Kaien.

– ¿Alma? – sonrió con resignación. – Primero sales con que eres un hollow o qué se yo qué, y ahora con almas – giró, dando la espalda al lugar que antes miraba. – Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí contigo – Kokoro lo tomó por el hombro y con una fuerza que él nunca pensó que esa chica tendría, lo obligó a volver al lugar en el que estaba antes. Kaien la miró con sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces?

– Sé que no quieres entender y que no puedes ver almas. Pero hay alguien en el lugar del que yo vengo que puede hacer que tú hagas llegues a ser mucho más de lo que eres ahora. Eres poderoso, Kurosaki. Y él puede-

– Suenas como todos los que vienen de la Sociedad esa – apartó su vista hacia los relámpagos, que se acercaban a una velocidad de miedo. – Verás, te equivocas conmigo. Puede que mi madre y mi padre hayan sido poderosos shinigamis, o lo que sea, pero yo no soy así. Hasta mi hermana puede que vea muertos y que crea en ellos, pero – se detuvo al ver que la joven se alejaba en dirección al lugar donde supuestamente estaba el alma que tanto ansiaba que él viera. Se detuvo en medio del cráter y pareció tocar algo con sus manos. En ese instante logró divisar una materia informe, que se fue transformando en una mujer encadenada al suelo.

– Esta es el alma de una mujer que murió aquí a causa de la pena – comenzó a contar Kokoro. – No entenderá de razones hasta que un shinigami venga por ella o que un hollow se la devore – retiró sus manos. – Si puedes vernos, lo que sucede es que no quieres – Kaien estaba atónito ante la visión que estaba teniendo. Esa mujer, arrodillada en el suelo, con sus ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas y llorando constantemente. También comenzó a oírse un lamento insoportable que generaba aquel ser encadenado. Observó con curiosidad que una de las cadenas salía del medio de su pecho. Kokoro se acercó a él en silencio y se paró delante del joven humano. – Ves y escuchas claramente lo que digo y el llanto desesperado de esa alma en pena

– Yo

– No digas nada. Esperarás tranquilo a que vuelva por ti y verás que es cierto todo lo que te dije – ella pasó de él y se detuvo un instante a su lado. Sus brazos se rozaban. – Espérame – susurró y desapareció instantáneamente dejando a Kaien solo, observando al fantasma.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

– Ulquiorra – lo llamó suavemente, intuyendo que estaba dormido. Y lo estaba, porque no respondió. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido comenzó a moverse. Se levantó de la cama y se volvió a poner los zapatos.

– ¿Dónde vas? – la voz de él, aún con los ojos cerrados, hizo que Orihime dejara el picaporte con cierto temor.

– A la cocina – contestó, sabiendo que él detectaría la mentira en su frase. Tragó saliva.

– ¿Piensas ir al mundo humano otra vez, verdad? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en hacer algo por Kurosaki? – preguntó sin mirarla, con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil en el lecho. – ¿Te importa demasiado lo que le está sucediendo?

– Me da pena – Orihime seguía mirando la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se movía. – También siento que su hijo necesita ayuda – cerró sus ojos. – Y me gustaría hacer algo

– No tienes necesidad de hacer algo por ellos cuando ellos fueron los que te dejaron de lado. ¿O no viniste aquí para liberarte del peso que esos humanos habían cargado en tu espalda? – Ulquiorra conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Orihime y todos los motivos por los cuales ella había renunciado a su vida como humana y había dejado todo para vivir en Hueco Mundo. – ¡Decidiste tu futuro cuando dejaste todo para vivir aquí! – elevó un poco su tono de voz y Orihime apretó sus puños. Estaba siendo demasiado duro con lo que le decía.

– ¡No es eso! – gritó ella y unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Giró y se acercó a la cama. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo directamente a la cara. Él no abrió sus ojos. – No es eso – repitió más serena. – Es que sé que puedo hacer algo, tengo la certe-

– No quiero saber nada de los humanos – sentenció él. – Y no quiero que tu te mezcles otra vez con ellos. ¡No te das cuenta de que estás llorando por su causa! – gritó enérgicamente al tiempo que clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con bronca. – Estás llorando por ellos – sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que ella bajó la vista al suelo.

– Tienes razón, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando mis amigos me necesitan – dijo sinceramente.

– ¿Amigos? – Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama. – ¿Amigos dices? ¿Qué clase de amigos son que cuando más los necesitaste te ignoraron? ¡¿Qué son los amigos? ¡¿Esos que primero te ignoran y luego sólo te llaman cuando te necesitan? ¡Dime, Orihime! ¡Dime qué hicieron por ti! – cuando Hime levantó su mirada, tenía a Ulquiorra a su lado, observándola. Notó en él un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto. Un dejo de rencor en sus ojos, un brillo de enojo.

– Nada. Pero aún así quiero ayudar a Ichigo. ¿No puedes entender que mi pasado con ellos no fue tan malo? – preguntó entre lágrimas. Él la tomó por los hombros con firmeza.

– Yo entiendo que ellos son parte de tu pasado y que seguramente tienes lazos fuertes que aún los unen, pero esos humanos no se acrodaron de ti en todos estos años, ni siquiera se han preocupado por cómo estás. ¿Ahora quieres ir y socorrerlos? – se miraron por un instante. – Ve – le dijo, soltándola. – Ve y haz lo que te plazca – se alejó de ella y salió de la habitación. Un llanto desgarrador salió del pecho de Orihime, que cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se aferró a la cama.


	16. Capítulo 15

**¡Hola a todos! No acostumbro poner comentarios en los capítulos, pero este merece la pena. Es un regalo para dos de las seguidoras más fervientes de esta historia: _Emo Romantica 03_ y _pbdbgt_. ¡Gracias por leer!  
Además, este capítulo es especial porque -junto al anterior- marca el comienzo de las retrospecciones y los recuerdos que son un pequeño presente para los lectores. Además de que contribuyen a entender pequeños detalles de la historia. Seguramente en el próximo capítulo habrá IchiRuki (al fin, je).  
Espero con ansiedad recibir reviews para que me animen a continuar escribiendo, porque últimamente... mmm... cómo decirlo... Necesito incentivo. ¿Gusta o no gusta esta historia? ¡Porfis, díganme! Es un mísero clic y una pequeña frase... ¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Quinto Escuadrón, habitación del Capitán**_

"_Aquel nacido de la muerte, será el que logre destruirla y devolver el orden y la justicia a este mundo. Y debes saber que todo aquello que nos une será lo que nos separe cuando muramos."_

Renji había guardado bajo llave la carta que encontró días antes en su oficina, no sin antes releerla. Su cabeza daba vueltas. No podía entender cuál era el peligro que representaba Kaien a la Sociedad de Almas, si ni siquiera se desprendía una gota de reiatsu de su alma humana. Y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que esa carta tan sospechosa escrita por Aizen tenía que ver con Kaien. Suspiró y escuchó unos leves golpes en la puerta.

– Pase – dijo con desgana. Pero, se sorprendió cuando se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Rangiku. – Rangiku, ¿qué haces aquí? – la pregunta era tonta, pero estaba realmente sorprendido. Pensó que después de lo sucedido con el Capitán Hitsugaya ella se quedaría haciendo sus quehaceres en el escuadrón.

– Renji… – dijo con cierta preocupación, al ver la expresión de su amigo. Estaba ojeroso y parecía abrumado por algo. – ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Caminó hacia él y se paró a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos.

– No, nada – intentó sonreír, pero salió sólo una mueca horrenda de sus labios. Rangiku confirmó que sucedía algo y era malo.

– Sentémonos. Quiero que me lo digas – le dijo y se arrodilló en el futón que estaba en el suelo. Renji se sentó sobre el tatami, dejando a un lado su zampakutoh. Rangiku miró la katana con sorpresa porque nadie llevaba su arma, a menos que fuera a alguna misión. – ¿Vas de misión? – le preguntó, aún observando la espada.

– Si – dijo él. No podía dar detalles, pero tampoco quería mentirle a su amiga. Con los años habían podido entablar una amistad profunda y sincera. Y sabía de sobra que no podría mentirle. Cerró sus ojos un momento. – Es una misión secreta y no puedo darte detalles

– ¿No puedes darme detalles? – se extrañó. Pasó por su mente el ataque a Toushiro. – ¿Tendrá que ver con el ataque que recibió Shiro en Hueco Mundo?

– No, no es eso. Supongo que la Comisión se encargará de hablar con Hallibel o con Ulquiorra y arreglar esa situación. Creo que la Capitana Unohana será esta vez la que guíe la misión – Rangiku estaba pensativa.

– ¿Y si no es eso…? ¿Qué otra cosa secreta está sucediendo? ¿Tanto misterio? – abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo importante. – ¿Tiene que ver con Ichigo? – le preguntó. Renji la miró desorbitado. No sabía qué responder. Rangiku sonrió. – Tiene que ver con él – Renji asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Está bien, no me lo digas. Seguramente tengas que irte por varios días al mundo humano y es hora de que alguien supervise esa zona – lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

– Rangiku – llamó su atención. – Tengo que tomar una difícil decisión y me ausentaré por un tiempo. Por favor, cuida de Hinamori kun – miró hacia un costado, de reojo. – Sabes que ella aún hoy está inestable emocionalmente y a veces me cuesta pararla

– Si, sé que insiste en querer ver a Aizen – Rangiku lo miraba seria.

– Y también… – apretó sus puños. – Si es que algo sucede… Por favor, quiero que sepas que en todos estos años

– Si, lo se – lo interrumpió y sonrió. – No digas nada, porque simplemente nada sucederá. Tienes que estar tranquilo porque lo que tienes que decidir te está haciendo daño. Ve y haz lo que debes hacer. Con calma y tranquilidad. Sabes que aquí te estaré esperando

_**Décimo Escuadrón, hall principal**_

– ¿Qué querías decirme, Hinamori? – preguntó Toushiro una vez que se sentaron en el sillón y hubo servido té.

– Estoy preocupada por ti. ¿Por qué has vuelto al trabajo?

– No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tú mejor que nadie me conoce y sabe que es imposible que me quede en mi casa sin hacer nada

– Si, tienes razón – rió divertida Momo. – Pero algo más me preocupa – su tono se volvió más serio. – ¿Qué sucedió en Hueco Mundo? – le preguntó directamente.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Toushiro sabía perfectamente que ya le había contestado esa pregunta. No quería repetirse y menos tratándose de hablar con ella.

– Me convocaron para ir como parte de la Comisión. Y necesito saber – lo miró expectante.

– ¿Cómo parte de la Comisión? ¿Y con quién irás? – comenzó a alterarse. El Comandante General estaría loco para mandarla a ella, justamente a ella, a Hueco Mundo.

– Con la Capitana Unohana, el Capitán Ukitake, Hisagi san, Kira san, y otros shinigamis de bajo rango como escolta – enumeró Momo.

– ¿Y tú aceptaste ir? – preguntó Toushiro y luego se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no le había gustado a la chica.

– Por supuesto – dijo con enojo. – Además, no contestaste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sucedió en Hueco Mundo?

– Entramos por la Garganta de la zona Oeste

– ¿Es la que está más alejada de los laboratorios, no? – el capitán asintió con la cabeza.

– Y nos dirigimos hacia Las Noches en una misión de registro de eventuales apariciones de hollows sobre el desierto

– ¿Por qué estabas tú haciendo ese reconocimiento? - sabía que él era el supervisor de ese tipo de misiones, pero no tenía la certeza de que las hiciera personalmente.

– Sabes que parte de mi trabajo es supervisar el avance en la regeneración de los hollows. Después de la guerra y de tantos años, la vida en Hueco Mundo nunca volvió a ser la misma. Parece que Aizen había acabado con gran parte de los hollows y se interrumpió abruptamente el flujo de almas allí. Por eso nosotros – dijo con orgullo, refriéndose al Seireitei – teníamos que hacernos cargo de que todo volviera a la normalidad

– Eso lo sé, continúa

– Entonces, en esta misión en particular, queríamos constatar que esa región, la Oeste, aún estaba deshabitada. Cuando logré divisar Las Noches, perdí el conocimiento

– ¿O sea que estaban cerca del palacio? – Toushiro volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

– Pero el golpe que recibí no lo vio venir ninguno de los shinigamis que estaban a mi cargo. Apenas pude verlo e intentar defenderme. Vino desde un costado, a gran velocidad. Estoy seguro de que fue un Gran Rey Cero

– Si, ya me lo habías dicho. Pero me parece muy extraño que alguno de los ex Espada haya podido hacerlo. No hay muchos que digamos

– Yo no confiaría en ellos – la miró heladamente. Momo estaba insatisfecha con el relato que había obtenido. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía sacar deducciones acerca de qué características tenía el ataque que había recibido Toushiro si él no quería darle más detalles? Arrugó el ceño.

– ¿Y cómo es que piensas que fue un Gran Rey Cero? – el peliblanco se sorprendió.

– Es que ningún cero normal podría haberme dejado inconsciente, aunque haya sido a quemarropa – parecía confiado con lo que decía. – Creo que estamos en una situación delicada y pediré expresamente a la Comisión ir yo mismo a Hueco Mundo a entablar conversación con Hallibel y Ulquiorra

* * *

_**Arenas de Hueco Mundo, en las afueras de Las Noches**_

Orihime estaba sentada en la arena, mirando la luna. Sentía una presión horrenda en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Sonrió tristemente ante este pensamiento.

– Hollow – susurró, tocándose el pecho. Se sentía sola. Ulquiorra había sido muy claro y ella había podido interpretar lo que había querido decirle. No tenía caso que siguiera discutiendo con él porque siempre iba a ser igual. Sabía perfectamente que tenía la razón y que seguramente nadie había pensado en que ella podría hacer algo por Ichigo. Además, todos tenían las herramientas necesarias para ir a buscarla a Hueco Mundo, si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Suspiró y se levantó. Una leve brisa comenzó a soplar y el vestido rosado que traía puesto se movía, rozándole las piernas. La arena se colaba entre los dedos de sus pies y le hacía cosquillas. Se sentía tan bien estando en aquel desierto vacío…

– _Hallibel san – llamó la atención de la ex Espada, que estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles que había recibido esa mañana de parte de la Sociedad de Almas. Hacía tres años que estaban en paz. La rubia la miró en silencio. – ¿Crees que podría traerlo a la vida nuevamente? – la mujer se sorprendió con la pregunta de la chica. Hacía tres años que había finalizado la guerra con el encierro de Aizen y también tres años que Orihime los visitaba con frecuencia y entrenaba con ella._

– _¿Traerlo a la vida? – preguntó con curiosidad. _

– _Si – bajó la vista, algo ruborizada. – Estuve pensando mucho y también busqué información y hablé con Urahara san sobre la muerte de Ulquiorra – Hallibel sonrió apenas. – Y cómo él no fue purificado, sino que se volvió cenizas, estuve analizando la posibilidad de que pueda regresar su tiempo y espacio_

– _Puedes intentarlo. Si lo que me estás pidiendo es autorización, sabes que aquí puedes hacer lo que te plazca_

– _Gracias – sonrió la castaña. Se levantó de la silla y caminó por varios minutos a paso ligero hasta que por fin salió de Las Noches._

_Se quitó los zapatos y caminó varios metros por la arena de Hueco Mundo, descalza, sintiendo a cada paso cómo los pequeños granitos le hacían cosquillas._

– _Sólo espera un poco más, porque te traeré de nuevo conmigo… – susurró mientras seguía caminando._

* * *

**Clic en Review!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Hola de nuevo. Heme aquí subiendo el capítulo 16 de esta atrapante historia. Al menos lo es para los que la seguimos. Y digo "la seguimos" porque yo misma la releo varias veces antes de seguir escribiendo para asegurarme de que no estoy cometiendo ningún error grosero. **

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios en respuesta a mi mensaje del capítulo anterior. Y vuelvo a agradecer especialmente a _Emo Romántica 03_ y a _pbdbgt_, que gracias a ellas estoy llena de energías para continuar.**

**También quiero insistir en que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué curso piensan que tomará esta historia. En este capítulo en especial hay cuestiones claves e incipientes acerca de lo que pasará en el futuro. No sé si aún pueden interpretarlas como tales por la escasa información que compartí con ustedes hasta ahora, pero por eso justamente quisiera saber sus opiniones. Así que anímense a comentar y a decirme sus inquietudes y sus deseos para con esta historia.**

**Ahora sí, que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

_**Hospital de Karakura**_

– ¿Vamos a casa? – preguntó Uryu entrando en la habitación donde estaba internado Ichigo. Rika, que permanecía sentada en la silla enclenque junto a la cama lo miró con afecto.

– Por supuesto, Kaien debe estar comiéndose los codos – se levantó. – Seguramente tenga hambre – dio un beso fugaz en la frente de Ichigo. – Y no sabe ni calentar la comida de ayer – bromeó. Uryu sonrió, pero se mantuvo parado en la puerta, con su mano en el picaporte. Rika pasó a su lado y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amigo, aún dormido.

Todo estaba mal, podía sentirlo en el ambiente. También se había dado cuenta de que Rika desconocía todo lo que habían hablado Uryu y Renji, incluso no se había percatado de la presencia del Capitán. Las cosas no estaban bien y él debía concentrarse en su recuperación. No podía dejar todo en la manos del pelirrojo aquel y menos sabiendo cómo se había comportado la última vez que lo vio, hacía ya diez años.

Uryu cerró la puerta con suavidad y cambió su expresión instantáneamente por una más amable y serena. Miró a Rika caminar hacia el final del pasillo y pensó que lo mejor sería que ella ignore la visita de Renji. De cualquier forma no podría hacer nada y preocuparla antes de tiempo era inútil. Caminó rápido hasta alcanzarla.

– ¿Qué comeremos? – le preguntó la joven al médico. – No tengo demasiadas ganas de cocinar. Además es tarde – dijo observando la tormenta que se avecinaba una vez salieron del Hospital.

– No lo sé, cualquier cosa rápida – acotó Uryu. – Mejor nos apresuramos, esa tormenta no me gusta y podría volver a cortarse la luz en cualquier momento

Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio, mirando los relámpagos y oyendo los truenos. Cada uno de ellos parecía querer que recordasen lo ocurrido hacía diez años.

– Uryu – llamó la atención del quincy, sin mirarlo ni detenerse. – ¿Crees que todo lo que hizo mi papá fue en vano? – le preguntó. Uryu se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta que nunca antes le había hecho la joven. Sabía que tarde o temprano se vería en esa situación.

– Ichigo lo buscó por todos los medios sabiendo que era muy difícil que recuperara sus poderes

– Ya lo sé. Urahara me platicó acerca de eso. También me dijo que el método que usaron como último recurso había tenido que ver con todo lo que sucedió después – continuaban caminando, pero más lentamente.

– Lo que sucede es que no sabemos nada acerca de… – dudó en seguir. Rika paró y lo miró a los ojos.

– Sé que mi papá intentó por todos los medios recuperar sus poderes de shinigami para poder ir a la Sociedad de Almas a buscarla – bajó la vista. – Pero no alcanzó con eso, quería más, necesitaba más. ¿Por qué? – volvió a mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Es que no sabíamos dónde estaba – explicó Uryu escuetamente. – No sabemos con certeza qué sucede con los shinigamis en esa situación

– ¿Y qué hay del Seireitei? – las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

– Ellos – Uryu apartó su vista – no hicieron nada, absolutamente nada

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Quinto Escuadrón, oficina del Teniente**_

Estaba listo para ir al mundo humano. Había resuelto todas las cosas que tenía pendientes. Sólo le faltaba comunicarle a Momo que debía ausentarse de su cargo por dos meses y que estaría en casa de Urahara durante su estadía en el mundo humano.

Estaba sentado en el sillón de ella, y añoraba sus momentos como teniente al mando del Capitán Kuchiki. ¿Sería prudente avisarle que estaría con su sobrino durante dos meses? No estaba seguro de querer avisarle, pero tampoco podía ignorarlo. Se levantó, inseguro pero con la convicción de que sería mejor que Byakuya supiera parte de la verdad sobre lo que la Sociedad de Almas había decidido. Rukia jamás hubiera dudado en pedir el consejo de su hermano.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con alguien que jamás hubiera esperado ver dentro de su escuadrón, más considerando que hacía meses que no veía.

– C… Capitán – dijo con sorpresa. Iba a verlo justamente en ese momento, pero jamás pensó que él sería el que se acercara.

– Renji – dijo a modo de saludo. Byakuya alzó una ceja, invitándolo en silencio a volver a entrar en la oficina y cerrar la puerta. Ambos entraron y se sentaron. La incomodidad de Renji se sentía en el ambiente.

– Usted dirá, Capitán – le dijo, tragando saliva a continuación.

– Sé que irás en misión al mundo humano – le dijo con severidad. – Pero el Comandante General no ha querido decirme el motivo de tu visita después de diez años que no has estado allí – lo miraba a los ojos.

– Es una misión secreta, señor – aún conservaba el profundo respeto por Byakuya, como solía sentirlo desde hacía años.

– Sé que es una misión secreta, y no voy a preguntarte nada sobre eso – afirmó Byakuya sin dudar un momento. – Lo que quiero es que si ves a Kaien o a Rika les des esto – le extendió un sobre sellado con el logo de la familia Kuchiki. Renji lo tomó sin decir nada. – Es una carta, sólo eso. Necesito decirles unas palabras y me es imposible ir hasta allá ahora

– No tiene que darme explicaciones. Les alcanzaré esto ni bien pueda – guardó el sobre entre sus ropas. Se miraron intensamente por unos momentos. Byakuya se levantó. Renji no podía articular palabra alguna.

– Espero que tengas suerte en tu misión y que tomes la decisión correcta – Renji se sorprendió mucho con el deseo de su ex Capitán. – Sé que podrás hacerlo – se retiró dejando la puerta abierta y a Momo allí parada, mirando con desconcierto. Cuando Byakuya desapareció en el codo del pasillo, Hinamori entró rápidamente y se sentó frente a Renji que aún observaba la puerta con abstracción mientras tocaba el sobre que le había entregado Byakuya.

– Renji – le dijo la mujer por lo bajo. – ¡Renji! – lo llamó más fuerte y él movió su cabeza, intentando volver a la realidad. – ¿Por qué vino el Capitán Kuchiki aquí? – le preguntó en pose chismosa.

– Vino a darme un recado – murmuró Renji. – Es que

– ¿Recado? – lo interrumpió. – ¿Por qué? ¿Irás a algún sitio? – preguntó ella sin entender mucho.

– Si, me ausentaré por dos meses

– ¡Dos meses! ¡¿Y qué haré yo en ese tiempo? ¡No puedo sola con todo! – protestó.

– Si que puedes – la alentó Renji. – Son sólo dos meses y si sucede algo podré venir a socorrerte

– ¿Dónde tienes que ir? – le preguntó realmente interesada.

– Al mundo humano – dijo, bajando la mirada.

– ¿Al mundo humano? Hace muchos años que no vas allí. ¿Para qué necesitan que un Capitán vaya? ¿Está sucediendo algo malo?

– Justamente no lo saben y por eso me envían a investigar. Pero todo estará bien – sonrió falsamente, porque comenzó a sentir una gran presión en el pecho. – Estaré en casa de Urahara san

– Está bien – Momo sonrió. – Pero cuídate mucho – era mejor que él se ausentara durante el tiempo que le tomaría a ella deducir lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo. Después de todo Renji estaba custodiándola por órdenes de la Capitana Unohana y no podría investigar a fondo sobre el caso con él a sus espaldas todo el tiempo. Y si Renji estaba con Urahara, nada malo podría suceder.

* * *

_**Karakura**_

_**Casa de los Kurosaki**_

Kaien había regresado a su casa justo antes de que comenzara a llover. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Esa tal Kokoro realmente era un hollow? No podía entender cómo era que había podido verla y también a esa supuesta alma encadenada. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido y no había podido sentir algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con recordar el escalofrío que sintió al tocar a la chica.

_Rukia caminaba por la orilla del río, con un niño de cabello naranja tomado de la mano. Más adelante, un hombre también de cabello naranja llevaba en los hombros a una niña un poco más grande._

– _Mamá – la llamó el pequeño Kaien. – ¿Por qué yo no puedo ver lo que ustedes si? – le preguntó con auténtica preocupación. Rukia lo miró. – ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?_

– _No – ella se agachó a su lado y lo tomó por los hombros. – No hay nada malo contigo. Eres un niño muy especial, y nosotros somos los diferentes – no dejaba de sonreír, pero el pequeño no lograba entender lo que su madre quería decirle._

– _Es que papá y tú siempre hablan de esos monstruos. Y tú sales por las noches a cazarlos – se avergonzaba de hablar de aquello que no podía ver. Rukia lo tomó por el mentón._

– _Mírame Kaein – el niño alzó su mirada. – Papá y yo los protegeremos a ti y a tu hermana a toda costa, siempre, para que no tengan que preocuparse por nada. No importa que Rika te diga que ve a esos monstruos, porque siempre estaré para que no te molesten – Rukia lo abrazó con ternura._

– _¿Cómo se llaman esos monstruos? – dijo el pequeño y su voz salió apagada por estar apoyado en el pecho de la mujer. _

– _Hollows – dijo Rukia acariciando la cabeza de Kaien. – Pero no importa cómo se llamen, porque jamás deberás preocuparte por ellos_

– Hollow – repitió, recordando aquella remota escena que se dibujó en su mente por un momento. Su madre le había prometido que nunca debería preocuparse por esos monstruos. Pero nada era cierto. Ni lo protegió de ellos ni eran unos monstruos. Kokoro no era un mostruo, pero sin embargo se definió a si misma como un hollow.

Escuchó las voces de Uryu y Rika llegando. Entraron haciendo bastante alboroto y Kaien se levantó molesto y se acercó a la puerta.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó.

– ¡Estamos todos mojados! – dijo Rika divertida. – ¡Tráenos unas toallas! – Kaien bufó.

– ¡Qué molestos! – fue en busca de las toallas. Uryu sonrió.

– No cambiará más – comentó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el guardapolvo, ambos empapados.

– No – rió Rika. – Y eso es lo bueno de él. Todo en Kaien es diferente – lo dijo a modo de broma, pero Uryu no se lo tomó como tal. Rika tenía razón, había algo en Kaien que lo hacía distinto: no sólo no podía ver almas, sino que tampoco poseía una sola gota de reiatsu. Nada fluía de su cuerpo. El rostro de Uryu se ensombreció. En ese momento Kaien volvió y les arrojó las toallas.

– Espero que hagas de comer, si me muero de inanición será culpa tuya – ladró refiriéndose a la hermana.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Orihime preparaba una garganta. Debía volver al mundo humano. Sabía que no podría hacer nada para que Ichigo se recupere, pero menos podía ayudar quedándose allí, tan lejos. Había tomado la decisión de volver, ver a Uryu y conocer los detalles de lo que sucedía.

– ¿Te vas? – la voz de Hallibel la sorprendió.

– Si – sonrió. Pero la ex Espada notó la tristeza en la mirada de la humana.

– ¿Discutieron? – preguntó sin acercarse. Estaba a varios metros de Orihime, recostada en una columna.

– Si – la mujer apartó la vista. – Él no entiende que hay lazos que no se pueden romper ni con el tiempo ni con la distancia

– Creo que si lo entiende – Orihime se sorprendió. – Lo que sucede es que tiene miedo de que decidas volver con los que son como tu, humanos

– ¿Tú crees? Pero yo… – apretó sus puños. – Sólo quiero ayudar

– Si, lo sé – Hallibel miró de reojo hacia un costado, viendo el perfil escondido e Ulquiorra. – Y él también lo sabe. No te preocupes. Ve y haz lo que te parezca correcto

– Yo… – Orihime la miró con los ojos llorosos. – Lo amo – Ulquiorra se sorprendió en su silencioso escondite. – Pero tengo que hacer esto – giró y entró en la garganta. – Hasta luego, Hallibel san

– Ve con cuidado – respondió la hollow y la garganta se cerró. – Ya la escuchaste – dijo fuerte. – Volverá antes de lo que piensas


	18. Capítulo 17

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen súper feliz y me llenan de energía y ganas de continuar escribiendo como loca. En este capítulo continúa el misterio, aún no se sabrá qué es exactamente lo que le sucedió a Rukia, pero mi intención es no revelarlo de una, sino mantener este suspenso que me apasiona. Tampoco se sabrá mucho de los supuestos poderes de Kaien, al menos no por ahora.**

**Espero disfruten con este capítulo y que amerite que dejen su comentario. Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo. Besos, Mary.**

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

– Al fin regresas – la dura voz de Nezumi se escuchó desde la oscuridad. Kokoro había regresado del mundo humano y recién entraba en Las Noches. – Veo que has tenido éxito

– ¿Por qué supones que he tenido éxito? – preguntó a desgana.

– Por la expresión tonta que traes – espetó. – Apresúrate y ponte a trabajar. Hay mucho qué hacer y además el principito pronto vendrá por ti. Has tardado demasiado en el mundo humano

– Aquí el tiempo no existe. ¿Era así no? – preguntó con sorna la hollow. – ¿Y ahora me dices que tardé mucho?

– Silencio – dijo con énfasis y con una voz turbia que parecía salir del fondo mismo de sus entrañas. Kokoro calló y obedeció.

* * *

_**Karakura**_

_Se encontró caminando en un desierto de arena blanca. Era de noche y la única luz era la de la luna, que le pareció diferente. El aire era denso y le costaba respirar. Llenó sus pulmones y retuvo la respiración por un momento, luego exhaló generando una nube de vapor. Hacía bastante frío en ese desolado lugar._

_Miró hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir dónde estaba. Se sentía a gusto en ese extraño lugar aún desconociéndolo. La sensación que lo invadía era extraña pero podía sentir que provenía desde su interior, justo desde el centro del pecho. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y casi podía oír los latidos sin esforzarse demasiado. El silencio del ambiente era estremecedor._

_Siguió caminando por varios minutos sin encontrar absolutamente ningún cambio en el paisaje. ¿Qué era aquel recóndito lugar? Por su mente pasó una fugaz imagen de la hollow llamada Kokoro. Ese lugar tenía su aroma. Ella olía a arena y desierto, y eso tal vez era lo que le resultaba familiar._

– _Bah… – soltó. ¿Familiar? Si sólo había estado con ella unos cuantos minutos. Además, ni siquiera sabía si ella era realmente la que decía ser o simplemente una humana que quería jugarle alguna broma de mal gusto. _

_Pero le había hablado de shinigamis y de almas. También de monstruos o hollows como alguna vez aprendió que se llamaban. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza a tal velocidad que lo mareaban. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo._

– _¡Kaien! – un nuevo grito se escuchó como un eco en todo ese gran e infinito desierto. – ¡Kaien! – otro más, pero mucho mas nítido que el anterior. Era una voz femenina que se sintió familiar. Una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo derecho e hizo un pequeño hoyo al caer en la arena. El chico llevó su mano a la gota, que se había helado al contacto con el suelo._

– _¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó a si mismo. Tomó la pequeña gota helada y sintió una energía poderosa venir desde ella. Hasta él podía notarla. Comenzó a emanar una gran luz azul. Kaien cerró la mano y encerró la esfera dentro de ésta._

– _¡Escúchame Kaien! – la voz se alejaba de él, pero oyó perfectamente lo que le pedía._

– _¡¿Quién eres? – gritó, con rabia. – ¡¿Dónde estás? – volvió a gritar desaforadamente. Pero el silencio volvió a reinar._

– Kaien – una voz masculina lo llamó despacio. – ¡Kaien despierta! – lo llamó más fuerte al ver que el chico no reaccionaba y continuaba agitándose en su cama. Se notaba a simple vista que tenía una pesadilla. Al fin cesaron sus movimientos y abrió lentamente los ojos.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó aún confundiendo el sueño con la realidad.

– Soy yo. ¿Qué sucede? – Uryu sonaba calmado. Sólo estaba encendida la luz de noche. Miró de reojo al hombre, que no tenía puestas sus gafas y hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– Nada – dijo y giró dándole la espalda.

– No parecía que estuvieras durmiendo bien. ¿Tuviste algún sueño extraño? – le preguntó, intentando averiguar qué era lo que soñó. Esa podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para indagar en la mente de Kaien sin que se diera cuenta. Y poder averiguar algo sobre lo que Renji debía decidir.

– No te interesa – espetó. – No eres mi padre – dijo con asco.

– Sé que no soy tu padre y si él estuviese aquí le dirías qué sucedió. ¿Por qué no vas en la mañana al hospital y se lo cuentas a él? – el tono de Uryu denotó la molestia que le ocasionó el comentario del chico. Él no era su padre pero era el hombre que se había hecho cargo de ellos desde hacía meses. Al menos merecía cierto respeto. Kaien giró y lo miró a los ojos, que estaban enrojecidos.

– No me interesa lo que digas – le dijo sinceramente, pero ya sin tanto ímpetu. – No necesito a mi padre para superar un tonto sueño

– ¿Superarlo? ¿Tuviste más de una vez este sueño? – le preguntó con auténtico interés. Kaien retiró su mirada, pero no le contestó. – Al parecer si. ¿Y qué sucede en él? ¿Alguien te llama? – si algo había aprendido Uryu en todos sus años junto a los shinigamis era que el primer síntoma de poder en ellos era escuchar una voz en sueños que los llamaba. Si algún atisbo de poder estaba apareciendo en Kaien existía la posibilidad que fuera su zampakutoh que lo llamaba.

– No – dijo rápidamente. No tenía intenciones de que nadie se enterara de lo que le estaba sucediendo desde hacía un tiempo. Si bien Uryu había acertado de alguna forma que alguien lo llamaba en sus sueños, no quería decírselo. No sin antes saber qué era aquel llamado y quién era la dueña de aquella voz. – Son sueños extraños que no tienen nada que ver los unos con los otros. Simplemente son pesadillas sin sentido – contestó escuetamente. Uryu carraspeó a sabiendas que le estaba mintiendo.

– Está bien. Pero me parece prudente que vayas a ver a Ichigo al hospital. Él puede oírte y estoy seguro de que quiere hacerlo – Kaien lo miró pero no dijo nada.

* * *

_**Hospital de Karakura**_

El viento soplaba con violencia. La lluvia había cesado pero el ambiente era denso y cargado de humedad. Orihime había llegado no hacía mucho al mundo humano y no sabía qué hacer. Debía hablar con Uryu y saber los detalles de la situación de Ichigo, pero no podía aparecerse así como así después de tantos años de ausencia.

Sus pies la guiaron al hospital. Miró la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo, que estaba a oscuras, con una sonrisa triste. Nadie podía verla, ni oírla, ni sentirla gracias a la pulsera que traía. No quería, al menos por ese momento, que la vieran. Entró al hospital y fue a la habitación de Ichigo. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

– Tanto te esforzaste… – comenzó a decir. Ichigo no podía sentir la presencia de nadie pero estaba seguro de que había alguien en su habitación. Orihime miró hacia todos lados e intentando bajar al mínimo su reiatsu, se quitó la pulsera. – Tantas veces te he dicho que no lo hicieras – Ichigo pudo oír una voz familiar. Era la de Orihime, estaba seguro. Intentó mover la mano, pero no lo lograba. – Tanto que me cansé de decirlo y simplemente no volví más – parecía una especie de disculpa tardía. Ichigo decidió poner todo su esfuerzo en escuchar lo que la mujer le decía. Su voz se oía exactamente igual que la de hace años atrás, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella. – En Hueco Mundo todos me trataron muy bien. Hallibel san siempre fue cordial y me respetó muchísimo. Ahora soy como una especie de consejera y tomamos todas las decisiones en equipo – sonrió y miró al techo. Las piernas le colgaban y las balanceaba. – Ulquiorra siempre me protege – lo miró, como si supiera que Ichigo la regañaría en esa parte. – Y ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocimos – una pequeña risa se escapó. – Estoy segura de que él comprende que he vuelto al mundo humano porque no puedo romper los lazos con ustedes. Nunca he querido hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando no volví – suspiró y mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos. – Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Intentaré hablar con Uryu – lo miró – y con Kaien – se bajó de la cama, pero una mano fuerte y grande la tomó por la muñeca. Orihime se sorprendió y no pudo decir nada por unos cuantos minutos.

Tomó la mano de Ichigo, que estaba aferrada a su muñeca como si fuera la última salvación y la dejó apoyada sobre la cama. Lo miró y sonrió.

– Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te recuperes. No sé si podrás hallar ese lugar que tanto quieres hallar, pero deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz con tus hijos, aquí y ahora – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – No la busques más – sollozaba. – No te esfuerces más – miró hacia el suelo. – Ella no volverá y tú – el nudo que se había formado en su garganta no la dejaba continuar. – Y yo… no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo esto…

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

La puerta senkai estaba abierta frente a él. Nada podía salir mal. Debía cruzarla y volver al mundo humano con su frente en alto. Tantos años después de aquella terrible situación y aún no lo había superado. Y para completarla, después de ver a Ichigo tirado en esa cama, inerte e inconsciente, no podía estar tranquilo ni seguro. Quería hacer algo por él, y por Rukia. Quería hacer lo que no hizo en su momento.

– _¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó Renji de mal humor a Ichigo, que estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la mesada en la cocina._

– _¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Estoy seguro de que encontraré el camino! Y nadie quiere ayudarme_

– _¿Quieres recuperar tus poderes? ¡Estás demente! – le gritó el pelirrojo. – Nadie sabe lo que puede haber pasado con ella, incluso si recuperas tus poderes a cualquier precio nadie te garantiza que la encuentres. Y si lo haces igual ya es tarde_

– _Papi… – una vocecita de niña se oyó venir desde arriba._

– _En cambio tienes cosas mejores en las que ocuparte. ¿Crees que Rukia te perdonaría si los dejas solos? – le preguntó muy enojado._

– _¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Tu y la Sociedad de Almas son la misma basura! ¡Nadie entiende lo que siento! – gritó. La pequeña Rika estaba con su pijama parada en el dintel de la puerta._

– _Papi – le dijo con sorpresa, asustada de los gritos y los enrojecidos ojos de Ichigo. – ¿Sucede algo malo? – Ichigo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Renji se paró._

– _No, no sucede nada malo – le dijo suavemente, acariciando su cabello._

– _Me voy – sentenció Renji. – Cuídalos muy bien – le dijo, pasando junto a ellos. – No te arrepientas de nada – lo miró de reojo, parándose un instante. Ichigo levantó su cabeza para cruzar sus miradas. – No volveré, pero quiero que sepas que ella nunca te perdonaría_

Esa había sido la última vez que habló con él y ahora debía volver y enfrentarse con ese pasado, con ese abandono que hizo a su amigo, y a la familia de su mejor amiga en la vida. Trago saliva, apretó su zampakutoh con fuerza y entró con los ojos cerrados dentro de la puerta. La mariposa lo guió fuera y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya estaba en Karakura.

– Rukia – dijo mirando las nubes y respirando profundo aquel denso aire de la madrugada. – Voy a liberar a Kaien de esto – hizo una breve pausa. – Te prometo que haré todo lo que no hice, todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sean felices…


	19. Capítulo 18

**Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por el apoyo y por aguantar el tiempo que estoy tardando últimamente en actualizar. Pero prometo, prometo y prometo que no voy a dejar de subir al menos dos capítulos por semana (generalmente martes y sabados, pero puede ser que sean otros días). Estoy ansiosa por contarles qué está pasando, pero de a penas estamos viendo la punta del iceberg. Espero les guste este capítulo y que me dejen comentarios sobre qué les pareció. Besos, Mary.**

* * *

_**Karakura**_

Estaba amaneciendo y la ciudad comenzaba a moverse. Renji estaba aún como shinigami y en cierta forma esperaba que alguien fuera a su encuentro. Caminaba en dirección a la tienda de Urahara cuando se sorprendió al ser llamado por una voz femenina.

– ¿Abarai san? – la voz era joven y definida. Él no volteó, pero se detuvo. Sintió pasos acercándose y alguien que le tocó el hombro. – ¿Eres tu? – le dijo con auténtica confusión. El volteó. No reconoció a la primera a la dueña de aquella voz, era una jovencita de cabello castaño, con una mirada que lo dejó estupefacto. No tenía dudas, era la hija de Rukia.

– ¿Rika? – preguntó con más confusión que la que ella tenía.

– ¡Si! ¡¿Eres Renji? – gritó con alegría. – ¡Qué gusto verte! – dijo recordándolo como una persona muy querida por sus padres, que hacía años que no iba a Karakura. – ¿Qué te trajo por acá? ¿Sucedió algo? – el rostro de Renji se ensombreció y Rika lo notó.

– ¡Has crecido mucho! – cambió abruptamente de tema, no quería entrar en detalles y menos con ella. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– Diecinueve – contestó extrañada por el comportamiento del Capitán. – Y Kaien tiene quince, ¡deberías verlo! Sólo lo reconocerías por su cabello – rió divertida. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? Uryu ya salió hacia el hospital y Kaien aún está dormido, así que tendrás tiempo para poder acomodarte antes de

– No – Renji la interrumpió. – Aún no puedo ir a tu casa porque primero debo pasar por casa de Urahara san. Él tiene mi gigai

– Ah – Rika estaba un poco desilusionada. Desde que su papá estaba internado ellos estaban solos, de no ser por Uryu que había llegado hacía poco.

– ¿Ishida está viviendo con ustedes? – preguntó asombrado Renji.

– Si, desde que volvió de Sapporo ha vivido en casa

– ¿Antes estaban solos? – Renji estaba un tanto preocupado por la situación de ellos desde hacía tiempo. No tenía sentido que hablaran de eso en medio de la calle, pero su intriga pudo más que su razonamiento.

– Si y no – Rika sonrió. – Mi abuelo y Urahara san nos visitaban todos los días. ¡¿Cómo está tío Byakuya? – de pronto, el Capitán recordó la carta que había traído entre sus ropas. La tomó y la extendió en su mano hacia Rika.

– Esto te lo manda el Capitán Kuchiki. Me lo dio en persona para ustedes cuando se enteró que viajaría al mundo humano – dijo, sonriendo. Rika se alegró mucho.

– ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó efusivamente durante unos segundos. Renji se sorprendió. Se separaron y Rika miró la hora. – ¡No! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Nos vemos más tarde en casa o en la tienda de Urahara san! ¡Adiós! – Rika corrió por la calle y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Renji.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Un gran nudo, acompañado de un espantoso dolor en su pecho, se había apoderado de toda su atención mientras se adentraba en los lúgubres pasillos que conducían al laboratorio de Nezumi dentro de Las Noches. No había dormido prácticamente nada debido a los últimos sucesos, y además retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de Orihime antes de irse.

Su razón le indicaba que todo era normal, que ella era humana y que necesitaba de esos ridículos sentimientos humanos, justamente por su condición. Pero su irracionalidad, aquella que había nacido, muerto y resucitado gracias a esa mujer humana, le gritaba ensordecedoramente que Orihime no debía volver a ver nunca más a nadie de su pasado, y menos a Kurosaki.

Apretó sus dientes al recordar el nombre de ese despreciable ser y luego sacudió levemente su cabeza intentando borrar las últimas imágenes antes de que él mismo hiciera lo más irracional que hizo en toda su existencia como hollow: salvar a un shinigami. Suspiró profundamente, deteniendo un segundo su andar. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la puerta, que era la única que lo separaba de aquel asqueroso ser y de esa arrancar, que a su parecer, era algo misteriosa. Golpeó y entró sin esperar que lo autorizasen.

– Mi príncipe Ulquiorra – la voz de Nezumi, que se notaba fingida al máximo, lo exasperó. No podía soportar demasiado aquella situación otra vez, así que fue al grano.

– Vengo a buscar a Kokoro. Tengo que hacerle esas preguntas que te mencioné antes y quiero hacerlo en el comedor del palacio. Además quisiera que ella permaneciera en los aposentos

– ¿En los aposentos dice? ¿Tan importante es Kokoro chan como para que usted la quiera en sus aposentos? – recalcó esto último con sorna. Ulquiorra no contestó. La arrancar de cabello rosado salió desde atrás de unas máquinas, seria y nerviosa. Miró a Ulquiorra a los ojos, sin miramientos.

– Como usted desee, Ulquiorra sama – dijo con una frialdad digna de cualquier mujer poderosa.

– Vamos – Ulquiorra giró sobre sus talones. No pudo ver la gran sonrisa de satisfacción de Nezumi al mirar a Kokoro cuando pasó junto a él.

Al salir del laboratorio y hasta sentarse a la enorme y blanca mesa del comedor, no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Kokoro siguió a Ulquiorra por todos los recovecos de los pasillos, exactamente tres pasos detrás. Se sentía nerviosa, pero estaba segura de lo que debía decir.

Ulquiorra dio un sorbo a su té recién servido y miró por entre el vapor de la taza a la joven arrancar. La miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos y ella mantuvo aquella fría e intimidanete mirada sin vacilación. Él podía ser el arrancar más fuerte sobre toda la superficie de Hueco Mundo, pero era un hollow como ella. Sólo era un hollow más.

– Tú estabas a cargo de la zona en la que el Capitán Hitsugaya fue atacado – afirmó severamente Ulquiorra. – Pero por lo visto no estabas mirando atentamente

– Perdón, Ulquiorra sama, pero yo no soy solamente la encargada de vigilar esa vasta zona del desierto. Hay otros tres arracars que trabajan conmigo – se excusó Kokoro, pero sabía que era cierto lo que decía. Ulquiorra dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

– Entonces dices que no tienes que ver con que nadie haya podido localizar al atacante

– No dije eso, señor – lo miraba intensamente. Ulquiorra pudo notar la determinación de la joven. Y que no tenía una sola gota de miedo. – En el momento en el que el Capitán recibió el ataque, nosotros estábamos sobre otras áreas. Pero eso no quita que no sea nuestra responsabilidad no haber notado la presencia de algún hollow capaz de hacer un ataque que le quite el conocimiento a un shinigami del nivel de un capitán – Ulquiorra estaba sorprendido. Nadie en todo el tiempo en el que él había estado a cargo de Las Noches se había dirigido a su persona con tanta naturalidad, soberbia y valentía.

– No comprendo lo que quieres decir – dijo a modo de respuesta con el único fin de que Kokoro se repitiera y poder detectar en ella alguna contradicción. No podía afirmar que estuviese mintiendo, pero algo en lo que decía no le cerraba.

– Ulquiorra sama – su tono era irónico. – Comprendo que usted es un hollow experimentado y que ha llegado a conocer la muerte. Y volvió de ella – dejó de mirarlo un instante. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, pero por alguna razón no le temía a Ulquiorra. – El ataque que recibió el Capitán Hitsugaya provino de alguien que tiene el nivel de un capitán. Y los únicos que tienen tanto reiatsu, son las ex Espada – volvió a mirarlo intensamente, Ulquiorra volvió a tomar la taza.

– ¿Qué era lo que estaban mirando con tanta atención que no pudieron ver el ataque al Capitán? – la acusación que Kokoro estaba haciendo era demasiado grave como para que él se lo reconociera. ¿Qué un ex Espada era responsable del ataque? Era imposible que Hallibel hubiera hecho semejante atrocidad y él no había sido. El único que quedaba era Grimmjow, y además eso confirmaba sus sospechas.

– Estábamos haciendo la rutina, señor

– Muy bien – la miró nuevamente. – Necesito pedirte que te quedes en una de las habitaciones del ala principal de palacio para que participes de la reunión que tendremos en pocas horas con la Comisión que vendrá de la Sociedad de Almas. Ellos darán su versión de los hechos y tú podrás expresar tu excusa por no haber avistado a aquel que lanzó el ataque

– Como usted desee, Ulquiorra sama – bajó la vista sumisamente y no dijo nada más.

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Primer Escuadrón**_

– Señores, los hemos convocado para conformar la Comisión de Control sobre Hueco Mundo a fin de investigar acerca de los sucesos ocurridos. Estamos aquí presentes el Comandante General Genryuusai Yamamoto, la Capitana de la Cuarta División, Retsu Unohara, el Teniente de la Tercera División, Izuru Kira, la Teniente de la Quinta División, Momo Hinamori, el Teniente de la Novena División, Shuuhei Hisagi, el Capitán de la Décima División, Toushiro Hitsugaya y quién les habla, en representación de la Cámara de los 46, Akira Satô – el shinigami que hablaba, subido en una tarima, llevaba un haori blanco con una inscripción en la espalda. Era bajo y usaba lentes gruesos. Su cabello era blanco y corto, y su voz ronca. – Tiene la palabra, el Señor Comandante General Yamamoto – se hizo a un lado y subió al pedestal el Capitán.

– Estamos en una situación crítica – dijo el Comandante con voz solemne. – Hueco Mundo nos ha atacado – miró fijamente al Capitán Hitsugaya, que sabía no había sido invitado a esa reunión. – Debemos ir allá y establecer diálogo con Hallibel Tier, Ulquiorra Shiffer, Orihime Inoue y alguno de los representantes de sus laboratorios, los cuales son los encargados de vigilar y velar por la seguridad de todos los shinigamis que periódicamente visitan e investigan en Hueco Mundo – el silencio reinaba entre los presentes. – ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Señor – dijo Toushiro, dando un paso al frente. – Sé que no me han convocado en esta ocasión para formar parte de la Comisión, pero solicito su permiso para escoltarlos hasta Hueco Mundo y escuchar las explicaciones que tienen respecto de lo sucedido – pidió cordialmente Toushiro. No podía mostrarse efusivo ni nervioso si quería que el Comandante accediera a su pedido. Genryuusai miró de reojo a Retsu y ella dio un paso al frente, mirando al joven capitán.

– Capitán Histugaya – lo miró a los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Toushiro. – Si no me equivoco le recomendé que por unos días descanse y no vuelva a trabajar – Unohana miró al Comandante. – Creo que lo mejor es que el Capitán se quede en su división y descanse. Después de haber recibido ese ataque no es correcto que vuelva a exponerse

– Capitana, ¿dice usted que el Capitán necesita reposo? – preguntó Akira, el enviado de la Cámara de los 46.

– Si, Señor. Atendí al Capitán Hitsugaya personalmente, cuando todavía no había recuperado el conocimiento. Tuve que ir de urgencia a la base del Cuarto Escuadrón que funciona en Hueco Mundo porque los shinigamis de mi división asignados allí no podían hacer que el Capitán volviera en si

– Ya veo – murmuró Akira. – Entonces, si la Capitana Unohana considera que usted debe guardar reposo

– Espere un momento – interrumpió Yamamoto, con autoridad. – ¿Por qué tiene este empecinamiento con ir a Hueco Mundo, Capitán? – le preguntó a Toushiro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Porque creo pertinente que yo sea el que escuche personalmente lo que tengan para decir los de Hueco Mundo. No estoy conforme con quedarme aquí, habiendo sido yo el que más perjudicado salió de todo esto – apretó sus puños con fuerza. Momo lo miraba con tristeza. No quería que fuera, por miedo a que tuviera dificultades con su recuperación, pero no podía impedírselo. Entendía cómo se sentía habiendo sido atacado y habiéndose desmayado por tanto tiempo.

– Está bien – sentenció el viejo. Retsu y Akira quisieron objetar la decisión de Genryuusai, pero él continuó. – Es mi decisión, como Comandante en Jefe de la Comisión de Control, que el Capitán de la Décima División, Toushiro Hitsugaya, sea parte de la escolta que acompañará a la Comisión hasta Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo los nombres de los integrantes ya fueron remitidos a Hallibel Tier y no podemos modificarlos, por lo tanto usted no podrá participar activamente de la reunión

– Iré como espectador. Me comprometo a no hablar, Señor. Gracias

* * *

_**Mundo humano**_

_**Calles de Karakura**_

Kaien estaba confundido. ¿Qué significaban aquellos sueños? ¿Quién era la dueña de esa voz que lo llamaba en cada uno de ellos? Además, estaba ese desierto y ese recuerdo de la hollow que lo visitó anoche. ¿De verdad lo iría a buscar? Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Y para qué?

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles, intentando no ir a ningún sitio que conociera. No quería cruzarse por nada del mundo con su hermana, ni con su abuelo, ni con ese molesto de Uryu. ¿Qué tenía que meterse en sus asuntos? ¿Desde cuándo le daba consejos sobre qué debía o tenía que hacer con su padre? Ir a visitarlo al hospital. ¡Qué iba a hacer con un viejo que estaba tirado en una cama hacía años! ¡Qué ridículo! Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Cuando quiso acordarse, estaba nuevamente en el cementerio. Entró y sus pies lo guiaron a la tumba de su abuela Masaki. Se sentó junto a ella y miró el cielo. Aún estaba nublado y amenazante. Cerró sus ojos.

– ¿Kaien? – la dulce voz de la mujer que se hacía llamar Orihime lo obligó a abrir sus ojos rápidamente.

– ¿Tú? – dijo, con duda en la voz. ¿Qué hacía ella otra vez en el cementerio? ¿Tan seguido visitaba a su hermano? – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Nada, sólo pasé y entré – sonrió. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?

– No estoy haciendo nada – dijo de mala gana y se levantó. – Me voy

– Espera – pidió ella. – ¿Podemos charlar unos momentos?

– ¿Para qué?

– El otro día – comenzó a hablar Orihime, sin prestar atención a la respuesta que había dado Kaien. – Fui a ver a tu padre


	20. Capítulo 19

**Aquí una nueva entrega. Espero que les esté gustando cómo va la trama, que a mi parecer se vuelve cada vez más intrigante y enredada.  
Disfruten! Y dejen comentarios! Mary.**

* * *

– El otro día, fui a ver a tu padre

– ¿Y qué hay con eso? – gruñó Kaien.

– Yo te dije que podría hacer algo por él, pero me equivoqué – Kaien la miró sorprendido. ¿Decía que se había equivocado?

– ¿Cómo que te equivocaste? – Orihime bajó su vista.

– Verás… En otras oportunidades he sido de mucha ayuda para Ichigo, pero esta vez no es así porque con mis habilidades no puedo hacer nada. Él no está herido ni enfermo, simplemente su cuerpo necesita recuperación

– Detente ahí – pidió Kaien. – Ahora comenzarás con que su alma y su cuerpo no se qué y bla bla bla – se cruzó de brazos. – No quiero escuchar otra vez lo mismo. Si mi papá es o no es un shinigami me tiene muy sin cuidado. Para mi es un hombre que está inconsciente hace cuatro años y nos abandonó a mi y a mi hermana por una tonta esperanza – se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás cuando los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. – ¿Qué?

– Es que tu padre estuvo desesperado por mucho tiempo

– No me interesa – giró, dándole la espalda a la mujer. – Me voy

– Kaien – lo llamó, pero él no respondió. – ¿Dónde…?

– No quiero decirte nada más. Vete y no me molestes – caminó rápidamente, con la intención de irse, de alejarse de esa mujer que era más de lo mismo. Otra más de los tantos.

Orihime lo vio alejarse y una gota mojó su nariz. Comenzaba a llover nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza. La opresión en su pecho era más grande de lo que podría soportar. Se llevó las manos al lugar exacto donde Ulquiorra tenía su agujero de hollow y sonrió al recordarlo.

– La reunión – se dijo a si misma. – Será mejor que regrese y esté presente – susurró y tocó el aire, dándose cuenta de que traía su pulsera. Arrugó el ceño y miró hacia atrás. ¿Cómo Kaien había sido capaz de verla si ella traía aquel objeto puesto? La garganta se abrió. Entró y desapareció.

Esa mujer había abierto en el aire un enorme agujero negro.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – se preguntó en voz alta Kaien. Todos los de su entorno eran malditos mutantes o algo parecido y él no entraría en su juego. Pero aún se preguntaba cómo era que había podido ver a la hollow Kokoro, a esa alma y ahora a esa mujer entrando en aquel agujero que parecía venir también de otro mundo. Siguió caminando en silencio.

_**Tienda de Urahara**_

– Abarai san – saludó cordialmente Kisuke al ver llegar a Renji. El sombrerudo estaba barriendo la vereda y dejó de hacerlo cuando vio el rostro del Capitán. – ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó con preocupación. Él había sido informado acerca de la estadía de Renji en el mundo humano y fue el mismo Comandante General el que le pidió que le entregara un gigai, le diera alojamiento y no hablara con nadie de la Sociedad de Almas respecto de la misión que mantendría a Renji allí.

– No, nada. ¿Qué tal todo, Urahara san? – sonrió Renji. – Veo que estás trabajando

– Si, han llegado nuevos productos y estamos acondicionando las góndolas. ¡Pero qué descortés soy! ¡Pasa, vamos adentro y tomemos una taza de té!

Ambos hombres entraron en la tienda y Urahara le ofreció a Renji su gigai. También le mostró su habitación y dejó que se cambiara para ir a preparar té. Luego de unos minutos, los dos estaban a solas en la sala.

– Dime, Abarai san, ¿por qué es una misión secreta esta que has venido a cumplir aquí? – preguntó Kisuke sin mirar.

– Es… – Renji no sabía qué contestar. El Comandante General le había pedido expresamente que no dijera los motivos de su misión, pero con Urahara no podía hacer más que decir la verdad. Él no se merecía, después de tanto, que le mintiera. – Verás – Kisuke lo miró a los ojos, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto – es sobre Kaien – el dueño de casa no se sorprendió.

– Lo imaginaba – dijo serenamente.

– ¿Cómo que lo imaginabas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no se?

– No es eso – tomó un sorbo de su té. – Si no te molesta, me gustaría que Ishida san converse con nosotros y me he tomado el atrevimiento de invitarlo. Llegará en pocos minutos

– Me parece correcto. Yo también quiero que él esté presente – asintió Renji.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Orihime llegó por garganta a la plataforma principal de las afueras del palacio. Allí no encontró a nadie. Entró rápidamente, pensando en que tal vez la Comisión había llegado, pero para su asombro, tampoco había nadie en la sala de reuniones. Todo estaba calmo y en silencio.

Decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Ulquiorra para saber qué debería decir en la reunión, o si simplemente debería quedarse en silencio. Caminó raudamente y se enfrentó con el pasillo que la llevaría a su habitación, que compartía con él desde hacía diez años. Diez largos y hermosos años humanos.

_La brisa levantaba la blanca arena que alguna vez había visto combatir a Ichigo y a Ulquiorra. Y la que también albergaba todas las cenizas de ese ser que ella había aprendido a querer. Porque lo quería, no tenía ninguna duda. Después de tres incansables años de entrenamiento estaba segura de que lograría algo, de que podría levantar de entre los millones de granos de arena cada una de las partículas que formaban el cuerpo de Ulquiorra y podría traerlo nuevamente a la vida._

_Alguna vez había oído de parte de Hallibel que el tiempo en Hueco Mundo no existe. Que allí nada cambia, todo se transforma y que las distancias pueden ser enormes, pero que el tiempo es algo etéreo y abstracto, que pertenece a los shinigamis y a los humanos. _

_También había confirmado que mientras ella parecía aún una adolescente de quince años, todos sus amigos y compañeros habían cambiado. Suponía que se debía a todas las horas y días que ella pasaba allí entrenando. De todas formas no interesaba su tiempo, sino el de Ulquiorra. Tres años humanos no podían interferir en toda una eternidad._

_Aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con la energía del aire, que seguía oliendo a él. Y extendió con los ojos cerrados sus manos hacia el frente, hacia la inmensidad del desierto oscuro de Hueco Mundo. _

– _Soten Kisshun – Ayame y Shun'o salieron y formaron una barrera lo más grande, ancha y larga que pudieron. Cubrieron alrededor de 4 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie desértica. Orihime abrió sus ojos para poder observar cada detalle de lo que sucediera._

_De a poco comenzó a levantarse un polvo muy fino, desde varios puntos diseminados por toda la arena. Se elevaba, haciendo pequeños torbellinos en el aire. Esas pequeñas partículas informes, sin volumen ni peso, bailaban entre la luz anaranjada del escudo de regeneración. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Orihime, que observaba con paciencia cada uno de los movimientos de aquella ceniza grisácea y muerta._

_Cuando quiso acordarse, el polvillo comenzó a acumularse justo en el centro del enorme radio cubierto por sus hadas. La masa de cenizas comenzó a tomar forma material, un torso, unos brazos, unas piernas, cuernos. Cada detalle del cuerpo delgado y efímero de Ulquiorra comenzaba a materializarse frente a los ojos de una atónita y hasta incrédula Orihime. Él estaba volviendo. _

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de Ulquiorra provenía desde atrás de ella. Giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó con sus ojos. El corazón le latía como a una adolescente enamorada, queriendo salirse de su pecho. Él se adelantó, acortando la distancia entre ellos a unos pocos centímetros sin quitarle los verdes ojos de encima. – ¿No era que te habías ido al mundo humano? – insistió con sus preguntas al ver que la mujer no contestaba.

– Vine a la reunión – dijo apartando su mirada. Estaba demasiado cargada de sentimientos y no quería que él lo notara. Haber vuelto al mundo humano le había hecho recordar cosas que creía olvidadas. Ulquiorra la tomó por el mentón. Tenía las manos frías. Ella volvió a perderse en sus ojos color esmeralda.

– ¿Por qué has vuelto? – le preguntó, a sabiendas de que se había ido y había regresado. No estaba seguro, pero intuía que no era solo por la reunión.

– No – no pudo seguir hablando porque Ulquiorra había sellado sus labios con un beso. Un cálido beso que hizo que desapareciera en ambos aquel dolor en el pecho.

_**Mundo humano**_

_**Tienda de Urahara**_

– Ya hablé de esto con Ishida, la Sociedad de Almas me pide que tome una decisión respecto a Kaien – Renji hablaba y los otros dos hombres lo miraban con atención. – Según la Cámara de los 46 y la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, Kaien es una amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas y para evitar que su potencial poder despierte, necesitan alejarlo de toda fuerte de reiatsu poderosa para que no afecte el desarrollo de su propia energía espiritual

– Como la de Ichigo – acotó Uryu.

– Una de las opciones que me dieron es aislarlo de todos nosotros – bajó la vista – y la otra es evitar que Ichigo despierte

– He descubierto algo interesante – el quincy no pudo resistir más y soltó lo que tenía para decir antes de que Renji terminara de explicar qué era lo que quería la Sociedad de Almas. – No es que el poder de Kaien sea potencialmente peligroso o su reiatsu sea inestable – miró a Renji a los ojos. – Kaien no tiene reiatsu

– ¿No tiene reiatsu? – preguntó Renji sorprendido.

– Es verdad – Urahara afirmó lo que Uryu había dicho. – Cuando Rukia entró en trabajo de parto, yo no podía detectar más que los signos vitales normales de cualquier humano, y considerando que iba a nacer una criatura de un cuerpo falso, hijo de dos shinigamis, llamé a la Capitana Unohana para que venga a asistir a Rukia – ocultó su mirada bajo el ala de su sombrero. – Ella no dijo nada, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y no permitió que nadie entrara hasta que el bebé comenzó a llorar

– ¿Dices que Unohana quiso asistir ella sola a Rukia? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – inquirió Uryu.

– El Comandante General me preguntó si yo recordaba lo que sucedió en el momento del parto de Kaien… – reflexionó en voz alta Renji. – ¿Tiene que ver con esto? – preguntó mirando a Kisuke, que afirmó con la cabeza.

– Retsu llegó e inmediatamente detectó la anomalía en el bebé

– ¿Anomalía? – Uryu no podía dejar de interrumpir a Urahara, porque no entendía qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Él recordaba haber acompañado a Ichigo y a Rika en todo momento mientras Rukia estaba en trabajo de parto y no podía entender cómo nadie había dicho nada sobre esta supuesta anomalía.

– Ninguno de nosotros podía detectar reiatsu alguno en Kaien, incluso tampoco Unohana. Por eso se preocupó tanto y quiso asistirla ella sola, bajo su estricta responsabilidad y con intachable experiencia. Decidió que era mejor que se arriesgue una sola persona a exponerse a ese ser – la expresión en el rostro de Uryu y Renji obligó a Kisuke a continuar. – Unohana me advirtió que si algo llegaba a suceder, debía avisar de inmediato al Seireitei y detener a cualquier precio a Ichigo. Kaien no emanaba reiatsu y ella suponía que podía deberse a que no fuera humano, sino alguna mutación entre shinigami, hollow y humano. Entonces entró, cerró la puerta y yo me quedé parado ahí, esperando, sin poder entender demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo

_Kisuke Urahara, parado apoyado en una puerta de madera que permanecía cerrada, parecía más un ser inanimado y sombrío que el activo científico que era. Había quedado pasmado al verse obligado a llamar a la Capitana Retsu Unohana, la persona mejor capacitada y más experimentada en kidoh y técnicas de curación que existía en la Sociedad de Almas. No podía siquiera normalizar su respiración. No sabía si eran las ansias por conocer, o simplemente el nerviosismo de no saber qué podía llegar a ocurrir en aquel extraño parto. Un alma shinigami, depositada en un gigai que él mismo diseñó especialmente para poder soportar un embarazo humano, estaba a punto de dar a luz a una nueva vida desprovista de lo más valioso que puede llegar a tener un alma: reiatsu._

_Mantenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, sus manos en la espalda, apoyadas una sobre la otra y a la vez en la puerta. Esperaba cualquier cambio en el ambiente, pero sólo lograba oír el tambaleo del ventilador de techo que venía de la sala de delante de la casa. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la voz de la Capitana, ni la de Rukia, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Y eso lo preocupaba más de lo que ya estaba de por sí._

_No lograba interpretar las palabras que había dicho Retsu. La Sociedad de Almas presuponía que podía llegar a suceder algo como esto, un ser engendrado entre un humano, que en realidad es shinigami, que tiene un alma híbrida por poseer características de hollow; y un alma como todas las demás, que se formó en la Academia para ser shinigami y que tenía un poder considerable. Un potencial incalculable, un humano con características únicas, alguien que aún no veía la luz del sol pero que ya podía saber que sería poderoso._

_Pero ese ser no tenía una sola gota de reiatsu._

_La tierra comenzó a temblar, el piso bajo sus pies vibraba levemente, pero podía sentirlo. ¿Un terremoto? Era casi imposible pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, pero parecía que estaba sucediendo. La tierra temblaba y las luces parpadeaban. De todas formas no podía pensar en ese momento, estaba a punto de nacer aquel diminuto ser sin reiatsu, pero que existía y era, porque él mismo había corroborado sus signos vitales desde que fue concebido._

_De pronto, algo cambió en el ambiente. Una presión espiritual enorme logró que su estabilidad tambaleara y tuviera que arrodillarse en el suelo. Todo duró una décima de segundo. Esa presión, una sensación de vacío que le revolvió el estómago, la fuga de la luz y el temblor se volvió más fuerte. Luego, un llanto desesperado que le anunció que había llegado a ese mundo el vástago de Ichigo. Sonrió, se levantó y Retsu abrió la puerta._

– _Puedes pasar – le dijo, con su voz cansada y tensa. – Hice lo que pude, pero no hay qué hacer. No tiene reiatsu, o al menos no logro detectarlo. Veré qué puedo hacer de ahora en más. No comentes nada de lo que acabas de sentir. Puse una barrera alrededor de la habitación y nadie pudo notar la presión espiritual del niño – el comentario de Unohana erizó cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo de Kisuke, que sólo asintió con la cabeza. – No quiero que le digas ni siquiera al padre. No al menos hasta que sepamos su naturaleza_


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Qué disfruten! Y si tienen ganitas, dejen review! Gracias por todo!**

* * *

– No sentimos nada porque puso una barrera… Entiendo – reflexionó Uryu tras escuchar el relato de Urahara.

– Sin embargo yo pude sentir todo porque estaba demasiado cerca de la barrera – aclaró Kisuke. – Después del parto, nunca más pude sentir esa presión espiritual, ni nada que proviniera de él. Le hice varios exámenes, siempre que pude, pero no saqué ninguna conclusión

– De todas formas, no sólo no tiene reiatsu, sino que no es capaz de ver ni sentir absolutamente nada – informó Uryu. – ¿Podría ser que ese poder esté condensado y que se despierte de a poco?

– Si, es posible. Por eso la Sociedad de Almas está preocupada. Porque aunque no haya mostrado aún sus poderes, está en la edad justa en la que puede desarrollarlos

– Pero, ¿por qué Rika no les llama la atención? – Uryu estaba realmente preocupado. – Ella si puede ver y sentir todo lo que es inherente al mundo espiritual, incluso he visto en ella aptitudes para el kidoh

– Evidentemente ella no es problema porque siempre tuvo un reiatsu estable y medible. En el momento de su nacimiento informé con muchos detalles todas las capacidades y cualidades de la energía espiritual de Rika, porque así me lo pidieron. Con Kaien fue distinto, porque me vi obligado a decir que no podía medir su reiatsu

– Por eso intervinieron tan directamente… – reflexionó Uryu, acomodándose los anteojos.

– ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? – preguntó tímidamente Renji, con sinceridad. No sabía qué era lo correcto. Además, retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras de Yamamoto. – El Comandante mencionó que el destino de Kaien había quedado sellado al nacer así como es. Que para salvar su alma debía convertirse en un siervo de la Sociedad de Almas

– Si lo que dices es cierto y han esperado quince años para reclamar lo que ellos mismos se adjudicaron como propio, es seguro que han descubierto cuál es la naturaleza del alma de Kaien o tal vez, simplemente temen que despierte un poder que luego sea incontrolable. Creo que nosotros deberíamos esperar. Ya que te han dado dos meses para permanecer aquí, lo más prudente por el momento es esperar. Debemos seguir observándolo y acercarnos a él lo más que podamos

– Hay una cosa más – comentó Uryu. – Ha estado teniendo sueños que lo perturban. No sé qué tipo de sueños, porque no ha querido decirme nada, pero estoy seguro que tienen que ver con su poder

– Eso es interesante…

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

La mesa estaba vacía. Todos permanecían sentados alrededor. En la cabecera, se hallaba Hallibel, a su derecha Ulquiorra y junto a él, Orihime. A la izquierda de la cabecera, la Capitana Unohana y a su lado, Momo, Izuru y Hisagi. Detrás de ellos, la escolta, donde también se hallaba Toushiro, que había acatado la orden de permanecer allí sin decir nada. Kokoro estaba parada detrás del asiento de Ulquiorra, serena y contemplando a cada uno de los shinigamis, con cierto recelo.

– Según el informe que fuera entregado por el área de supervisión de los laboratorios principales – informaba Hallibel, sosteniendo un papel en su mano izquierda, – no se detectaron irregularidades previas al ataque. Ni siquiera fue observada ninguna actividad hollow en el área de cobertura de las cámaras

– Pero el Capitán fue atacado – aclaró Retsu. – El principal problema y lo que hemos venido a aclarar como Comisión reguladora, es que si este ataque lo recibiera cualquier shinigami que no tiene el nivel del Capitán Hitsugaya, resultaría inevitablemente muerto. Y nosotros no tenemos intensiones de que esto continúe sin control alguno de parte de Hueco Mundo. No quisiéramos tener que tomar medidas respecto a esto – la voz de Unohara era dulce, pero su seguridad intimidaba. Kokoro la miraba con rencor.

– Capitana – tomó la palabra Ulquiorra. – Ya estamos trabajando con el equipo de Control de los laboratorios. Es más, está presente uno de ellos – hizo una seña con la mano y Kokoro se acercó.

– Esta niña no puede ser una de las que esté a cargo – inquirió Hisagi. – Debe haber alguien más que responda por todo el laboratorio

– Teniente – Hallibel lo miró con profundidad. Shuuhei calló inmediatamente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Kokoro es una de nuestras mejores oficiales, con la capacidad de cualquier experto. Por favor, no juzgue a nuestros colaboradores con el mismo criterio que usaría con los shinigamis. Además, no tenemos suficiente personal debido a que no somos muchos viviendo en Hueco Mundo

– Hallibel san, hace años que nos conocemos y sé que tu no me estás mintiendo – aclaró la mujer shinigami antes de decir lo que quería decir. – Pero no puedo permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido? – Toushiro quería acotar lo que él sospechaba, pero se mordía los labios para no abrir la boca. Orihime notó su nerviosismo.

– Nosotros no podemos afirmar nada en este sentido porque no hubo actividad en esa zona. El ataque fue sorpresivo tanto para ustedes como para nosotros

– Todos sabemos que no fue un ataque común, un cero de ese calibre sólo lo puede hacer alguien de su nivel – comentó Retsu, y luego miró a Ulquiorra.

– ¿Qué insinúa? – preguntó el ojiverde.

– Que solo un ex Espada es capaz de hacer un Gran Rey Cero, Ulquiorra san

– ¿Gran Rey Cero? – preguntó asombrada Orihime. – ¿Está confirmado que haya sido un Gran Rey Cero?

– No – dijo inmediatamente Ulquiorra. – Pero la evidencia indica que no pudo haber sido un cero convencional

– ¿Cuál es la propuesta de la Sociedad de Almas, Unohana san? – preguntó Hallibel para desanudar el ambiente.

– Es simple. Nosotros queremos que nos garanticen que se doblará el control sobre las zonas que transitan habitualmente los shinigamis y además – miró a Ulquiorra – nombraremos un Comité de Investigación para que analice las evidencias de que este ataque haya sido efectivamente un Gran Rey Cero y que estudie las posibilidades reales de quién haya podido hacerlo

– Muy bien – dijo rápidamente Hallibel. – Si esas son sus intenciones, nosotros lo aceptaremos. Pero tengo una condición – la Capitana la miró intensamente. – El Comité tendrá un mes para investigar. No quisiera que los shinigamis permanezcan en Las Noches más tiempo. Eso podría ser perjudicial para el correcto funcionamiento de nuestra casa

– Está bien, queda acordado. Momo, por favor, redacta el acta acuerdo para que podamos firmarla

– Está bien, Unohana san – Momo tomó el papel y la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

_**Mundo Humano, Casa de Isshin**_

Estuvo sentado en la vereda varios minutos. Estaba indeciso. Esa mujer era muy misteriosa, era muy joven para haber sido amiga de sus padres como decía ser, y también había desaparecido en ese agujero. Debía averiguar más sobre ella y la única forma que encontraba para hacerlo era indagar en el pasado de sus padres sin que nadie supiera.

Hacía poco su abuelo le había ofrecido unas fotografías. Tal vez allí apareciera y podría saber quién era, o qué relación tenía con sus padres. Aspiró con fuerza y se levantó, dando un fuerte bufido. Entró a la casa de Isshin sin llamar a la puerta.

– ¡Kaien! – gritó sorprendido Isshin, que sostenía unos cuantos papeles en sus manos, bajando la escalera. – ¡Qué sorpresa verte!

– Hola – dijo con desgana. – Pensaba que estarías con tus cosas y pasé

– ¡Ven! ¿Quieres algo para comer? – preguntó mirando el reloj de pared, que indicaba que era mediodía.

– No, ya comí – mintió.

– Siempre tomando comidas rápidas… ¡No crecerás! – lo regañó Isshin. Luego lo miró con una sonrisa. – ¿Viniste por algo en especial?

– Si – Kaien se sentó a la mesa, donde Isshin había dejado los papeles. – Quisiera que me des las fotos que me dijiste

– ¡¿De veras? – gritó efusivamente Isshin. – ¡Pensé que era un caso perdido! ¡Te divertirás tanto cuando veas a tu papá de joven! ¡Eres igual a él! Además, verás a Uryu y a otros muchos que conoces – disminuía su tono al ver que Kaien apartó la vista y agachó la cabeza.

– Sólo dámelas y no hagas escándalo – ordenó. Isshin se levantó y fue por las fotos.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Hola a todos. Gracias por haber dejado tantos reviews, la verdad llegar a tener 77 es mucho! Y particularmente en esta historia que fue dejada en el olvido y resucitada por esta autora despiadada. Espero que les esté gustando la trama, aunque complicada, es (creo) fácil de seguir y a la larga comprenderán todo lo que sucede a la perfección.  
Con respecto a lo que está en cursiva, en la conversación es lo que Ichigo diría (en este caso lo piensa) y más abajo, corresponde a un recuerdo.  
Creo que hice un buen trabajo con este capítulo, en especial para los UlquiHimistas (mi marido diría que es fanservice).  
Qué disfruten y si vale la pena, dejen su comentario.**

* * *

Le temblaban las manos. Sostenía el gran álbum blanco en su mano derecha con nerviosismo, temiendo a lo que se iba encontrar. No sabía si tenía la fuerza para poder volver a ver a su madre retratada en eses fotografías y menos qué hacer cuando sepa la verdad respecto de Orihime. ¿Qué sucedía si ella realmente era amiga de sus padres? ¿Sería como ellos? ¿Shinigami? ¿O una humana con supuestos poderes?

Exhaló con cansancio y continuó caminando lentamente. Sentía que no podría hacer otra cosa más que compartir el momento con Ichigo. No sabía bien el por qué, pero desde que había tenido ese sueño tan extraño anoche y desde que Uryu le dijo que fuera a hablar con su padre, que él estaría ansioso por escucharlo, le había picado la curiosidad por ir.

Ichigo no podría escucharlo. Ni siquiera podría saber que él estaba allí, pero de todas formas tenía la imperiosa y ridícula necesidad de ver a su padre y que fuera él mismo el que le contara las historias detrás de las fotos. Paró en seco en la entrada del Hospital, aún con sus dudas. Pero se aferró al álbum y subió las escaleras que lo separaban de la puerta. Atravesó el cristal y se halló dentro de la eterna casa de su padre.

El olor le daba náuseas y recordó de pronto por qué no le agradaba estar allí. Rápidamente, se alejó de la entrada y caminó por los pasillos y escaleras hasta dar con la habitación de Ichigo, que mantenía su puerta cerrada. ¿Estaría Rika allí? Pensar en que alguien lo viera le producía repelús. ¿Y si era Uryu? Mejor se alejaba y dejaba ese sin sentido. Pero su voluntad lo traicionó, y cuando se dio cuenta, su mano ya había girado el picaporte y la puerta se estaba entornando.

Dio dos pasos y pudo ver la cama con sábanas blancas. Observó con detenimiento cada detalle de toda la habitación. La cama era alta y parecía incómoda. Las sábanas estaban en perfecto estado de pulcritud, y una manta celeste cubría los pies de Ichigo, hasta la mitad de la pierna. Él tenía un pijama azul de raso, y sacaba los brazos por sobre la sábana, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Respiraba lento, como si le costara hacerlo.

La expresión del rostro de Ichigo era serena, su ceño estaba relajado y sus facciones eran las mismas de la última vez que lo vio, en esa misma habitación, hacía poco menos de cuatro años. Terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta con traba. Vio la silla enclenque junto a la cama y decidió que ese sería su lugar en los próximos minutos.

Alguien había entrado en la habitación, estaba seguro. Pero no podía sentir nada. Habían puesto traba a la puerta y esa no era una actitud común en las personas que lo frecuentaban. Se esforzó en poder sentir la presencia de aquel que estaba acompañándolo, pero no lo lograba. Había identificado por el perfume que no era Orihime, sino un varón. Sus recuerdos lo rodearon por un momento y luego no tenía dudas, ese tenía que ser su hijo, Kaien.

¿Cómo sería después de tantos años? Seguramente habría crecido bastante y mediría como él a esa edad. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de escucharlo, y ahora que estaba allí no podía hacer más que concentrarse en no perder un segundo de su compañía.

Kaien se acercó a la silla y se sentó, provocando que esta rechinara. Apoyó el álbum sobre la mesa de noche, donde había un vaso de vidrio vacío. Dejó caer su cuerpo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un bufido.

– Tanto tiempo… – comentó. – Yo… – no salían las palabras. ¿Cómo hablar con alguien que está dormido? Además, no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué debería contarle a su padre? – Yo… siento mucho no haber venido antes, papá – lo miró de reojo, intentando descubrir algún movimiento. – Pero no podía hacerlo, no estaba conforme con todo lo que pasó. Y ahora… ahora tampoco – hizo una breve pausa. – Estuve pensando mucho y creo que a mamá no le gustaría que te dejara solo, por eso vine a verte. Además, quiero contarte algo que me sucede desde hace poco… – lo miró a los ojos, como si Ichigo lo estuviese viendo. – Tuve algunos sueños y no entiendo nada – apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, mirando el piso. – Una mujer me llama a gritos… Primero era un pasillo oscuro, y ahora es un gran desierto interminable y blanco. Y es de noche – volvió a mirara a Ichigo. – ¿Qué es esto, papá? Sé que no son sueños normales… y hasta ese estúpido de Ishida se dio cuenta – con asco. – Pero no sé qué… pensar – miró el álbum.

Kaien estaba teniendo sueños raros y una voz lo llamaba. Ichigo se hinchó de orgullo al saber que al fin su hijo podría mostrar un atisbo de poder shinigami. Estaba seguro de que esa voz era la de su zampakutoh. ¿Quién sino lo llamaría en sueños? Quería decírselo, pero su condición se lo impedía. Primero quiso mover la mano, como había hecho con Orihime antes, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado y no pudo siquiera hacer un pequeño movimiento.

– El abuelo me dio unas fotos – comenzó a charlar otra vez. – Y vine a que me contaras – sonrió tristemente al decir eso. – Je, a que me contaras… ¿qué puedes hacer tirado en esa puta cama? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué quisiste lograr con lo que hiciste? Si ella… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Si ella… – cerró sus párpados con fuerza y dio un pequeño grito. Tomó el álbum con violencia.

La primera fotografía era de Ichigo y Rukia en su casamiento por civil. Ella vestía un trajecito rosado y él un ambo negro. Estaban sonrientes y eran muy jóvenes. Estaban abrazados.

– Aquí apareces con mamá – dijo. – Parece su casamiento… – giró la hoja y atrás había unas cuantas fotos de la escuela. Kaien pudo reconocer a Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad y Uryu. Y allí la vio, más joven de lo que aparentaba ahora, pero era ella, Orihime. – Aquí están todos en el Instituto. Pero hay una persona que no reconozco – miró a Ichigo. – Papá, hace poco conocí a una mujer extraña, dice que es amiga tuya y de mamá, se llama Orihime Inoue

– _¿Orihime e__stuvo __con __Kaien? __Entonces, __anoche__… _

– No sé nada sobre ella, ¿por qué nunca me contaste nada?

– _Eras __muy __pequeño __y __no __entenderías, __Kaien, __ella __eligió __irse __a __Hueco __Mundo __y __tú __ni __siquiera __reconocías __que __ese __lugar __existía. __¡¿Cómo __quieres __que __te __dijera __quién __era __Orihime?_

– Seguramente sea porque esa mujer se fue algún lugar como esa Sociedad de no se qué

– _Aún __continúas __sin __creer__…_

– No pienses que no creo en ellos, es sólo que no puedo verlos… Y no quiero – de pronto recordó las palabras de Kokoro. Hizo unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Las siguientes fotografías eran de Rukia e Ichigo, de vacaciones, en familia, aparecían Byakuya, Renji, Uryu, Orihime y varios amigos más, que Kaien pudo reconocer al instante. Sonrió. – ¿Qué soy yo?

– _Mi __hijo, __y __el __de __Rukia. __Un __shinigami_

– ¿Por qué pude ver a un hollow si no puedo ver almas?

– _¿A __un __hollow?_

– Vino a verme una chica, que dijo ser un hollow. Traía un pedazo de hueso en la cabeza, y un agujero en el medio del pecho que la travesaba – miró a Ichigo. – Una vez le pregunté a mamá por qué yo no podía ver lo que ustedes si y en es momento no entendí lo que quiso decirme

– _Rukia __no __quería __que __nada __les __sucediera. __Y __yo__… __los __he __dejado __solos __mucho __tiempo__…_

– Ella me dijo que yo era muy especial y que ustedes eran los diferentes. Pero yo ya no estoy seguro de que sea un humano normal. Papá, esos sueños, ese hollow… ¡Y esa mujer se metió en un agujero negro en el aire y desapareció! – gritó con confusión, apretando sus puños.

– _Una __garganta__… __¿Cómo __es __que __pudiste __ver __una __garganta?_

– La chica hollow dijo que vendría a buscarme

– _¿A __buscarte? __¿Qué __quieren __en __Hueco __Mundo __contigo? __¡¿No __se __dan __cuenta __de __que __no __puedes __siquiera __mostrar __algo __de __reiatsu?__ – _Ichigo estaba irritado, y se sentía impotente.

– Iré con ella donde me lleve. Dijo que sabía cosas sobre mamá

– _¿Sobre __Rukia? __¡Mentiras! __¡Ellos __no __tienen __nada __que __ver __con __Rukia!_

– Y que me iba a mostrar mi verdadera naturaleza, que alguien en el lugar del que ella venía sabía cómo ayudarme. Iré, papá – se paró y una foto cayó al suelo. Se agachó y la tomó. – Si pudieras ver esto… Acá salimos tu, mamá, Rika y yo. Estamos felices y sonrientes. Estamos juntos, papá. Si tu estás ahí tirado por haber hecho todo por encontrar a mamá, yo haré lo mismo. Si tú no pudiste, yo podré traerla. ¡Ella no está muerta! – gritó y volvió a sentarse. – Tú me dijiste eso, tú nos dijiste que ella no estaba muerta, que sólo era un cuerpo falso… ¡Enterramos un cuerpo vacío!

– _Si, __ella __no __está __muerta. __Y __yo __quise __encontrarla __y __no __pude. __¡Pero __tú __no __tienes __que __hacerlo! __Tú__… __no __puedes_

– Entonces si se fue, y nos dejó a todos, la encontraré. ¡Haré que vuelva y que nos explique por qué nos dejó! – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. – ¡Mamá! – su voz se ahogó en el llanto.

– _Kaien__… __Ella __volverá__… __Te __lo __prometo_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

– ¿Has hecho lo que te he encargado? – Nezumi pronunció sus palabras justo cuando Kokoro entró al laboratorio. Cerró la puerta y se quedó estática mirando al científico a los ojos entre la penumbra de la habitación. Se oían pitidos y el correr de las sustancias a través de los conductos. – Parece que no has tenido mucho éxito

– Ulquiorra no es como yo pensaba – contestó. Nezumi se acercó y la miró enojado.

– El principito es una persona muy exigente, niña. ¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? – insistió.

– ¿Qué es lo que me pidió? ¿Qué inculpara a Grimmjow? Lo hice. ¿Qué dijera que nosotros no sabíamos nada acerca del ataque? Lo hice – enumeró con burla.

– ¿Te metiste en su cama? – preguntó con lujuria. Kokoro no contestó y pasó de él. – Kokoro – la llamó y ella se detuvo, pero no volteó. – Es hora de que vayas. Ve por él y tráelo

– _¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Ulquiorra era extraña. No se oía fría ni grave. – ¿Estás llorando otra vez? – preguntó en un susurro._

– _No – Orihime se escuchaba triste, pero no estaba llorando. – He estado pensando mucho y decidí que no puedo seguir así – lo miró a los ojos. – Hace dos años de esto y no quiero continuar así – Ulquiorra se sentó a su lado, en el suelo frío. Por la ventana se podía ver la Luna._

– _¿Dices que quieres olvidar todo? _

– _No podré olvidar jamás, pero no quiero cargar esto para siempre. Si la vida quiso que él no sobreviviera, habrá sido por algo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quisieron que lo viera. Yo necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo… Aunque no respirara, aunque no podría vivir, yo… yo… necesitaba tenerlo un instante conmigo_

– _Yo tampoco lo entiendo – los sentimientos afloraban con violencia y no podía parar de temblar. Era extraña esa nueva sensación, pero no podía interpretar nada de lo que le sucedía. Sabía que Orihime se sentía igual, pero no sabía qué hacer. No podía ver el camino correcto._

– _¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado? – bajó la mirada. – Estoy hablando como si no me importara_

– _No digas eso – la abrazó y la atrajo hacia su pecho. – Hace dos años estabas feliz – hizo una pausa. – No volverás a llorar_

– _Pero él no volverá – las lágrimas volvieron._

– _El no volverá, pero no voy a dejar que sigas encerrada y llorando. Hace dos años que estás acá en esta habitación llorando. Hime, mírame – ella hizo caso. – ¿Qué ves?_

– _Tus ojos – llevó sus manos al rostro de Ulquiorra. – Y ellos lo ven todo – se miraron intensamente por varios segundos. – ¿Me pides que vuelva a ser la de antes después de haber sufrido tanto? – él asintió con la cabeza. – Intentaré – tragó saliva, – intentaré volver a sonreír_

Las lágrimas habían mojado su almohada. Ese recuerdo había regresado como una estaca clavándose en su corazón. ¿Cómo había podido esconder todo su dolor en el fondo de su alma con sólo mirar y perderse en los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra? Se llevó ambas manos al abdomen y lo acarició con ternura. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo.

Ulquiorra, que no había podido dormir hasta muy tarde, estaba profundamente dormido y su respiración era honda y cansada. Orihime lo miró, recordando su antigua imposibilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, junto a la pseudo felicidad que sintió al enterarse de aquello, hacía poco más de quince años atrás. Quince años.

– Kaien… – susurró, recordando que Kaien tenía la misma edad que tendría él. Se sentó suavemente en la cama. Llevaba un fino camisón de seda celeste, con tiras. Una de ellas resbaló. Sonrió tristemente. Necesitaba ayudar a ese chico, y ahora más que nunca. Él había perdido a su madre y ella, ella había perdido a su hijo.

* * *

**¡Qué revelación! ¿Ulquiorra y Orihime tuvieron un hijo? ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Murió al nacer? ¡Qué drama! **


	23. Capítulo 22

**Después del bombaso del capítulo anterior, acá está la siguiente entrega. Espero que les haya gustado la idea de que no todo fue bien entre Ulquiorra y Orihime. Y que pudieron sobrellevar la pérdida de su hijo. En pocos capítulos más iremos viendo cómo fue todo en su vida pasada (hace diez a ocho años atrás). No hace falta que les diga que espero comentarios, de cualquier clase (buenos, malos, críticas, felicitaciones, propuestas, ideas, pronósticos, etc.). Gracias a todos por leer y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo. Mary.**

* * *

Kaien se había ido y volvía a estar con el silencio de su habitación. Le había dicho tantas cosas… ¿Había conocido a Orihime? La última vez que ella los visitó había ayudado con sus barreras para que él pudiera desplegar su reiatsu y así poder recuperar sus poderes. Luego, no resistió más y como todos los otros se fue, y lo dejó solo.

Los recuerdos seguían bombardeando su cansada mente. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo. Su hijo, que nunca había mostrado siquiera una sola gota de poder, estaba comenzando a hacerse fuerte. Pero no podía permitir que fuera a Hueco Mundo. ¿Quién sería el responsable de que un hollow lo fuera a buscar? ¡Y le había hablado de Rukia! ¡¿Quién se atrevía a hacer algo como eso?

La bronca estaba cegando sus sentidos y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada empeoraba las cosas. La puerta se abrió y pudo notar la presencia de Rika.

– ¡Hola! – dijo alegremente y entró. Se sentó en la cama, junto a él. – ¿Cómo estás papi? ¡Te contaré algo interesante! ¡Vi a Renji! No sé a qué ha venido, pero está otra vez en el mundo humano. Me dio mucho gusto verlo

– _Renji. __Está __aquí __por __Kaien. __También __la __Sociedad __de __Almas __pretende __tener __su __supuesto __poder__… _

– ¡Y me dio esta carta de parte de tío Byakuya! – abrió el sobre.

– _¿Byakuya? __Es __extraño, __esto __no __me __gusta_

– Sobrinos – comenzó a leer Rika, en voz alta. – Aprovecho esta ocasión para escribirles, y contarles qué es lo que está sucediendo en el Seireitei – el tono de voz de Rika disminuía palabra a palabra, mientras la ansiedad de Ichigo iba en aumento. – Las cosas aquí empeoran. Las investigaciones en los laboratorios de Hueco Mundo son boicoteadas por los mismos hollows que ofrecieron toda su hospitalidad hace años. Estamos en riesgo y es posible que los humanos también – hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. – ¿Qué significa esto? – se preguntó y miró a Ichigo, esperando una respuesta.

– _Si __Byakuya __quiere __que __sepamos __esto, __es __algo __grave_– Ichigo estaba seguro de que si su cuñado se había tomado la molestia de escribir una carta, las cosas no estaban bien de verdad.

– He sabido que el Comandante General estuvo entrevistando a cada uno de los Capitanes de la Corte, pero ni a mi ni a Ukitake nos ha dicho nada. Estoy seguro que algo sucede con su padre o con alguno de ustedes. También sé que Renji estará un tiempo allá en el mundo humano. Él es un hombre honorable y sé que si está a cargo de la misión, sabrá actuar correctamente. Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas y que nadie quiera interferir en la paz que han logrado después de todo lo que sucedió – Rika sonrió.

– _¿Paz? __¡¿Paz? __Este __tipo __está __loco. __¿De __qué __paz __está __hablando? __Yo __estoy __tirado __en __esta __puta __cama __y __él __está __allá, __lejos, __mofándose. __¡Paz! __¡Ja!_

– Parece que para tío Byakuya que tu estés inconsciente es tranquilizador – bromeó Rika. – En cuanto pueda encontrar un motivo creíble para ir hasta allí, no tengan duda que los visitaré. Por el momento me es imposible debido a las múltiples tareas que estoy realizando. Pronto nos veremos, afectuosamente, Byakuya Kuchiki – dobló el papel y volvió a meterlo en el sobre. – Papá, esto es raro – comentó Rika, mirando a Ichigo.

– _Ya __lo __creo __que __es __raro. __¡Byakuya __no __sabe __nada! __Estamos __en __un __verdadero __problema, __si __nadie __le __ha __consultado __sobre __qué __hacer __con __Kaien, __la __Sociedad __de __Almas __piensa __hacer __algo __que __él __no __aprobaría_

– ¿A qué habrá venido Renji? No me gusta el tono de esa carta… ¿Estará pasando algo en Hueco Mundo? ¿Una rebelión?

– _No __es __eso__… __¡No! __Hay __alguien __en __Hueco __Mundo __que __también __quiere __los __poderes __de __Kaien __y __parece __que __la __Sociedad __de __Almas __lo __sabe__… __¡Por __eso __Byakuya __piensa __que __alguien __boicotea __las __investigaciones! __¡Porque __los __shinigamis __temen __que __vengan __por __Kaien!__ –_ Ichigo estaba desesperado. No podía decir que sabía que Kaien había estado en contacto con un hollow y que se iría con ella. ¡Debía pararlo!

– ¿Qué harías tu si estuvieses despierto? – le preguntó la joven, y se detuvo un momento a pensar.

– _Detendría __toda __esta __locura. __Iría __a __donde __sea, __a __la __Sociedad __de __Almas, __a __Hueco __Mundo, __¡al __infierno! __No __interesa__… _– intentó nuevamente mover su mano derecha, que estaba muy cerca de donde Rika estaba sentada. Su concentración era tanta que su hija pudo notar una leve alteración en su reiatsu.

– ¿Quieres decirme algo, no? – se acercó y le tomó la mano con las suyas. – ¿Qué es, papá? – Ichigo logró mover sus dedos levemente y Rika sonrió. – Ya te recuperarás, te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, no te preocupes. Renji estará en casa con nosotros y con Uryu – suspiró y miró hacia atrás. – Es raro que aún no haya llegado. Quedamos en que nos encontraríamos a almorzar…

– _¿Almorzar __con __Uryu? __¿Desde __cuándo __son __tan __amigos?_

– ¿Sabes? No debería decir esto, pero Uryu es una persona interesante. Me gusta estar con él, me siento protegida – soltó una risita pícara. – No pienses nada raro

– _Si, __como __no__…_

– Tal vez lo adopté como padre sustituto – bromeó y soltó una carcajada imaginando la expresión de su padre al decir esto.

– _¡No __bromees __con __esas __cosas! __¡Quita __esa __cara __de __boba __que __debes __tener __al __hablar __de __él! __¡Esto __no __me __gusta __nada!_

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Se había jurado a si misma que nunca más volvería a llorar, que lo único que motivaría su vida sería ser feliz con lo que tenía, reconstruyendo Hueco Mundo, ayudando a aquellos seres sin corazón pero con sentimientos el resto de sus días. Pero allí, el resto de sus días era demasiado tiempo. Se miró las manos, aún sentada en la cama y con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto haber llorado. Eran manos jóvenes y blancas. El sol no las tocaba desde hacía diez años, desde aquel día en que decidió escapar del mundo humano y no volver jamás.

– _Icigo está mal, no podemos dejar que siga así – comentó Uryu. Estaban arrodillados en el tatami, en casa de Urahara. Junto a la mesa, sobre unos almohadones, Uryu, Orihime y Kisuke._

– _Lo se – Orihime bajó la vista._

– _Inoue san, sé que tú has vuelto después de todo lo que sucedió para sentirte más tranquila… pero desde que Rukia_

– _Ni lo menciones, Urahara san – sonrió. – Vengo cada tanto a ayudar a mis amigos. Y ahora Ichigo me necesita_

– _No, no te confundas – replicó Uryu. – Kurosaki no nos necesita. Está desquiciado. Lo que realmente necesita es calmarse y pensar con claridad. Yo no lo ayudaré más, me voy – estaba muy enojado._

– _Pero, Uryu… – Hime volvió a bajar la vista, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que quiso decir Uryu. – ¿Dónde irás?_

– _A Sapporo, conseguí un puesto en una clínica y me iré el mes entrante_

– _Creo que es lo mejor, Ishida san – asintió Kisuke. – Y en ceanto a ti, Inoue san, crea que también deberías dejar esta locura y volver a Hueca Mundo, a tu casa y con tu pareja. Pienso que si te quedas aquí no será bueno para Kurosaki san ni para ti_

– _Yo… – apretó sus puños con impotencia._

– _No se sientan mal, Kurosaki san eligió su camino el día del accidente – ambos miraron a Kisuke. – Y no pensó más que en él mismo_

– _¿Y los niños? – preguntó Orihime preocupada._

– _Yo me haré cargo de ellos – afirmó con seguridad Kisuke._

Ese día se fue sin decir adiós a nadie y nunca más volvió hasta hacía pocos meses en los que regresaba a visitar la tumba de su hermano. Algo le decía que nada estaba bien, y que tal vez nunca debió irse. Que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que ella se quedara en el mundo humano y que se comprometiera más.

– ¿Te vas? – Ulquiorra la sorprendió.

– Si

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque debo hacer lo que nunca hice hasta ahora – lo miró a los ojos con una seguridad que Ulquiorra creyó que nunca volvería a ver en ella. – Debo enfrentar mis miedos

– Ve – dijo con sinceridad y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Orihime se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió los sentimientos de él. Sonrió.

– Gracias

_**Mundo humano**_

Las dudas afloraban en todo momento. Todo su mundo convergía en una única pregunta. ¿Por qué no podía ver almas? No sabía bien por qué pero se encontraba pensando en ello desde que salió del hospital. Si como todos decían y afirmaban desde que él tenía uso de razón, sus padres, ambos, eran shinigamis y poderosos, y viendo que su hermana podía hacerlo, no entendía por qué el nunca jamás había podido siquiera sentir nada que tuviese que ver con el mundo espiritual hasta ese momento.

Y estaba convencido de que Kokoro y Orihime tenían que ver con que él haya podido ver por primera vez algo que no podía antes. Un hollow, un alma y un agujero negro extraño. ¡Cómo quería preguntarle a alguien qué era esa cosa!

Estaba sentado en el parque de la estatua que frecuentaba. Esa obra que traicionaba sus sentidos. Le recordaba a su madre y ya estaba harto de los recuerdos. Apretó con fuerza el álbum del que no se había desprendido desde que Isshin se lo dio, y bufó.

– Vine por ti – la voz dulce y a la vez fría de la joven hollow resonó en la soledad del parque. Kaien no se sorprendió. Sonrió.

– Te esperaba – contestó sin voltear. Se levantó del banco, con el álbum en la mano. Kokoro lo notó pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Tienes que hacer algo antes de irnos? – preguntó, sin saber bien por qué. Justamente eso no era lo que debía decir.

– No, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer – giró y la miró a los ojos. – ¿Vamos? – Kokoro asintió y estiró su mano. Tocó el aire y apareció el mismo agujero negro que había abierto Orihime antes. – ¿Qué es esto? – le dijo sin un mínimo atisbo de sorpresa. Ella sonrió.

– Garganta – tomó la mano libre de Kaien y tiró de él suavemente. – Es raro la primera vez, pero luego te acostumbras – entraron en la oscuridad. Kaien miró a la mujer de piedra en medio de la plaza, mientras la abertura se cerraba.

– _Mamá__… __te__encontraré_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Aquí está el capítulo del sábado. Espero comentarios! Suerte! Mary**

* * *

Llegaron a un desierto de arena blanca. Era de noche y la única luz era la de la Luna, que a Kaien le pareció diferente de la que siempre veía en las noches de Karakura. La atmósfera era densa y le costaba respirar. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo retuvo por un momento. Luego exhaló, generando una nube de vapor. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y en ese instante se dio cuenta. Ese lugar era exactamente el mismo que el de su sueño.

¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese visto ese desierto en su mente, tal cual era, si jamás había estado allí? Además, estaba el hecho de que para llegar allí cruzaron esa Garganta, que no sabía bien qué era, pero que estaba seguro que era una especie de puerta interdimensional.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, metido en sus propias reflexiones. Kokoro comenzó a caminar lentamente, aún sosteniendo la mano de Kaien, como si temiera que él se fuera.

– Esto es Hueco Mundo. Mi mundo – dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

– ¿Hueco Mundo?

– Si, ¿nunca oíste hablar de nosotros?

– A decir verdad, nunca quise saber nada de lo que no podía ver – reconoció. Caminaba de la mano de Kokoro, dejándose llevar a donde ella quisiera.

– Hueco Mundo es el lugar que existe entre el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas. Aquí los hollows podemos ir y venir cuando nos plazca. Lo que sucede es que este desierto infinito está despoblado gracias a los shinigamis – acotó con asco. Kaien no dijo nada. – Nosotros vamos al palacio Las Noches, donde los hollows más fuertes vigilan la seguridad de todos los demás. Son patrañas, pero así dicen todos que es – no dejaba de caminar. Kaien la miraba, estaba un par de pasos más atrás.

– ¿Los hollows más fuertes? – preguntó.

– Nadie debe saber que tú estás aquí. Nadie – lo miró de reojo, sin detenerse. – En el palacio vivimos varios, pero debes ocultarte, sobre todo de Hallibel y de Ulquiorra

– ¿Por qué?

– Digamos que ellos no están de acuerdo con que tú estés aquí. En realidad los humanos no deberían poder ingresar en Hueco Mundo

– Pero yo he visto a una mujer entrando en la garganta – afirmó. Kokoro paró y lo miró, sin soltarlo.

– ¿A quién? – estaba un tanto preocupada.

– Orihime Inoue – Kokoro sonrió irónicamente.

– Ella dejó de ser humana hace mucho – comentó. – Vive en Las Noches, es la mujer de Ulquiorra

– ¿Dejó de ser humana? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo

– No importa, con el tiempo aprenderás ciertas cosas de los que vivimos aquí. Nada es igual que en tu mundo. Sólo haz lo que te digo, nadie puede verte

* * *

_**Mundo Humano**_

Se encontraba sola y no sabía bien dónde ir. Comprendía que Ulquiorra la había dejado ir con todo su consentimiento porque sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes. Pero sus dudas pasaban por otro lado. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de hacer algo por Ichigo.

Caminó varias cuadras, con su pulsera puesta, sin pensar a dónde estaba yendo. No quería que nadie la viera, al menos no en ese momento. Necesitaba pensar lo que iba a hacer y no tenía demasiadas alternativas. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la tienda de Urahara. Aspiró y contuvo la respiración. Se quitó la pulsera.

Dentro de la tienda estaban Uryu, Renji y Kisuke que sintieron perfectamente la presencia de Orihime. Se miraron en silencio y detuvieron por completo su conversación. Ella entró en el recinto y abrió la fusuma(1).

– Hola – dijo tímidamente. Miró el lugar y no había cambiado en nada. El recuerdo de haber estado allí en una situación parecida volvió a atormentarla. Los hombres la miraron seriamente.

– Inoue san – dijo a modo de saludo Urahara, muy sorprendido por su aparición.

– Urahara san – respondió ella sin saber mucho qué decir. – Abarai san, Ishida kun, yo… – intentó excusarse, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que necesitaba pedir disculpas.

– Inoue san, no tienes que decir nada. Pasa y siéntate – la interrumpió Kisuke, amablemente. – ¿Estás aquí por Kurosaki san? – ella afirmó con la cabeza. – Nosotros también – miró a Renji.

– Hace unos días que fui a verlo – los tres hombres esperaban con ansiedad lo que ella diría. – Pero no pude hacer nada con mis poderes. Él, simplemente, necesita reponerse naturalmente

– Es lo que suponemos, por eso nunca fuimos a buscarte – Orihime miró a Uryu a los ojos, con sorpresa. Las palabras de Ulquiorra afloraron en su mente.

– Entiendo…

– Pero ahora el problema no es Ichigo – quiso interiorizarla Renji. Sabía que quizá ella pudiera intervenir. – Kaien está en la mira de la Sociedad de Almas

– ¿Kaien? – preguntó extrañada. – Pero él…

– Si, es extraño, pero aseguran que tiene un poder enorme aguardando por salir. Por eso quieren tomarlo para si

– ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – preguntó con sinceridad.

– Nosotros intentaremos acercarnos a él, y tú podrás hacer lo mismo

– Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude sacar nada provechoso. Él no quiere saber nada sobre mí después de que le dije que yo también…

– Si, que tu eres como nosotros y no como él – acotó Uryu. – Es un chico difícil, pero estoy seguro de que alguno de nosotros podrá con él

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Oficina del Comandante General**_

– Es simple, Capitán, hemos firmado el acuerdo – intentó aclarar los tantos Retsu, mirando los ojos de Genryuusai. – Ahora sólo queda que la Comisión, la Cámara de los 46 y usted – agudizó su mirada – elijan los miembros del Comité de Investigaciones. Personalmente creo que la Teniente Hinamori sería ideal para la supervisión de la investigación debido a sus amplios conocimientos y a su influencia sobre el Capitán Hitsugaya

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el Capitán Hitsugaya? – inquirió el viejo. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de la Capitana y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio.

– Convengamos que el Capitán quiso ir a confirmar su rivalidad con los ex Espada

– No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Capitana. El Capitán está tan preocupado como usted por la seguridad de sus subordinados. Y considerando que él está a cargo de la mayoría de las misiones que se realizan allí, es diría que, hasta admirable que haya querido ir – la miró inquisitivamente. – Y además creo que él sería más apropiado para estar a cargo del Comité que la inestable Teniente del Quinto Escuadrón

– Esa decisión no me concierne – Retsu se levantó, tranquila. – Debe disculparme Comandante, pero mi deber me llama – sonrió.

– No se preocupe, Capitana. Velaré por la seguridad de toda la Sociedad de Almas como siempre lo he hecho – hizo un gesto con su mano acompañado por su cabeza. – Vaya, la notificaré de cualquier decisión que se tome

* * *

_**Arenas de Hueco Mundo, zona Oeste**_

– Estoy harto… – protestó en voz alta Grimmjow, que estaba acostado en la arena mirando el cielo nocturno. – No sé que sea lo que está sucediendo pero esta ida y vuelta de shinigamis por aquí no me gusta nada… – se levantó de un solo movimiento. – Iré a investigar – sonrió desquiciadamente. – No me vendría mal saludar a Ulqui chan – rió y usó sonido.

* * *

(1) Fusuma: Puerta deslizante hecha de madera y papel que sirve para separar los ambientes.


	25. Capítulo 24

__**Nota: Esta semana habrá un solo capítulo (o sea este) por razones personales, sepan disculpar T.T. Hasta el martes próximo, Mary.**

* * *

_**Las Noches**_

Los pasillos eran exactamente como los recordaba. Estaban igual que en la época de Aizen. Las paredes blancas y el olor dulce, por material con el que estaban hechas. Caminaba lentamente, con las manos en sus bolsillos, intentando sin querer no llamar demasiado la atención.

Al principio había querido entrar con una actitud necia y despreciativa, provocando algún recelo por parte de Ulquiorra. Pero conforme se acercaba al palacio tuvo la ridícula necesidad de recordar lo que se sentía ser superior que sus pares que no vivían allí.

Estaba solo, como al comienzo. Él junto a su soledad devastadora, en una zona total y completamente deshabitada gracias a la masacre que hasta él mismo conoció por parte de alguno de sus compañeros. Nunca había participado de tales cosas, pero sabía a la perfección que los objetivos de Aizen nunca habían sido del todo amables. Los hollows siguieron siendo para él sólo una herramienta más para lograr sus objetivos, que nunca llegó a entender.

La sala principal estaba cerca y se sentía como nunca antes. La ansiedad absurda de verse en esa situación de desobediencia le había hecho olvidar que su propósito no era malo, sino más bien preocupado. ¿Por qué había tanto movimiento? Si hasta ese momento todo había ido bien. El único problema notable del que él estaba al tanto gracias a la mujer humana, era que Ichigo estaba tirado en una cama desde hacía años.

_La cueva arenosa era oscura y húmeda. Pero el líquido que embebía el ambiente no era agua. No pudo identificar qué era el olor, pero le revolvía el estómago. Un gemido insistente trepanaba sus tímpanos y hacía que cada uno de los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizara y temblara. Podía detectar una pequeña presencia dentro de la cueva y justamente por eso estaba allí. Exhaló generando vapor y continuó caminando, adentrándose en la penumbra azulada._

_El lugar era pequeño y los matices azules celestes que la luz de la luna creaba eran hermosos. El gemido se intensificaba y gracias a eso pudo notar un ser vivo, moviéndose con dificultad sobre el suelo arcilloso. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y comprobó que conocía a ese ser._

– _Grimmjow… – dijo entre asustada y confundida. El sujeto estaba cubierto con una mezcla de sangre y ese líquido perturbador, con un aspecto que no era para nada bueno. Sus ropas estaban roídas y desgarradas y la expresión de su cara era de absoluto cansancio y dolor._

_Él, al escuchar su nombre, abrió un ojo con dificultad y comprobó que era la mujer humana que hacía poco había conocido en Las Noches por el capricho de Aizen. Vio cuando ella llevó sus manos a sus horquillas y luego una luz anaranjada. El calor lo envolvió y no sintió nada más._

Agitó levemente su cabeza al recordar aquello que aún seguía debiéndole a esa tonta humana, necia y mal agradecida de Orihime. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué se había atrevido a salvarlo en aquella oportunidad? Hubiera preferido morir a tener que deberle su vida a esa asquerosa criatura. Hizo una mueca de asco e ingresó a la sala de reuniones, donde no había nadie.

Todo estaba en calma. Se acercó a su antiguo asiento en la mesa y lo rozó con su mano derecha. Un ruido llamó su atención y giró inmediatamente la cabeza.

– Grimmjow – dijo la voz femenina.

– Hallibel – contestó él inmediatamente y retiró la mano, para volverla a su bolsillo.

– Sabes que no puedes estar aquí – dijo serena. Se acercó hasta quedar detrás de la silla de la cabecera, que ahora le correspondía.

– Quiero saber por qué andan tantos shinigamis por aquí

– Veo que notaste la presencia de la Comisión

– ¿Otra vez esa Comisión de mierda? – apretó los dientes.

– Creen que alguno de nosotros atacó al Capitán Hitsugaya – lo miró profundamente.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó ofuscado.

– ¿No sabes nada de lo que sucedió?

– ¡No! ¡¿Cómo voy a saber algo si estoy afuera todo el maldito tiempo? – se acercó a ella.

– Espera Grimmjow – la voz de Ulquiorra hizo que parara en seco y sus labios lo traicionaron, formando una irónica sonrisa.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que pasó con el Gran Rey Cero? – volvió a preguntar. Grimmjow rió un momento, luego lo miró a los ojos.

– No. Pero pregúntale a tu mujercita… – sonrió locamente. – Ella está demasiado mezclada con la mierda para que no lo sepa – Ulquiorra se alzó sobre él con un odio que jamás creyó sentir y lo tomó por el cuello, arrastrándolo unos pasos.

– ¡Basta! – ordenó Hallibel. Ambos obedecieron al instante. Ulquiorra se apartó y Grimmjow se acomodó la ropa sin dejar de sonreír. – Debemos estar tranquilos y pensar cómo actuaremos. Nada será tan fácil como hasta ahora teniendo shinigamis todo el tiempo aquí – los dos hombres la miraron.

* * *

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

– Estamos aquí reunidos para que firmemos el acta de nombramiento de los representantes de la Sociedad de Almas en Hueco Mundo que formarán parte de Comité de Investigación que estará a cargo de estudiar cada evidencia sobre lo sucedido recientemente – habló Akira Satô en representación de la Cámara de los 46. – Por este motivo convocamos a todos los Capitanes y Tenientes que no están a cargo de misiones en este momento – hizo una pequeña pausa. – Comandante General Yamamoto, por favor, lea la resolución del trabajo conjunto de la Cámara, la Comisión de Control y usted – se hizo a un lado y dejó que Genryuusai avanzara unos pasos y quedara en medio del escenario imaginado.

– Capitanes y Tenientes a mi cargo, hemos considerado necesario evaluar cada uno de sus perfiles a la perfección e incluso muchos de ustedes han recibido un representante de la Cámara de los 46 que los entrevistó en las últimas dos horas. Esta reunión extraordinaria ha sido convocada con el único propósito de nombrar a los cuatro integrantes del Comité de Investigación del que ya han sido notificados por escrito gracias a la colaboración de la Capitana Soi Fong – tragó saliva y sostuvo con firmeza frente a él un papel escrito con tinta china que aún estaba fresca. Carraspeó. – La Cámara de los 46, representada por el Señor Akira Satô, junto al Comandante General de la Corte de Espíritus Puros, Capitán Yamamoto Genryuusai y la Presidenta de la Comisión de Control sobre Hueco Mundo, Capitana Retsu Unohana, ha decidido dejar establecido mediante la presente el Comité de Investigación, acordado previamente con la junta que gobierna Las Noches en Hueco Mundo, formada por Hallibel Tier, Ulquiorra Ciffer y Orihime Inoue. El mismo intervendrá directamente en el caso Hitsugaya y tendrá libertades extraordinarias en Hueco Mundo y la misma Sociedad de Almas durante el período inextensible de dos meses a partir del día de la fecha. Su misión será desenmarañar lo sucedido en la zona Oeste del desierto de Hueco Mundo y develar el culpable de que el Capitán Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas de Control sobre la repoblación de Hueco Mundo, Toushiro Hitsugaya, haya sufrido daños materiales, físicos y psíquicos cuando se desempeñaba en su misión. Los elegidos son: a cargo del Comité como Comandante en Jefe, el Capitán Toushiro Hitsugaya, y como investigadores a su cargo, los Tenientes Momo Hinamori y Kira Izuru. El responsable de las comunicaciones y los informes testimoniales será el Capitán Juushiro Ukitake. Los abajo firmantes están de acuerdo y se hacen responsables de esta elección – el murmullo se hizo presente.

* * *

_**Las Noches, laboratorio**_

– Deberás esperar en mi habitación hasta que Nezumi te atienda. No creo que tarde mucho, pero es preferible que le avise. Ven, entra – habían caminado durante varios minutos a través del desierto que parecía interminable y se habían colado por una pared gruesa y blanca de lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión deshabitada. El olor que sentía era dulce y le recordaba algo que no podía definir. Las paredes eran blancas y sólidas, sin ventanas, y los pasillos largos y sembrados de puertas. – ¿Qué esperas? – Kaien dio un par de pasos hasta ingresar en la habitación de la hollow, que le recordó a cualquier habitación de una chica humana. La cama, al estilo occidental, estaba deshecha. Las sábanas y colchas eran blancas. Había una cómoda pequeña con un espejo, plagado de papeles y una cartuchera con lo que parecían ser cosméticos extraños. Cerca de la única ventana con barrotes había una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas, sobre la cual yacían unas cuantas tazas vacías. – No te fijes en el desorden. Ya vengo – Kokoro se retiró, cerrando la puerta con llave. Kaien suspiró.

Estaba tranquilo. Su corazón latía acompasadamente y no se había exaltado ni una sola vez desde que atravesó la garganta. ¿Qué era aquel extraño lugar? Hueco Mundo. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a recorrer los recuerdos que tenía de su sueño y una vez más sintió que conocía esa arena blanca, esa media luna extraña y ese olor dulce que lo envolvía. Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa.

Dejó el álbum con cautela y se recostó en el respaldo. La luz de la luna se colaba y le daba a todo un aspecto espectral. No podía saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entraron en ese mundo, pero podía afirmar que no era demasiado. Los pies le ardían de tanto caminar y la arena se había colado dentro de sus zapatillas. Se aflojó los cordones y se quitó el calzado. Había caminado varios kilómetros, de eso estaba seguro. Pero su percepción del tiempo estaba alterada porque su cabeza le indicaba que sólo estuvo allí por unos cuantos minutos.

Se estiró y bostezó. Estaba cansado y podría dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta curiosidad por saber quién era ese tal Nezumi y qué era lo que tanto anhelaba ver o saber de él. Sus poderes nunca habían estado presentes, incluso el mismo Urahara había comprobado en varias oportunidades que no tenía ningún atisbo de reiatsu shinigami en su alma. ¿Qué podría hacer este sujeto en Hueco Mundo para despertar aquello que durante quince años estuvo supuestamente dormido?

La llave giró y Kaien se apresuró a ponerse las zapatillas. Kokoro entró con cara de pocos amigos. Se notaba molesta y cansada.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – pregutnó Kaien con un tono de preocupación.

– No – dijo mintiendo. – Nezumi quiere verte ahora mismo. Acompáñanme – lo miró directamente a los ojos. Kaien devolvió su mirada. – Pero – dudó un instante – ten cuidado con lo que dices. No es un sujeto de fiar. Primero escúchalo y luego piensa bien lo que le cuentas. Puede que sepa bastante más de lo que tu crees sobre tí, pero no te dejes llevar – bajó la vista y giró hacia afuera. – Vamos – Kaien se levantó y ambos salieron de la habitación.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Las Noches**

**Laboratorio**

Unas tres puertas más allá del cuarto de Kokoro estaba el laboratorio. Entró y el olor nauseabundo de alguna sustancia que le recordaba al hospital lo envolvió, atontándolo un poco por unos instantes. Pronto logró divisar la figura tosca y regordeta del científico que allí debía estar según lo que la hollow había dicho. Contuvo la respiración con el objeto de sacarse el mareo y expiró con alivio, comprobando que había dado resultado.

- Tú debes ser Kaien Kurosaki – afirmó el hombre, acercándose arrastrando una de sus piernas. Kaien lo miró a los ojos directamente, en una actitud altanera. No podía evitar mantener su expresión de incomodidad frente a ese sujeto. - Me alegra mucho que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, niño – le dijo, con una sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro. - Ven, acércate – Nezumi se sentó en una silla blanca y pequeña que estaba junto a una mesa de madera, que parecía ser muy vieja. Frente a él había otra silla de las mismas características. El científico hizo una seña y Kaien, como un autómata, se acercó y se sentó frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo. - Kokoro chan ha hecho un excelente trabajo convenciéndote para que vinieras a verme. Verás como pronto todo se aclarará y podremos trabajar con tu veradero poder – el chico no podía reaccionar frente a las palabras que estaba diciendo el científico. ¿Poder? ¿Qué poder? - Verás... - miró a Kokoro de reojo y ella salió del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta. - Es muy importante que contestes cada una de las preguntas que te haré para que pueda encontrar las respuestas adecuandas a mi investigación y así poder determinar cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de tu poder y trabajar en su entrenamiento – lo miró profundamente. - ¿Lo entiendes? - Kaien asintió con la cabeza.

**Sala de Reuniones**

- Pronto arribará ese Comité que dijo Unohana san. ¿Qué postura creen que debemos tomar con respecto a esto? - preguntó Hallibel una vez le explicaron la situación a Grimmjow. Los tres ex Espada estaban sentados a la mesa. Hallibel en la cabecera, Ulquiorra a su derecha y Grimmjow a su izquierda, enfrentados.

- Creo que no debemos darle ninguna información. ¿Qué mierda se creen? ¡Acusándome sin sentido! - espetó Grimmjow.

- No te están acusando sólo a ti – Hallibel hablaba calmadamente. - Ellos fueron claros, creen que uno de nosotros fue el que agredió al Capitán y esperan que estando presentes durante esos dos meses hagamos algo por lo cual quedemos en evidencia – Ulquiorra miró a Grimmjow.

- ¿Piensas que fui yo, verdad? - preguntó la pantera, devolviéndole la mirada a Ulquiorra.

- Es extraño que todos te culpen. También hablé con Nezumi respecto de esto y él mismo me dijo que el área en la que atacaron a Hitsugaya está a cargo tuyo – lo miró más intensamente. - ¿Tu sabías que allí están los viejos laboratorios? - le preguntó. Hallibel se sorprendió con la pregunta.

- ¡¿Por qué debería yo saber eso? - gritó Grimmjow. - ¡Me echaron como un perro sarnoso! ¡Me desterraron! ¡Y ahora me culpan por algo que no cometí! - enfurecido, se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa.

- ¿Y cuál es tu coartada? - preguntó Hallibel. Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada.

- Estaba en el mundo humano

**Laboratorio**

- He estado monitoreando tu desenvolvimiento como ser humano y no he descubierto ningún cambio en tu reiatsu, que de por sí no es perceptible a la sensibilidad shinigami – Nezumi hablaba como si Kaien entendiera todo lo que estaba diciendo. Pero el joven humano no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿Monitoreándolo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? - Los artilugios de Urahara tampoco servirían de nada si lo que supongo es cierto, por eso necesito hacerte estas preguntas y luego unas pruebas con mis instrumentos de medición – Nezumi lo miraba a los ojos, casi intentando meterse en su cabeza, pero no lograba ver nada en ellos. Sólo una mirada ardiente de curiosidad e incredulidad respecto de lo que decía el científico. - ¿Has notado algún cambio en la naturaleza de tus sueños? - el rostro de Kaien lo traicionó y mostró la sorpresa por la pregunta del científico. - Veo que estoy en lo cierto

- No – habló por primera vez. Su voz era dura y determinante. - No he tenido ningún cambio en nada. Siempre fui el mismo desde que tengo memoria – el gordo sonrió irónicamente.

- Bien. Entonces, cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Has podido ver últimamente cosas que no veías? Sé que has visto a Kokoro chan y un alma que ella te mostró – Kaien apretó los dientes. No podía darle a ese tipo mucha información, y menos acerca de sus extraños sueños hasta que por lo menos él mismo supiera a qué se referían.

- Si. Vi a la hollow, al alma y la garganta. Pero nada más – aclaró. Era cierto, no había visto más que esas tres cosas. Ni una sola alma más, ni un shinigami, ni nada.

- ¿Qué te dijo Urahara acerca de la naturaleza de tu poder?

- Nada. Él me hizo varias pruebas cuando era chico y nunca arrojaron ninguna conclusión. Él me dijo que no puede detectar mi reiatsu, ni él ni ninguno de los otros

- ¿Ni siquiera el quincy? - afinó sus ojos, Kaien no movió ni un músculo. Estaba nervioso por ese interrogatorio que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, y menos con el comentario que le había hecho Kokoro antes de salir de la habitación.

- No, él tampoco pudo sentir ninguna energía provenir de mi

- Muy bien – Nezumi se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyándose en la mesa. Kaien lo miró desde su sitio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. - Entonces no tengo más nada que preguntarte. Comenzaremos con las pruebas así puedes ir a descansar. Estoy seguro que el aire del desierto no te sienta para nada bien – sonrió. Estaba de espaldas a Kaien que no pudo verlo.

- Estoy bien – dijo. Realmente nada había cambiado. Era verdad que al principio el aire se había tornado denso y le costó respirar. Pero después de unos mintuos estando allí, todo parecía igual que en su mundo.

* * *

**Mundo humano**

**Hospital de Karakura**

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Ichigo con Rika se abrió despacio. Rika giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la figura de Uryu acercarse a ellos.

- Veo que estabas esperándome – dijo él, con su tono de voz de siempre, seco y amable al mismo tiempo. Miró a Ichigo, intentando no parecer preocupado frente a Rika. Aún no estaba seguro respecto de decirle o no la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Si, estaba con papá – enfatizó su sonrisa. - ¿Vamos a comer? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!

- _¿Qué está sucediendo, Uryu? _- Ichigo notó inmediatamente la inseguridad de su viejo amigo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Habría novedades de Kaien?

- Si, vamos – Rika salió de la pieza y Uryu la siguió. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una última mirada a Ichigo, cargada de culpa.

- ¿Sucede algo? - la chica preguntó al ver que el hombre no continuaba con su camino, pero no se detuvo ni lo miró. Él cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- No, todo está bien

**Tienda de Urahara**

- ¿Qué harás ahora? - Renji había quedado a solas con Orihime. Se miraban, pero ninguno de los dos se había animado a hablar desde que Urahara los dejó. - ¿Volverás a Hueco Mundo?

- No – Hime bajó la mirada. - No hasta que hayamos encontrado una solución a esto

- ¿Cómo están las cosas allá? Sé que atacaron a Hitsugaya y que la Cámara de los 46 intervino en el asunto

- No sabemos quién fue el que lo atacó. Su acusación fue directa, apunta a que fue uno de los ex Espada – Renji se sorpredió.

- Pero... ¿quién?

- Estoy segura de que quieren inculpar a Grimmjow

- ¿Lo dices por todo lo que pasó antes?

- Es que yo sé que él no fue, estaba... – dudó un momento, pero luego continuó. - Cuando atacaron a Toushiro kun, él estaba conmigo

- ¿Piensas que fue...?

- No. Yo creo que ese cero fue de parte de otro hollow que ha evolucionado como para hacerlo. Confío en Hallibel san y sé que Ulquiorra no lo hizo – dijo confiada. - Las cosas han cambiado mucho en las arenas, no sabemos con certeza si hay o no seres poderosos allí

- ¿No es que la Sociedad de Almas está supervisando? - Renji no comprendía demasiado.

- Abarai san, nada es tan claro como lo dice la Sociedad de Almas – Orihime lo miró con una expresión que dejaba en evidencia la ingenuidad de Renji. - Ellos dicen demaisado, pero en realidad no saben mucho de la verdad de Hueco Mundo. Trabajan en sus laboratorios, encerrados. Nunca ves shinigamis caminando las arenas – Renji bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y sonrió.

- Siempre es lo mismo... - comentó. - ¿Y tu? - levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los de ella. - ¿Cómo estás? - Orihime mantuvo varios segundos la intensidad de esa mirada que le estaba dando su viejo compañero, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Sólo quiero ayudar a Kaien

**En algún restaurante cercano al Hosptial...**

- ¡Abarai san me trajo una carta de tío Byakuya! - le contaba entusiasmada Rika a Uryu. El hombre empalideció. Si Byakuya se había tomado el trabajo de comunicarce con sus sobrinos, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

- ¿A, si? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué dice? - lo mejor era no mostrarse preocupado. Se repetía mentalmente que Rika no tenía por qué enterarse todavía de la situación.

- Mira – sacó la carta y se la entregó a Uryu. Él la tomó, la abrió y comenzó a leer. Su rostro mostraba de a poco un reflejo que a Rika no le gustaba nada. - ¿Suecede algo?

- Es que...

- ¿Tu sabes a qué ha venido Renji, no? ¿No es así? - el tono de Rika cambió a uno serio, al igual que se cara. Uryu la miró y tragó saliva en seco.

- Él... - no sabía qué contestar. A esas alturas y con lo que decía la carta no podía metir, ni ocultar. - Él tiene que tomar una decisión y ha venido aquí a investigar

- ¿Una decisión? ¿Respecto a papá? - insistió. No podía quedarse callada y asentir. Sentía que Uryu sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo y no podía no hacer nada. Ichigo continuaba sin mostrar mejorías y ella no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando que la Sociedad de Almas haga lo que tenía qué hacer.

- No – bajó la vista un momento.

- Hay algo malo con Kaien, ¿no es así? ¡Dime! - gritó, con sus ojos encendidos. Uryu la miró intensamente.

- No sé si es algo malo. La Sociedad de Almas cree que tu hermano es potencialmetne poderoso y que ese poder puede ser peligroso. Por eso está Renji aquí, para determinar si ese poder despertará y cuál es su naturaleza – Rika lo miraba, incrédula.

- ¿Kaien? ¿Poderoso? - arrugó el ceño y apoyó el codo derecho sobre la mesa y su rostro en su mano. - Esto no me gusta – miró al médico rápidamente y con determinación a los ojos. Uryu se sorprendió un poco por el movimiento. - ¿Qué harán?

- Esperar


	27. Capítulo 26

**Muchas gracias a todos por el aguante y por seguir esta historia tan llena de misterio. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y al menos amerite un comentario. Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Sala de Reuniones**

– ¿En el mundo humano? - preguntó Ulquiorra. Sabía perfectamente que cuando atacaron a Hitsugaya, Orihime estaba en el mundo humano. Si Grimmjow también, ¿se habrían encontrado?

– Si – lo miró intensamente. No sabía si le convenía acusar a Orihime, pero dadas las circunstancias, era mejor salvar su propio pellejo que el de la humana. - Estaba allí porque quise hacer una visita – no estaba seguro y eso hacía que su tono de voz cambie.

– ¡Estás mintiendo! - se alteró Ulquiorra.

– ¿Puedes demostrar que estabas allí? - Hallibel intentaba limar las asperezas que aún existían entre los dos ex Espadas.

– Hay alguien que me vio – miró los ojos de la rubia.

– Está bien, no nos digas nada. Confío en ti, Grimmjow. Pero ahora debes irte del palacio. Si los shinigamis saben que estuviste aquí, no te lo perdonarán

– Lo sé – se puso de pie y miró a Ulquiorra con recelo. - Será mejor que cuides a tu mujer, ¿no está ella en el mundo humano ahora? - Ulquiorra quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

– Ya déjalo, Grimmjow – ordenó Hallibel.

– Está bien, pero avísenme sobre cualquier novedad. Yo también soy-

– Si – lo interrumpió Hallibel, - a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, sé que tu también eres parte de nosotros

**Laboratorio**

– Ven aquí, niño – el tono de voz de Nezumi era exasperante a los oídos de Kaien, que todo el tiempo se repetía internamente que pronto se iría de ese laboratorio. Siguió al científico unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegaron frente a una especie de máquina, que se parecía a un tomógrafo. – No te preocupes, sólo tomará un momento. Siéntate – le indicó a Kaien un sillón metálico.

Ni bien se sentó, Nezumi encendió un tablero que estaba a la derecha del sillón, con varios botones. De este salían cinco electrodos con aspecto extraño, de los cuales pendían unos cables de colores.

– Quítate la camiseta. Necesito colocar en tu pecho estos electrodos para poder medir tu reiatsu – el rostro de Kaien mostraba su incredulidad y desconfianza respecto de lo que el científico decía, por lo que agregó – o al menos determinar si tienes algún tipo de presencia espiritual – sonrió. El humano se quitó la camiseta y sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando Nezumi colocó cuatro de los electrodos sobre su pecho y abdomen. – Y este en la espalda – agregó, colocando el quinto sobre de la quinta lumbar.

Kaien podía ver el monitor claramente, en el cual comenzaron a aparecer líneas azules y rojas que ondeaban formando una especie de gráfico sinusoidal. La línea azul se fue volviendo más delgada mientras la roja brillaba con fuerza, marcando un claro ascenso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Se notaba en el ambiente la euforia que Nezumi sentía por dentro. Miró a Kaien con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro arrugado y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Hay algo más hermoso que ver un reiatsu hollow tan prometedor? – Kaien se sorprendió por las palabras del científico, pero no demostró nada. – No, no lo hay – continuó hablando para si mismo y volvió su vista al monitor. Tocó algunas perillas y botones y una pequeña impresora que estaba a un lado imprimió a modo de electrocardiograma. – Veamos – tomó el papel entre sus manos y arrugó el ceño. – Esto es muy interesante, más de lo que puedo pretender – miró a Kaien un momento. – Parece que tu reiatsu es distinto a lo que yo suponía, pero no estaba del todo equivocado

* * *

**Mundo humano**

Unas horas más tarde, Orihime caminaba por Karakura como hacía años no lo hacía. Todo se veía muy distinto. Las calles, las veredas, los negocios, la gente. Cada detalle que recordaba en su mente era diferente ahora. O tal vez ella era distinta. Debía encontrar a Kaien cuanto antes y decirle la verdad sobre su historia. Ya no tenía caso que continuara ocultando su verdadera relación con Ichigo y Rukia, y menos sabiendo que él corría el riesgo que estaba corriendo gracias a la Sociedad de Almas. Si de algo estaba segura era que ella estaba allí para ayudar.

Miró a lo lejos y logró adivinar que estaba cerca de la casa de Isshin, antiguo hogar de Ichigo, y sonrió tristemente. Tantos años, tantas cosas habían ocurrido desde aquellos tiempos felices…

– _¿De verdad estás embarazada? – preguntó Rukia sorprendida. Miraba a Orihime con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La castaña sonrió abiertamente, con su rostro radiante._

– _¡Si! ¡¿No es maravilloso? ¡Seremos madres juntas! – gritó, tomando ambas manos de Rukia, que aún no comprendía del todo lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Luego de dar unos saltos, Orihime arrugó su entrecejo. – ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó realmente preocupada, sin soltarle las manos._

– _¡No! – reaccionó Rukia. – Es que… ¿embarazada? – la miró. – ¿De… él? – con cierto temor. Orihime sonrió primero y luego de unos segundos soltó una pequeña carcajada._

– _¿Es extraño, cierto? – dijo, soltando las manos de Rukia y dándose la vuelta. – Pero… es verdad. ¡Seré mamá! – gritó contenta y volteó nuevamente. Rukia sonrió._

– _¡Felicidades! – la abrazó._

– Rukia… – susurró. Se había detenido sin querer, mirando al horizonte. La tristeza se estaba apoderando otra vez de ella y no quería, realmente no quería estar de aquella forma. – No – dijo y cerró sus ojos y sus puños con fuerza. – Encontraré a Kaien – continuó caminando.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Pasillos de Las Noches**

Un movimiento en las penumbras del pasillo alteró su percepción. ¿Quién podría estar por ese lugar de Las Noches que sólo estaba permitido a unos pocos? Caminó rápidamente, intentando no llamar la atención del intruso, hasta quedar en una excelente posición. Un leve movimiento más y estaría frente a él. Y si era necesario lo mataría sin que el otro lo notara.

Esperó lo suficiente como para determinar el poder del sospechoso, aspiró profundamente y salió usando sonido a su encuentro, con su mano derecha sobre su zampakutoh. Desenfundó rápida y sigilosamente. Luego, un sonido agudo y un chispazo.

– ¡¿Estás loca o qué? – la voz era ronca, pero la reconoció inmediatamente.

– ¿Grimmjow? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, regañándola. – Así no matarías ni a una indefensa alma… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída? – se cruzó de brazos. Kokoro podía notar la sonrisa que se esbozaba en el rostro del ex Espada. Enfundó su zampakutoh.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cambió de tema. No le gustaba nada que él estuviera dentro del palacio, y menos después de todo lo que había sucedido en el último tiempo.

– Estoy de visita – bromeó y ella lo notó instantáneamente. Definitivamente era algo muy grave lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso más de lo que sospechaba.

– ¿Es por lo de los shinigamis? – insistió Kokoro. Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua, entendiendo que sería inevitable una conversación con la joven. Giró hacia su derecha y tocó una de las paredes en la oscuridad. Una puerta se abrió.

– Vamos – le dijo y ella lo siguió fuera de palacio.

_Le dolían los pies de tanto que había caminado. Era muy pequeña, sólo aparentaba unos seis años. Llevaba en sus manos, aferrado a su pecho, lo que parecía un oso de felpa marrón, que se veía muy maltrecho. La niña tenía una máscara de hueso en la cabeza, que se asemejaba a la cabeza de un dragón. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos en parte por la arena que volaba y en parte por haber estado llorando largo rato. Aún su cuerpo se estremecía levemente cada cierto tiempo, recordándole la congoja que sintió hacía unos momentos, por el mismo motivo que la había llevado a salir corriendo sin rumbo, por el interminable desierto de Hueco Mundo._

_A lo lejos logró divisar una formación rocosa, llena de agujeros. No había nadie a la vista, así que olvidando un poco todo lo que había sucedido, comenzó a investigar la zona. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que se detuviera y una gran figura humana apareció frente a ella._

– _¿Qué haces aquí, niña? – rugió la voz ronca del sujeto que la interceptó, antes de que pudiera meterse en alguna de esas pequeñas aberturas en la roca. _

– _Yo… – apretó con más fuerza el muñeco y cerró sus ojos. No se atrevía a mirar al dueño de esa tenebrosa voz._

– _¿De donde viniste? – una gran mano se posó sobre su máscara._

– _De Las Noches – contestó la niña, intentando disimular el miedo que le daba que ese desconocido tocara su cabeza. El sujeto sonrió y se agachó frente a ella._

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – los ojos azules del arrancar eran intensos y su mirada amedrentaba. La niña se sonrojó apenas cuando notó que ese sujeto no pretendía hacerle daño._

– _Kokoro, ¿y tú? – preguntó inocentemente._

– _Grimmjow_

– ¿Dónde vas, Grimmjow? – preguntó Kokoro sin detenerse. Había hecho varios metros alejándose de Las Noches sin preguntar nada, pero no le había gustado el tono de voz del arrancar.

– Lejos de ese maldito lugar infestado de shinigamis – el comentario del peliazul logró que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven.

– Cada vez estamos más rodeados de basura – el comentario ácido de Kokoro hizo que Grimmjow volteara.

– ¿Basura? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja. – ¡Tú estarás rodeada de basura! – gritó sonriendo. – Por mi parte, estoy lleno de arena

– ¿Hablaste con la jefa? – se miraron intensamente por unos instantes.

– Sólo pretenderán que no sucedió nada y punto. Aunque la sociedad de mierda quiere inculparme. ¿Qué dice el viejo?

– Nada – Kokoro bajó la mirada. – Pero fue él el que te metió en esto – Grimmjow la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. – No me digas nada – le dijo, con tranquilidad. – Él me obligó a hacerlo. El príncipe cree que fuiste tú

– Ya sé – la soltó. – Saben que sé demasiado como para dejarme en paz – giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda, pero Kokoro lo detuvo, tomándolo por el hombro.

– ¿Sabes demasiado? – preguntó extrañada. – ¿A quiénes te refieres?

– Nada, nada, no importa – continuó caminando.

– _¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? Es peligroso – dijo Grimmjow, notando el malestar de la pequeña niña de cabello rosado._

– _No quiero regresar allí – lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – preguntó inocentemente._

– _No sé – se puso de pie. – ¿Vienes? – preguntó y Kokoro sonrió. Grimmjow comenzó a caminar hacia una de las cuevas. La niña corrió y lo tomó por la mano, sorprendiéndolo. La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír él también._


	28. Capítulo 27

**Hueco Mundo**

**Laboratorio**

– Tal vez nada de lo que pueda llegar a decirte sobre tu naturaleza te suene familiar y necesito saber más para hacer un informe. Así que lo mejor será que vayas a descansar. Kokoro te preparó una habitación junto a la suya – dijo como últimas palabras Nezumi antes de retirarse inmediatamente y en silencio, observando la impresión que había hecho con el extraño aparato. Los electrodos habían dejado una mancha roja sobre la piel de Kaien, que se sentía aliviado desde que el científico había cruzado una de las puertas laterales. También escuchó cuando cerró con llave.

Exhaló con pesadez y volvió a colocarse la camiseta. Se puso de pie y caminó sobre sus propios pasos, intentando hallar rápidamente la salida de ese laboratorio que le daba repelús. Esperaba encontrar a Kokoro fuera, pero sólo se topó con la penumbra del largo pasillo y el silencio de la soledad de ese enorme palacio blanco. Siguió su camino en dirección a la supuesta habitación, pero pensó que lo mejor sería volver al cuarto de la hollow, en el que ya había estado y sabía dónde era.

**Arenas**

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Grimmjow? – insistió Kokoro cuando entraron en la cueva que ahora era el hospedaje del ex Espada. Grimmjow la miró a los ojos con enojo.

– Te dije que no es nada. Al menos no importa ahora y menos que tú lo sepas – contestó de mala gana.

– Dímelo – ordenó Kokoro mirándolo fríamente. Grimmjow primero sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada que logró exasperar a la hollow. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

– Parece que estuvieses dándome una orden. Niña, ¿quién te crees? Eres sólo un pedazo de mierda, como yo – bajó la vista un momento y su expresión se ensombreció. Tomó una taza que había sobre la mesa de piedra y sirvió té con la tetera.

– ¿Aún conservas esa reliquia? – Kokoro cambió de tema porque sabía que Grimmjow odiaba hablar de ciertas cosas. El cambio en el rostro del hombre no le gustó para nada. Lo miraba intensamente.

– ¿Lo dices por esta tetera? – Grimmjow arqueó una ceja y miró el objeto. – es lo único decente que tengo – agregó y continuó sirviendo té en la taza que pertenecía a Kokoro. – Además, tú las has robado para mí de la cocina de Las Noches. Debería ser como una especie de tesoro secreto – volvió a reír.

– Hoy estás extraño. ¿Es por lo que dijo la jefa? – preguntó con sorna Kokoro. – ¿O el príncipe te hizo enfadar? – el peliazul, de un solo movimiento, se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello, con suavidad.

– Nunca más me hables así – le dijo y la soltó. Chasqueó la lengua. – Jamás aprenderás, niña tonta – comentó más calmo. – Las cosas aquí no son como deberían ser – caminó hacia una especie de mueble y tomó un recipiente. – Este miserable lugar está lleno de mierda shinigami, ¡y tú crees que me preocupa lo que diga el hijo de puta de Ulquiorra! – gritó y la miró. – ¡Lo único que debería preocuparte es quitar a esa mierda de la Sociedad de Almas de este puto lugar! – Kokoro no podía decir nada. Lo miraba atónita. No podía creer que Grimmjow estuviera tan iracundo respecto a lo que sucedía con la Sociedad de Almas. – Ellos vinieron para destruirnos – se acercó con el recipiente, – y para deshacerse de nosotros, los rebeldes – la miró a los ojos con decisión. – ¿Y tu? ¿Qué harás?

– ¿Yo? – Kokoro se sorprendió con la pregunta. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Cuando se enteren de que tu lanzaste ese supuesto ataque, querrán castigarte – la miró más intensamente, intentando amedrentarla. Pero Kokoro no movió ni un solo músculo. – Y créeme si te digo que no te va a gustar

* * *

**Mundo humano**

– ¿Abarai san? – preguntó suavemente Orihime al notar la presencia de Renji cerca de ella, de espaldas. Renji giró.

– Inoue – dijo a modo de saludo. – ¿Tienes novedades? – Orihime negó con la cabeza.

– He recorrido todos los lugares que se me han ocurrido y no pude localizarlo. Tampoco está en su casa, ni en el hospital ni en casa de Isshin

– Ya veo… Tampoco Ishida ha dado con él. Y al parecer Rika no tuvo noticias en todo el día – Renji miró hacia el horizonte, que se estaba cubriendo de tonos anaranjados y lilas. – ¿Qué haremos?

– Creo que deberíamos hablar con Urahara san y ver cómo podemos localizarlo – los dos miraron hacia el sur, desde donde se acercaban Uryu y Rika, corriendo.

– ¿Tu eres… Orihime? – preguntó algo confundida y cansada Rika, al notar la presencia de la mujer. Hime sonrió.

– Si, soy Orihime Inoue. Es un placer volver a verte – se inclinó a modo de saludo.

– Si, es bueno volver a verse – acotó Renji. – ¿Alguna novedad?

– Nada – afirmó Uryu con su rostro ensombrecido. – No hemos detectado ningún cambio en el ambiente, y ni rastro de Kaien

– Yo visité los lugares donde suele estar y nadie lo ha visto hoy allí. El último que lo vio fue el abuelo. Me dijo que le dio unas fotografías y que se fue – dijo Rika con preocupación.

– ¿Será prudente que vayamos con Ichigo? – preguntó con timidez Orihime, pensando en la reacción que él tuvo con ella cuando lo fue a visitar. Tenía el presentimiento de que él sabría algo.

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

**Décimo Escuadrón**

– Entonces… ¿me dejarás a cargo dos meses? – preguntó por tercera vez Rangiku, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la oficina. No podía creer lo que Toushiro le estaba diciendo.

– Si, mal que me pese eres mi teniente y es tu deber quedar a cargo del escuadrón en mi ausencia. Además, son sólo dos meses. Creo que no habrá de qué preocuparse. Si todo está como hasta ahora… – se miraron un instante. Los dos se sentían angustiados con la idea de separarse. Él porque no confiaba del todo en ella, y ella porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podría suceder en Hueco Mundo. El Capitán se sentó junto a Rangiku.

– ¿Estás conforme con la resolución de la Cámara? – le preguntó sin mirarlo.

– Creo que fue correcto que me designen a mí como Comandante del Comité. Suena lógico que quieran que yo mismo investigue sobre el ataque que recibí. Además, es una de las zonas que están bajo mi supervisión como Comandante de las fuerzas de Control… – se miraron un instante, y ambos retiraron la vista.

– Si tú estás conforme, confío en ti. Pero… cuídate y – volvieron a mirarse – cuida de Momo – él la miró sorprendido. – Es que ella no está bien, e ir a Hueco Mundo puede ser demasiado… – dudó un momento, pero siguió. – Además, Renji me pidió que cuidara de ella y si ella va allá, será tu deber hacerlo

– No tienes ni que decirlo. Es obvio que cuidaré de ella – un gran silencio de apoderó del ambiente por unos cuantos minutos. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada, tampoco se miraban.

– Yo – Rangiku rompió el hielo – estaré esperándote

– Por supuesto

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Había pasado un largo rato con Grimmjow y no se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tiempo. Volvió rápidamente, usando su sonido, a Las Noches y fue directamente al laboratorio, donde no había nadie. Las máquinas estaban apagadas y frías. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo. No había señales de Nezumi. Suspiró con cierto alivio y salió del laboratorio en dirección a su habitación. Pasó frente a la puerta del cuarto que estaba destinado a Kaien y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió caminando.

Al entrar en su habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al humano recostado en su cama, sin camiseta ni zapatillas. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, sin dejar de mirarlo un instante. ¿Tan poderoso podría llegar a ser que Nezumi quería a toda costa que lo llevara a Hueco Mundo? Si ni siquiera tenía una miserable gota de reiatsu, ni hollow, ni shinigami, ni humano. ¿Qué era él?

Se acercó con cautela, cuidando cada paso. A medio camino entre la puerta y la cama se quitó las botas. El leve ruido que hicieron los cierres al desprenderse no irrumpió en la profundidad del sueño de Kaien, que continuaba con su ceño relajado y su respiración acompasada. Cada tanto daba un sonoro suspiro, que estremecía a Kokoro, logrando que los pequeños e imperceptibles vellos de su piel se erizaran. ¿Qué era él?

Se acercó sigilosamente y se agachó a su lado. La leve brisa que generó su movimiento, hizo que Kaien girara y quedara con su rostro muy cerca al de ella. Lo miró intensamente, intentando sentir algo provenir desde él, algo que le diera la pauta de su naturaleza. Lo hizo así como Grimmjow le indicara tantas veces de pequeña, lo hizo como Nezumi le ordenó en cada oportunidad que lo necesitó durante su niñez, pero no logró absolutamente nada. Pero allí estaba él, acostado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

No podía interpretar qué era aquella sensación que comenzaba en el medio de su pecho, cerca de su agujero de hollow y se elevaba hasta su garganta, dificultándole la respiración. ¿Qué era él? Era un humano común, necio y maleducado. Sólo otro más de los tantos. Pero provocaba reacciones en su cuerpo que jamás se había permitido tener. Quería pararse y retirarse de su habitación, pero su cuerpo no se movía. No le respondía ni sus manos, ni sus piernas ni nada. Estaba petrificada frente a ese niño humano que no era nada más que un objeto de investigación más de ese científico mal nacido.

La bronca se apoderó de ella y se levantó raudamente. En ese descuidado movimiento, un objeto calló al suelo. Miró y vio que era el álbum que traía Kaien consigo cuando entraron en Hueco Mundo. ¿Qué contendría? Lo tomó y notó que unas cuantas fotografías se habían desparramado por el suelo. Las junto y se sentó en la mesa.

En casi todas las fotos salía un joven muy parecido a Kaien, que supuso era su padre, junto a otros humanos. En otras estaba Kaien de pequeño y otra niña, que supuso era su hermana. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver en algunas de esas fotografías a Orihime. ¿Qué relación tenía ella con ese humano y su familia? Siguió revolviendo entre las fotografías, hasta que una la dejó petrificada. La tomó con ambas manos y la acercó a su cara, como si no pudiera entender lo que veía.

– Es imposible – murmuró. – ¿Tuvo… un hijo? – dijo para si misma. No tenía ninguna duda, en la foto salía una mujer morena y baja, y Orihime, ambas embarazadas. Con una enorme barriga que podría jurar que estaban a punto de parir.

Kokoro, así impresionada como estaba, se dejó llevar por su curiosidad, y guardó la fotografía en su bolsillo. Dejó el álbum en las mismas condiciones en la que estaba antes de que ella lo dejara caer y salió de su habitación.

_Lo único que sentía era un dolor indescriptible en su pecho y el ardor de las lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos, surcando su pequeño rostro de niña y mojando parte de su ropa y de su oso de felpa. Corría por los interminables pasillos de Las Noches, oscuros, blancos y fríos. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, sólo sabía que quería huir, que no quería volver a ver a Nezumi nunca más en su existencia._

_Luego, un gran golpe en su frente y más tarde otro en su trasero. Cuando levantó la vista, allí estaba él. Sus ojos eran verdes, fríos y tenebrosos. Comenzó a temblar y pensó que ese sería su final. El hombre de piel blanca la miró de arriba abajo, y continuó caminando sin decir palabra alguna. Llegó al final del pasillo y desapareció en la penumbra._

– _Ul… Ulqui… Ulquiorra… – murmuró la niña entre sollozos, recordando las palabras de Nezumi. Nunca debía acerarse al príncipe Ulquiorra, ni a su mujer, porque eran seres despreciables e impuros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó corriendo._


	29. Capítulo 28

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas porque no pude publicar el sábado. Tampoco lo haré este martes, o sea que hoy lunes publico y dejo esta bomba (que ahora leerán) y hasta el sábado nadita de nada. ¡Dejen comentarios, porfis!**

* * *

**H****ueco Mundo**

_Se halló caminando en medio del desierto, que ahora había confirmado como el desierto de Hueco Mundo. No había más que arena y el cielo negro ostentando la media luna blanca. La tenue luz que daba hacía que todo pareciera salido de una película vieja. Sonrió. Otra vez estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños que no llegaba a comprender, pero ahora era consciente del lugar que se aparecía en su mente mientras dormía. Hueco Mundo._

_Debía encontrar en ese vasto lugar arenoso a la dueña de aquella voz que lo llamaba desesperadamente. Si Ishida y el científico podían saber sin que él dijera nada sobre sus sueños, quería decir que estos estaban íntimamente relacionados con su supuesto poder. También conocía por algunas historias de su padre que los sueños y el mundo interior era un lugar que representaba la esencia de su alma y que allí podía encontrar la representación física de su zampakutoh._

– _¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? – se dijo a si mismo, agarrándose la cabeza. ¿Él pensando en "poder", "alma" y "zampakutohs"? Debía haberle afectado en verdad el aire denso de Hueco Mundo._

_Volvió a mirar, esta vez con más detenimiento, e intentando discernir en la oscuridad algún atisbo de vida o movimiento. Y allí, en la penumbra del horizonte, había una figura. Un ser cubierto en su totalidad por una capa negra. Podía identificar que era alguien de baja estatura, que estaba caminando en la dirección opuesta a él. Intentó llamar a esa persona, pero su voz no salió. Pensó que al tratarse de una especie de sueño, esas cosas podían pasar. Comenzó a correr hacia ella._

_Corrió varios metros, pero nunca se acercaba. ¿Sería una ilusión? La figura se detuvo y giró para verlo. Tenía puesta una capucha que le tapaba el cabello y parte del rostro. La distancia que los separaba era de aproximadamente 200 metros. Kaien intentó otra vez gritar, pero sólo salió aire de su boca._

– _Kaien – la voz de esa mujer volvió a aparecer. Podía jurar que se parecía a la de Rukia. Eso lo llenó de esperanza y volvió a retomar su camino. Primero corrió rápidamente y luego el cansancio se apoderó de sus piernas. – Kaien – repitió la voz, que parecía estar más cerca. Cuando levantó su vista, a unos pocos pasos estaba la figura de antes, cubierta con una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies. – ¿Por qué todavía no puedes escucharme? – preguntó. Podía ver cómo se movían sus labios, pero la voz no parecía provenir de esa persona. – ¿Quién soy? – le preguntó. Él se incorporó, parándose erguido. Llenó sus pulmones de aire e intentó nuevamente hablar, pero nada sucedió._

_Se miraron por unos cuantos minutos. Kaien no podía ver los ojos de la figura, pero estaba seguro que era una mujer menuda. Ninguno se movía ni hablaba. Una leve brisa comenzó a levantarse, y las ropas de ambos se balanceaban suavemente. Sentía una enorme necesidad de preguntar, quería saber si ella era su madre. Exhaló con lentitud, como si le diera miedo hacerlo. El viento se hizo más intenso y comenzó a formar un remolino alrededor de la figura, levantando arena. Luego, no pudo ver nada. Necesitó llevarse las manos a la cara para evitar que sus ojos se vieran dañados. Una presión enorme le dificultaba respirar y obligó a sus rodillas a doblarse. Después de unos pocos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad. _

_Abrió los ojos y allí seguía la figura. La capa ya no estaba. Era una mujer joven, de pequeña estatura, vestida con un kimono blanco, descalza. El cabello era blanco también, y le llegaba a los hombros. Lo miraba con una expresión triste en sus ojos color añil, e incluso Kaien sentía que ella estaba desilusionada o defraudada por algo._

– _Kaien – le dijo. Él continuaba mirándola, atónito, desde el suelo. Aún estaba arrodillado, con sus manos sobre su cara. No podía moverse por la presión que sentía sobre sus músculos, apenas si podía respirar. – Éste es nuestro poder – le dijo. – Ésta es nuestra presión espiritual – continuó. Kaien sentía que no resistiría por mucho más tiempo. Su estómago estaba revuelto y sentía náuseas. – Pero tú no escuchas mi nombre – miró hacia la derecha, rápidamente. Parecía asustada. – ¡Él! – dijo con cuasi terror, llevándose las manos al rostro. La presión cedió. – ¡No! – continuó, alejándose hacia la izquierda. No podía dejar de mirar el horizonte. Kaien miraba la escena atónito. – ¡Vete! – insistió la mujer._

_Una gran figura humanoide apareció ante ellos. No podía distinguir el rostro, ni sus rasgos. Era un ser denso, de color negro intenso que despedía un aura azulada que se comenzaba a propagar por el ambiente. Sus ojos eran lo único que Kaien pudo distinguir. Eran amarillos y lo miraban intensamente, con sed de sangre. El miedo se apoderó de Kaien, el mismo miedo que antes vio en la joven mujer que ahora estaba petrificada frente a la figura. Ella, que antes había mostrado tanta seguridad y poder, ahora estaba absorta en los ojos de ese ser espeluznante._

_La figura negra emitió un sonido, que a los oídos de Kaien pareció un nombre. Su voz era estremecedora. La mujer bajó la vista y luego miró a Kaien. Parecía poseída. Se acercó balanceándose hasta quedar frente al chico. Se agachó y lo miró a los ojos, que parecían lo único en ella que estaba consciente. Llevó sus manos al pecho de Kaien, que no podía hacer nada más que observar. El humanoide negro rió, con una risa maniática y frenética que perforaba los tímpanos de Kaien, haciendo que nada de lo que sentía pareciera real. Las manos de la mujer se introdujeron en el pecho del chico y abrieron una especie de agujero negro en él. Ella volvió a mirarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

**Hospital, habitación de Ichigo**

Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Se miraban entre si, cariacontecidos. ¿Qué debían hacer? Habían coincidido que lo mejor era hacer participar de alguna forma a Ichigo en todo lo que hicieran con su hijo, pero nadie sabía qué era lo correcto decir en ese momento.

Todos estaban en su habitación, y era más que evidente que sucedía algo. No podía ser una simple reunión de amigos si Renji, Orihime, Uryu y su propia hija Rika estaban reunidos en su habitación. Podía sentir el ambiente tenso y como nadie hablaba, le daban a entender que estaba en lo cierto. Cada vez estaba más convencido que Kaien había desaparecido.

– Hola – dijo Rika, acercándose a Ichigo. Le dio un fugaz beso en la frente, como lo hacía habitualmente, y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, con una media sonrisa. – Parece que sigues igual

– _Ojala __pudiera __decirte __que __estoy __mejor_

– Nosotros estuvimos intentando encontrar a Kaien – dijo Rika, con su rostro ensombrecido. Uryu se acercó a ella y miró a Ichigo a los ojos, como si él estuviera viéndolo. – Pero… – las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

– _Pero __no __está __por __ninguna __parte_

– No logramos dar con él – agregó Uryu, intentando disimular el cambio de Rika. – Inoue san y Abarai también están ayudando en esto. Decidimos que lo mejor es encontrar a Kaien e intentar explicarle lo que está sucediendo

– _¡¿Piensan __que __no __se __da __cuenta? _– la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de la mente de Ichigo.

– Queremos que él sepa absolutamente todas las pretensiones de la Sociedad de Almas y lo que está sucediendo allí – continuó Renji.

– _¡Ja! __¡Cómo __si __Kaien __los __fuera __a __escuchar!_

– Queremos que sepas todo lo que está sucediendo, por eso vinimos a contarte – Orihime se acercó y se sentó al pie de la cama, junto a los pies de Ichigo, mirándolo a la cara.

– _¡Por __supuesto! __¡¿Qué __pretendían? __¡¿Ocultarme __todo? __¡¿Hacer __todo __a __mis __espaldas? _– su nivel de ansiedad por hablar logró que arrugara su entrecejo. Todos se percataron de aquello.

– Parece que no estás de acuerdo – comentó sonriendo Uryu, a sabiendas de que todo lo que su amigo pensaba era totalmente contrario a lo que ellos estaban haciendo. – Sé que tú irías a desollar a medio Seireitei, pero créeme si te digo que eso no es lo correcto ahora

– _¿Qué __es __lo __correcto? __¿Quedarse __de __brazos __cruzados, __esperando __un __milagro?_

– Tenemos dos meses para poder pensar una buena estrategia – comentó Renji, sin mirar a Ichigo. Se acercó a la ventana, desde donde se podía ver las últimas luces del día. – Pero si continuamos así…

– _No __encontrarán __a __Kaien_

– Lo primero es encontrar a mi hermano – Rika se levantó de su asiento, repuesta. – ¡Creo que sé dónde puede estar! – exclamó con énfasis. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una enorme presión en su muñeca. Miró de reojo hacia abajo y no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Orihime sonrió levemente. – Pa… papá – apenas pudo decir. Ichigo había agarrado su muñeca con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

– _No __puedo __dejar __que __continúen __buscando __sin __sentido. __Kaien __está __en __Hueco __Mundo_

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Ichigo? – preguntó Uryu, sorprendiendo a todos. Ichigo se concentró todo lo que podía, elevó de a poco su pobre poder espiritual y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Las Noches**

Kokoro no sabía bien por qué, pero sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido en el pasado. ¿Por qué Orihime había estado embarazada pero no tenía hijos? ¿Qué habría sucedido? Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y le impedía siquiera tragar. Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que se inmiscuía en los pasillos de Las Noches que estaban prohibidos para ella. Paró en seco frente a la puerta de la habitación que compartían hacía años Ulquiorra y Orihime. Miró con sus ojos muy abiertos. Estaba agitada y sudaba frío.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Todo parecía transcurrir fuera de tiempo. Primero una figura blanquecina, que no lograba identificar bien. Y luego, miró entrando en razones. Era él, Ulquiorra mismo estaba frente a ella, observándola fría y amenazadoramente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó sin ánimos. Kokoro no contestó. No podía hacerlo. Estaba atónita e inmóvil, escuchando sólo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Miró los ojos del ex cuarto Espada durante varios segundos. Luego, salió corriendo.

– _Grimmjow – la dulce voz de una niña llamó la atención del arrancar, que estaba entrenando con su zampakutoh en una especie de claro dentro de la enorme cueva en la que habitaba._

– _¿Qué? – contestó malhumorado el aludido, sin detenerse. – Hace cinco años que me ves entrenando y todavía no aprendiste que no debes molestarme… – refunfuñó. Kokoro se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentada y se acercó. Grimmjow se detuvo y giró, con todas las ganas de regañarla. Pero sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la expresión de la niña. _

– _Hay algo que no entiendo – comenzó a contarle Kokoro, mirándolo a los ojos. Él detuvo sus palabras y se sentó en el suelo, sin quitar su rostro enojado. – ¿Por qué mi cuerpo cambia? – arrugó su entrecejo, buscando en la mirada de Grimmjow la tan ansiada respuesta. _

– _¿Cambia? ¿A qué te refieres? – el arrancar estaba sorprendido por la pregunta._

– _Cuando nos conocimos, era sólo una pequeña niña de cinco años… Pero ahora crecí, soy más alta y mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar – Grimmjow no sabía qué contestar. Era cierto, ella había crecido en esos cinco años. – Grimmjow – su mirada se hizo más profunda y preocupada, – ¿por qué los otros hollows no cambian? ¿Por qué soy diferente?_

– _Eh – dijo el peliazul después de unos segundos. – ¿Hablaste con el viejo? – preguntó. Realmente no tenía idea del porqué de aquello que la niña preguntaba. Kokoro negó con la cabeza._

– _Él no quiso responderme – se abrazó a si misma, bajando la mirada al suelo arcilloso. – ¿Hay algo mal en mi? – su tono era sombrío._

– _No – la respuesta de Grimmjow fue inmediata. No quería, no podía dejar que ella se angustiara por eso. Era cierto que ella era distinta y que nunca antes había visto crecer a un hollow, pero no por eso había algo malo con ella. – ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¿O eres tonta? – la niña lo miró. – Tienes agujero de hollow y una máscara. No hay duda de que fuiste un hollow y de que eres un arrancar, y seguramente serás poderosa algún día – se arrodilló frente a ella y Kokoro lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos. Quería llorar pero no lo haría. – Yo te entrenaré, así verás que eres un hollow_

**Las Noches, Sala de Reuniones**

– Bienvenidos – la voz de Hallibel era suave y amable. – Hitsugaya kun – saludó a Toushiro con una leve sonrisa. Él sólo movió su cabeza. Detrás estaba Ukitake y más allá Momo y Izuru. – Ukitake san

– Hallibel san, ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo? – respondió el saludo Ukitake, acercándose a la mujer.

– Bien – fue cortante. – Veo que han llegado. ¿Permanecerán en el palacio?

– Si – Toushiro no tenía ganas de explayarse demasiado en su conversación con la arrancar, – fue una de las cláusulas del acuerdo que nosotros cuatro permaneceríamos en Las Noches. Pero si tu-

– No hay nada qué decir – lo interrumpió. – Las habitaciones están listas. Estarán en el ala sur, allí ninguno de nosotros tiene permitido ir, a menos que el Comité en persona lo autorice – sentenció Hallibel.

– Muy bien, entonces hoy mismo comenzaremos con la investigación – dijo inmediatamente Toushiro.

– ¿Podrías mostrarnos el camino? – preguntó amablemente Momo, notando la tensión entre ellos.

– Por aquí

* * *

**¿Qué pasará en el sueño de Kaien? ¿Realmente esos serán sus poderes? ¿Qué significa ese humanoide monstruoso?  
¡Ichigo despertó! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harán cuando sepan que Kaien está en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué es lo que querrá hacer Ichigo?  
Kokoro salió corriendo al ver a Ulquiorra... pero, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad por lo de la foto? Además, ¿qué es eso de que ella creció? ¿Qué significa que un hollow pueda crecer?  
¡El sábado más dudas que se aclaran! Dejen sus cometarios que son el alimento perfecto para mi inspiración. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	30. Capítulo 29

**Hueco Mundo**

– _La Capitana del Cuarto Escuadrón será la que atenderá el parto de la señorita Orihime Inoue – informó uno de los shinigamis a un muy ansioso y por demás irritable Ulquiorra. Hacía muchas horas que Orihime había sido internada en el laboratorio montado en Hueco Mundo por los shinigamis y aún no había noticias sobre su parto. Él permanecía en una pseudo sala de espera, bastante improvisada, donde estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera, pequeño e incómodo._

_El lugar era cálido. Se podía oler un aroma floral que no pudo identificar ni comparar con ninguno en sus recuerdos. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente desde que volvió a la vida gracias a Orihime. Hacía seis años que estaban juntos, que silenciosamente se habían acercado y habían comenzado a caminar uno al lado del otro. No entendía absolutamente nada de esa relación, nada en lo más mínimo. Pero tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Era cierto que en algún remoto momento quiso comprender todos los sentimientos que lo atravesaban, pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante en el que Orihime le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, todas sus dudas y todo aquello que lo hacía preguntarse acerca de lo que realmente sentía se desvaneció. Y en su lugar quedó un único sentimiento que era solamente comparable a la felicidad que tanto nombraban los humanos._

_Sabía perfectamente que estaba ansioso, preocupado, nervioso y que si alguien le hablaba incorrectamente se vería en serios problemas, pero atribuía todo eso a que Orihime estaba dentro de esa habitación, encerrada junto a varios shinigamis, desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No había tenido noticias, salvo la que recientemente le comunicaron. Sintió tranquilidad al saber que la misma Capitana Unohana sería la obstetra de Orihime y que ella misma recibiría a su pequeño hijo. Pensar en un hijo lo llenaba de sensaciones extrañas y alocadas, que jamás había sentido anteriormente. Y era eso lo que lo llevaba a hacer y decir innumerables palabras innecesarias. Incluso Hallibel había notado esa indecisión en su voz y su simple sonrisa se lo había hecho saber. Apretó sus puños en señal de ira._

– _Ulquiorra sama, ¿usted está bien? – preguntó otra mujer shinigami que pasaba por el lugar donde él estaba. – Parece un poco preocupado – la mujer, delgada y blonda, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos. – No se preocupe, Orihime san estará bien. Unohana san está en camino y en pocos minutos estará con ella – el arrancar estaba asombrado. ¿Un shinigami lo estaba conteniendo? Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó serenarse. – ¡Unohana san! – gritó la shinigami, levantándose como un resorte del asiento junto a Ulquiorra. Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con la presencia de la Capitana, que no dejaba de mirarlo._

– _Ulquiorra san – lo saludó amablemente. – Entraré en la habitación y ni bien tenga novedades mandaré a alguien para que te informe – cuando notó que el ex Espada iba a objetar, prosiguió. – No puedo dejar que estés en el parto, tu poder espiritual podría interferir. Más considerando el nivel de cansancio que debe tener Orihime. Te pediré paciencia y tranquilidad. Pronto estarás con ellos – sonrió amablemente. Ulquiorra no contestó._

Los recuerdos invadían su mente desde que Orihime se había ido al mundo humano. Tantas cosas habían pasado que ya no podía enumerarlas. El embarazo los había unido más de lo que ya estaban, y después la pérdida de su hijo terminó de forjarse ese lazo tan preciado por ella y más por él. Orihime no sólo le había enseñado a interpretar el mundo desde otro lado, sino que se había transformado en su salvadora, en su único motivo por el que vivir. Miraba el techo inmaculado de su habitación. ¿Qué era tan importante para que ella tuviera que volver al mundo humano con tanta urgencia? El hijo de Kurosaki parecía ser la razón. Tal vez porque nació para las mismas fechas que el de ellos. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la cama. Era inútil continuar pensando en eso, no tenía ningún sentido. Ella volvería cuando se sintiera tranquila de que había podido ser de utilidad y él no forzaría nada, sólo dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como debían hacerlo.

**Habitación de Kokoro**

Un fuerte ruido retumbó en el cuarto. Kaien abrió los ojos con desesperación, tocándose el pecho. Miró hacia la puerta y allí, recostada sobre esta, estaba Kokoro, agitada y compungida. Se miraron por varios minutos sin decir nada. Ambos mantenían su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

– _¿Qué? – Nezumi no la miró ni por un instante mientras ella exponía todas sus razones para comenzar a entrenar y transformarse en una arrancar poderosa._

– _Quiero que me entrenes – insistió con el pedido, que quiso que sonara como una orden. Nezumi no pudo contenerse más y soltó una risotada. Kokoro arrugó el ceño._

– _¿Entrenar? ¿Y qué puedes hacer tú? Sólo eres un pequeño insecto – dijo despectivamente el científico. Un gran estruendo seguido de una nube de polvo surcó el laboratorio. Cuando Nezumi levantó alarmado la vista, notó que uno de sus artefactos se había convertido en ceniza. Volteó inmediatamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Kokoro en su mejilla izquierda. – ¡¿Estás loca? – gritó, ofuscado. – ¡Mocosa insolente! ¡No eres más que un montón de mierda! – se levantó de su sillón y enfrentó a Kokoro con sus ojos llenos de ira. – ¡¿Entrenar? ¡Ni en tus sueños! ¡No sirves ni para basura! ¡Retírate de mi vista! ¡Vete! _

Los gritos de Nezumi retumbaban en su mente como si los estuviera oyendo en ese momento. Cuando su consciencia retomó el control de su cuerpo, vio a Kaien sentado en su cama, mirándola. Ambos mantenían su mano derecha sobre su pecho, ella sobre su agujero de hollow y él en el lugar donde esa extraña mujer le había abierto ese hollo negro. Se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, en silencio.

La respiración de ambos se había normalizado. Sostenían sus miradas entre la penumbra de la habitación, en la que sólo entraba la tenue luz de la media luna del cielo negro de Hueco Mundo. Kokoro fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a la cama y sentándose allí, junto a las piernas de Kaien. Dejó de mirarlo.

– ¿Sucedió algo con Nezumi? – Kokoro se atrevió a romper el hielo.

– Me hizo unas preguntas y unas pruebas, pero no sacó ninguna conclusión – en ese momento se dio cuenta de las palabras exactas que había pronunciado el científico. – Aunque mencionó algo sobre el reiatsu hollow

– Debe haberte dicho algo como "¿Hay algo más hermoso que ver un gran reiatsu hollow?" – el chico abrió los ojos. – Sus frases son siempre las mismas…

– ¿Y a ti? ¿Te pasó algo? – preguntó Kaien, mirando las sábanas.

– Es que… – dudó un momento. ¿Debía decirle a Kaien que había visto esa foto? – Yo – lo miró a los ojos. Él volvió su vista a ella. – Tomé esto de tu álbum – sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Kaien. Él, sorprendido, tomó la foto y la observó con curiosidad. Tampoco podía entender por qué Orihime estaba embarazada al tiempo que su madre.

– ¿Qué? – soltó.

– No lo sé. Ella no tiene hijos – contestó y volvió a mirar el suelo.

– ¿Por eso estás tan alterada?

– No – respondió inmediatamente. – Es que vivir aquí no es tan fácil – lo miró otra vez, pero no era la misma mirada. Kaien sintió por primera vez que ella se sentía como él. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que ella era distinta a todos los demás allí. – Yo nunca fui como los otros hollows – comenzó con una historia que necesitaba contar. – Yo no recuerdo haber sido hollow, no me acuerdo nada de mi vida pasada. Lo único que me recuerda que lo fui es mi agujero de hollow y mi máscara rota. Nada más. No sé por qué crezco – bajó la vista. – Mi cuerpo fue cambiando desde que tengo memoria. Crezco como – volvió a los ojos de él, – como si fuera humana

* * *

**Mundo humano**

Ichigo abría los ojos con dificultad. Su reiatsu comenzaba a elevarse y todos los presentes lo notaron. Estaban por demás sorprendidos. Él no soltaba la muñeca de Rika, pero sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecerían en cualquier instante.

– Hu – soltó un sonido, una especie de gemido gutural que nadie llegó a entender.

– Ichigo – dijo Uryu, muy bajo. – ¿Qué sabes? – prosiguió, repitiendo la pregunta anterior. Estaba seguro de que su viejo amigo sabía algo que ellos no.

Ichigo no podía articular palabra. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban endurecidas y no podía hacer ningún movimiento. Sus ojos, encandilados por la luz artificial, apenas podían divisar la blancura del cielorraso. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, necesitaba decirles a todos que Kaien estaba en Hueco Mundo. Que desde allí mismo lo habían venido a buscar. Tenía que decirles.

– No te esfuerces, papá – dijo Rika, tomándole la mano que sostenía su muñeca con la suya. – Ya podrás decirnos lo que quieras – otro sonido más salió de la dormida garganta del pelinaranja. Uryu se acercó, colocándose en el campo visual de Ichigo, haciéndole sombra. Este lo miró a los ojos, pudiendo notar la preocupación, el cansancio y la confianza de antaño. También se fijó en ese instante en las canas del cabello de Uryu y en los cambios que los años habían hecho en su rostro. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

– Será mejor que te dejemos descansar – afirmó Uryu, con cierto temblor en la voz. No podía creer que su amigo estuviese despierto. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, preguntarle tantas otras, que su ansiedad estaba notándose en el exterior. Renji fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a la puerta.

– Tienes razón, vamos – dijo mirando a Orihime, que también se levantó, acarició la pierna de Ichigo y acompañó a Renji hacia fuera de la habitación.

– Ichigo – Uryu continuaba mirándolo intensamente, sin mover casi ningún músculo. Ichigo aún continuaba teniendo a Rika, pero sus fuerzas mermaban. – Te dejaremos descansar un momento a solas, no te esfuerces, podrías volver a entrar en ese letargo del que te costó tanto salir. Piensa que esto es un gran paso. Intenta acostumbrarte a la luz y mueve lentamente tus extremidades, seguramente no puedas hacerlo al principio – su tono iba tornándose más tranquilo. Ichigo soltó a Rika.

– Papá, pronto volveré a verte – dijo ella, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El movimiento fue tan rápido que Ichigo no pudo verla, sólo escuchó rechinar la puerta cuando salió.

Uryu se retiró de la vista de Ichigo y se sentó en la silla junto a él. Se quitó los anteojos y los apoyó sobre la mesa de noche. Se refregó los ojos con la mano derecha con intensidad. Soltó un bufido y volvió su vista a Ichigo.

– Tantos años – comentó. – Sólo falta un poco más para que podamos volver a hablar – dijo y sonrió tristemente. – Hice todo lo que me fue posible – exhaló sonoramente. – Ahora tendrás que reponerte y hacerte cargo de tus hijos – Ichigo intentó mover la cabeza hacia un lado, pero no lo logró. Sólo podía notar de reojo la figura del quincy. – Pero lo más importante es que encontremos a Kaien, tú sólo descansa – tomó los lentes y se los volvió a colocar. – Yo estoy a cargo – se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Sala de reuniones, Las Noches**

Toushiro se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con unos cuantos papeles sobre ésta. A su lado estaba Momo, mirándolo de reojo. Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a Hueco Mundo y ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo allí. La hospitalidad de Hallibel era sincera, y durante los años que hacía que trataban con ellos siempre había sido igual. Pero ahora, ellos veían todo con otros ojos. El ataque había sido la gota que colmó el vaso y Toushiro no podía permitirse vacilar a la hora de juzgar a quién se lo merezca.

– ¿A quién vas a interrogar primero? – preguntó Momo, rompiendo el hielo.

– A Ulquiorra. Creo que es realmente imposible que él lo haya hecho, más conociendo su historia y su comportamiento para con la Sociedad de Almas en todos estos años

– ¿Entonces por qué él primero? – preguntó con curiosidad Momo.

– Es que necesito descartar todos los sospechosos – la miró un instante y luego volvió al papel que leía.

– ¿Quieres que prepare todo para la prueba de reiatsu?

– Si, ya hablé con el Capitán Ukitake y está de acuerdo con comenzar lo más rápido posible. Mandaré a buscar a Ulquiorra


	31. Capítulo 30

**Hueco Mundo**

**Habitación de Kokoro**

_Estaba sentada en un rincón en la Sala de Reuniones. No sabía bien qué era lo que estaba esperando, pero Nezumi le había encomendado su primera misión como su ayudante oficial. Tenía que encontrar a la humana Orihime Inoue y revisar si traía puestas unas horquillas en su cabello._

_Le pareció una misión tonta e irrelevante, pero hacía tiempo que obedecía a Nezumi sin objetar nada de lo que le ordenara. Su relación se había enfriado y endurecido desde aquella vez que él se negó a darle un entrenamiento apropiado. Y ahora, después de dos años de aquello, ella llevaba orgullosa su poderoso reiatsu, junto a una zapakutoh atada en su cintura. Tocó la espada y continuó observando desde la oscuridad de su rincón la inmaculada mesa blanca en el centro._

_Las sillas estaban ordenadas, limpias y vacías. Nadie frecuentaba ese lugar, salvo cuando hacían alguna reunión. Ni siquiera Hallibel pasaba por allí por ningún motivo. Era de esperarse que estar allí sentada no la conduciría a ningún lado. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie._

_Caminó unos cuantos metros a través de uno de los pasillos que sabía prohibidos para todos aquellos que vivían en los sótanos, pero no le importaba. De todas formas era una simple arrancar sin fuerza que sólo estaba perdida en Las Noches. Descubrió una de las puertas abiertas y quiso curiosear allí. No había nadie dentro, al menos nadie que tuviese reiatsu._

_El cuarto estaba oscuro, sólo había una pequeña ventana enrejada que dejaba que se filtrara la luz de la luna. Era una habitación enorme, blanca y vacía. Sólo había un sillón cubierto de una finísima capa de polvo, que descubrió al pasar su mano por él. ¿Qué era esa habitación? Parecía que alguien hubiera estado allí, observándola, y que se había ido olvidando la puerta abierta. También sentía como si ese lugar fuera importante y que por eso estaba tal cual lo habían dejado hacía años._

_Un ruido llamó su atención y se escondió, aprovechando las sombras cerca de la pared. Alguien entró y cerró la puerta, manteniéndose de pie junto a esta por varios segundos. Luego un suspiro y una especie de sollozo. ¿Quién sería? Afinó su vista, intentando identificar el reiatsu de aquel sujeto y descubrió que era humano. Estaba segura de que era Orihime._

_Apretó sus puños con impotencia. No quería ser descubierta en esa situación, pero tampoco podía evadirlo. Se sorprendió cuando ella dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose al sillón. Parecía como si Orihime no quisiera tocar nada, no quisiera modificar nada de lo que había en ese cuarto. La puerta volvió a abrirse, rechinando suavemente._

– _Estás aquí – la voz de Ulquiorra retumbó en la amplitud del lugar. Él entró y cerró la puerta. Hime volteó y lo miró. Kokoro intentaba no distraerse y ocultar al máximo su presencia. No tenía intenciones de que el príncipe llamara su atención, menos en esa incómoda situación._

– _Ulquiorra yo… – intentaba justificarse Orihime, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos._

– _No digas nada. Sé por qué estás aquí. Es su cumpleaños – afirmó él, calentando su tono de voz._

– _Hoy cumpliría doce años – Orihime se aferró al cuerpo de Ulquiorra con fuerza, apretando su ropa. Él la abrazó suavemente._

– ¿Creces como si fueras humana? ¿Y los hollows no crecen? – preguntó Kaien, inocentemente. Ella no se sorprendió por la ignorancia del chico.

– Los hollows son monstruos que perdieron su corazón. Se mantienen siempre igual. Yo nunca jamás he visto ninguno que cambie como yo. Ni siquiera Ulquiorra o Hallibel

– Pero… ¿ese científico no investigó por qué? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad Kaien. Kokoro negó con la cabeza.

– Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Durante años me sometió a pruebas con extraños aparatos… pero nunca quiso decirme nada – apretó sus puños. – A él no le importa más que la ciencia – miró a Kaien con furia. – Yo no le importo

– No es que entienda nada de lo que sucede, pero si es así como dices, ¿por qué sigues obedeciéndole?

– Yo no soy más que su simple ayudante. No soy nadie aquí. Si lo dejo es probable que me envíen al desierto

– ¿Y eso es malo? – Kokoro lo miró con extrañeza. ¿Era tan malo vivir en el desierto? Nunca había pensado en poder irse de Las Noches. Jamás había pasado por su mente aquella posibilidad. Kaien la miraba expectante, ansiando escuchar su respuesta. Ella bajó la cabeza. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Yo… – levantó su vista. Sus ojos estaban irritados y llenos de lágrimas. Kaien se acercó y la abrazó.

**Sala de reuniones**

– Haremos algunas pruebas sobre su reiatsu y luego podremos determinar su naturaleza, esencia y poder. Esta máquina – señaló Toushiro – fue diseñada por el Departamento de Investigaciones de la Sociedad de Almas específicamente para esto – leyó el papel que traía en su mano derecha. – Primero necesitamos medir su cero – miró a Ulquiorra a los ojos.

– Es imposible que yo haga un cero aquí – sentenció. No estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que los shinigamis quisieran dentro del palacio. Era impensable que él lanzara un cero y luego quién sabe qué más dentro de la sala de reuniones de Las Noches.

– Ulquiorra san – llamó su atención Ukitakte, Ulquiorra lo miró con cierta molestia. – Entiendo lo que dices. Es mejor que instalemos la maquinaria en las afueras del edificio. Es verdad que puede resultar dañado con la presión espiritual y los ceros que necesitamos que lancen nuestros anfitriones – Toshiro dejó el papel sobre la mesa y caminó hacia Ulquiorra, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos.

– Tiene razón – reconoció Hitsugaya. – Fue un gran descuido de mi parte. Momo – llamó la atención de su amiga, – prepara todo inmediatamente para trasladarnos afuera. Yo daré la notificación a Hallibel y al laboratorio

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– Ishida san, ¡cuánto tiempo! – saludó irónicamente Urahara. Uryu no contestó, sólo continuó sentado en el tatami, junto a la mesa.

– ¿Pudiste sentirlo desde aquí? – preguntó directamente el quincy. Urahara no se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero tampoco contestó. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, prosiguió. – Él recuperó la consciencia

– ¿Y por qué traes esa cara? – preguntó Urahara, no pudiendo evitarlo.

– Hay algo que no me gusta. Kaien no aparece – lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Estoy seguro que Ichigo sabe algo

– ¿Ichigo? – Urahara se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Uryu.

– Antes de que desapareciera, le dije a Kaien que me parecía prudente que fuera a visitar a Ichigo. Por alguna razón no contestó como siempre lo hacía. Estoy seguro que fue

– ¿Y crees que puede haberle dicho a Ichigo donde iría? – Uryu asintió con la cabeza.

– Ichigo está intentando decirnos algo desde hace un tiempo. Sé que sabe lo que está pasando

– Entonces debemos esperar a que se recupere. Su reiatsu está muy inestable. Es riesgoso intentar sacar su alma ahora. Veré qué puedo hacer para acelerar su recuperación

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

El reiatsu de Ulquiorra comenzó a sentirse por todo el vasto desierto. Algo estaba sucediendo y él no podía quedarse atrás. Tenía que averiguar. Pero no podía volver a Las Noches, y menos salir del territorio que tenía asignado. Al menos hasta que se vayan los shinigamis.

– _¡Hijo de puta! – gritó antes de lanzar otro cero. Estaba ensangrentado y le dolía el brazo debido a la quemadura que le había provocado el ataque previo de Ulquiorra. El ojiverde estaba ofuscado, parecía no estar en sus cabales. – ¡¿No te das cuenta? – continuó gritando, a pesar de que sabía que Ulquiorra no lo escuchaba._

_En el siguiente choque de espadas, sintió que su energía se escapaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco y una presión espiritual lo aplastaba._

– _Detente – una voz femenina, dulce y amable, fue lo único que podía escuchar. Pero, a pesar de eso, sabía que era una orden. – ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó la mujer._

– _¡Unohana! – gritó Hallibel, recién llegando al lugar del conflicto. Lo que veía era increíble. Ulquiorra estaba amarrado contra la pared, completamente fuera de si. Jamás lo había visto de tal forma. Sus ojos siempre calmos estaban inyectados de sangre, su respiración estaba alterada y su reiatsu, a pesar del bakudoh que la capitana había lanzado sobre él, condensaba el ambiente. Se detuvo en seco al observar el poderoso hechizo que Retsu había lanzado sobre Grimmjow, que estaba en medio de la sala, rodeado de escombros. Su energía era casi imperceptible debido a la imponencia del hechizo. – ¿Qué sucedió? – Unohana volteó a verla._

– _Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. Salí de la habitación de Orihime san cuando sentí los reiatsus de estos dos elevarse tan abruptamente. Cuando llegué, estaban peleando. Ulquiorra está descontrolado, no se qué habrá sido lo que Grimmjow hizo_

– _¿Crees que Grimmjow hizo algo? – Hallibel sabía sobre las anteriores dificultades que había habido entre ambos, mientras estaba Aizen y luego también._

– _Estoy segura de eso – Retsu se acercó a Grimmjow. Él levantó como pudo su cabeza._

– _¿Qué quieres? Suéltame _

– _Dime qué fue lo que sucedió_

– _Suéltame_

– _Entonces tendré que elevar un informe a la Cámara. No puedo permitir semejantes disturbios dentro del palacio_

– _Pero, Unohana san – intentó apaciguarla Hallibel._

– _¡Qué haga lo que quiera! ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Mátame! – gritó Grimmjow, alterado. Unohana lo miró, clavándole los ojos y luego giró._

No quería volver a eso, definitivamente no quería. Necesitaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué, otra vez, después de tantos años y de tanto sacrificio, recaía sobre él el peso de haber inflingido los acuerdos con los shinigamis. Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la arena.

– Malditos – dijo por lo bajo.

– _El ex Espada, Grimmjow Jaguerjacks será expulsado del palacio Las Noches por perturbar la paz del mismo, incitar a la lucha con su compañero Ulquiorra Cifer, aún sabiendo la delicada situación que atraviesa. Asimismo se le asignó el área oeste del desierto de Hueco Mundo, quedando como único responsable del lugar. Su deber será mantener el orden y preservar la vida de los hollows que allí habitan – Grimmjow escuchaba atentamente lo que la Capitana Unohana leía. Apretaba los dientes. – No podrá salir de esa área. No podrá entrar en Las Noches. No podrá acercarse al laboratorio shinigami_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que no avanzamos mucho en la historia, pero estoy intentando mostrarles qué fue lo que sucedió en el pasado. Sobre todo en el pasado de Grimmjow, de Kokoro y de Ulquiorra y Orihime. Las retrospecciones/recuerdos abundarán de ahora en adelante (como en este capítulo), y espero que sean de su agrado (si, pondré UlquiHime del bueno).**

**Este mensaje tiene dos fundamentos: uno es desearles a todos muy feliz Noche Buena y una mejor Navidad. Y además, informarles que debido a que el próximo sábado -día que toca la publicación- es Noche Buena, no habrá capítulo (ya me estoy pareciendo a la Shonen Jump). El siguiente (31) será el día martes 27 de diciembre. Espero sepan entender que mis obligaciones no me permiten publicar antes.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá y espero que continúen haciéndolo. Un abrazo, Mary.**

**PD: ¡Quiero reviews como regalo de Navidad!**


	32. Capítulo 31

**Hola! Perdón la demora! Feliz 2012!**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

El abrazo duró unos pocos instantes. Pero fueron suficientes para que Kokoro retomara su actitud de siempre y entrara en sus cabales. ¿Por qué había vuelto a su mente aquella sensación de que ella no pertenecía a Hueco Mundo? Hacía varios años que había comprendido que su naturaleza y su reiatsu eran hollows. Grimmjow se lo había enseñado. Él le había mostrado qué y cómo debía usar sus poderes de hollow, sin importar nada de lo que pudiera haber pasado en su vida anterior.

En su cabeza continuaban rondando imágenes de su pasado. Un pasado que no deseaba recordar y menos en ese momento. Kaien quiso separarla un poco de él para poder volver a mirarla a la cara y comprobar que estaba mejor. Pero Kokoro no lo miró, bajó su vista a la cama y mantuvo sus ojos serenos y abiertos.

_Jadeaba. No podría soportar por demasiado tiempo el peso que ejercía sobre ella la energía espiritual de Grimmjow. Sabía que no era él el que era fuerte o el que estaba empecinado en aplastarla con su reiatsu, sino que era ella la que no tenía la suficiente energía para poder mantenerse en pie. Habían estado entrenando por seis horas sin detenerse ni un instante. El ex Espada parecía intacto mientras ella estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. La sangre brotaba por algunas de sus pequeñas heridas, mientras que estaba seca en otras. Sus ojos, edematizados, no la dejaban ver con claridad. Sus miembros le pesaban y los movía con mucha dificultad. Tenía la garganta seca._

_Tragó saliva, la poca que le quedaba, y afinó sus ojos intentando identificar el paradero de Grimmjow. La energía espiritual la abrumaba y no podía saber con precisión dónde estaba su oponente. Apretó sus puños con fuerza._

– _¿Dónde estás? – pronunció por lo bajo. Llevaba sus orbes de un lado al otro, sin mover ni un solo músculo más de los que necesitaba. Sus jadeos continuaban llenando el silencio del ambiente. – ¡Grimmjow! – gritó, con mucha bronca. Estaba cansada y desilusionada. En todas esas horas sólo había podido acercársele tres veces. El aludido sonrió detrás de ella y colocó su espada sobre el cuello de Kokoro._

– _Así no llegarás a ningún sitio – dijo, mofándose._

– _No es justo – se quejó Kokoro. – Tú me tuviste bajo tu presión espiritual todo el tiempo_

– _Acostúmbrate a ella – ordenó irónicamente. Kokoro dio un giro con una velocidad increíble, que sorprendió a Grimmjow y lo siguiente que sintió fue el choque de sus zampakutohs._

Kaien supuso que la vida que había tenido Kokoro no había sido fácil. Podía notarlo en su mirada y en su actitud. Era demasiado parecida a él y eso se tornaba molesto en algunas ocasiones. Dejó de tocarla y Kokoro levantó sus ojos hasta focalizar su mirada en los de Kaien. Él se notaba abrumado con la situación que se estaba presentando. Podía sentir la inseguridad que le provocaba no saber lo que a ella le sucedía.

Unos golpes en la puerta alteraron aún más a los dos jóvenes. Kokoro se puso inmediatamente de pie y cambió abruptamente su expresión humana por otra que no mostraba absolutamente ningún sentimiento. Se acercó a la puerta, a sabiendas de quién era el que tocaba y la abrió por completo.

– Veo que no la estás pasando mal – la voz de Nezumi le dio náuseas. Kaien se incorporó y se acomodó la ropa. El científico, desde la puerta, lo miró con una sonrisa. – Necesito que Kaien-dono venga a mi laboratorio, tengo algunas novedades que podrían interesarle

**Arenas**

Ulquiorra estaba inseguro. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, pero que los shinigamis le pidan que lance un cero, de los más poderosos que pueda hacer, sobre uno de los inventos de aquel científico loco Capitán de la Corte le daba un mal presentimiento. Además, desconfiaba de que ese extraño objeto resistiera semejante poder.

No pudo objetar absolutamente nada de lo que el Capitán Hitsugaya había dicho. Definitivamente el discurso de los shinigamis estaba tan bien hecho y tan pensado que su mente racional no podía encontrar una brecha, por más pequeña que fuese.

Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Más importante era salir de esa incómoda y ridícula situación y dedicarse a saber dónde estaba Orihime. Después de haber analizado a fondo lo que Grimmjow dijo, estaba seguro de que ella sabía más de lo que decía. No tenía intensiones de entrometerse en lo que deseaba hacer, pero tampoco podía permitir que el mundo humano volviera a provocarle sentimientos que la hieran o que le recuerden todo el dolor del pasado. Apretó levemente su puño izquierdo.

– Ulquiorra san – llamó su atención el Capitán Ukitake, por tercera vez. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, con una sonrisa sincera. Ulquiorra lo miró con algo de extrañeza, pero afirmó moviendo la cabeza. – ¿Podrías hacer el cero que el Capitán Hitsugaya te pidió? – el ojiverde extendió su mano derecha hacia delante y apuntó al dispositivo. Una bola de energía verdosa y brillante se formó rápidamente y fue lanzada hacia la máquina. Momo, que estaba a un lado, corrió enérgicamente hacia el aparato y anotó unas cifras que este arrojó.

– Ulquiorra, ahora necesito que hagas un Gran Rey Cero

– ¿Qué? – soltó, incrédulo. ¿Acaso ese shinigami estaba loco?

– Esta investigación se basa en el supuesto de que el ataque que recibí fue del calibre y naturaleza comparables a un Gran Rey Cero. Necesito medir tu ataque para compararlo con los resultados arrojados por las pruebas que me hicieron después de haber recibido el ataque – Ulquiorra, aún sorprendido por el pedido de Toushiro, volvió a formar una bola de energía en su mano derecha. Pero, esta vez, era más grande. Unas corrientes impresionantes de aire mezclado con energía se aproximaban a Ulquiorra con una velocidad impactante. Momo cayó de rodillas a la arena mientras los dos capitanes adoptaron una posición defensiva. El reiatsu del ex Espada se acrecentó indescriptiblemente, tornando denso el ambiente. Luego una enorme explosión azotó el desierto.

– _No – soltó sin querer. Frente a él tenía los expectantes ojos de Orihime, llenos de lágrimas. – No comprendo – terminó con dificultad la frase. No lograba asimilar lo que sus oídos terminaban de escuchar._

– _¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó ella, sintiendo una presión crecer en su pecho._

– _No entiendo cómo puede ser posible esto – Ulquiorra hablaba sin pensar._

– _Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es verdad – dijo con seguridad. – Urahara san me hizo una ecografía – argumentó. – Estoy embarazada de siete semanas_

– _Pero – por primera vez en su vida Ulquiorra no podía articular palabra. ¿Embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un hijo de él? Pero, él era un hollow, era un ser sin corazón, cúmulo de miles de seres de iguales características. ¿Cómo él siendo así podría engendrar un hijo con una humana?_

– _Urahara san me dijo que haría unas cuantas pruebas para poder saber la naturaleza del bebé, pero que por lo que pudo observar es humano – Orihime hablaba entusiasmada, pero Ulquiorra no podía asimilar nada de lo que ella decía. ¿Un hijo?_

– _Humano – soltó. Un hijo humano. ¿Cómo él siendo hollow podría haber engendrado un hijo de naturaleza humana? Orihime calló. No tenía caso continuar hablando. Él parecía no escuchar nada. Lo miró unos cuantos segundos, luego él levantó la vista. – ¿Qué debería hacer? – preguntó. No tenía idea de lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. Apenas si entendía lo que significaban algunos sentimientos. Pero lo que estaba pasándole a través de su mente y de su corazón en ese instante era demasiado. Orihime sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer. Lo abrazó fuertemente._

– _Nada – dijo entre llantos, acurrucándose entre el hombro y el cuello de Ulquiorra. – Nada – repitió más bajo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos._

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

Pudo percibir que alguien entraba en su habitación. El reiatsu era sumamente familiar y tranquilo. Suspiró involuntariamente y el extraño sonrió. Estaba seguro de que era Kisuke. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para poder evitar el golpe de la luz, pero se sorprendió al notar que las lámparas permanecían apagadas. Sólo entraba el tenue reflejo de los rayos del sol del amanecer. Era temprano y los pájaros cantaban alegremente. Quiso sonreír, pero no lo logró. El esfuerzo de mantener los ojos fijos en algún punto y sus párpados abiertos era demasiado como para agregarle a eso cualquier acción.

– _Tienes que entender que no sé qué sucedió – insistió Urahara por tercera vez. Su tono de voz era de los más serios que Ichigo había escuchado nunca jamás. Y sabía que estaba hablando en serio. Pero no entraba en su mente que Kisuke no pudiera saber lo que había sucedido._

– _No – dijo y se levantó de su lugar junto a la pequeña mesa. Estaba ofuscado y se sentía sumamente desconcertado._

– _Ichigo – susurró Orihime, viéndolo desde su lugar, un poco alejada. Podía sentir perfectamente cómo se sentía Ichigo. Rukia había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. Ella podía saber lo que sentía que alguien a quién amas mucho desapareciese de tu vida así sin más. Cerró sus ojos un momento, reprimiendo sus lágrimas._

– _No estoy de acuerdo con eso – Ichigo miró a Kisuke a los ojos. Sus orbes estaban irritadas. – Continúa con la investigación y avisa a la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez Kurotsuchi pueda hacer algo al respecto_

– _Kurosaki, no continúes con esto. Ella murió – Uryu apenas podía hablar, pero no tenía caso continuar dándole vueltas al asunto. Rukia había muerto y su alma shinigami se había desvanecido, para volver a formar parte del ciclo de la vida._

– _¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – gritó, abalanzándose sobre su amigo y tomándolo por el cuello con la mano derecha. Los anteojos del quincy volaron por el aire y cayeron unos cuantos metros más atrás, rebotando dos veces en el tatami._

– _Aunque no quieras que lo diga – dijo Ishida con la misma serenidad de antes, haciendo caso omiso a la violenta reacción de Ichigo, – es la verdad. Ella está muerta – el pelinaranja lo soltó con asco y apretó sus puños._

– _Me voy – dijo apretando los dientes. – Recuperaré mis poderes de shinigami y la encontraré, esté donde esté_

Kisuke cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama, notando inmediatamente que Ichigo tenía sus ojos abiertos y miraba el techo. Enfatizó su sonrisa. Realmente estaba feliz porque él hubiera recuperado la conciencia. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y se quitó el sombrero.

– Hace poco estuvo Ishida san en la tienda y me contó que al fin habías abierto tus ojos. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero veo que es verdad – no lo miraba. Ichigo necesitaba decirle demasiadas cosas como para quedarse quieto y callado, simplemente mirando el techo. – Todavía no sé dónde está Rukia – sonaba compungido. – Y tampoco sé dónde está Kaien – su tono de voz se iba apagando. Ichigo logró girar la cabeza un poco. Urahara lo miró. – Tal vez tú lo sepas – sus miradas se cruzaron. Kisuke no había cambiado en nada en esos cuatro años. – Estoy seguro que Kaien no está en este mundo, y también sé que tú sabes dónde está. No puedo decírselo, a ninguno de ellos – prosiguió. – La Sociedad de Almas nos pondría en peligro a todos si lo que pienso no es verdad – retiró su vista. – Pero si tu sabes dónde está Kaien y lo encontramos antes de que ellos hayan hecho nada, todo volverá a ser como antes

* * *

**Hueco Mundo, Laboratorio**

Nezumi jugaba con una pluma mientras terminaba de releer un informe que había escrito hacía pocos minutos. Kaien, más nervioso de lo que estaba antes, lo observaba mordiéndose los labios. ¿Ya había sacado conclusiones respecto de su supuesto poder? ¿O simplemente le diría lo mismo que cientos de veces había escuchado de la boca de Urahara? Tragó saliva. Kokoro, notando su ansiedad, lo miró furtivamente e hizo una pequeña seña con sus cejas. Kaien lo notó y miró hacia otro lado.

– Niña, será mejor que te retires _–_ ordenó el científico sin mirar a la hollow. Ella miró inmediatamente a Kaien, sintiendo que debía quedarse allí y saber ella también lo que Nezumi diría. – ¿Estás sorda o qué? – preguntó de mal humor, esta vez levantando la vista y clavándole los ojos a Kokoro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del laboratorio.

– Quiero que se quede – espetó Kaien de mal humor. La seriedad se apoderó del rostro de Nezumi.

– No. Lo que tengo para decirte es entre tu y yo. No quiero que ni ella ni nadie lo sepa. Eso también va para ti. No se lo dirás a nadie – ordenó de mala manera. Kaien lo miró iracundo. ¿Quién era ese tipo para darle órdenes a él? Pero, cuando iba a objetar, Kokoro le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada.

– Como desee, Nezumi – la hollow se retiró sin rechistar.


	33. Capítulo 32

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo por mi parte, estoy de vacaciones. Pero estoy esforzándome por continuar escribiendo y dándoles más y más de esta historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste y como siempre, estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios. Nos leemos, Mary.**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Nezumi miraba intensamente a Kaien, logrando intimidarlo. Nunca jamás alguien había logrado que él se sintiera de esa forma. Algo en el científico hacía que se erizara cada vello de su piel y sólo mantener la mirada por más de unos cuantos segundos hacía que su estómago se revuelva y sienta ganas de vomitar. En un principio supuso que los olores desagradables del laboratorio eran los que provocaban en él aquella sensación, pero luego pudo identificar que eso lo provocaba la energía espiritual proveniente de aquel ser.

Se sentía extraño estando en ese laboratorio subterráneo, en medio de un infinito desierto nocturno. Pero, a la misma vez, se sentía a gusto en ese sitio. Hueco Mundo. ¿Qué era aquel mundo que jamás había visto en su vida pero que sin embargo estaba seguro de que conocía? Cada segundo que pasaba allí se convencía más que Hueco Mundo era el lugar que veía en sus sueños. Y más aún, recordó que desde pequeño soñaba con un lugar parecido. Miró nuevamente al científico, pero esta vez estaba más sereno y pudo mantener varios segundos su conexión.

– Estás divagando en tus recuerdos – afirmó con seguridad Nezumi. – Pero debo importunarte. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas antes de leerte este documento. Es esencial a la investigación que seas sincero conmigo – hizo una breve pausa para dedicarle una mirada más intensa, que le recordó a Kaien que no había dicho toda la verdad anteriormente. – Espero que estés tan entusiasmado como lo estoy yo respecto de tu naturaleza y verdadero poder – su tono de voz era escalofriante.

– Usted dirá – soltó el joven humano con desprecio. No podía evitar, ni quería hacerlo, ser indiferente con ese sujeto. Nezumi sonrió.

– Bien – tomó un papel escrito a mano que sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su guardapolvo. – Esto es muy sencillo – prosiguió, colocando toda su atención en las letras escritas con tinta china sobre el blanco y arrugado papel. – Tu madre es una shinigami, que se formó en la Academia de Shinigamis, en la Sociedad de Almas. Por lo tanto es un alma, no está viva – no miraba a Kaien. Las palabras del científico entraban directamente al cerebro del chico. ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre en esa conversación? No dijo nada. – Tu padre es un humano, que gracias a un entrenamiento especial, dado en su momento por el ex Capitán Kisuke Urahara, obtuvo poderes de shinigami. Pero esto trajo a colación que Ichigo Kurosaki también obtuviera poderes de hollow. Por lo tanto es un vizard – miró brevemente a Kaien a los ojos, que lo miraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sin entender demasiado. – Pero, sin embargo, tu hermana Rika no es más que una humana normal, con un nivel espiritual un poco más alto que el de la media. Diría que es como tu padre solía ser antes de conocer a tu madre. La pregunta crucial es, ¿por qué tú, siendo hijo de la misma shinigami y del mismo humano eres diferente? – hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar el papel.

– No – Kaien no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decir cuando Nezumi siguió.

– No tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta. Al menos no por ahora, pero si puedo decirte que tu alma está corrupta

– ¿Corrupta? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – no lograba entender a qué se refería. El científico volvió a sonreír.

– Es simple, en algún momento de tu gestación o luego de tu nacimiento, alguien o algo interfirió en la correcta formación de tu energía espiritual y de tu naturaleza. Ese es el motivo por el cual no podemos sentir ningún reiatsu proveniente de ti – lo miró, más seriamente.

– ¿Algo interfirió en la formación de mis poderes? – repitió Kaien. Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza.

– Mi pregunta es sencilla. ¿Nunca tuviste reiatsu? – Kaien mantuvo el silencio por unos cuantos segundos, luego miró a Nezumi con seguridad.

– No. Urahara dijo que nunca pudo detectar ninguna energía provenir de mi alma

– Entiendo… – comentó más para sí que para Kaien. – Entonces es por eso que la Sociedad de Almas intervino tan rápidamente

– ¿La Sociedad de Almas?

– Ahora mismo están buscándote. Ellos quieren que tú te les unas, así poder sellar tus poderes para que no te conviertas en alguien peligroso para ellos

– ¿Peligroso? – Nezumi lo miró.

– Es muy largo de explicar. Más tarde pídele a Kokoro chan que te cuente sobre ellos – irónico. – La siguiente pregunta es, ¿Kisuke Urahara intentó sacar el alma de tu cuerpo?

– Nunca – contestó inmediatamente Kaien. – Mi madre no quiso que lo hiciera. Más tarde mi padre le ordenó que dejara de hacerme pruebas. Y luego yo jamás dejé que nada que tuviera que ver con almas interfiera en mi vida

– Esas eran mis preguntas. Por lo que me dices ellos nunca pudieron detectar ningún reiatsu en ti, y tampoco sacaron tu alma de su cuerpo. Esa es la razón principal por la cual jamás vieron que en tu alma habitan dos seres

**Arenas**

Kokoro caminaba fuera de Las Noches. Por un momento le costó bastante respirar. Fue una décima de segundo, pero en ese instante comprendió que la Sociedad de Almas ya estaba haciendo las pruebas que habían ido a hacer. No era para nada normal que Ulquiorra liberara semejante poder. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Se detuvo un instante y se tocó el pecho con la mano derecha. ¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar la energía de Ulquiorra? Si él no era más que un ser despreciable e impuro, que luego de haber muerto por su propia y ridícula voluntad, había vuelto a la vida gracias a una humana. ¡A una humana! Apretó sus dientes y sus puños. Recordar las palabras de Nezumi le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Comprendía que los humanos eran seres extraños y que podían provocar ciertos recelos entre los hollows, pero llegar a decir que eran seres impuros era demasiado. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre Ulquiorra y Orihime para que pudieran tener una relación como la que tenían? Además, esa humana había estado embarazada. Y de quién si no era de Ulquiorra. Necesitaba averiguar más sobre eso.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de Grimmjow, queriendo sorprenderla, la sobresaltó. Giró rápidamente y se puso a la defensiva, con su mano derecha sobre su zampakutoh. Grimmjow sonrió. – Tranquila, no hay nadie por aquí

– Ya comenzaron con esa ridícula investigación – dijo, relajándose y mirando hacia Las Noches.

– Ulqui chan parece obedecerles – comentó irónicamente.

– El príncipe es una persona extraña. Siempre parece limitarse a observar todo, pero nunca lo he escuchado decir nada para objetar, ni para exponer lo que piensa

– Ulquiorra no tiene huevos – Kokoro lo miró. Grimmjow miraba al horizonte. – Nunca los tuvo. Siempre se dejó llevar por el que supuestamente nos guiaba, nunca objetó nada. Y así le fue

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Nada, nada – se dispuso a retirarse, pero Kokoro lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo. Grimmjow la miró, algo desconcertado. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué la mujer humana vive aquí? – soltó sin más. Grimmjow se sorprendió sobremanera por la pregunta, luego sonrió.

– Ni ella lo sabe – contestó, restándole importancia al asunto. Kokoro, viendo que no lograría nada con lo que estaba haciendo, sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Grimmjow.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le dijo. El peliazul tomó el pedazo de papel y arqueó una ceja. Luego soltó una carcajada.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – continuaba riendo.

– ¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

– Esa shinigami está muerta – espetó de mala gana – y el bebé de la humana también. Si era eso lo que querías saber, ahí lo tienes – le arrojó la foto a Kokoro, y se fue caminando en la dirección opuesta al palacio.

_Hacía su ronda como de costumbre. Desde que Orihime lo había sacado de esa inmunda cueva, intentaba vivir en paz con los shinigamis, que ahora se habían hecho cargo de la supuesta recuperación de Hueco Mundo. Él, como ex Espada que era, junto a Hallibel y a Ulquiorra, estaba a cargo de todo lo inherente al control de la regeneración de almas hollows en el desierto._

_Al pasar junto a una de las habitaciones más bajas del ala norte del laboratorio shinigami, se detuvo un instante al escuchar una voz que no le era para nada familiar._

– _Hoy es mi día de suerte – la voz era ronca y parecía pertenecer a alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar demasiado. Grimmjow se acercó a la ventana con la intensión de descubrir quién era el que hablaba, sin querer realmente escuchar lo que decía. El reiatsu que sentía no era nada parecido ni al de un shinigami, ni al de un hollow, ni siquiera al de un humano._

– _Pareces contento – la otra voz, más joven y desinteresada, provenía de la misma habitación. Era un shinigami._

– _Cómo no estarlo – dijo sin poder ocultar la euforia que sentía._

_Unos gritos provenientes de otras de las habitaciones, más cercanas al lugar del cual provenía la presencia de Ulquiorra, llamaron la atención del peliazul. Se acercó y logró divisar a la distancia, a través de los cristales de una enorme galería que daba al desierto, a la Capitana Unohana, vestida con una bata azul que cubría todo su kimono, más una cofia que encerraba su cabello. Ella entró en la última habitación del pasillo, que era la más cercana al lugar donde se encontraba Grimmjow. _

_Caminó en esa dirección. No tenía intensiones de investigar nada, pero algo en la actitud de la Capitana no le había gustado. Su rostro era extraño. Además, si Ulquiorra estaba en el laboratorio shinigami, seguramente se debía a que había sucedido algo con el embarazo de la mujer. Bufó y cerró los ojos, intentando identificar algo de lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación._

_La ventana estaba cerrada y cubierta con una cortina. No podía siquiera divisar ninguna sombra. Pero, para su mayor sorpresa, tampoco podía sentir reiatsu alguno. Estaba seguro de que la Capitana había colocado una barrera allí. Se acercó un poco más y se apoyó sobre la pared. Pudo notar inmediatamente la gruesa capa de kidoh que rodeaba la habitación, y se sorprendió cuando encontró una brecha en ella. Al apoyarse sobre el muro de piedra, la barrera se afinó y pudo detectar levemente la presencia de Orihime y de Retsu. Estaban solas._

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– Creo que lo mejor es que eleves algún informe al Comandante para que no sospeche que Kaien desapareció. No tenemos que levantar ninguna sospecha, sino será más difícil actuar cuando lo encontremos – Uryu hablaba calmadamente. Había encendido un cigarrillo mientras esperaba que Rika sirviera té. Estaban todos en casa de Ichigo. Uryu, Renji, Orihime y Rika.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que debo mentir? – Renji no entendía lo que Uryu estaba pidiéndole. ¿Cómo pretendía que él, Capitán del Quinto Escuadrón, responsable de semejante misión, mintiera frente a toda la Corte? Uryu lo miró a los ojos directamente por unos segundos, luego retiró la vista y exhaló el humo.

– ¿Hay otra opción? Si dices que no hemos dado con Kaien, no será creíble. Hace más de veinticuatro horas que estás aquí. Ya deberías haber hecho contacto con él, o al menos deberías haber podido observarlo por unos cuantas horas. Además, tampoco creo conveniente que informes que Kurosaki ha recuperado la consciencia

– Eso es cierto – acotó Orihime, sentándose junto a Renji. El pelirrojo la miró. – Si dices algo como eso, mandarán a alguien del Cuarto Escuadrón a revisarlo o algo así. Deberías decir que todo sigue igual. Que no has hablado aún con Kaien porque no has encontrado la oportunidad y que Ichigo sigue en cama, inconsciente – Rika llegó con una bandeja con cuatro tazas humeantes. Sirvió el té a cada uno de ellos y se sentó junto a Uryu, frente a Renji y Orihime. Inmediatamente Uryu apagó el cigarro, que llevaba por la mitad.

– Entonces Abarai, por favor, escribe el informe y envíalo cuanto antes. No queremos más problemas de los que ya tenemos. Creo que debemos darle un tiempo a Kurosaki para que recupere su capacidad para hablar y nos cuente qué es lo que le dijo Kaien. Tengo la certeza de que él fue a verlo antes de marcharse al lugar donde está ahora


	34. Capítulo 33

**Hueco Mundo**

**Arenas**

– Ulquiorra san, ahora te interrogaremos. Es rutinario, confiamos en que tú no has desobedecido ninguno de los acuerdos – dijo Ukitake, sonriendo. Ulquiorra no contestó. Guardó su mano derecha en el bolsillo. – ¿Dónde estabas cuando el Capitán Hitsugaya recibió el ataque?

– En mi habitación, dentro del palacio – contestó inmediatamente, mirando fijamente al Capitán. Toushiro estaba más lejos, analizando los resultados otorgados por la máquina.

– Fuiste notificado del ataque por la comisión que visitó Las Noches, por lo que leí en los informes. Pero, pudiste contactar al personal que trabaja en el Laboratorio de Control. ¿Con quiénes hablaste allí?

– Con el científico Nezumi y con su asistente, Kokoro – decidió no profundizar más allá. Tampoco estaba seguro de que ellos estuviesen diciendo la verdad. El gordo no era de fiar, y la niñata era demasiado extraña.

– Nezumi san – repitió con desconfianza Ukitake. Anotó unas palabras en los papeles que traía en las manos. – ¿Kokoro estuvo presente en la reunión con la Comisión? – levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Ulquiorra.

– Si

– Pero no dijo nada que pudiera servirnos, ¿verdad? – Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien, eso es todo. Por favor, alista a Orihime chan para que podamos interrogarla

– Ella no está en Hueco Mundo – aclaró con resentimiento Ulquiorra.

– Ya veo… Entonces mandaré a alguien por ella

**Laboratorio, Las Noches**

– ¿Dos seres? – la afirmación tan segura que Nezumi había hecho le provocó a Kaien un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

– Exactamente – el científico calvó sus ojos en los de Kaien. – Tu alma es netamente shinigami. Eres humano, pero tu alma es shinigami. Algo o alguien hizo que su desarrollo se vea interferido por otro ser. Podría calificarlo como hollow, pero es más poderoso que eso – Kaien lo miraba atónito. De pronto recordó la figura humanoide y monstruosa de su sueño. ¿El gordo se referiría a ese ser? – Para que podamos hacer algo al respecto, deberíamos forzar tu poder. Por lo que noté en las pruebas, el invasor está alimentándose de tu reiatsu, por eso es que no podemos sentir absolutamente nada provenir de ti

– ¿Quieres decir que ese ser está comiéndose mi poder? – preguntó. Nezumi sonrió.

– Veo que comienzas a entender. Debo sacar tu alma de tu cuerpo, como primera medida. Con eso lograré saber si posees o no cadena del destino

– ¿Cadena del destino?

– No interesan los pormenores. Es hora de comenzar. ¿Estás listo? – en ese instante golpearon la puerta del laboratorio. Nezumi cambió su expresión por una de molestia absoluta. ¿Quién osaba interferir en su investigación? Se puso de pie y abrió levemente la puerta.

– Disculpe la molestia, Nezumi dono, pero es necesario que nos acompañe al laboratorio principal en el área shinigami. Hay algo que está interfiriendo nuestras señales y debería verlo – la voz temerosa de alguien al otro lado de la puerta logró sacar a Kaien de su transe y traerlo a la realidad.

– Está bien – Nezumi miró a Kaien. – Chico, volveré en unas cuantas horas. Descansa hasta entonces. Piénsalo, esta podría ser una oportunidad única de volverte tan poderoso como para ser capaz de encontrar a tu madre

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

**Casa de los Kurosaki**

_Llovía intensamente. Rukia estaba junto a sus dos hijos esa noche. Estaba sola ya que Ichigo trabajaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Miró al pequeño Kaien, que sólo tenía cinco años, y sonrió. Dormía relajado y tranquilo. Rika miraba caricaturas en la televisión. Con sus nueve años era todo una señorita. Rukia permanecía sentada en el sillón de la sala, sosteniendo en su regazo la cabeza de Kaien, que recién se había dormido. No resistió el sueño. _

_Habían decidido mirar unas películas y comer palomitas mientras esperaban que Ichigo regrese de su trabajo. No tenían intensiones de que él solo se esforzara tanto. Rukia siempre insistía en que como Ichigo trabajaba fuera, ellos trabajarían en casa para que todo funcionase de maravilla._

_Una alerta de reiatsu hollow alteró la serenidad del ambiente. Rika escuchó el celular y miró rápidamente a Rukia, quién sostuvo el aparato en sus manos y puso cara de pocos amigos._

– _¿Es un hollow poderosos, mamá? – preguntó la niña, acercándose a Rukia._

– _No. Creo que dejaré esto en manos de otro – sonrió y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Sabía que no estaba tranquila haciendo eso, pero no podía dejar a sus hijos solos. Un nuevo sonido, más insistente, se escuchó. Era el teléfono._

– _Hola – Rika contestó. – ¿Papi? – preguntó, algo confundida. – Si, aquí está. Ya te paso – le extendió el tubo a Rukia, que dejando cuidadosamente a Kaien sobre el sillón, se levantó y lo tomó._

– _¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó con preocupación. – No, no. Sólo fue un hollow común. No iré – hizo una breve pausa, arrugando su entrecejo. – ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Estás con Ishida san? Aja – otra pausa. – Está bien, nos veremos luego – colgó._

– _¿Papá está con Ishida san? – preguntó con curiosidad Rika. Rukia sonrió, pero no dejaba de sentirse preocupada. Desde que Ichigo había perdido sus poderes de shinigami y ella tomó la responsabilidad en la zona de Karakura, no podía sentirse segura. Todo el tiempo él quería saber qué y cómo hacía su deber. Eso la molestaba demasiado. Apretó su puño derecho._

– _Si, está con él. Seguramente no vendrá pronto, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – estaba segura de que iría con Uryu tras ese hollow. Por más que no pudiera verlos ni sentirlos, estaba segura que su voluntad por deshacerse de ellos y proteger a la gente iba más allá de sus posibilidades._

– _¿Podemos dormir en tu cama? – preguntó la niña con auténtica alegría._

– _¡Por supuesto!_

– ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Uryu la sacó de su somnolencia. Lo miró con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Logró divisar a través de los cristales de los anteojos del hombre, que estaba muy cansado.

– Si – respondió escuetamente. – ¿Me quedé dormida? – preguntó inocentemente. El día había sido agotador, y aún no tenían noticias sobre Kaien.

– Eso parece – Uryu sonrió. – Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Yo continuaré vigilando

– ¿Crees que él vendrá? – Rika desvió su mirada hacia la mesa. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, donde alguna vez su madre estuvo con Kaien en su regazo. Uryu se hallaba de pie, junto a la ventana.

– No lo creo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

– Tienes razón – Rika se levantó y se acercó, parándose junto a Uryu, mirando directamente a través del cristal de la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro.

– Creo que Ichigo puede saber dónde está

– Sabemos que el abuelo le dio esas fotografías y que luego desapareció, cerca del mediodía. Nadie en el hospital lo vio, pero eso no quita que pudiera haber estado allí – reflexionó Rika. Luego miró a Uryu, que había trasladado su mirada a ella. Se miraron unos momentos, en silencio. – Mamá… – comenzó a decir tímidamente al tiempo que apartaba la vista nuevamente hacia fuera, – hubiera actuado diferente – Uryu se sorprendió. – Ella jamás hubiera dejado que papá llegara a estos extremos. Nunca la vi perder la paciencia ni actuar desesperadamente. Ni siquiera cuando sucedió aquello – el quincy no podía articular palabra. – Yo estuve allí, yo vi sus ojos cuando nos protegió. A mí y a mi hermano – miró a Uryu otra vez. – Ella no tenía miedo, estaba segura de lo que hacía. Pero yo… yo no puedo ser así. No puedo, tengo… – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Tengo miedo – giró y se aferró al pecho del hombre con fuerza. Él la abrazó.

– No tienes que tener miedo. Ichigo pronto estará aquí contigo – la atrajo más hacia él. – Y yo estaré aquí, siempre

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Cueva de Grimmjow**

_Luego de unos segundos, no pudo distinguir qué era lo que lo obligó a doblar sus rodillas y apoyarlas en la arena. Algo ahogó su respiración. Sólo fue un segundo, pero notó un poder aplastante. Dentro de la habitación había nacido un ser espeluznante y poderoso. Si ese era el poder del hijo de Ulquiorra, podía sentirse muy orgulloso. Pero sin embargo, luego de eso, reinaba la misma paz que antes. _

_Grimmjow se puso de pie y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el muro, concentrándose para volver a sentir lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que la barrera había sido quitada. Tres o cuatro minutos más tarde, Unohana salió de la habitación con un bulto envuelto de mala manera en gasas blancas. Caminó a través del pasillo vidriado e ingresó en la última de las puertas. Grimmjow estaba seguro de que esa abertura conectaba con el ala norte._

_En ese momento, varios shinigamis del Cuarto Escuadrón vestidos con batas entraron en la habitación donde había parido Orihime momentos antes y detrás de ellos un muy agitado y extraño Ulquiorra, que se notaba había esquivado la guardia que le impedía el paso._

– Más tarde supe que el bebé había muerto – culminó su relato Grimmjow. Kokoro lo miraba atónita.

– ¿Dijeron que estaba muerto o estaba muerto realmente? – soltó sin pensar. Luego se dio cuenta de que no había sido prudente su pregunta. Grimmjow la miró mal.

– Contarte esto ha sido demasiado. Mejor vete – el ex Espada retiró la vista.

– ¿Qué naturaleza poseía el reiatsu del bebé?

– ¡Deja ya las preguntas! – gritó, iracundo.

– ¡Sólo quiero saberlo! – replicó Kokoro. – Necesito saberlo – aclaró más bajo. Grimmjow no contestó.

**Arenas**

– Terminamos con Ulquiorra, ¿quién será el siguiente, Hitsugaya kun? – preguntó Momo releyendo unas planillas.

– Creo que deberíamos llamar a Grimmjow – Momo, Ukitake y Kira lo miraron asombrados.

– ¿Tan pronto? Él es nuestro principal sospechoso, y aún quedan más por descartar

– Creo que deberíamos dejar a Hallibel para lo último, es imposible que ella lo haya hecho. El Gran Rey Cero de Ulquiorra es mucho más poderoso que el ataque que recibí – los miró a todos rápidamente. Luego volvió a los papeles.

– Iré por él – informó Izuru antes de retirarse con shumpo.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde se hallaba el reiatsu de Grimmjow. Era la entrada a una cueva pequeña y bastante oscura. Comenzó a avanzar y a sentir que el ex Espada no estaba solo. Otro reiatsu hollow lo acompañaba. No podía decir que era un hollow normal, sino más bien llevaba un poder parecido al de un arrancar del nivel de una espada. Pero se notaba restringido por algo. Tragó saliva y continuó su camino.

Al llegar a una especie de claro, logró divisar a los dos sujetos sentados a una mesa. Grimmjow lucía el mismo aspecto que antaño y su acompañante era una joven que aparentaba unos quince años humanos. Su cabello era rosado y una máscara cubría parte de su cabeza. Los miró, quedándose quieto a unos cuantos metros.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! – espetó Grimmjow con ironía en la voz. – ¿Tú eres…?

– Izuru Kira, Teniente del Tercer Escuadrón y miembro del Comité de Investigación. Estamos investigando el caso Hitsugaya

– ¡Ah! Pero que descortesía de mi parte… Adelante, Kira kun – continuó irónico, mirando directamente a Izuru. Kokoro mantuvo su postura seria, queriendo pasar desapercibida.

– Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar. Es necesario que me acompañe. Estamos haciendo unas pruebas de reiatsu a todos los implicados en el caso y usted es el siguiente en la lista – miró de reojo a Kokoro, intentando identificarla. Pero no recordaba haberla visto nunca antes.

– Ya veo… ¿Pretendes que yo vaya ahí donde está Ulqui chan haciéndose el buenito? – dijo con sorna. – ¿Qué quieren que diga? ¿Qué fui yo? Pues van por mal camino

– Por favor, colabore – insistió amablemente Kira, que se comenzaba a irritar con la actitud de Grimmjow. El ojiazul miró a Kokoro, que asintió con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, era mejor hacer lo que el shinigami le estaba pidiendo y evitarse todos los problemas. No pretendía tener uno más en su lista.

– Está bien, iré

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

**Hospital de Karakura**

Ichigo había dormido bastante desde que Urahara lo había dejado solo. Era de noche, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos. La luz del pasillo entraba a la habitación a través de la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta. Podía distinguir que algunas personas caminaban, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo. Necesitaba hacer algo porque quería decirles a todos, cuanto antes, que él sabía que Kaien estaba en Hueco Mundo.

Había estado practicando y logró mover levemente los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Siguió los consejos de Uryu y ya estaba acostumbrado a la luz artificial. Lo había comprobado cuando la enfermera entró a controlar su presión y su temperatura.

Su reiatsu se había estabilizado. Quería probar si era capaz de elevarlo lo suficiente como para que alguien en el exterior lo notara, pero no se había animado a hacerlo porque no tenía intensiones de que alguno notara que estaba practicando. La noche era cerrada y sin luna. Podía notarlo por la oscuridad que se asomaba por la ventana. Quiso sonreír y lo hizo. Era asombrosa la pronta recuperación de su capacidad para gesticular. Arrugó su ceño y luego lo relajó nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos. Aspiró aire, llenando totalmente sus pulmones. Sólo dos palabras separaban a sus amigos de la verdad. Sólo dos.

– Hueco… Mundo – dijo y sonrió, confiado.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews, porque sé que son muchos. No sé por qué no dejan su comentario, puede ser por falta de tiempo, porque no les gusta para nada la historia, o simplemente por vergüenza o dejadez. Yo quiero animarlos a que me digan, aunque sea, que les está gustando... o que no, no sé.  
Y a los que dejan su comentario, aunque no tengan cuenta y no les pueda responder. Sé que todos los que me dicen que están ahí lo hacen de onda y con ganas de seguir leyendo. Por eso me esfuerzo en escribir y publicar cuanto antes. **

**Realmente espero que la historia esté tomando el rumbo que esperan y no creo que la siga más allá del capítulo 50. Creo que para ese momento todo estará resuelto. ¡Es muy dificl mantener el suspenso que quiero cuando se está tan cerca de la verdad! Pero, en fin, ¡estoy dando lo mejor!**

**Muchísimas gracias, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Mary**


	35. Capítulo 34

**Hueco Mundo**

**Arenas**

– Grimmjow Jaguerjacks – la voz de Toushiro denotaba una total y absoluta desconfianza. No tenía intensiones de estar cerca del ex Sexta Espada y menos sabiendo que era el mayor sospechoso de haber lanzado el ataque sobre él. Lo miraba intensamente, mostrando a propósito su molestia. Grimmjow no se quedaba atrás y lo retrucaba.

– El mismo. Creo que ustedes necesitaban mi ayuda en esta investigación. Aunque estoy en desacuerdo con esto – se mofaba de la supuesta amabilidad con la que estaba siendo tratado por los shinigamis, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los presentes estaba conforme con su presencia allí.

– Necesitamos que lance un cero sobre esa máquina – Grimmjow observó el aparato y soltó una estruendosa carcajada. El Capitán de la Décima División apretó los dientes, haciendo que rechinasen. El arrancar extendió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y formó uno de sus más poderosos ceros, haciendo que se levantara una enorme nube de polvo. Dejó de reír y su expresión se volvió seria al extremo. – Gracias – dijo Toushiro. – Ahora debe ser un Gran Rey Cero – clavó sus ojos helados sobre los de Grimmjow, que le devolvió la misma mirada congelada.

– Como quieras – sonrió maniáticamente y elevó su reiatsu a niveles altísimos. La energía que se acumulaba en su dedo era tan grande que tuvo que abrir su mano para controlarla debidamente. Miró a todos los presentes con rabia, pero sin quitar su expresión confiada y burlesca. Lanzó el ataque sobre la máquina, provocando una explosión de tal magnitud que obligó a todos a cubrirse.

**Habitación de Kokoro, Las Noches**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Nezumi le había dicho. Además, estaba seguro de que esas presiones espirituales que había sentido hacía rato no eran normales. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar? Kokoro actuaba extraño cuando se trataba de relacionarse con los demás, incluso con el científico. Suponía que ella trabajaba para él, pero era más que evidente que su relación era mucho más estrecha que una laboral, se notaba en la forma en la que ella hablaba sobre él.

Se recostó en la cama, así como estaba, intentando relacionar sus sueños con lo que el gordo había dicho. Tal vez esa sombra humanoide era ese ser del que Nezumi había hablado. Pero tampoco podía creer así como así lo que el científico había dicho. A pesar que siempre hizo caso omiso a lo que Urahara y todos le decían, sabía perfectamente que Kisuke era un investigador y científico reconocido en la Sociedad de Almas y que nunca se había rendido respecto a su ausencia de reiatsu. Se sentó en la cama.

– Eso debe ser – dijo, convencido de que Kisuke seguramente sabía algo que lo comprometería demasiado o que Ichigo jamás hubiera aceptado. Luego volvió a recostarse, negando con la cabeza. – No – se dijo a sí mismo. No, desde luego que no. Si Urahara hubiera sospechado que él tenía dentro suyo dos seres, no hubiera dudado en utilizar alguno de sus artilugios para convencer a Rukia o a Ichigo de sacar el alma de Kaien de su cuerpo. Incluso podría haberlo intentado en los últimos cuatro años.

Se puso de lado sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos, adoptando posición fetal. No podría dormir, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Si volvía a tener ese extraño sueño era probable que continuase después del episodio en el que la mujer había abierto aquel agujero negro en su pecho. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Un agujero en el pecho! ¿Podría ser un agujero de hollow? Había visto a Kokoro, pero ningún otro. Tampoco era que había prestado demasiada atención. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – se excusó Orihime entrando rápidamente en la habitación de Ichigo, donde los demás, Uryu, Rika, Urahara y Renji, la esperaban hacían unos minutos para retomar la conversación que habían dejado inconclusa. Todos la miraron.

– No hay cuidado, Inoue san – pronunció Kisuke. – Recién entramos en la habitación – Hime miró a Ichigo, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en Rika. Habían levantado la cama, para que él adoptase una mejor posición. La enfermera había puesto varias almohadas detrás de la espalda y la cabeza de Ichigo, así podría ver mejor a sus visitas.

– He enviado, como quedamos, el primer informe al Comandante General. No di detalles sobre la desaparición de Kaien ni sobre la recuperación de Ichigo. Lo mejor es que ellos desconozcan estos hechos hasta que tengamos certezas sobre el paradero de Kaien – contó Renji.

– Aún no hemos contactado con Kaien – comenzó a decir Uryu. Luego miró a Ichigo, que mantenía sus ojos en su hija. Había cambiado bastante. La recordaba más baja y con menos carácter. Desvió lentamente su mirada a su amigo. Él se notaba cansado y angustiado. Se miraron intensamente por varios segundos. Todos los presentes estaban en absoluto silencio. – Necesitamos saber si Kaien estuvo aquí – Ichigo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Quería evitar movimientos bruscos, temeroso de cansarse y luego no poder hablar. – Entonces podemos suponer que te dijo que se marcharía – Ichigo volvió a asentir. – ¿Dónde fue?

– ¿Cómo podrá decírnoslo? – preguntó Renji, incrédulo de que Ichigo pudiese hablar. El día anterior apenas si pudo soltar unos cuantos gemidos, ¿y ahora pretendía que hablara?

– Hueco – la voz de Ichigo era suave y arenosa. Todos lo miraron, él entrecerró los ojos. – Mundo

– ¿Hueco Mundo? – preguntó sorprendida Orihime. – Es… imposible – no podía salir de su asombro.

– ¿Dices que él te dijo que iría a Hueco Mundo? – quiso recalcar Uryu. Ichigo asintió, abriendo los ojos. – Pero es improbable que él siquiera sepa sobre Hueco Mundo – reflexionó en voz alta.

– No – Orihme elevó la voz de pronto, en un momento de lucidez. – ¡Él pudo verme aun cuando traía mi pulsera puesta! – gritó.

– ¿Pulsera? – preguntó curioso Kisuke, que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado.

– Es un objeto que impide que los humanos me vean. Sólo los habitantes de Hueco Mundo, o sea los hollows, pueden verme y notar mi presencia cuando la llevo puesta. La diseñó Aizen – miraba fijamente a Urahara.

– ¿Es el objeto que te dio cuando mandó a Ulquiorra para que te secuestrara? – inquirió Uryu.

– Si

– Entonces, es probable que él… – Renji miró a Ichigo. ¿Era probable que él hubiera tenido contacto con alguien de Hueco Mundo?

– Hollow – dijo Ichigo, con la misma voz casi inaudible.

– ¿Tuvo contacto con un hollow? – Uryu preguntó reafirmando. Ichigo asintió. – ¿Y ese hollow se lo llevó a Hueco Mundo? – nuevamente asintió. – Pero, ¿cómo habrá logrado convencerlo de eso? – el quincy miró a los demás.

– Rukia – soltó Ichigo, en un último suspiro. Sentía que sus fuerzas mermaban y que no podría tener los ojos abiertos mucho más.

– ¿Rukia? – preguntó Renji. – ¿Qué relación hay entre ese hollow, Hueco Mundo y Rukia? – Uryu clavó su mirada en Renji, que se encogió de hombros. Debía guardarse las preguntas para más tarde, y más si se trataba de Rukia. Tragó saliva.

– Descansa – pronunció el de anteojos. Ichigo cerró sus ojos, para darle a entender a su amigo que estaba exhausto. – Más tarde regresaré – le dijo y se puso de pie. Miró a todos.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Habitación de Kokoro**

_Una risa maniática era lo único que oía. Estaba oscuro. Se hallaba en un lugar estrecho, pues podía sentir que sus brazos rozaban las paredes. Había una brisa helada, que parecía querer roerle la piel. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llevado su mano derecha a su pecho. Y allí estaba el agujero que la mujer había abierto antes. Apretó los dientes, se había quedado dormido._

_El viento provenía de adelante. De pronto recordó un pasillo largo y oscuro en sus sueños anteriores. Quizá era el mismo sitio. Caminó lento y confiado en la dirección desde donde venía el aire y halló una luz a lo lejos. Quitó la mano del pecho._

– _¿Quién está ahí? – dijo. Estaba seguro de que la mujer estaba cerca, y no tenía miedo de que fuese la bestia. La risa continuaba, a lo lejos. Nadie contestó. Caminó acercándose a la luz, que se hacía cada vez más intensa y grande._

– _Kaien – la voz femenina que siempre escuchaba se hizo presente otra vez. Parecía estar encerrada o detrás de una pared. Estaba cada vez más convencido que se hallaba entrando a la zona iluminada por la luz._

– _¡Estoy aquí! – gritó, acelerando el paso. La zona donde estaba el agujero comenzó a darle puntadas. Llevó nuevamente su mano al lugar, como si así evitara el dolor. _

– _Kaien, ven, rápido – rogó la mujer, que parecía estar llorando. Él corrió._

_Al llegar a la luz, entró en ella sin pensarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el mismo desierto de antes, el desierto de Hueco Mundo. Dejó caer la mano a un lado. Tenía la boca seca. Frente a él estaba la mujer, arrodillada en el suelo, con su capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo. La cabeza estaba descubierta y su cabello blanco ondeaba con la brisa fría que aún se sentía._

– _¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kaien, cansado de andarse con vueltas. Ya no soportaba más el misterio alrededor de su poder, y si esa mujer tenía que ver con ello, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Estaba seguro que ella había movido sus labios, pero no pudo escucharla. – Dilo, por favor – rogó. Ella lo miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Repitió su nombre, pero Kaien no escuchó._

– _Aún no estás listo – dijo ella, con resignación. _

– _¡¿Qué debo hacer? – gritó, ofuscado, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas en la arena. Ella lo miró, mostrándole toda la seguridad que necesitaba._

– _Creer_

Kokoro había entrado sigilosamente en la habitación. Había algo distinto en Kaien. No podía identificar qué era, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en su habitación desde antes de llegar. Lo miraba intensamente, queriendo descifrar qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Era un humano, un simple humano.

Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló junto a la cabecera. Lo observaba. Había algo en el humano que la atrapaba. Él se movió levemente, asustándola. Seguramente estaba teniendo algún sueño. Acercó su mano derecha al cabello naranja de Kaien y lo rozó apenas. En ese instante abrió sus ojos, irritados y cansados. Allí estaba ella, mirándolo. Escrutándolo con sus ojos grises y enormes. Se mostraba seria. Sus facciones parecían realmente humanas. Se perdió en ella como si aún continuara soñando. Llevó su mano izquierda a la mano que Kokoro sostenía sobre la cabeza de él y la tomó con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo. La piel de la chica era suave y cálida, como la de cualquier humana. Pero ella no era humana, era hollow.

– Yo creo – dijo, pensando en lo que la mujer de su sueño le dijo. – Yo creo en ti – la acercó, tirando de su mano. Se miraban intensamente. Kokoro podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Kaien sobre su rostro. Estaba seguro que algo lo perturbaba, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. Ella estaba calma. – Tú eres real – afirmó, con una voz apenas audible. – Creeré – la besó.

**Arenas**

La nube de polvo cedió. Gimmjow permanecía en la misma posición con la que había lanzado el Gran Rey Cero. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Los shinigamis se repusieron del impacto y volvieron a sus posiciones. Toushiro de acercó al ex Espada.

– Eso fue todo. El Capitán Ukitake procederá a hacerle el interrogatorio – pronunció con desinterés, sin mirar a Grimmjow. El peliazul no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mano y la introdujo en su bolsillo. El Capitán de la diez volteó.

– Yo no le daría la espalda a mis rivales, Capitán san – soltó. – Después se queja de que lo atacan a quemarropa… – no pudo evitar decir algo así. Apretó su puño derecho dentro del bolsillo. Había sido demasiado impulsivo. Toushiro no dijo nada, ni siquiera detuvo su paso.

– Gimmjow san – llamó su atención Juushiro. – ¿Podemos comenzar con las preguntas? – preguntó, queriendo enfriar el ambiente. Grimmjow lo miró, serio. – Muy bien

* * *

**Mundo Humano, casa de los Kurosaki**

– Iré yo – pronunció Renji, con auténtica preocupación.

– De ninguna manera – refutó Kisuke. – Lo correcto es que vaya Inoue san. Ella vive allí y nadie sospechará si investiga acerca del paradero de Kaien. Es muy difícil dar con él debido a que no posee reiatsu ni presencia alguna, así que lo mejor es que seamos cautelosos

– Urahara san tiene razón – Uryu miró a Renji a los ojos, notando su ansiedad. – Lo mejor es continuar sin llamar la atención de la Sociedad de Almas. Si tú, siendo un Capitán, ingresa en Hueco Mundo, inmediatamente lo notarán y comenzarán las preguntas. No puedes mentir allí, menos sabiendo lo que acaba de contarnos Inoue san sobre la investigación del Comité por el ataque a Hitsugaya

– Tienen razón, me precipité – se disculpó Renji.

– Está bien, iré. Encontraré a Kaien y lo traeré de regreso. Le explicaré lo que está sucediendo e intentaré pasar desapercibida. El Comité estará ocupado con los sospechosos y es probable que quieran interrogarme a mí también. Me presentaré antes de que me busquen y esa será mi excusa con Ulquiorra – Uryu la miró atónito. Ella jamás nombraba al ex Espada frente a ellos. Hime, habiendo notado la reacción del quincy, apartó la vista. No debió haber dicho eso. – Partiré de inmediato

* * *

**Hola! Cómo están? Tengo un agradecimiento especial para todos los que me dejaron review en los capítulos anteriores y además, para todos aquellos que aunque no dejaron mensaje pusieron la historia en favoritos y/o en alerta. ¡Muchas gracias!  
Aprovecho la ocasión para preguntarles acerca de su percepción sobre la relación entre Kokoro y Kaien. ¿Les agrada esa atracción extraña? ¿O preferirían otra cosa?  
Con respecto a la reacción de Orihime en la última parte: sé que decir lo que dijo y reflexionar así no es propio de el personaje, pero recuerden la vida que llevó en esta historia. No fue fácil para ella todo lo que le sucedió. Además, haciéndose cargo de Hueco Mundo pudo madurar y ver las cosas de otra forma.**

**En fin, espero sus comentarios! Besos!**


	36. Capítulo 35

_Estaba aburrido. Caminaba de vuelta a casa después de un caluroso día de escuela. Estaba cerca de las vacaciones de verano, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea. No tener sus poderes hacía que se aburriera demasiado y no supiera qué hacer en sus ratos libres. Se había anotado en varios deportes, e incluso cobraba para entrar en los clubes, ya que sus habilidades eran perfectas gracias a los entrenamientos. Pero ese día estaba particularmente cansado. Cansado de no tener sus poderes._

– _¡Eh tú! – la voz era sumamente familiar. ¿Podía ser ella? Primero pensó que era una alucinación o un engaño de su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero luego detuvo sus pasos. Giró noventa grados y la vio. Llevaba una falda negra y una blusa violeta. Rukia lo miraba, intentando descifrar por qué traía esa expresión en la cara tan rara. – ¿Por qué traes esa cara de idiota?_

– _¿Rukia? ¿De verdad eres tú? – preguntó, sonando muy cursi. Pero realmente no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella volviera. No entraba en su entendimiento._

– _¡Por supuesto! – saltó del banco en el que estaba parada y luego caminó hacia él, que se mantenía estático, con el bolso del colegio colgando en su mano, sobre su espalda. – ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó cuando llegó junto a él. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas que nada salía de su boca._

– _Bi… bien – contestó entrecortado._

– _No lo creo – Rukia bajó la vista. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos sin ruborizarse. Lo había extrañado y por eso había vuelto._

– _Te estaba esperando – le dijo, sorprendiéndola._

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Arenas**

Ukitake y Grimmjow se miraban intensamente. Ninguno de los dos debía mostrar su malestar al estar junto al otro. Además, era un simple interrogatorio rutinario y cada uno volvería a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

– Grimmjow san, necesito que cooperes, diciéndome la verdad

– Por supuesto, Capitán san. ¿Duda de mí? – preguntó, irónicamente. Odiaba a los shinigamis y no quería ocultarlo.

– No estoy diciendo eso, simplemente es una aclaración que les hago a todos – Juushiro sonrió. – Dime, ¿dónde estabas mientras el Capitán Hitsugaya fue atacado?

– En el mundo humano – contestó inmediatamente Grimmjow, sin dudarlo un instante. Era la pura verdad, él estaba con Orihime en el mundo humano.

– ¿En el mundo humano? ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

– Estaba haciendo una visita – sonrió levemente.

– ¿Visita? ¿Alguien te vio allí?

– Si – miró inquisitivamente al capitán, provocándolo para que le siga preguntando.

– ¿Quién?

– Orihime Inoue – dijo con frialdad.

– ¿Inoue san? ¿Ella también estaba en el mundo humano en ese momento?

– Sí. Ella y yo fuimos a visitar a la misma persona. No fuimos juntos, pero nos encontramos de casualidad

– ¿A la misma persona en el mundo humano? ¿A quién fueron a visitar? – Ukitake suponía que esa persona era Ichigo, pero para ser objetivo debía lograr que Grimmjow lo dijera por si solo. Además estaba el hecho de que si realmente Grimmjow había estado en el mundo humano en ese momento y Orihime confirmaba que había estado con ella, quedaría exento de culpa y cargo.

– A Ichigo Kurosaki

**Habitación de Kokoro**

Kaien sostenía la cabeza de Kokoro firmemente con su mano derecha. Podía rozar con sus dedos la máscara de hollow, confirmando que era dura como hueso. Sus labios permanecían unidos, pero ninguno de los dos abría los ojos. Estaban demasiado cerca. Podían sentir sus latidos. Los de Kaien continuaban rápidos y golpeaban su pecho con violencia. El corazón de Kokoro también había comenzado a sentirse con fuerza.

Ella fue la primera en abrir los ojos. Él aún los mantenía cerrados. Un beso. ¿Qué significaba un beso para un ser sin corazón, incapaz de interpretar los sentimientos humanos? Nada. Pero, sin embargo, las sensaciones múltiples y nuevas que atravesaban el cuerpo de Kokoro refutaban esa hipótesis. Hizo un leve movimiento que le permitió zafarse de los labios de Kaien y correrse a su cuello. Apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del humano, que aún sostenía su brazo derecho y su cabeza con ambas manos.

– ¿Crees en mí? – preguntó ella, curiosa por saber a qué se refería Kaien.

– Creo en ti – confirmó él. – Eres un hollow, y yo no creía en ellos. Pero tú, tú eres distinta. No siento que seas diferente a mi – abrió sus ojos y soltó el brazo de Kokoro, llevando su mano izquierda a la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él, que aún estaba recostado en la cama. Ella, sentada, se reclinó más sobre él.

– Pero soy un hollow y tú un humano – objetó Kokoro. – No somos iguales

– No sé qué soy – la separó de él, suavemente. Se miraron un instante, luego ella bajó su vista. – Mírame – pidió. Ella lo hizo. – ¿Tan distintos somos?

– Yo… no sé qué decir – contestó tímidamente. Era cierto, ¿eran tan distintos? Él tenía un poder extraño y ella se sentía más parecida a los humanos que cualquier otro en Hueco Mundo.

– No digas nada. Yo creo en ti – cerró sus ojos frente a Kokoro y se desvaneció, soltándola y cayendo sobre la cama.

– Kaien – lo llamó ella, en vano. – ¡Kaien! – gritó y lo movió, agarrándolo de los hombros. En ese momento sintió una intensa descarga de energía provenir desde él. Con sólo tocarlo podía notar reiatsu proveniente de su cuerpo. Pero jamás había sentido algo como eso. No era hollow, ni tampoco shinigami. Y definitivamente no era humano. Lo soltó.

**Las Noches**

– _¿Por qué no visitas a tus amigos del mundo humano? – preguntó Ulquiorra, que se mantenía mirando el inmaculado techo de su habitación. Estaba recostado junto a Orihime hacía varios minutos, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada._

– _¿Al mundo humano? – preguntó, algo sorprendida. Era demasiado extraño que Ulquiorra mencionara a los humanos. Giró y lo miró._

– _Si. Te hará bien cambiar el aire. Hace más de dos años que no vas – comentó con normalidad, pero no miraba a su mujer._

– _¿De verdad piensas que eso me hará bien? – preguntó, más para ella que para él._

– _Sí. Ellos sabrán cómo hacerte sentir mejor. Son como tú, en cambio yo soy un hollow – dijo con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos. Orihime se incorporó de repente, sentándose en la cama._

– _No quiero que repitas eso nunca más – lo miró, con sus ojos enrojecidos. Parecía iracunda._

– _Es la verdad. Ellos son humanos, yo soy un hollow. Somos diferentes – Ulquiorra continuaba con sus ojos cerrados._

– _Nada de lo que ellos digan o hagan me hará sentir mejor – afirmó con seguridad. Él la miró._

– _¿Irás de todas formas? – preguntó y mantuvieron su mirada intensa por varios segundos, en silencio._

– _Creo – habló Hime – que iré_

Él le había sugerido hacía años que regresara al mundo humano para que se sintiera mejor, pero luego se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Tres años después, Rukia desaparecía y Orihime no pudo sentirse mejor. Sino que se inmiscuyó en todo lo que sucedió con Ichigo y fue demasiado duro. También por ello había decidido no volver más.

Se revolvió en la cama matrimonial, extrañando la calidez de Orihime. Ella no volvería. Pero estaba seguro de que los shinigamis la mandarían a buscar al mundo humano para que declarara. ¿Sería cierto lo que Grimmjow había dicho? ¿Él habría estado con ella allí? Si eso era verdad, Orihime lo había ocultado por alguna razón. ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el cual ella no le había comentado sobre su encuentro con Grimmjow cuando fue a ver a Kurosaki?

De pronto logró sentir el reiatsu de Orihime. Había regresado. ¿Era posible que los shinigamis la hubieran ido a buscar? ¿Tan rápido había aceptado dejar lo que estaba haciendo allí para regresar a declarar? Se sentó en la cama. Se había quitado la parte de arriba de su traje blanco, dejando al descubierto su pecho y el tatuaje con el número cuatro que aún conservaba. Exhaló con pesadez.

Ella se acercaba lentamente, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención. Intentaba caminar con normalidad, como solía hacerlo siempre. Al pasar por la puerta principal del palacio, logró ver a los capitanes y tenientes conversando entre ellos, junto a Hallibel. También pudo sentir la energía espiritual de Grimmjow alejándose en el desierto. Estaba segura de que lo habían interrogado. Apretó los dientes. Debía decir que ella había estado con él en el mundo humano cuando a Toushiro lo atacaron porque estaba segura que el ex Espada no había sido. Estaba convencida que no había sido él y no quería inculparlo.

¿Qué era lo que debía decirle a Ulquiorra? En un comienzo pensó que lo mejor era excusarse y no decirle la verdad sobre su visita. Pero no podía continuar ocultando sus verdaderas intensiones. Además, si él la ayudaba, daría más rápido con Kaien. Continuó su camino, apurando un poco el paso. Entró en el pasillo principal, a sabiendas de que Ulquiorra estaba en la habitación pudiendo reconocer su presencia.

Se enfrentó a la puerta del dormitorio. Podía imaginárselo sentado en la cama, esperándola. Mirando la puerta para descubrir qué expresión traería ella en el rostro. Y adivinando que su aparición repentina allí después de su última conversación no era normal. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

– _Ulquiorra – el shinigami que se acercó a él traía un rostro compungido y pálido que no le agradó para nada. Además, había dudado al llamarlo – sama – concluyó. No lo miraba a los ojos. – Hay algo_

– _¡¿Qué sucedió? – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Tomó al joven de la solapa de su kimono._

– _Su hijo – dijo, con temor. Los ojos de Ulquiorra emanaban un aura maligna._

– _¡Dime qué pasó! – lo zamarreó, iracundo._

– _Nació muerto – Ulquiorra soltó al shinigami con violencia. Sus sentidos se nublaron. Las palabras que había pronunciado ese sujeto no le entraban en la cabeza. ¿Muerto? ¿Podía nacer un hijo suyo sin vida? ¿Qué había sucedido? Corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba internada Orihime, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decían los shinigamis que estaban en su camino. No le importó golpear, empujar ni dañar a nadie en su camino._

_Entró en el cuarto. Orihime yacía inconsciente en la cama. No pudo identificar si estaba dormida o desmayada, su percepción estaba totalmente alterada. Tres shingamis vestidos con batas curaban su cuerpo. Mantenía aún las piernas abiertas. Había sangre en las sábanas y en un recipiente de vidrio que estaba sobre una de las mesas. La Capitana Unohana no estaba allí, ni tampoco su hijo._

**Arenas**

– Entonces visitabas a Kurosaki san. Muy bien – Ukitake escribió en las planillas. – ¿Cómo te enteraste que el Capitán había sido atacado?

– Hallibel me notificó – dijo, confiando en que Hallibel jamás revelaría que él había entrado sin autorización a Las Noches.

– ¿En qué momento?

– Después de que la Comisión visitó Las Noches – era el momento exacto, y esperaba que Ukitake se conforme con esa respuesta. Juushiro lo miró, serio.

– ¿Hallibel san en persona fue a decirte? – insistió. Había algo que no le cerraba.

– Si, Ukitake san. Yo misma fui a su cueva a contarle todo lo que sucedió – en ese momento llegó Hallibel, desde detrás del capitán. Necesitaba intervenir para confirmar que lo que Grimmjow decía era verdad o se verían en problemas. Y no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía con tantos shinigamis dando vueltas por ahí. Juushiro giró y la miró.

– Ya veo. ¿Te molestaste hasta el desierto para contarle a él sobre la visita del Comité o sobre el ataque de Hitsugaya kun? – la pregunta era perfecta. ¿Por qué había ido Hallibel a ver a un desterrado? Más sabiendo que era el principal sospechoso.

– Fui después de habernos enterado que la Comisión sospechaba de nosotros, los ex Espada. No podía dejar a Grimmjow afuera. Además, siendo él el principal sospechoso, yo debía saber si había sido él o no. Confío en que Grimmjow no lo hizo, Ukitake san – la seguridad que Hallibel ponía en sus palabras amedrentaba. Grimmjow calló.

– Muy bien, eso confirma lo que Grimmjow declaró – miró al peliazul. – La zona que investigaba el Capitán Hitsugaya está bajo tu responsabilidad y custodia. ¿Cómo es que controlas esa zona?

– Hago una ronda diaria

– ¿Tienes un horario?

– Aquí no existe el tiempo, Capitán san – afirmó Grimmjow, luego sonrió. Ukitake lo miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. – Normalmente lo hago en las mañanas shinigamis

– Muy bien. Eso quiere decir que luego de hacer la ronda, en la que todo estaba normal, fuiste al mundo humano

– Si, eso es correcto

– Eso es todo, Grimmjow san. Puedes retirarte

**Habitación de Kokoro**

_Estaba parado frente a la mujer de cabello blanco. Ella había dejado caer la capa negra al suelo, sobre la arena blanca. La media luna brillaba sobre ellos. Todo estaba calmo. Ya no se escuchaba la risa frenética ni soplaba el viento helado._

– _Creo – dijo Kaien con seguridad. La miraba intensamente, queriendo mostrarle que ya no dudaba de que ella era su poder. Estaba preparado para escuchar su nombre y para saber quién era. Podía intuir que una vez que lo haga nada sería igual._

– _Entonces te lo diré – levantó su cabeza, alzando su vista hacia Kaien. Sus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un color azul intenso. Desde la posición del chico parecían tener brillo propio. – Mi nombre es…_


	37. Capítulo 36

**Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo. Esta vez hice algunas aclaraciones al final porque creí necesario hacerlo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, nos leemos. Mary**

* * *

– _¿Te quedarás en el mundo humano? Pero..._

– _Relevaron al shinigami asignado a esta región y me la asignaron a mi. El Capitán Ukitake fue el que hizo todo_

– _Pero... ¿Qué dijo Byakuya de esto? Es, es_

– _Él no estuvo de acuerdo del todo, pero fue mi decisión y la respetó – Ichigo sonrió divertido. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

– _De verdad que tu hermano no es el mismo – rió. Rukia se cruzó de brazos._

– _Si quieres puedo volverme y listo_

– _No estoy diciendo eso, tonta – dejó de reir y también se cruzó de brazos. No se miraban, ambos estaban nerviosos. Tantos meses sin verse y cuando se ven pelean por tonterías._

– _Nunca cambiarás, idiota_

– _Tu tampoco, enana_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Habitación de Kokoro**

_Estaba parado frente a la mujer de cabello blanco. Ella había dejado caer la capa negra al suelo, sobre la arena blanca. La media luna brillaba sobre ellos. Todo estaba calmo. Ya no se escuchaba la risa frenética ni soplaba el viento helado._

– _Creo – dijo Kaien con seguridad. La miraba intensamente, queriendo mostrarle que ya no dudaba de que ella era su poder. Estaba preparado para escuchar su nombre y para saber quién era. Podía intuir que una vez que lo haga nada sería igual._

– _Entonces te lo diré – levantó su cabeza, alzando su vista hacia Kaien. Sus ojos habían cambiado, eran de un color azul intenso. Desde la posición del chico parecían tener brillo propio. – Mi nombre es – lo miró más intensamente, irguiéndose aún más. – Sabaku Saru – las dos palabras que formaban su nombre se filtraron por los tímpanos del joven. Una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a rodearlos, obligando a Kaien a entre cerrar sus ojos. Apenas pudo notar cuando la mujer de cabello blanco desapareció. Todo volvió a la calma._

– _Sabaku Saru – repitió Kaien, sin abrir sus ojos. – Tiene sentido – sonrió. – Todo esto es un maldito desierto – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Giró rápidamente y allí estaba ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules encendidos. Sostenía con ambas manos una shirasaya azul intenso, tallada con arabescos color negro. _

– _Esta es tu zampakutoh – se la extendió. Kaien la tomó con ambas manos, mirando fijamente a la mujer. – Pero sólo la podrás usar cuando entres en este mundo. Afuera no eres capaz de utilizarla, al menos por ahora – Kaien arqueó una ceja._

– _¿Qué significa eso? ¿De qué me sirve tener una zampakutoh si no la puedo usar? – no comprendía nada de lo que la mujer le decía. Ella soltó la katana y llevó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo._

– _Aún eres humano – dijo. – Lo que voy a decirte es importante y quiero que escuches cada palabra. No sé cuando podré volver a hablarte – Kaien asintió con la cabeza y tomó el arma con su mano derecha, bajándola a un costado. – El ser que viste antes es Kuroshi_

– _¿Kuroshi? Pero, ¿es parte de ti?_

– _No, ni siquiera es parte de tu alma – Kaien abrió los ojos y recordó lo que le había explicado Nezumi. – Kuroshi fue implantado en tu alma cuando la naturaleza de ella estaba en formación_

– _¿Implantado?_

– _Es decir que alguien o alguna circunstancia particular alteró la correcta formación de la naturaleza de tu alma y ese ser detestable se filtró en ella_

– _Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada. Pero continúa_

– _Él se alimenta de tu reiatsu, es por eso que nadie puede detectarlo. Cada vez te vas haciendo más y más poderoso sin darte cuenta y él es cada vez más fuerte gracias a eso. Por eso te llamé, te busqué antes de que lo hicieras por ti mismo – lo miraba intensamente, Kaien tragó saliva. No comprendía demasiado lo que le estaba diciendo la mujer, pero estaba seguro de que nada estaba bien. – Necesito que me prestes tu poder para poder terminar con él_

– _¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo nigún poder! – gritó algo alterado, retirando la vista. – No soy más que un humano normal_

– _Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – Saru miró la luna. – Este lugar se tornó parecido a Hueco Mundo, ¿no es cierto? – Kaien volvió a mirarla. – No era así, pero desde que Kuroshi tomó forma, este sitio se está volviendo suyo. No debes dejar que el hoyo en tu pecho te atraviese_

– _¡Pero fuiste tu la que lo hizo! – estaba confundido._

– _Lo sé – la mujer volvió a mirarlo con un dejo de desesperación en la mirada. – Por eso mismo debes derrotarlo con tus propias manos. Usa mi poder, pero no podré ayudarte. Esa bestia me controla totalmente cuando está aquí, por eso debes ser tú el que lo someta_

– _¡Es que yo no sé cómo usar esto! – levantó torpemente la espada, que a su parecer era pesada. – ¡¿Cómo quieres que pueda derrotar a esa cosa?_

– _Verás que tu instinto es más fuerte que tu razón_

¿Qué habría sucedido con Kaien? Estaba desmayado en su cama, con su entrecejo arrugado y sudaba. Se notaba de lejos que estaba teniendo un sueño que no era agradable. ¿Relamente podía ser que algo lo estuviese atormentando? De todas formas no volvería a tocarlo. Lo miraba de cerca, sentada en la cama. Aún le temblaban las manos debido a la sensación que le quedó al sentir esa terrorífica presencia. ¿Qué era él? Ya no lo sabía.

**Habitación de Ulquiorra y Orihime**

_Cuando despertó, todo estaba en calma. Abrió lentamente los ojos, con un mal presentimiento. El silencio que escuchaba no le gustaba nada. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pudiendo divisar a Ulquiorra sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Aún estaba en el laboratorio, en la sala de partos improvisada por los del Cuarto Escuadrón. Sin querer molestar al ex Espada, que parecía dormido, observó con detenimiento todo el lugar, buscando indicios de lo que podría haber sucedido allí. Lo único que recordaba era haber visto llegar a la Capitana Unohana y haber escuchado palabras de contensión y aliento por parte de ella. Luego, algo que no sabía identificar la abrumó de tal forma que no pudo mantenerse consiente por más tiempo y cedió frente a su cansancio._

_Llevó suavamente una de sus manos a su vientre, descubriendo que su bebé ya no estaba allí. Finalmente había nacido y no lo recordaba. Sonrió tristemente. Luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quiso sentarse en la cama, pero no lo logró ya que su cansado y agobiado cuerpo la obligó a volver a su posición de descanso sobre varias almohadas. Ulquiorra abiró los ojos, que estaban irritados, y la miró. La expresión que traía era terrorífica. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

– _Shh – dijo él antes de que Orihime pudiera pronunciar palabra. Ella calló. Tenía tantas cosas qué preguntarle, quería saber todo lo que había sucedido, dónde estaba su niño. – Deja las preguntas para después, ahora descansa – dijo en un tono suave. Hime no podía dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho que le decía que nada estaba bien._

– _Quiero ver al bebé – su voz era suave y apenas si se oía. Ulquiorra empalideció aún más. Apartó la vista. – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ulquiorra levantó su mirada esmeralda y Orihime pudo ver en ella tristeza y desesperación. No fueron necesarias las palabras._

Giró el picaporte sin vacilar ni un momento y entró en la habitación. En la cama, estaba sentado Ulquiorra, observándola detenidamente. Orihime sonrió levemente. Hacía más de veinte años que vivía con él y podía adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cada mirada podía significar miles de cosas, pero ella lograba saber qué era lo que Ulquiorra pensaba en un segundo. Y en ese momento, él no lograba comprender por qué ella había regresado tan pronto y como si no sucediera nada. Entró y cerró la puerta. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

– Es pronto para que hayas regresado – dijo sin mirarla.

– Vine antes de que me fueran a buscar los del Comité – mientras no mientiera todo estaba bien. Después de todo eso era verdad.

– Pensé que ya te habían ido a buscar. Les dije que estabas en el mundo humano

– No, no habían ido. Pero imaginé que lo harían y me adelanté. Iré a presentarme voluntariamente. ¿Quiénes han venido?

– Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Hinamori y Kira – los nombró con mal sabor de boca.

– Me alegra saber que han venido Hitsugaya kun y Ukitake san. Ellos no harán nada injusto

– ¿Injusto? – la miró por primera vez. Ella miraba la puerta. – ¿Por qué harían algo injusto?

– No lo sé. Tratándose de shinigamis y hollows cualquier otro hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para culpar a alguno de nosotros de cualquier cosa y quitarnos de nuestro cargo. Después de todo ellos siguen siendo shinigamis – lo miró. Ulquiorra apartó sus ojos. No podía mirarla. Sentía que había algo que ella le estaba ocultando pero no podía permitirse debilidades. Orihime lo abrazó, pegándose a su pecho con fuerza.

– ¿Que – estaba sorprendido, ¿a qué venía esa actitud? – sucede?

– No quiero – dijo entredientes, – no quiero mentirte – terminó. Ulquiorra llevó su mano derecha a la espalda de Hime. – Volví porque debo hacer algo

– ¿Hacer algo? – no entendía lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué cosa que ella podía hacer en Hueco Mundo ayudaría a Kurosaki o a su hijo? Orihime se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

– Kaien está en Hueco Mundo – dijo sin miramientos. – Debo encontrarlo y regresarlo al mundo humano

– ¿Está aquí? – ¿Cómo era posible que un humano estuviese en Hueco Mundo y nadie lo haya detectado? Además, estaba el hecho de que un humano por si sólo no podía entrar.

– Antes de que desapareciera de Karakura tuvo contacto con un hollow. Luego le dijo a Ichigo que ese hollow lo invitó a venir aquí y él aceptó. No sé cuáles serán los motivos para que un hollow quiera traer un humano aquí, pero no creo que sean buenos – Ulquiorra se limitó a escucharla. No tenía caso decir nada, pues no sabía nada tampoco. – La Sociedad de Almas también lo está buscando. Dicen que tiene una especie de poder oculto que aún no despierta

– No he detectado ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal. Él no está aquí – afirmó con seguridad Ulquiorra.

– Kaien no tiene reiatsu – lo miró intensamente. El ex Espada se sorprendió.

– ¿No tiene reiatsu?

– Es por eso que será difícil encontrarlo. Pero lo haré y quisiera que me ayudes – el pedido sonó inocente, pero sabía lo que Ulquiorra contestaría.

– No puedo hacerlo – apartó la vista.

– Está bien, sabía que dirías eso. Sólo necesito tiempo y pasar desapercibida frente a los shinigamis

**Arenas**

– Hallibel san, supongo que has escuchado el interrogatorio a Grimmjow san y has intervenido en el momento preciso – destacó Ukitake.

– Te equivocas. Llegué en ese momento, no sé qué ha dicho Grimmjow anteriormente

– Entonces procederemos a hacerte las pruebas, si no te molesta

– Por supuesto que no, a eso vine, Ukitake san

– Capitán Hitsugaya – lo llamó Juushiro. Toushiro viró y notó la presencia de Hallibel. Se acercaron. – Hallibel san se ha presentado espontáneamente, sería descortes hacerla esperar

– Bien – Hallibel acompañó al capitán de la diez hasta que se detuvo. Observó la máquina shinigami, que Momo estaba ajustando. – Esta máquina tiene la capacidad de medir y analizar el reiatsu y la potencia del cero y el Gran Rey Cero de ustedes. Por eso le pedimos a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow que lanzaran ambos ataques. Es preciso que usted haga lo mismo

– Como desees, pero será mejor que todos se retiren. No puedo asegurar lo que suceda – Toushiro hizo una seña a Momo y a Kira que estaban más lejos y con shumpo se retiraron a varios metros. Él también se movió.

Hallibel tomó aire y estiró su mano derecha frente a su pecho. Estaba bien. Si Grimmjow había pasado las pruebas y había dicho la verdad, seguramente no estaría en problemas. Si los vestigios de reiatsu que habían podido juntar los de los laboratorios no estaban alterados, podrían cotejarlos con los de Grimmjow y descartarlo como sospechoso. El verdadero inconveniente era poder saber quién había sido el autor de semejante atrocidad. Una bola verde se formó en la palma y salió a gran velocidad hacia el artilugio, provocando un enorme estruendo y una posterior nube de humo.

– Ahora, por favor, lanza un Gran Rey Cero – Hallibel miró a Toushiro de reojo y luego cerró sus ojos. Era inútil decir nada. Ellos estaban convencidos de que ese método sería efectivo, pero Hallibel sabía que ninguno de los que ellos entrevistarían había sido. Debían salir al desierto en vez de perder el tiempo allí con ellos. Procedió de la misma forma. Junto energía frente a la palma de su mano y la bola verde, esta vez diez veces más grande que la anterior, formó un remolino de viento que obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos debido a la arena que volaba. Luego una explosión que los tiró hacia atrás y más tarde silencio.

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

**Hospital de Karakura, Habitación de Ichigo**

La puerta se abrió y se cerró suavemente. Identificó la presencia de aquel que había entrado desde el principio. Sonrió levemente. Tantos años hacía que no lo veía que no podía imaginar su aspecto. Aunque inmediatamente pensó que no habría cambiado en nada. Después de todo era un shinigami. Esperó tranquilo a que se dignara a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

Renji estaba nervioso. Antes había estado en la habitación de Ichigo y se había decidido a hablarle, pero ahora que estaba consciente era muy diferente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Después de tantos años, después de haberse ido como se había ido. Necesitaba disculparse, realmente sentía que se lo debía a Ichigo y a Rukia, y sobre todo a él mismo.

Dio unos pocos pasos más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ichigo lo observaba desde su cama, semisentado. Se notaba la tranquilidad que tenía. Renji expiró intentando contagiarse de eso. Luego, sonrió tristemente.

– Hola – le dijo.

– Hola – constestó Ichigo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Sabaku Saru: Desierto de arena

Shirasaya: es en apariencia similar a la katana, aunque carece de tsuba (guardamano), y su tsuka (mango) no tiene same (forro) ni tsuka-ito (encordado). La empuñadura parece formar una sola pieza de madera junto a la saya (vaina) al estar la hoja envainada, dándole un aspecto similar a un bokken (sable de madera).

Kuroshi: Kuroi tamashi, alma negra.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo, bien, pero con algunos inconvenientes de súper-desmotivación-para-escribir. Espero que me venga la inspiración pronto porque se viene la mejor parte de la historia (ya parezco Tite sama, sólo me falta poner mini spoilers). Espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció este capítulo. Gracias a todos por el apoyo!**

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

**Hospital, habitación de Ichigo**

– Me alegra que estés mejor – dijo Renji cabizbajo, acercándose a la silla enclenque que sería su lugar durante los próximos minutos. Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo lo observó detenidamente mientras caminaba. No había cambiado en nada. – Inoue san ya partió a Hueco Mundo. Encontrará a Kaien y lo traerá de regreso, tenlo por seguro – miró a Ichigo de reojo. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Un nudo le cerraba la garganta y le transpiraban las manos.

– ¿Byakuya sabe? – preguntó Ichigo, escuetamente. Aún no podía articular una frase completa ni levantar el tono de voz, pero necesitaba imperiosamente mantener esa conversación con Renji.

– El Capitán Kuchiki no fue participado de esto. Pero sé que sabe lo que está sucediendo. Además, mandó una carta para los niños

– Supuse que él sabía todo – volvió a decir lentamente.

– No me atreví a decirle nada, esa es la vedad – soltó, bajando la cabeza. – En todos estos años no he cambiado en nada – comenzó a hablar. – Rukia me regañaría por eso – sonrió. Ichigo no dejaba de mirarlo intensamente. – Fui un idiota, nunca me tendría que haber ido. Fui un cobarde – hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar aire. Apretó sus puños. – Fui un mal amigo, un mal compañero y lo peor de todo es que defraudé a Rukia – por primera vez miró a Ichigo. Descubrió que este lo miraba sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Sus facciones denotaban su cansancio y los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio.

– Yo fallé – soltó Ichigo, sosteniendo aquella mirada. – No fuiste tu, ni Orihime, ni Ishida, yo fui el que les falló a todos – cerró los ojos y exhaló con pesadez. – Y al único que nunca va a perdonar Rukia es a mi

_Las piernas le dolían de tanto correr. Había estado fuera todo el día intentando comunicarse con la familia de un paciente, y no había podido lograrlo hasta esas horas. Era muy noche, llovía intensamente y hacía frío. Uryu aún estaba en el consultorio y le había advertido sobre una presencia hollow cerca de su casa. Fue entonces que aún sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra el monstruo, salió corriendo fuera del hospital. Llevaba una camisa, un chaleco y su guardapolvo desabrochado._

– _Maldición – soltó entredientes. Sabía que no podía sentir ni una gota de reiatsu, pero igual lo intentaba desesperadamente, más tratándose de Rukia. También sabía que ni bien él puso un pie en la calle, Uryu saldría de incógnito y sin decir nada a nadie para deshacerse del hollow antes de que Rukia lo haga. Era siempre igual._

_Llegó agitado a su casa y abrió la puerta con violencia. No había nadie en la sala. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de dibujos animados. Le resultó extraño, pero no dijo nada. Cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras._

– _¿Rukia? – preguntó suavemente, entrando en la habitación de Rika. Pero allí no había nadie. La cama estaba armada. – ¡Rukia! – dijo más fuerte, saliendo del cuarto y entrando en el de Kaien, donde tampoco había nadie. – ¡Oi! ¡Rukia! – gritó. Entró en su pieza. La cama estaba revuelta, pero no había nadie. La luz estaba prendida. – ¡¿Dónde te metiste? – gritó fuera de si. Era imposible que hubiera salido con los dos niños a esas horas de la madrugada. _

_Salió habiendo arrojado el guardapolvo sobre el sillón de la sala. El frío comenzaba a molestarle. Le costaba respirar y sus ropas estaban empapadas debido a la lluvia. Comenzó a caminar. ¿Dónde podría estar Rukia? Pensó en ir a casa de su padre, tal vez había dejado allí a los niños. Pero, cuando tomó la dirección indicada, un ruido seguido de una nube de polvo llamó su atención._

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Arenas**

– Creo que no tengo mucho más que preguntarte, Hallibel san – concluyó Ukitake después de hacerle las preguntas de rutina en las que no encontró nada nuevo. Suspiró resignado. – Hemos entrevistado a los principales sospechosos y no hemos obtenido ninguna evidencia de que alguno de ellos hayan sido los causantes del ataque al Capitán Hitsugaya – la voz de Juushiro se oía cansada, la ex Espada lo miró de reojo. – Y creo que las pruebas de reiatsu no han arrojado nada significativo

– ¡Ukitake san! – llegó gritando Momo. – Aquí están los informes – la joven shinigami miró a Hallibel no muy contenta. Ukitake sonrió.

– Está bien, Hinamori kun. Ella tiene derecho de estar aquí. Después de todo somos nosotros los que estamos fuera de lugar – sostuvo el papel entre sus manos y leyó rápidamente.

– Ukitake san, si quieres puedo irme – dijo Hallibel en un tono calmado. Después de todo ella misma sabía cuáles serían las conclusiones a las que llegarían.

– No – levantó su vista y clavó sus ojos en los de la mujer. – Según estos resultados, las muestras de reiatsu que fueron extraídas del cuerpo de Histugaya kun en el momento del ataque no coinciden exactamente con ninguno de los ataques que Ulquiorra san, Grimmjow san y tu han lanzado sobre la máquina. El ataque que recibió el Capitán es más poderoso que sus ceros, y también más poderoso que el Gran Rey Cero de Grimmjow – hizo una breve pausa. Continuó al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Hallibel – pero menos potente que el Gran Rey Cero de Ulquiorra san

– Eso quiere decir que no fue ni Grimmjow ni Ulquiorra – repitió afirmando, Hallibel. Ukitake asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de que haya alguien en Hueco Mundo capaz de hacer un ataque de tal magnitud? – intervino Toushiro en la conversación, con poca paciencia.

– Nosotros no tenemos un registro de todos los habitantes de Hueco Mundo, y menos si viven en las arenas – la arrancar miraba alternativamente a los tres shinigamis. – Es probable que en estos años desde que fue derrotado Aizen los hollows hayan evolucionado, pero para que alguno alcance el nivel de Grimmjow y lo sobrepase... – lo pensó un momento. – No creo que sea fácil dar con ese hollow

– O sea que no descartas la posibilidad de que alguno de los hollows o arrancars que hayan quedado vivos después de lo que sucedió con Aizen pueda haber llegado por sus propios medios al nivel de un Espada – habló Toushiro. – No creo que sea posible que no haya registros de alguien con

– Disculpen – la voz de Orihime sorprendió a todos los presentes. Apareció desde Las Noches sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de su presencia. – Quería

– Orihime san – la saludó amablemente Ukitake. – Veo que has regresado del mundo humano – comentó sonriendo. – ¿Podrás darnos tu testimonio? – era necesario saber qué era lo que declararía Orihime. Era clave en la investigación saber si efectivamente ella había estado con Grimmjow en el mundo humano cuando Toushiro fue atacado.

– Por supuesto, Ukitake san – sonrió. Lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad. En cualquier caso diría que había ido a visitar la tumba de su hermano. Juushiro miró a Toushiro de reojo, y el peliblanco asintió.

– Hallibel san, por favor, acompáñeme. Necesito que revise conmigo los resultados quela máquina arrojó. Quizá hayamos cometido algún error en el análisis y usted pueda detectarlo – pidió amablemente el Capitán de la Décima División, conservando su expresión seria y preocupada. Le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Orihime antes de virar en dirección a la máquina. Fue seguido inmediatamente por Hallibel, que hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, luego por Momo y Kira.

– Orihime san, las preguntas serán breves y te pido por favor que respondas con la verdad – Ukitake la miró a los ojos. Ella sostuvo la mirada, mostrándose segura. – Muy bien – miró por un momento la hoja donde tenía las preguntas anotadas. – Antes que nada quisiera decirte que no sospechamos de ti, por supuesto. Pero es necesaria tu declaración para poder refutar cualquier cohartada por parte de los sospechosos – volvió al papel y luego levantó la vista. – ¿Dónde estabas cuando el Capitán Hitsugaya recibió el ataque?

– En el mundo humano – contestó Hime inmediatamente.

– ¿En el mundo humano? – le resultó llamativo que haya estado dos veces allí en tan poco tiempo, considerando los años que hacía que no iba. Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Además estaba el hecho de que Grimmjow había dicho lo mismo. Era improblable que se hubiesen visto después de que él declarase.

– Si. Fui a visitar a la tumba de Sora, mi hermano. Luego sentí la presencia de Ishida san cerca de la de Kurosaki san y pensé en ir a saludarlos – miró a Ukitake a los ojos, directamente, sin ningún resquemor. Era mejor evitar mencionar su encuentro con Kaien.

– ¿Ishida san estaba con Kurosaki en el mundo humano? ¿No es que Ichigo está en coma desde hace cuatro años? – preguntó más para si mismo que para ella. No se había enterado que Uryu hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto de Ichigo.

– Si, acabo de enterarme de eso – bajó la vista. – De todas formas cuando Histugaya kun fue atacado yo estaba en el mundo humano

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste del ataque?

– Al regresar, Ulquiorra me informó lo que había sucedido. No pude llegar a tiempo para la reunión con la comisión, de la que habíamos sido notificados

– Mientras estuviste en el mundo humano, ¿viste a alguien? – Orihime se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero luego adivinó que seguramente Grimmjow había dicho que se encontraron allí.

– Si. Mientras estaba en el mundo humano tuve un encuentro casual con Grimmjow

– ¿Con Grimmjow? ¿Y qué hacía él allí?

– Él también había ido a visitar a Ichigo – afirmó. – No tengo buena relación con Grimmjow, así que no hablamos mucho. Es más, volvimos en distintas gargantas

– Muy bien, eso es todo Orihime san

**Habitación de Kokoro**

_Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Saru se retiró. Lo dejó solo en medio del desierto. ¿De verdad ella pretendía que él venciera a esa bestia? ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Nunca antes había tomado siquiera una espada de madera entre sus manos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo desenfundarla. Incluso le parecía demasiado pesada como para tomarla con una sola mano._

_Miraba la shirasaya como si nunca antes hubiera visto una katana. Era larga y su funda brillante y azul. Los símbolos que tenía grabados en todo su largo parecían hechos en algún idioma antiguo. No comprendía qué significaban. Comenzó a desenfundarla. La hoja era plateada y también llevaba unas grabaciones hechas en el acero. Eran los kanjis de "desierto" y de "arena". Kaien sonrió._

– _Sabaku Saru – repitió en voz baja. Dejó la funda a un costado, sobre la arena, y empuñó la shirasaya con ambas manos. Hizo unos movimientos toscos. – Esto no va a salir bien – dijo malhumorado. En ese instante un rugido alteró el ambiente. Las ondas sonoras provenientes de ese ser acobardaron a Kaien, que inmediatamente se hizo hacia atrás, volviendo a tomar la funda de la katana, mientras que con la mano derecha empuñaba torpemente su zampakutoh recién descubierta. Miró de reojo hacia su izquierda y vio a Saru mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte._

– _Ahí viene – dijo la joven mujer sin mirar a Kaien. La figura humanoide y negra que pertencía a Kuroshi se dejó ver en el horizonte. Era alto y corpulento. Despedía un aura azulada que comenzó a helar el ambiente. Kaien lo observó con detenimiento. No pudo identificar ningún rasgo facial, sólo sus ojos amarillos y lo que parecía una gran sonrisa maniática._

– _Veo que ya has despertado – dijo con una voz que erizó cada uno de los cabellos que cubrían el cuerpo de Kaien. La voz era tétrica y retumbaba en la soledad del desierto. – Pero eres muy incrédulo, niño. No durarás mucho. Pronto seré el dueño de este lugar y tu existencia desaparecerá – Kaien podía escuchar claramente lo que el monstruo decía mientras se acercarba a ellos. Podía notar el nerviosismo de Saru a su lado, y cómo no movía ni un músculo. Se aferró a la tsuka de su zampakutoh. – Creer no es suficiente, Kaien sama – dijo con sorna. – Deberás sentir sobre tu carne, deberás reconocer quién soy. ¡Yo soy – desapareció. Para cuando Kaien notó su presencia nuevamente, Kuroshi había apoyado su mano helada sobre el cuello del chico. – el rey!_

El reiatsu que desprendía el cuerpo de Kaien había inundado la habitación. Kokoro estaba sentada al pie de la cama, observando atónita lo que sucedía. No podía moverse ni dejar de mirar a Kaien, que sudaba y emanaba un aura añil y helada. Sentía frío. Y sentía miedo. Esa presencia que nuca jamás había sentido antes comenzaba a irritarla. ¿Qué era él?

Se incorporó con difcultad y se acercó a la cabeza del chico. Luego sintió una mano con una fuerza descomunal tomándola del cuello y arrastrándola con violencia hacia la pared contraria a la que estaba viendo. La piel de aquella mano estaba helada, tanto que provocó un escalofrío en Kokoro. Focalizó a su atacante. Era Kaien, pero hubiera jurado que no era él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y la miraba fijamente. Podía notar que estaba absorto en algún pensamiento muy profundo. Quiso zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo.

– Kaien – dijo suavamente, – suéltame – pidió. Él no respondió. Continuó haciendo presión sobre el cuello de Kokoro. Parecía querer estrangularla. Luego soltó un gritó con una voz ronca y la soltó violentamente. Se hizo hacia atrás varios pasos. Kokoro llevó instintivamente su mano izquierda a su cuello y su derecha a la empuñadura de su katana. – ¡Kaien! – lo llamó más fuerte, queriendo que despertara de ese extraño transe. El reiatsu que emitía estaba logrando que se le dificultara la respiración. ¿Ese era su verdadero poder? Pero, ¿por qué en ese momento había despertado?

El ojo derecho de Kaien se tornó amarillo y una media sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios. Kokoro apretó su zamapakutoh. No le gustaba la expresión del chico y en ese pequeño lugar no podría hacer demasiado para defenderse. No al menos sin llamar la atención. Kaien extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado, dejándolo a la altura de su hombro.

– Levántante – la voz del chico estaba mezclada con la de alguien más. Kokoro adoptó posición defensiva. – y mata – hizo una breve pausa mientras una luz se formaba en su mano. – Sabaku Saru – dijo y una zampakutoh apareció sostenida desde su mano. Estaba desenfundada y no tenía tsuba, cosa que llamó la atención de Kokoro. Luego desapareció de la vista de la arrancar para aparecer frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella pudo parar el ataque gracias a que desenfundó rápidamente su katana y bloqueó la hoja de la de Kaien.

– ¿Qué es esto, Kaien? – preguntó incrédula.

– Es mi zampakutoh – respondió confiado. – Y no me llames así – dijo retrocendiendo. – ¡Soy Kuroshi! – gritó, dejando salir de golpe una gran cantidad de reiatsu.

* * *

Shirasaya: es en apariencia similar a la katana, aunque carece de tsuba (guardamano), y su tsuka (mango) no tiene same (forro) ni tsuka-ito (encordado). La empuñadura parece formar una sola pieza de madera junto a la saya (vaina) al estar la hoja envainada, dándole un aspecto similar a un bokken (sable de madera).


	39. Capítulo 38

_**¡Hola! Perdón por el parate! Algunas complicaciones y una muy grave desmotivación y ausencia de imaginación xD Pero bueno, me senté y saqué este capítulo.**_

_**Fue gracias al rev de neko dani que me sacó de mi transe y me trajo por un momento a la realidad de esta historia. Espero que no te resulte pesado esta vez! Avanzar en "lo de Ichigo" es algo complicado, pero está en mis planes próximos.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen: a los que dejan revs **_**Emo Romántica 03, Chi002, pbdbgt, Viesna, gabi**_**, y a todos los otros que no menciono aquí porque no los recuerdo ahora (perdón U.U). También gracias a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, que sé que son muchos. Me encantaría que si lo hagan y que me den ideas de cómo les gustaría que terminara esta historia. Sobre todo qué piensan ustedes sobre el paradero de Rukia (cuando terminen este capítulo será todo un poco más claro, sólo un poco). Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

_**Y muchas gracias por todo, sobre todo hoy especialmente a todas las chicas del "**_**Fan's UlquiHime en Español**_**" del face que me aguantan y siguen esta historia. Les agradezco mucho su colaboración y el aguante. Gracias! Y aguante el UlquiHime!**_

_**¡Arriba Bleach!**_

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

_El edificio caía hecho pedazos frente a los incrédulos ojos de Ichigo. Sabía, tenía la seguridad, que la explosión la había causado un hollow. Pero no podía sentir nada, no podía siquiera ver absolutamente ningún cambio. Miró rápidamente los alrededores, notando varias personas histéricas gritando y corriendo hacia la dirección por la que él venía. No dudaron en llevárselo por delante varias veces, e incluso insultarle._

_Estaba desesperado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquel escándalo. Cuando llegó al frente del edificio, todo estaba en calma. Sólo se oía la lluvia que parecía haberse ensañado con él esa noche y unas sirenas acercándose. Apretó sus puños._

– _¡Rukia! – gritó, ofuscado. Luego escuchó unos gritos. Eran niños. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Corrió. – ¡Rika! – llamó a su hija con todas sus fuerzas, al verla sosteniendo a su hermano con fuerza. Rukia los abrazaba a ambos, con mucho temor. Estaban empapados y sucios. Se acercó rápidamente. Rukia lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos._

– Cuando me miró a los ojos supe que no era ella – Renji miró a Ichigo con sorpresa. ¿De dónde había salido esa frase? No dijo nada. – Era la gikongan – el pelinaranja suspiró cansado. Le estaba costando demasiado sostener esa conversación, pero necesitaba hablar con Renji. – Me miró. Lloraba

– _Rukia sama – dijo el alma que ocupaba el cuerpo de Rukia. – Ella... – las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Eran incontrolables. Rika lloraba desconsoladamente y Kaien estaba quieto y callado, apoyando su frente en el pecho de su hermana. Ichigo se agachó junto a ellos._

– _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó. No entendía lo que pasaba. Rika lo miró. La mirada de la niña mostraba dolor y tristeza._

– _Mamá – Rika apenas si podía hablar. – El hollow – Ichigo no podía entender lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué estaban tan asustados? _

– _Calma – dijo él con tranquilidad, intentando calmarse también él mismo. – ¿Qué sucedió?_

– _Kaien salió corriendo y mamá... ¡El hollow la mató! – gritó Rika, entrando en el llanto desconsolado nuevamente._

– Yo no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo un hollow podría matar a Rukia? No entraba dentro de mis posibilidades. Pero

– El hollow se había llevado el alma de Rukia, lo se – completó Renji, notando la angustia que se había atragantado en el pecho de Ichigo. Él mismo podía sentir cómo aquellos recuerdos dolorosos querían salir y ser contados.

– El hollow se comió el alma de Rukia en vez del alma de Kaien – Renji lo miró sorprendido. – Ahora lo sé

– ¿Qué? Pero si Kaien no tiene reiatsu – contestó incrédulo.

– No tiene uno que podamos sentir nosotros

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Arenas**

– ¿Qué es ese reiatsu? – preguntó Ukitake más para si mismo que para Orihime.

– No lo sé – la mujer tragó saliva. ¿Podría ser ese extraño reiatsu el verdadero poder de Kaien? Lo que sentía no lo había sentido nunca antes. No era hollow, ni shinigami, ni nada parecido a eso. Ni siquiera se parecía al reiatsu de Ichigo.

– Hallibel san – la llamó el Capitán del la Treceava. – ¿Reconoces esa energía espiritual? – Hallibel se concentró un momento.

– No. Jamás había sentido algo como esto – afirmó con sinceridad.

– Viene desde Las Noches, será mejor que vayamos – dijo casi ordenando Toushiro.

– Será mejor que vaya primero, no sabemos quién es el portador de semejante poder y además la sed de sangre es intimidante – objetó Hallibel. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese poderoso reiatsu. ¿Quién podría haberse infiltrado al palacio sin que nadie lo notara?

**Habitación de Kokoro**

– ¿Kuroshi? – preguntó curiosa Kokoro, casi sin poder reaccionar debido a la cantidad de reiatsu liberado desde el cuerpo de Kaien. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

– ¿Pensabas que este inútil podría liberar por si mismo su zampakutoh? Eso es imposible – se relamió con lujuria. – Pero parece que no es un idiota a la hora de fijarse en las mujeres – las pupilas del chico estaban dilatadas y su esclerótica derecha comenzaba a tornarse negra.

– Hablas demasiado – dijo Kokoro entrando en razones. Definitivamente ese sujeto no era Kaien, sino alguien que habitaba su interior y estaba tomando el control de su cuerpo. Debía hacer algo con urgencia o todo el mundo descubriría que ellos estaban allí. No quería llamar demasiado la atención, así que decidió no liberar su katana hasta que fuera extremadamente necesario. Desenvainó y adoptó posición defensiva. Kuroshi rió.

– Es gracioso verte en esa posición. Parece como si pudieras hacer algo frente a mi – dijo con sorna. – ¿Acaso tienes algún secreto que no me has contado? – la provocó. Ella apretó los dientes. Kuroshi tomó con fuerza la zampakutoh y, usando sonido, se colocó detrás de Kokoro, apoyando el filo de Sabaku sobre el cuello de la arrancar. – ¿Lo ves? – se acercó más al cabello de ella, que podía sentir la respiración del cuerpo de Kaien sobre su cabeza. – No puedes hacer nada

Kokoro no dejó que terminara la frase. Tomó con una fuerza descomunal el brazo de Kaien y lo apartó con violencia, pudiendo liberarse. Giró y apuntó con la punta de su katana a la garganta del chico. Lo miraba iracunda. Estaba insegura respeco de qué hacer. ¿Cómo lograría que Kaien despertara de eso? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una lucha interior?

_La mano de Kuroshi presionaba su cuello con firmeza, pero dejaba intencionalmente que respire con normalidad. Se miraban intensamente, como jugando una apuesta de resistencia. Ninguno de los dos pestaneaba._

– _Suéltame – inquirió Kaien. Kuroshi sonrió._

– _¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿Y qué ganarás con eso? Estás acabado, niño – le dijo burlándose. _

– _Suéltame – repitió Kaien, apretando los dientes. Tomó la katana e hizo un rápido movimiento, logrando lastimar el brazo de Kuroski. Si bien era una masa oscura, era denso y notó un cambio en su estructura al deslizar el filo de la espada sobre él. La reacción del monstruo fue inmediata y retiró el brazo, alejándose. _

– _Por lo visto podrás hacerme algún daño. La pregunta es: ¿cuánto durarás?_

**Pasillos de palacio**

Orihime se había separado del grupo. Corrió rápidamente dentro de Las Noches para avisar a Ulquiorra sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. El reiatsu se hacía más intenso conforme se acercaba a los aposentos, pero lo ignoró. Primero debía saber qué pensaba su pareja respecto de lo que pasaba. Entró en la habitación con premura, pero para su sorpresa él no estaba allí.

Giró sobre sus pasos y caminó rápidamente intentando concentrarse para encontrar la presencia de Ulquiorra, pero no lograba hacerlo. El ambiente se tornaba cada vez más denso y el nuevo reiatsu se mezclaba con el de todos. Suspiró hondamente y continuó. Estaba casi segura de que el ex Espada se habría dirigido al lugar desde donde provenía el reiatsu.

Al atravesar la puerta que daba con el laboratorio subterráneo, notó la figura de Ulquiorra doblando al final del pasillo. Agilizó el paso y lo alcanzó. Él se detuvo.

– Vete – le dijo, casi ordenando. – Este reiatsu pertenece a alguien poderoso, será mejor que permanezcas a resguardo – no giró a verla.

– Creo que este poder es de Kurosaki kun – dubitativa. No podía estar segura, pero era un presentimiento. No había informes sobre nadie que hubiera entrado en Hueco Mundo y menos que tuviese semejante poder. Los únicos que sabían de la presencia de Kaien allí eran ella, Ulquiorra y el hollow que se lo llevó.

– ¿El hijo de aquel humano? – giró para verla y clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella. La penumbra del pasillo dificultaba que pudiera notar la expresión que ella traía. – ¿No dijiste que él no tenía reiatsu?

– Vamos – dijo y pasó de él.

**Habitación de Kokoro**

La situación de había complicado. Kuroshi acorralaba a Kokoro que se rehusaba a liberar su resurrección. Si lo hacía se delataría frente a los shinigamis y a los demás arrancars y no quería ni debía hacerlo.

– ¿Qué sucede, niña? ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo aquel ser queriendo intimidarla. No paraba de hacerle preguntas inquisitivas. Ella no contestaba, sólo intentaba mantener su posición defensiva luego de recibir ataque tras ataque. – ¿Te rindes tan rápido? – preguntó con ironía. – Creo que lo mejor será que te mate, para ver cómo reacciona mi compañero – levantó su zampakutoh e instantáneamente apareció delante de Kokoro que no pudo reaccionar y recibió un corte profundo desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. Él sonrió y se retiró unos pasos. La arrancar cayó de rodillas al suelo con sus ojos muy abiertos. – Ahora lo ves, no podías contra mi. Eres necia, si hubieses liberado estoy seguro que no te hubiera pasado esto – limpió con la mano la hoja de la espada, que estaba cubierta de sangre. – Ahora tendré que termiar esto – se puso serio y la apuntó. – Para algo liberé a Sabaku Saru – sonrió maniáticamente.

Se acercó lentamente a Kokoro sin dejar de apuntarla. Levantó su cabeza, desde la barbilla, con la punta de la katana y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando ella vio que ambos estaban amarillos, el derecho con la esclerótica negra y el otro blanca.

– Kaien – dijo en un susurro, – no – continuó, como súplica. Su visión era borrosa y la sangre brotaba de la herida descomunalmente. Kuroshi rió frenéticamente, levantando su zampakutoh.

– Adios, Kokoro – bajó con fuerza la espada, pero una mano se interpuso entre ésta y la chica. Tomó la hoja con suavidad y la retiró hacia un costado. Kuroshi, absolutamente molesto, miró ofuscado a aquel que lo había interrumpido. Unos ojos verdes lo esperaban inapacibles.

– ¿Quién eres? – dijo Ulquiorra gravemente, confirmando que efectivamente ese reiatsu era emanado desde el cuerpo del hijo de Kurosaki. Pero estaba seguro que ese no era su poder. Observó con cuidado la zampakutoh, revelando que era shinigami.

– La pregunta correcta es quién mierda eres tú, arrancar – dijo con bronca. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué pretendía hacer sosteniendo su zampakutoh con su mano desnuda? – ¡No me subestimes! ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó, atacando a Ulquiorra frenéticamente. Cada movimiento era detenido por el ex Espada con su mano derecha, sin ninguna dificultad. – ¡Ah! – gritó impotente Kuroshi, liberando aún más reiatsu. La estructura del techo y de una de las paredes comenzaba a ceder. Ulquiorra miró a Orihime, que observaba desde la puerta e inmediatamente ella se acercó a Kokoro y la tomó como pudo entre sus brazos, casi arrastrándola a la salida.

Un nuevo gritó seguido de otra oleada de poder logró hacer que el edificio se resquebrajara y cediera a la presión. Ulquiorra tuvo que cubrir sus ojos debido al viento provocado por Kuroshi, que también logró que saltara hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por una biga que cayó desde el techo. El polvo no dejaba ver nada. Después de unos segundos, Ulquiorra notó que se encontraban bajo el cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo, con varios escombros de las paredes de Las Noches destruídos y esparcidos por la arena.


	40. Capítulo 39

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ansiosos por leer el capítulo? (Lo dudo xD) En fin, acá está el capítulo 39. Las cosas se complican...  
Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews y sé que hay muchos otros que leen y no comentan. ¡Les pido que si lo hagan, porfi! Es importante para un escritor que alimenten su imaginación y ¡lo único que come es comentarios! **

**neko dani: con respecto a tus ideas para la historia, las tendré en cuenta, lo prometo. Aún estoy pensando qué hacer con Rukia e Ichigo. Son los personajes principales, pero hasta ahora ha habido demasiado poco sobre ellos (ya me lo han recalamado...). El problema es que es dificil cambiar una idea central que ya estaba pensada así. Pero lo haré, pensaré en algo más. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este te guste más. ¡Gracias!**

**Chi002: Si Kokoro es o no es la hija de Ulquiorra y Orihime quedará pronto revelado. Hay que ser pacientes. Varios piensan que si, pero voy a ser mala y diré "ni si ni no". ¡Gracias por la inspiración! Nos leemos pronto!**

**pbdbgt: No hay cuidado. No me molesta que no logueen, sólo que no puedo contestarles los comentarios y me gusta hacerlo. ¡Ulquiorra es tan guay! Me encanta ponerlo todo el tiempo en escena, pero a estas alturas es complicado toda la historia. Espero que me quede bien lo que estoy pensando hacer. Y si, aparentemente Rukia murió en ese momento. Veremos qué sucede después.**

**Ahora si, que lo disfruten! Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Sabía que alguien la había cargado en brazos y que la llevaba rápidamente hacia algún lugar. También se sentía un poco aliviada gracias a que se estaba alejando del sitio donde estaba Kaien y su presión espiritual comenzaba a dejarla respirar. Le dolía considerablemente el hombro y el abdomen y podía sentirse mojada en varias partes de su cuerpo.

No recordaba qué era lo que había sucedido después de que el monstruo que controlaba a Kaien la atacara. Estaba segura de que le había hecho daño, pero no sabía qué tan grave había sido este. Luego todo se volvía borroso. Se sentía bien estando en los brazos de esa persona que la cargaba y hacía mucho esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y reconocerla. ¿Quién sería? ¿Podría ser alguien de Las Noches? El perfume era femenino. Tal vez Hallibel había intervenido en la pelea y la estaba llevando a la enfermería. Suspiró y un leve gemido se exteriorizó. La mujer que la llevaba apresuró el paso.

Llegaron a una habitación que olía de una forma muy particular. El olor se coló en sus fosas nasales llevándola a tiempos remotos que no podía identificar, pero sabía que existían. ¿Dónde estaban? El lugar estaba en calma y no podía oir nada. Su salvadora la depositó en lo que supuso era una cama y desabrochó lo que quedaba de su chaqueta. Hizo un ruido de desaprobación y luego un calor inundó los sentidos de Kokoro. Una sensación extraña pero acogedora se apoderó de todo su ser. Sus dolores comenzaban a mermar y podía notar cómo sus fuerzas y reiatsu regresaban.

Después de varios minutos, el calor cesó y la mujer se sentó junto a ella. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, esperando algunas palabras, que parecían no llegar nunca. Movió levemente su mano derecha y la mujer se acomodó en la cama.

– Supongo que tu eres Kokoro, una de las arrancar que trabaja en los laboratorios – dijo la mujer, que Kokoro no pudo identificar al inicio. – No entiendo qué hacías con Kaien – reflexionó Orihime en voz alta. Kokoro arrugó el ceño levemente, pero la mujer no lo notó ya que miraba un punto en le suelo de su habitación. La arrancar se concentró apenas para descubrir fácilmente que el reiatsu de su acompañante era humano. No tenía dudas de que era Orihime. – Espero te recuperes pronto, debo hacerte algunas preguntas – concluyó y atinó a levantarse, pero la mano de Kokoro la detuvo, tomándola suavemente por la muñeca. La joven abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Orihime.

Se miraron intensamente. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la castaña. ¿Por qué mirar a esa niña la hacía sentirse de aquella forma? ¿Quién era esa mocosa? Sus ojos le recordaron instantáneamente a los de Ulquiorra. La forma en que la miraba, su inexpresión y su falta de afecto le produjeron una sensación extraña que nacía en sus entrañas y llegaba hasta su garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

– ¿Qué quiere preguntarme, Orihime sama? – dijo Kokoro con su voz seca y apagada. No comprendía por qué esa extraña humana se la había llevado del lugar y no sólo eso, sino que le había curado las heridas. ¿Y quería hacerle preguntas? ¿Qué preguntas? ¿Sobre Kaien? Tragó saliva y continuó mirándola, sin pestanear.

– ¿Tu fuiste quien trajo a Kaien Kurosaki a Hueco Mundo? – preguntó Orihime sin miramientos. Kokoro se sorprendió por lo acertado de la pregunta, pero no mostró nada en el exterior.

– ¿Y si fuera así, qué? – contestó. Orihime arrugó el ceño y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a la chica.

– Ese que te atacó no era Kaien. ¿Quién era? – insistió con sus preguntas excelentemente formuladas. ¿Acaso Orihime sabía sobre Kaien? ¿Sabría por qué Nezumi estaba tan interesado en él aún siendo un humano sin poderes? O al menos, sin poderes aparentes porque en ese momento estaba siendo controlado por algo o por alguien.

– Traje a Kaien a Hueco Mundo porque así me lo ordenaron. No sé quién es él – aclaró. – Y no tengo ni idea de quién es el que lo controla

– Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con él en esa habitación?

– Me encomendaron cuidarlo y eso estaba haciendo. Pero mientras dormía se puso así como lo vieron. No tengo nada que ver con él – insistió. No podía decirle nada a esa mujer. Orihime la miró calmadamente. La observaba. No podía evitar sentirse extraña con esa niña. Algo en ella le recordaba irremediablemente a Ulquiorra. Tal vez era su forma dura de hablar o sus fríos ojos.

– ¿Esa era tu habitación? – la pregunta hizo que Kokoro flaqueara en su mirada inexpresiva. ¿Cómo lograba esa mujer acertar en todo lo que le decía? Además, se sentía intimidada por ella. Tragó saliva.

– Desde que tengo uso de razón utilizo esa habitación del palacio para mi

– ¿Desde que tienes uso de razón? ¿Quieres decir desde que te convertiste en arrancar? – preguntó con auténtica curiosidad. No era normal que un hollow hablara de "uso de razón". Y definitivamente algo en esa chica no estaba bien.

– Siempre fui una arrancar – afirmó con seguridad. – Desde que nací – Orihime no entendía a qué se refería Kokoro.

– Así que estás aquí – una voz masculina las distrajo. Orihime se levantó de la cama, en alerta. Suspiró al ver aparecer desde la ventana la figura del dueño de aquella voz.

– Grimmjow – dijo la castaña. Pero el arrancar pasó de ella y se acercó a Kokoro, agachándose junto a ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. El tono que usaba Grimmjow llamó poderosamente la atención de Orihime, que dudó un momento en interrumpir.

– Si. Orihime sama me curó – dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al ex Espada. – El humano está fuera de si, algo lo controla. Me atacó y no pude hacer nada

– Comprendo – reflexionó Grimmjow. Era evidente que Kokoro no le diría nada frente a Orihime y que no había podido hacer nada porque no quizo revelar sus verdaderos poderes frente a los shinigamis. Se puso de pie. – Princesa – giró levemente su cabeza y ubicó a la humana con sus ojos, mirándola de reojo. – Gracias – concluyó.

– No fue nada – dijo por cortesía. No comprendía absulotamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Grimmjow conocía a esa arrancar? ¿Y desde cuándo él tenía algún tipo de sentimiento para con alguien? Quizo decir algo pero no pudo.

– Me la llevaré en cuanto pueda. Pero necesito que te quedes con ella hasta que me haya deshecho de la basura shinigami – dijo con asco.

– ¿Quieres que me quede con ella? No puedo – afirmó. Era imposible que ella se quedara allí. Debía hacer algo con Kaien.

– No te preocupes por el hijo de Kurosaki, yo me haré cargo de él. Además, está el principito allí – giró del todo. – ¿O no? – sus miradas se cruzaron.

– Ulquiorra está allí, pero los shinigamis querrán detenerlo por la fuerza. No saben que Kaien está aquí. Es más, nadie debería saberlo y ni siquiera tendría que estarlo. Alguien – miró a Kokoro con bronca – lo trajo y puso su vida en peligro – Grimmjow se acercó a Orihime y apoyó la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

– Cuida de Kokoro. Vendré en cuanto Kurosaki esté a salvo y haya arreglado mis asuntos con los shinigamis. Que nadie la vea ni la toque, ¿comprendes? – la mirada de Grimmjow mostraba la preocupación que tenía. Orihime asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que el peliazul estaba hablando en serio.

**Arenas**

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte! – el grito se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia. Ulquiorra mantenía su tranquilidad habitual. El muchacho no era tan fuerte como parecía en un principio. Debía reconocer que el reiatsu era abrumador, pero el cuerpo humano del que se desprendía no estaba para nada entrenado. Incluso podía verse a simple vista el esfuerzo que hacía sólo para mantenerse en pie. Kuroshi continuaba atacando indiscriminadamente al ex Cuarto Espada sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. Pero cuánto más se acercaba a él, menos podía hacerle daño. – ¡¿Quién mierda eres tú? – continuó con sus insultos, a los que el ojiverde respondía simplemente con indiferencia.

– ¿Ulquiorra? – se preguntó Hallibel al llegar al lugar de los hechos. Todo estaba hecho una ruina. Parte de la pared de Las Noches estaba hecha añicos. Ulquiorra esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de un joven adolescente en apariencia humano con el cabello corto y alborotado de color naranja. – ¿Cabello naranja? – las dudas comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de la rubia. ¿Acaso podía ser Ichigo? No, de ninguna forma. Hacía años que él vivía en el mundo humano como un humano más tras haber perdido sus poderes. Además, después de la muerte de Rukia había caído en una depresión importante por lo que supuso que jamás lo volvería a ver. Y, definitivamente, ese no podía ser el reiatsu de Ichigo Kurosaki. Se acercó unos metros más, dejando que Ulquiorra la viese. – No lo lastimes – dijo en voz alta. – Están llegando los shinigamis, ellos lo sellarán con kidoh – afirmó con seguridad. Sus palabras fueron como órdenes para Ulquiorra, que continuó esquivando los ataques con facilidad. De todas formas no estaba en sus planes hacerle daño al niñato.

– ¿Qué es esto? – se sorprendió Ukitake al llegar al lugar. – ¿Kaien? – dijo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Su ahijado, transformado en alguien que no era él. Poseído por algún extraño poder que no se definía. No era hollow, ni shinigami. – Bakudoh 61, Rokujyou kourou – pronunció e inmediatamente las seis barras de luz azotaron el cuerpo de Kaien, dejándolo inmóvil.

– ¡Malditos shinigamis de mierda! ¡¿Quiénes se creen para hacerme esto? – Kuroshi estaba fuera de si. En ese instante llegaron los demás shinigamis, que se quedaron atónitos ante la presencia del humano. – ¡Y tú! ¡Imbécil! – llamó la atención de Ulquiorra, que sólo atinó a mirarlo de reojo. – ¡La puta humana que estaba contigo, se revolcaba con este crío en el mundo humano! – quizo cabrearlo, pero no lo consiguió. Hallibel miró a Ulquiorra, intentando calmar la situación, pero no fue necesario. El ex Espada pasó de Kuroshi y se acercó a Ukitake.

– No hice más que llegar y me comenzó a atacar. Está fuera de si. No es fuerte, y menos peligroso. Manténganlo bajo vigilancia. Avisaré al laboratorio

– Ulquiorra san, gracias. Pero me haré cargo de ahora en adelante. Este niño es Kaien Kurosaki, mi ahijado. Sería de mucha utilidad que avises a Urahara san sobre esto. Él podrá colaborar conmigo. Y – Ukitake miró a Ulquiorra inquisitivamente – no avises a los laboratorios de Hueco Mundo, por favor – el hollow asintió con la cabeza.

**Karakura**

– ¡Ichigo! – Uryu entró en la habitación, gritando, acto que alertó por demás a Renji y sorprendió a Ichigo. – ¡Tenemos novedades desde Hueco Mundo! – estaba agitado y se notaba muy sorprendido. Descansó un momento y continuó. – Ulquiorra avisó a Urahara que Kaien fue encontrado en Las Noches

– ¿En Las Noches? – preguntó Renji sin comprender demasiado lo que estaba diciendo su compañero. Que haya sido llevado a Hueco Mundo podía ser, pero ¿a Las Noches? Era demasiado extraño.

– Continua – pidió Ichigo, adivinando que eso no era todo. Si Ulquiorra había tomado parte en el asunto era sabido que a Orihime se le había ido de las manos.

– Está fuera de si. No saben cuál es el diagnóstico de la situación, pero Urahara saldrá en cuanto tenga los preparativos hechos – se irguió. – Iré y lo traeré de vuelta – miró a Renji antes de que dijera algo. – Abarai, quédate con Kurosaki. No puedes venir, te delatarías – Ichigo los miró un momento a ambos. Llevó su mano derecha a las sábanas que lo cubrían y las retiró. Los dos hombres no dijeron absolutamente nada. Bajó lentamente sus piernas y se puso de pie. Abrió su mesa de luz y sacó un pequeño objeto.

– Ambos se quedan aquí – dijo. – Ishida, cuida de Rika – lo miró profundamente. – Renji, gracias – aspiró y apoyó aquella vieja insignia sobre su pecho.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué me dicen de Ichigo? ¿Podrá salir de su cuerpo como pretende? ¡¿Qué hará, por Dios?**

**Kokoro y Orihime me quedó algo raro... Y pronto seguirá esa conversación, jejejeje.**

**Gracias por los reviews que van a dejar, nos leemos!**


	41. Capítulo 40

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo va? ¡Feliz día a todas las mujeres!  
Acá les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia, que ya está en su momento cúlmine. Espero les guste y amerite un comentario. ¡Gracias!**

**desesperada12: ¡Gracias por comentar! Veremos qué sucede con Ichigo y creo que Kokoro y Orihime si hablarán. ¡Sólo lee este capítulo! ¿Serán realmente madre e hija?**

**Chi002: Aquí tienes la conti! ¿Qué conejo sacaré? La verdad, no tengo idea. Es una historia demasiado compleja y espero que la esté llevando por el camino correcto. Sino, bienvenidos serán los tomatazos que merezco. Gracias por las inspiraciones, que me dan muchísimas ganas de escribir. Besos!**

**pbdbgt: Si, sé que soy mala. Una amiga mía dice: "Soy mala y me gusta serlo". Me encanta esa frase y opino igual, en ocasiones me encanta ser mala, muejejejeje. Quieres muchas cosas! En este capítulo hay un poco más de lo que pides, pero sigo siendo malísima. Espero disfrutes! Besos**

* * *

_Hacía varios minutos que le costaba respirar. No podía controlar su brazo izquierdo y le dolía terriblemente su pierna derecha. Le estaba costando demasiado mantenerse en pie y Kuroshi se veía ileso. Había logrado darle en varias oportunidades en distintos puntos de la negrura de su cuerpo, pero en ningún momento lo vio flaquear o borrar la sonrisa macabra que se dibujaba entre la sombras de su rostro informe. _

_Jadeaba y veía borroso. Parecía que el monstruo estaba jugando con él. No hablaba y él se limitaba a pensar en una estrategia con la cual conseguir alguna ventaja y poder retomar el control de su cuerpo. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo porque a lo lejos había notado la presencia de Kokoro y luego la de otro ser mucho más poderoso._

– _Me estás aburriendo, niño – soltó al fin Kuroshi, adoptando una expresión que molestó a Kaien. No le gustaba para nada la mirada de aquel ser. Saru, que se había quedado estática y en silencio, se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar junto a Kaien. El mostruo la miró. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te mantengas al margen de esto o saldrías lastimada – sonrió nuevamente. – O lo que es mejor, él no saldrá de aquí_

– _Estás en un error, Kuroshi – contestó estoica Saru, levantando por primera vez su vista. – Kaien tiene mucho más poder que tu – afirmó con tanta seguridad que Kaien pudo saber que no estaba mintiendo. – Lo que sucede es que te has vuelto fuerte porque durante quince años te alimentaste de su poder – explicó, a lo que Kuroshi respondió chasqueando la lengua._

– _Haz silencio, mujer – dijo con asco. – ¡Su poder no es nada si no sabe usarlo! – gritó despectivamente. Kaien se aferró con ambas manos a su katana. Debía hacer algo o ese monstruo realmente lo mataría. Miró de reojo a Saru y ella sonrió levemente. _

– _Desata la tormenta en este desierto infinito – susurró y extendió su brazo derecho hacia la derecha. Una ráfaga de viento se levantó y se concentró a lo largo de su extremidad. Kuroshi intentó atacar, pero no pudo. Un gemido salió de su garganta, que comenzaba a quemarle. Arrugó el ceño. – Arena del desierto – culminó diciendo Saru y una reluciente espada comenzó a brillar en su mano. Kaien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo había logrado ella formar otra zampakutoh además de la que él mismo sostenía entre sus manos? Miró nuevamente al frente, donde Kuroshi miraba expectante y en silencio._

– _¿Qué pretendes con eso, mujer? – preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar. Kaien lo notó inmediatamente, pero se mantuvo al margen. Saru desapareció y volvió a aparecer junto al monstruo negro, habiéndolo atravesado en el pecho. El cuerpo de Kuroshi comenzó a absorver el reishi de la espada. – ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – gritó ofuscado. Dio un fuerte revés a Saru que cayó varios metros más atrás de donde estaba Kaien. El mostruo intentaba desesperadamente quitarse la zampoakutoh del cuerpo pero no lo lograba. – ¡Maldita hija de puta! ¡Malditos shinigamis! – gritó alzando su voz hacia el cielo._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Kaien se irguió. Le dolía todo. Se acercó lentamente a su oponente empuñando con firmeza su arma. Algo estaba sucendiendo en el exterior y aparentemente estaba afectando a Kuroshi que a pesar de su enorme esfuerzo por hacer algo no lograba nada._

– _Atraviésalo, Kaien – la voz de Saru se coló por los oídos del chico. Kuroshi parecía no escucharla. Kaien sonrió con confianza. Levantó su zampakutoh y no dio tiempo a la sombra a reaccionar. Lo atravesó en el pecho con violencia y sin soltar la katana lo miró desafiante a los ojos._

– _¿Quién eres? – le preguntó. Kuroshi sólo lo miró en silencio. Había dejado de luchar para quitarse las armas del cuerpo. Comenzaba a desvanecerse._

– _No importa quién soy – dijo con una voz casi inaudible. – Lo que realmente importa es que no podrás controlarte sin mi – antes de desaparecer por completo, Kaien logró ver una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Kuroshi._

Una poderosa columna de luz apareció de pronto. Atravezaba la infinita oscuridad de Hueco Mundo. Provenía del cuerpo de Kaien, que jadeaba casi inconsciente, sostenido apenas por el hechizo que había lanzado Juushiro unos minutos antes. Todos los presentes miraban atónitos la escena. Momo se alejaba despacio hacia atrás, con serias dificultades para respirar. Podía sentir hasta en sus huesos el enorme poder espiritual que nacía desde el interior mismo del alma del humano. Ya no era ese extraño reiatsu mezclado, sino un perfecto reiatsu shinigami. Y muy fuerte.

Toushiro fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó rápidamente y nombró un bakudoh para contener dentro de la barrera todo la presión espiritual que Kaien expulsaba. Estaba realmente preocupado por la situación y podía notar cómo Ukitake se sentía exactamente igual. ¿Qué hacía ese niñato humano, hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki, en Hueco Mundo? ¿Quiénes lo habrían llevado allí y con qué propósito? Además, en la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba Ulquiorra, que supusieron había intervenido para que nada se saliera de control. Pero, ¿por qué estaba dentro de Las Noches? ¿Sería acaso que alguien de los laboratorios estaba tras ese inmenso poder oculto?

**Habitación de Orihime y Ulquiorra**

Orihime se había encargado de poner una barrera alrededor de la habitación para que nadie notara ni su presencia ni la de Kokoro. Lo mejor en ese momento y por lo delicado del asunto era hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Grimmjow. No era que confiara ciegamente en ese sujeto, pero tenía razón en algo, esa niña tenía algo extraño y nadie la conocía dentro del palacio.

No se atrevía a entablar nuevamente la conversación. Ella descansaba en su cama. La observaba disimuladamente desde su cómoda mientras se acomodaba el cabello. ¿Quién era ella? Le resultaba endemoniadamente familiar. Algo le llamaba tanto la atención que no podía evitar mirarla en todo momento. Suspiró cansada. Eran demasiadas emociones para un sólo día.

Miró hacia un lado a través del espejo y notó las magulladas ropas de la chica que Grimmjow había nombrado como Kokoro. Estaban destrozadas y definitivamente no permitiría que ella llevase puesto eso cuando se fuera de su habitación. Se levantó lentamente y tomó con cuidado un vestido rosado de su armario. Era una solera suelta, como las que siempre solía usar. Sonrió apenas y Ulquiorra vino a su mente. Estaba segura que él pretendía que atendiera a esa niña. Pero, ¿por qué? Su rostro se ensombreció nuevamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba observando a Kokoro otra vez. Ella dormía. Su respiración era lenta y parecía estar descansando. Tomó su chaqueta ensangrentada y al levantarla, un papel resbaló y cayó al suelo. Orihime lo tomó con cautela y se sorprendió sobremanera cuando supo qué era. Una fotografía.

**Arenas**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía pesado y atado. No podía mover ni un sólo músculo. Miró con sus ojos aún entrecerrados a su alerededor y logró ver a varios personajes. Un hombre de cabello blanco que lo observaba con una mirada compasiva. Un joven también de cabello blanco, pero corto que hablaba con una mujer de cabello negro, sostenido con un rodete. Había algo en ellos que no le gustaba.

– Parece que estás recuperando la consciencia – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y largo. – Seguramente estés exhausto. Me gustaría que no hicieras ningún movimiento y en lo posible sé paciente. Pronto llegará Kisuke y podrás regresar al mundo al que perteneces – esas palabas lo irritaron. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo para decirle qué hacer a él? Abrió violentamente sus ojos y su reiatsu aumentó. – Te dije que no te exasperes – insistió Juushiro.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con mucha dificultad.

– Juushiro Ukitake – sonrió. Kaien cayó en cuenta de que ese hombre era su supuesto padrino. Uno que jamás conoció y que nunca pudo ver. Un shinigami.

– ¿Qué? – soltó.

– Sé que no entiendes nada de lo que está sucediendo, pero será mejor que tengas paciencia. En este momento estás dentro de una barrera y bajo un hechizo shinigami. Tu poder está desestabilizado y podría ser peligroso para ti y para nosotros sacarte de allí – hizo una breve pausa. – Cuando Urahara san llegue todo irá bien – sonrió amablemente.

– ¿Urahara? – Kaien estaba asombrado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Urahara en todo este asunto? Además, ¿desde cuándo los shinigamis habían intervenido? No recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

_Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. La zampakutoh se desvaneció después de Kuroshi. Kaien dejó que las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía lo abandonasen y se recostó sobre la arena. Desde allí podía ver a Saru, que estaba levantándose con dificultad. Tenía una herida en el rostro, y sangraba._

– _Lo lograste – ella sonrió._

– _No entiendo lo que quiso decir – dijo Kaien. Realmente no comprendía las últimas palabras de Kuroshi._

– _Hasta hace unas horas él se alimentaba de todo tu reiatsu. Ahora tu alma se desestabilizará. Espero que los shinigamis que hecharon este hechizo sobre tu cuerpo puedan ayudarte a controlar tu poder – Kaien comenzaba a ver borroso._

– _¿Qué pasará ahora? – preguntó en un último aliento._

– _Cree en ti mismo y verás_

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– Ambos se quedan aquí – dijo Ichigo. – Ishida, cuida de Rika – lo miró profundamente. – Renji, gracias – aspiró y apoyó aquella vieja insignia sobre su pecho.

– ¡No! – Uryu sostuvo la mano de Ichigo antes de que llegara a tocar su pecho con la insignia. – ¡No hagas locuras! – gritó. – ¿En qué estás pensando? – Ichigo lo miraba con rareza. – ¿Vas a volver a lo mismo que antes? ¡Recién te despiertas después de cuatro años! ¡Joder! – estaba realmente cabreado. El pelinaranja lo miraba con angustia en sus ojos.

– ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? – preguntó, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva con dificultad. – ¿Tú te quedarías de brazos cruzados cuando tu hijo está en Hueco Mundo fuera de control? – Uryu bajó la vista. – ¡Responde! – gritó, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

– Ichigo, cálmate – quiso tranquilizarlo Renji.

– ¿Calmarme? – lo miró. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. – Hice todo mal, ¡todo mal! – estaba desconsolado. – Y ahora – le costaba demasiado trabajo hablar – mi hijo está en ese maldito mundo por mi culpa – ambos hombres lo miraron desconcertados.

– No es tu culpa – Uryu no sabía cómo actuar. Ichigo tenía razón y no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir para retenerlo.

– Si que lo es – sonrió, resignado. – ¿Sabes por que Kaien fue a Hueco Mundo? – se miraron intensamente. – Fue a buscar a Rukia

* * *

**Hueco Mundo, habitación de Orihime y Ulquiorra**

Orihime sostenía confundida la fotografía entre sus dedos. ¿Por qué esa niña arrancar tenía esa foto con ella? ¿Quién se la había dado? ¿Sería Kaien? Tragó saliva y se acercó más a Kokoro.

La joven abrió los ojos. Se sentía aturdida y por demás cansada. Se sintió extraña en esa cama y miró con resquemor el techo inmaculado de la habitación. Cuando viró los ojos hacia la derecha vio a la mujer humana sentada a su lado, observándola con una expresión que denotaba confusión.

– ¿Por qué – Orihime intentaba hilvanar una frase coherente, – por qué tienes esta fotografía contigo? – no podía reaccionar. Kokoro se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Orihime.

– Es de Kaien – dijo. – No sabía que habías tenido un hijo – tenía que saber más de lo que había sucedido en ese entonces, hace quince años.

– Yo... – balbuceó Orihime.

– Grimmjow me dijo que el bebé murió – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde los ojos de Orihime que en ningún momento bajó su mirada. – Pero yo no lo puedo creer – las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar. – Hay algo en esa fotografía – tomó aire – y hay algo en mi – apretó los puños, – que me dice que ese niño no murió al nacer

* * *

**Fue muy difícil hace este capítulo. ¡Es todo demasiado cargado de emociones! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que estén ansiosos de más. Gracias por leer y si tienen ganas, comenten, ¡que no hace daño!**

**Besos! Mary**


	42. Capítulo 41

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora.  
Luego de eso, hacerles saber que esta historia cada vez me apasiona más. Y por eso es que intento hacerla interesante y compleja. Con la dedicación y el detalle que merece. Espero que ustedes comprendan que hacer esto demanda mucho tiempo y es por eso la demora.**

**Ahora responderé los reviews:**

**desesperada12: Gracias! Para subir una hitoria primero tienes que ir a "Doc Manager (Upload)" y subir el documento que contine la historia o el primer capítulo. Hacer clic en "examinar", buscarlo en tu pc y darle al aceptar. Elegir un nombre y hacer clic en "Submit document". Después ir a "Publish"/"New Story". Ahí, te envía a leer la "Guidelines". Clic allí. Debajo de la siguiente página hay un "Aceptar" y luego te envía nuevamente a New Story. Seleccionas todo sobre la historia que quieres subir (categoría, nombre, serie a la que pertenece, personajes, etc.) y eliges el archivo que contiene el capítulo, el cual subiste anteriormente. Y listo. Después, para corregir o seguir agregando capítulos vas a "Publish/Manage Stories" y seleccionas la historia. ¡Listo! Espero haberte sido de ayuda.**

**pbdbgt: Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... ¿Y qué estaría haciendo en Hueco Mundo durante diez años? No sé si los arrancars pueden tener hijos, pero nunca se dijo que no, así que supuse que si.**

**neko dani: Este es más raro que el anterior y deja con más dudas... Gracias por seguir la historia!**

**Emo Romantica 03: El control de Kaien será difícil. ¿Cómo te sentirá con una fuerza descomunal como la de Ichigo apareciendo por primera vez, toda junta, recién a los quince años? Urahara no sabe nada sobre nada. Ni sobre los poderes de Kaien ni sobre Rukia, lo que si sabe es mucho sobre técnicas y artilugios shinigamis, por eso que -creo- Ukitake lo mandó a llamar. Además, él conoce el misterio de Kaien desde antes de que nazca y se supone que estudió su ausencia de reiatsu. Y te llevarás una sorpresita con Ulquiorra en este capítulo. Besos!**

**Chi002: Me alegra que si estés ansiosa por más! Aquí hay más xD Tarde pero seguro.**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

No podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Su razón le decía que esa extraña sensación era ridícula. No podía identificar qué sentimiento era. Pensaba todo el tiempo en Orihime, como si ella estuviese en peligro o le estuviera sucediendo algo malo. Además, la imagen de ella llevándose a Kokoro ensangrentada atormentaba su confundida mente a cada momento desde que las vio salir de la habitación en los laboratorios.

Había estado hablando con el Capitán Ukitake, pero no había podido saciar su curiosidad por saber quién era realmente ese humano hijo de Kurosaki. Tenía sus razones para creer que el motivo por el cual había ingresado en Hueco Mundo era justamente hacer que apareciera su poder oculto, que Orihime refirió como ausencia de reiatsu. Ulquiorra, en sus vastos años como hollow, jamás había escuchado de un ser que no tuviese reiatsu. Un ser, por más humano que fuera, tenía reiatsu. Despreciable o insignificante, pero lo tiene. Por eso fue que al principio le costó entender lo que Orihime le dijo. Mas ahora sabía que Kurosaki no carecía de reiatsu, sino que una fuerza ajena a él mantenía su poder ausente o imperceptible a la sensibilidad shinigami.

Exhaló cansado. Y lo estaba. Tantas idas y vueltas en torno a los shinigamis, y ahora este humano que se había salido de control, lo perturbaban. Hasta habían logrado perturbar su correcta percepción de lo que le sucedía a él mismo.

Dobló al final del pasillo pensando en su propia confusión, sin darse cuenta que no podía sentir con claridad el reiatsu de Orihime. Cerró los ojos, deteniendo unos segundos su marcha, para así poder concentrarse más, pero tampoco logró recibir con claridad ninguno de los dos reiatsus. Ni el de Orihime, ni el de Kokoro. ¿La habría llevado a su habitación? ¿O la habría sacado de Las Noches?

Por alguna razón que no llegaba aún a comprender, la niña llamada Kokoro despertaba mucha curiosidad en él. Nunca antes había notado su presencia hasta un día en que la encontró en los pasillos. Ella era pequeña y podía notar que le tenía mucho miedo. Su mirada le recordaba demasiado a él mismo. Abrió los ojos notando que había permanecido en medio del pasillo en penumbras por más de cinco minutos. Realmente comenzaba a preocuparle su estado. Caminó lentamente hacia el final del pasillo, donde se hallaba su habitación.

Tocó el picaporte con normalidad, pero lo soltó instantáneamente al notar que había una barrera puesta en la habitación. No se sorprendió por eso. Era evidente que Orihime había querido preservar la privacidad de Kokoro y salvaguardar su integridad física hasta que los shinigamis pudieran tomar cartas en el asunto. De todas formas los únicos que sabían que Kurosaki estaba con Kokoro cuando entró en ese estado eran ellos, él y Orihime. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Nezumi y tampoco estaba en el laboratorio cuando sucedió todo. ¿Sería él el que había traído al humano a Hueco Mundo?

Nadie se había percatado de que Ulquiorra estaba afuera de la habitación. La puerta apenas se había entreabierto. El rumor de una voz suave salía de la habitación. Se acercó más, queriendo escuchar e intentando pasar desapercibido.

– Hay algo en esa fotografía – habló Kokoro. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar – y hay algo en mi – podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Orihime – que me dice que ese niño no murió al nacer – Ulquiorra abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de eso? – Sé que es una locura – continuó.

– Tú – intentó decir Orihime, pero sus palabras no salían. ¿Quién era esta arrancar? ¿Por qué tenía esa fotografía y por qué había estado hablado de su hijo?

– Siempre fui distinta a todos los hollows – quería y debía contarle su historia a esa mujer. La miró a los ojos. – Me arrancaricé siendo un bebé y crecí – hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y coraje. – Crecí como un ser humano. Comencé a caminar al año, controlé mis esfínteres a los dos años, aprendí a hablar, a comer, se me cayeron los dientes de leche… tengo menstruación cada 28 días – Orihime no podía creer lo que la chica estaba contándole. Ulquiorra permanecía estoico detrás de la puerta, pero incrédulo. Los hollows se mantenían exactamente igual desde el momento de arrancarizarse hasta el de morir. – Nunca lo entendí – bajó la vista y el rostro hacia la cama. – Grimmjow fue el único que me entendió y que me aceptó como soy. Para los demás sólo fui un objeto de estudio – la mente de Ulquiorra entró en un trance. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, queriendo salir a través de su boca, convirtiéndose en un grito visceral.

– _Ulquiorra – la voz de Grimmjow retumbó en el ambiente gigante y vacío que pertenecía a la sala de reuniones de Las Noches. El peliazul estaba dubitativo. Nunca antes había tenido que hablar con Ulquiorra y no pretendía hacerse el amigo. Pero, en su interior, sabía que debía hacer lo correcto. Habían pasado tres días desde el parto de la mujer humana y también tres días desde la muerte de aquel retoño híbrido. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar cuando vio al ojiverde acercarse desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación._

– _Grimmjow – la voz de Ulquiorra retumbó más que la del ex quinto Espada, que comenzaba a sudar. Estaba nervioso y sumamente irritable. No tenía motivos para estar allí y haber citado a Ulquiorra, pero algo en su interior le impedía no hablar y decir lo que había sentido. El ex cuarto sólo lo miró expectante, sin acercarse. No comprendía la actitud del arrancar y menos que lo haya llamado con tanta urgencia para hablar con él. ¿Qué era tan importante para sacarlo de sus quehaceres y de su lugar junto a su mujer? No quería entenderlo tampoco. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en el llanto desgarrador de Orihime y en el sufrimiento que su mente no podía procesar. Apretó su puño derecho dentro del bolsillo de su hakama._

– _Debo decírtelo – soltó al fin Grimmjow sin dejar de mirar a Ulquiorra a los ojos. Sostenían una mirada intensa e intimidante que los unía en un riña invisible. No podían evitar sentirse rivales. – La shinigami lo sacó con vida de la habitación – afirmó con tal seguridad que ni él mismo podía creerlo. Era cierto, él había sentido el reiatsu humano del bebé al nacer y luego un aplastante poder hollow que lo doblegó. Luego la Capitana Unohana salió con el retoño envuelto y lo entregó a alguien en el ala norte. No podía soportar ni un minuto más sabiendo aquello y ocultándolo._

_La ira, mezclada con angustia y dolor se apoderó de la razón de Ulquiorra que, sin analizar la situación en lo más mínimo, desenvainó su katana y se lanzó sobre Grimmjow._

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– ¿Y que haya ido a buscar a Rukia es culpa tuya? – la voz de Kisuke se oyó como un eco espantoso en el silencio de la habitación del hospital. Ninguno de los presentes había notado que el hombre entró en el cuarto justo para escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Ichigo. Esas mismas palabras habían logrado desestabilizar la poca cordura que quedaba en la mente y el corazón de Uryu. Ya no soportaba más la carga emocional que conllevaba haber sido el pilar que sostuvo la familia Kurosaki durante tres años. No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar y gritar que no quería ver sufrir a ninguno de ellos nunca más. Apretó los dientes y los párpados con fuerza bestial al oír las palabras de Urahara. Había llegado en el momento preciso. Ichigo miró al del sombrero con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y lágrimas. – Ninguno de ustedes irá a Hueco Mundo. Iré yo – sentenció, sin dejar lugar a objeciones. – Ukitake san me mandó llamar expresamente. Ulquiorra fue muy claro, no dejarán entrar a nadie más – terminó de entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a Renji, que enseguida apartó la vista. Uryu volvió su mirada a Ichigo, que no quitaba los ojos de los de Kisuke. – Kurosaki san, me alegra que estés mejor – se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, pasando junto a Ichigo. – ¿Serían tan amables de dejarnos a solas? – preguntó cordialmente. Renji y Uryu salieron de la habitación inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué quieres, Urahara? – las palabras de Ichigo fueron duras. No quería escucharlo. No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

– Que entiendas que serías inútil – se miraron intensamente. – ¿Sabes controlar el reiatsu de alguien más? ¿Sabes qué es lo que le sucede al poder de Kaien? ¿Cómo harías para ayudarlo a controlar su enorme cantidad de energía? – Ichigo se sentó en la cama. – No sabes – Kisuke se sentó en la vieja silla, que rechinó. – Sé que es difícil y no pretendo hacer que entiendas. Pero lo traeré de vuelta, y serás tú el que decida qué hacer con él – volvieron a mirarse.

– ¿Qué hacer con él? – preguntó confundido. ¿Se refería a la decisión que debía tomar Renji?

– La Sociedad de Almas no sabe que estás consciente y no lo sabrá, al menos por ahora. No podemos arriesgarnos a que intercedan, y menos con Kaien en este estado. Hemos tenido suerte de que Ukitake está en la misión dentro de Hueco Mundo y que haya frenado el flujo normal de la información. En dos horas estaré allí

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que no haga más que quedarme en esta habitación de mierda? ¡¿Pretendes que siga esperando? – gritó. Urahara no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y tomó su sombrero. Se dirigió en silencio a la puerta y la abrió.

– Me gustaría que tuvieses en cuenta a los demás. No hagas con Kaien lo que hiciste con Rukia – salió y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Había estado observando la situación, ocultando completamente su reiatsu. Si algo había aprendido en esos años fuera de Las Noches había sido esconderse. No pretendía que ninguno de los shinigamis lo tomara por sorpresa y menos considerado la situación. El niño humano estaba bajo un poderoso hechizo shinigami y el Capitán Ukitake lo observaba de cerca. De vez en cuando cruzaban algunas palabras que no se molestaba en entender.

Nadie de los laboratorios, hollow o shinigami, había aparecido. Era evidente que no habían pasado informes sobre lo sucedido. Pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que el científico loco ese no hubiese aparecido, considerando que el humano y Kokoro estaban en peligro. Chasqueó la lengua y viró para sentarse sobre la arena y apoyar su espalda en la pared del palacio. Se había ocultado detrás de unos cuantos escombros.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando analizar la situación. Si Ulquiorra no había dicho nada, era probable que nadie se hubiese enterado que Kokoro estaba implicada en el asunto del humano descontrolado. Cosa que era por demás conveniente si pretendían no delatarla. Estaba seguro de que ella no había atinado a defenderse y que no había hecho despliegue de sus poderes para no llamar la atención de los shinigamis. Y lo último que él mismo quería era que ella se viera perjudicada. Sabía positivamente que había tirado obligada un Gran Rey Cero sobre Hitsugaya y que lo que habían querido hacer era implicarlo a él. Y también sabía que bajo ningún punto de vista permitiría que la condenaran por su culpa.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se topó con los implacables ojos verdes de Ulquiorra, que lo acechaban con un brillo extraño. Estaba parado frente a él, observándolo. Parecía querer algo más que buscar pleitos. Se levantó y se sacudió la arena de los pantalones. Continuó esa ridícula riña ocular y carraspeó.

– ¿Continuarás observándome por más tiempo? ¿O irás a chuparles el culo a los shinigamis para delatarme? – ladró. Ulquiorra no se inmutó. Estaba cansado y molesto, y lo que menos quería en ese momento era una pelea.

– Necesito hacerte una pregunta – la voz era temblorosa e insegura. Grimmjow abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– ¿Una pregunta? – arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué ibas a decirme aquel día en la sala de reuniones? – Grimmjow ahogó una risotada en su garganta, pensando en la proximidad de los shinigamis. Luego, lo miró profunda y seriamente.

– Sígueme – desaparecieron dejando sólo polvo detrás de ellos.

**Arenas**

– Hitsugaya kun – la voz de Momo lo distrajo. Estaba sentado sobre unos escombros, intentando concentrarse en las planillas que estaba completando. La miró. – Creo que debería volver a la Sociedad de Almas a informar a Unohana san sobre las primeras pruebas

– Creo que es demasiado pronto – bajó la vista nuevamente a sus papeles.

– Pero – apretó su puño izquierdo – si no elevamos informes estoy segura que querrá venir y considerando la situación – hizo una breve pausa para llevar su mirada a Kaien – debemos ser prudentes – Toushiro volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

– ¿Qué quieres informar? No hemos podido elaborar un informe. Ni siquiera tenemos una miserable pista – expuso con bronca.

– Eso no es cierto – Momo sonrió. – Sabemos que el atacante no es ninguno de los ex Espada y además comprobamos que su nivel de poder está entre el de Grimmjow y el de Ulquiorra san

– Está bien – aprobó. – Pero ten cuidado con lo que dices – miró al lugar donde Ukitake conversaba con Kaien. – Es importante que no digas absolutamente nada sobre el incidente con Kurosaki, no sabemos qué relación hay entre ese humano y Hueco Mundo y es demasiado arriesgado hacer deducciones prematuras

– No te preocupes, Shiro, sé lo que debo hacer

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

**Quinto Escuadrón, oficina del Capitán**

Rangiku estaba exhausta. Hacer su trabajo y el de su capitán la estaba matando. Sólo se relajaba cuando en los atardeceres visitaba el silencioso despacho de su amigo y bebía Sake escuchando a lo lejos rumores de los que se retiraban a sus aposentos. Era cierto que todos la veían con extrañeza cuando iba a la oficina de un Capitán cuando estaba ausente, pero esa era su única vía de escape para no pensar en absolutamente nada.

Desde la derrota de Aizen su vida se había centrado en intentar no recordar a Gin y juntarse aún más con sus verdaderos amigos. Y dentro de esa categoría, el mejor amigo era Renji. Todas las tardes se juntaban en esa misma oficina y bebían Sake hasta no poder más. Sonrió y se estiró sobre el sillón. Al hacerlo, volteó la botella y el poco líquido que contenía cayó al suelo, haciendo un ligero surco sobre los cajones del escritorio.

Presurosa, tomó lo primero que encontró a mano para secar y no delatarse a si misma y descubrió que el primer cajón estaba cerrado con llave. Arrugó el ceño, intentando recordar alguna ocasión en la que ese cajón hubiese estado cerrado y no pudo encontrar ninguna. Se agachó junto al escritorio y levantó levemente la alfombra. Metió la mano debajo, como pudo, y sonrió al haber encontrado lo que buscaba. La llave.

Abrió el cajón y notó que sólo había un papel doblado, que parecía una carta. Se sentó nuevamente y la tomó entre sus manos. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

– No puede ser – dijo. Esa era la letra de Aizen, estaba segura. Un golpe la puso en alerta. Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y se paró bruscamente. El sillón cayó a su espalda, haciendo un sonoro ruido. La puerta se abrió y una figura de sombra entró en el despacho de Renji. – Capitana – Rangiku se sorprendió sobremanera. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

– La pregunta correcta sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – la voz de Unohana era suave y amable. Cerró la puerta y entró, sentándose frente a Rangiku, sin dejar de mirarla.

– Yo – dudó un momento. Era extraño que Retsu visitara a Renji. Pero, ¿por qué iría a su despacho cuando él no estaba? Todo el mundo sabía de la misión al mundo humano.

– Sé que vienes seguido a visitar al Capitán, ¿acaso tienes alguna relación con él?

– Somos buenos amigos – contestó inmediatamente.

– ¿Amigos? – hizo una incómoda pausa. – ¿Vienes incluso cuando él no está? – Rangiku asintió con la cabeza. Retsu posó sus ojos sobre la carta que estaba doblada sobre el escritorio. Rangiku, notándolo, quiso disimular.

– ¿No cree que sería mejor irnos? Supongo que ya es hora de retirarnos a nuestros escuadrones a descansar

– Pienso que aquí estamos bien – la miró. – ¿Qué dice la carta?

* * *

**Ulquiorra es un fisgón. Pero sí que le revolvió todo su razonamiento y sentimientos lo que Kokoro dijo. Parece que Grimmjow quiso hacerse el bueno y le fue muy mal con Ulquiorra en el pasado. Veremos si le dice o no le dice la verdad. ¿Qué opinan?  
****Urahara parece haber convencido a Ichigo, aunque este último es demasiado cabeza dura. No creo que se quede de brazos cruzados y ya.  
¿Qué querrá Unohana? ¿Por qué tanto misterio con esa carta? Y además, justo a la pobre Rangiku que no tiene ni pizca de idea... Y Momo regresa a la SS. ¿Dirá o no algo sobre Kaien?**

**Hasta el próximo! Y gracias por los futuros reviews! Mary**


	43. Capítulo 42

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 42. ¡Esta historia se pone cada vez mejor! Espero les guste y amerite comentario! Gracias a todos por leer! Mary**

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– Debes conservar esto – Kisuke le extendió a Uryu una especie de amuleto de forma rectangular color negro, que llevaba unas inscripciones extrañas en letras occidentales blancas. Era un pequeño objeto colgando de una cadena de metal.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tomándolo con su mano derecha.

– Una garganta

– ¿Qué? – estaba asombrado.

– He podido desarrollar esta entrada a Hueco Mundo desde la última vez que lo intenté. Pero la desventaja es que sólo sirve para una persona – Uryu lo miró con fiereza. – Es posible que necesite tu ayuda para controlar a Kaien y quiero que cuando te llamen estés preparado para ir

– Pero yo

– Nada de peros. Y de esto ni una sola palabra a nadie – se retiró, dejando a Uryu con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué podría hacer él? Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no se dedicaba a entrenar y no estaba seguro de poder hacer nada. Sacó de su bolsillo la cruz quincy y la apretó en su mano izquierda.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva sobre unas rocas. Ulquiorra no recordaba haber estado allí antes. El lugar estaba cerca de los laboratorios shinigamis, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no molestaran. El aire del lugar era denso y pesado y la arena se tornaba amarillenta en algunas zonas. Grimmjow avanzó lentamente en dirección a la entrada sin mencionar palabra alguna. Ulquiorra se limitó a seguirlo varios pasos más atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos del hakama. Nunca había querido hablar con Grimmjow sobre absolutamente nada. Pero esta situación lo ameritaba. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que el ex quinto Espada había querido decirle entonces.

Entraron. El lugar era acogedor. La decoración era prácticamente nula, pero todo estaba ordenado. En medio de la cueva había un gran espacio que se asemejaba a una pista de entrenamiento. Algunas rocas estaban colocadas estratégicamente, cosa que llamó la atención de Ulquiorra. ¿Grimmjow viviría allí desde hacía tanto tiempo como para haber organizado un lugar así? Más lejos, se veía lo que parecía una mesa con dos sillas y unos vasos sobre esta.

– ¿Té? – la voz de Grimmjow resonó en el lugar, despertando a Ulquiorra, que negó con la cabeza. – Yo tampoco – dijo y se sentó en una de las sillas, desplomándose. – Toma asiento – ordenó. Ulquiorra hizo lo propio. Se miraron durante algunos segundos. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ulquiorra? ¿Después de tantos años de exilio vienes así sin más a preguntarme esto? – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y chasqueó la lengua, con una mueca de fastidio. Se volvió a recostar en el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la vista hacia la pista de entrenamiento.

– Necesito que me digas qué era lo que ibas a decirme en ese momento – insistió Ulquiorra.

– ¿Por qué debería? – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – En ese momento era importante y no me escuchaste. ¿Qué cambió? – Grimmjow sostenía su mirada rencorosa, pero en realidad sentía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había motivado a Ulquiorra a humillarse de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

– Kokoro – soltó y el peliazul se sorprendió.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? – comenzaba a preocuparse.

– ¿Quién es ella, Grimmjow?

– Sólo una arrancar más de los laboratorios – no era mentira, pero sabía que eso no era lo que Ulquiorra quería escuchar.

– Dímelo – ordenó, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos. No debía exaltarse si quería llegar a buen puerto.

– Kokoro es un experimento del laboratorio. Es una arrancar, pero crece como humana. Ella tiene cuerpo de humano, ¿no te diste cuenta? – preguntó algo incrédulo. Conociendo a Ulquiorra y lo detallista que era, suponía imposible que no hubiese notado ese detalle.

– ¿Cuerpo? – el ojiverde arqueó levemente una ceja. Grimmjow sonrió.

– Es la primera vez que te veo confundido, Ulqui chan – rió y se acomodó en la silla. – Al parecer no te irás hasta que te diga todo lo que sé – su rostro se ensombreció. – Y realmente creo saber bastante

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

**Quinto Escuadrón, Oficina del Capitán**

– ¿Carta? – Rangiku pensó que lo mejor era hacer como que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando la Capitana. Lo que decía la carta era demasiado para que ella lo supiera. – ¿De qué carta me habla, Capitana?

– De ninguna, Matsumoto san – sonrió, mirando a Rangiku a los ojos. – Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos. Está demasiado oscuro por aquí y es tarde – se puso de pie. – ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó amablemente. La rubia asintió con la cabeza y la acompañó.

Mientras caminaban fuera del quinto escuadrón, Rangiku se mantenía detrás de Retsu. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué Unohana sabía sobre esa carta de Aizen? Ya de por si era extraño que estuviera en el cajón del escritorio de Renji una carta de el ex Capitán como para que también esta mujer supiera sobre ella. ¿Sería que Renji le había dicho que cuidara que nadie entrase en su oficina?

– ¿Usted sabe por qué el Capitán Abarai fue designado a esta misión especial? – preguntó Rangiku fingiendo inocencia. Debía sonsacarle información acerca de su visita. Se acercó, apurando el paso.

– Es una misión secreta, ninguno de nosotros sabe el verdadero motivo – la miró un momento, sonriendo. – Pienso que Abarai san te contó sobre ella – Rangiku se sonrojó levemente.

– Me dijo que se iba en misión, pero no el motivo

– Si quieres saber por qué vine hasta aquí cuando él no está, simplemente es porque estaba verificando que el escuadrón estuviera en calma – la teniente no sabía cómo responder a esa afirmación. Estaba segura de que la Capitana tenía otros motivos ya que antes no la había visto por allí. – Me fue encomendada esa responsabilidad ya que este escuadrón no tiene Teniente ni Capitán. Ambos están en misión

– Si, lo sé. Hinamori kun está en Hueco Mundo – intentó cambiar de tema.

– Y también el Capitán Hitsugaya – cambió la dirección de su vista al cielo. Ya estaban caminando por los pasillos y se acercaban a los cuarteles del Cuarto Escuadrón. – Espero que todo esté saliendo bien. Me preocupa que no hayan enviado informes sobre las investigaciones

– ¿No enviaron informes?

– Supongo que será demasiado pronto. Aunque conociendo a Hitsugaya kun nunca es temprano – sonrió y volvió a mirar a Rangiku que no pudo evitar reír levemente. – Muy bien, aquí me quedo – dijo a modo de despedida Retsu al llegar a las puertas de su escuadrón.

– Nos vemos mañana, Capitana

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Grimmjow fue el único que me entendió y que me aceptó como soy. Para los demás sólo fui un objeto de estudio – concluyó Kokoro. Lo único que Orihime podía hacer era escucharla e intentar entender lo que la niña decía.

– ¿Un objeto de estudio? – preguntó, intentando ser coherente. Los pensamientos, los recuerdos y los sentimientos llenaban su mente y no la dejaban decir lo que quería decir.

– Nezumi nunca me consideró otra cosa

– ¿Nezumi? – los ojos de Orihime se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ese hombre nunca le gustó. Una desagradable bestia inmunda que trabajaba para Aizen y que los mismos shinigamis dejaron libre. Mas aún, le otorgaron poder al dejarlo a cargo de los laboratorios hollows y del control sobre las arenas de Hueco Mundo.

– Él fue el que me encontró en las arenas – continuó contando. – Me tomó bajo su tutela, escondiéndome de los shinigamis. Me crió, pero a la vez estudió cada parte de mi cuerpo y de mi alma – Hime la miraba anonadada. – Pero jamás quiso que nadie de Las Noches ni de las arenas tomara contacto conmigo. Menos los shinigamis, o Ulquiorra o tu

– Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Grimmjow?

– Me escapé. Tenía cinco años. Me topé con él en las arenas, cerca de Las Noches. Después de eso, siempre estaba con él a escondidas de Nezumi. Grimmjow me entrenó, pero luego – Kokoro recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido recientemente. Se le hizo presente todas las advertencias sobre Orihime y Ulquiorra que Nezumi le había hecho durante años. Y en ese instante estaba contándole absolutamente toda la verdad sobre su existencia a la mujer humana. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Orihime comenzaba a preocuparse por la actitud de la chica. Sentía que quería continuar escuchando todo lo que ella quisiera decirle.

– ¿Por qué? – la miró compungida. – ¿Por qué tu siendo humana vives aquí? – la mujer se sorprendió.

– ¿Por qué? – repitió. – Porque este es mi hogar

– ¿Hogar? – soltó el aire, burlándose. – ¿Llamas hogar a este mundo infestado de hollows que sólo piensan en comer almas humanas? Este lugar no es más que un basurero. Y para completarlo, está la basura shinigami – miró hacia otro lado.

– No digas eso – la voz de Orihime se había serenado. Ya podía hablar con naturalidad. Estaba shockeada por lo que Kokoro había dicho sobre su hijo, pero necesitaba saber más sobre ella. – Este es mi hogar desde que conocí a Ulquiorra

– No lo entiendo – insistió. – Viviendo con los que son como tu, ¿cómo pudiste venir aquí? Todos están muertos – Orihime sonrió.

– Tú no estás muerta, yo tampoco. Y Ulquiorra tampoco – miró un momento hacia la puerta, notando que estaba entreabierta. Lo ignoró. – Y por más que todos insistan con eso, nadie está muerto mientras su corazón siga latiendo

– Corazón – repitió en voz baja Kokoro. Luego miró intensamente a Orihime. – Los hollows no tenemos corazón – afirmó y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ya no estaba segura de ser un hollow.

– Si que lo tienen – sonrió amablemente, transmitiéndole a Kokoro tranquilidad. – Sólo deben saber encontrarlo

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

– Listo – se dijo a si misma Momo cuando atravesó la Garganta y entró en el Seireitei. Era de noche y todo estaba en calma. Quería evitar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Y lo más importante, necesitaba hablar con la Capitana Unohana. Apretó el sobre que traía en su mano derecha y con shumpo, desapareció.

Al llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Retsu tomó aire. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Su misión era informarle acerca de todo lo que sucedía en Hueco Mundo y por eso fue que Unohana la mandó a ella allí. Soltó el aire, intentando relajarse y golpeó suavemente el vidrio.

– Sabía que vendrías, pasa – la voz de la Capitana se coló suavemente en los oídos de Momo, que atravesó sin ninguna dificultad la ventana y se paró frente a Retsu, reverenciándola. – Deja las formalidades, siéntate – dijo. La mujer llevaba un kimono blanco y su trenza atada detrás de la nuca.

– Hicimos las pruebas de reiatsu sobre los tres ex Espada – se apuró a decir.

– ¿Tienen conclusiones?

– Ninguno de ellos fue el atacante – Retsu arrugó el ceño. – Si bien la zona pertenecía a Grimmjow, el nivel de su Gran Rey Cero es inferior al del ataque recibido por el Capitán. Además, Grimmjow tiene una coartada

– ¿Qué? – soltó asombrada.

– Cuando el Capitán fue atacado, él estaba en el mundo humano. Fue confirmado por Orihime Inoue

– ¿Qué hay de Ulquiorra?

– El nivel de Ulquiorra es muy superior. Y confirmó que Inoue san estaba en el mundo humano cuando sucedió el ataque. La coartada de Grimmjow es válida y no pudimos aprehenderlo

– Entonces descartaron que haya sido él, comprendo – se paró del futón y se acomodó en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. La habitación era grande y minuciosamente decorada.

– Hay algo más, Capitana – Momo dudaba, pero algo le decía que debía decírselo. Retsu la miró, intrigada. – El hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaien Kurosaki estaba en Hueco Mundo

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Estuve ahí cuando tu hijo nació – Ulquiorra miraba a Grimmjow atentamente. – La shinigami había colocado una gruesa barrera en la habitación, parecía que no quería que nadie supiera lo que sucedería allí dentro. Cuando me apoyé sobre el muro, encontré una brecha y pude sentir levemente el reiatsu de la vieja y de Orihime – tomó aire y continuó. – Cuando nació, su reiatsu era humano, pero a los pocos segundos una fuerza descomunal me obligó a hincarme de rodillas

– ¿Fuerza descomunal?

– Era un enorme poder espiritual. Y era hollow – Ulquiorra apretó los dientes. – Después no sentí nada más. Salió casi corriendo de la habitación con el niño envuelto en mantas y entró al final del pasillo

– Luego de eso yo – Ulquiorra no continuó, no podía hacerlo. Una gran presión apretaba su garganta. Jamás había pensado en que lo afectaría tanto recordar.

– No es todo, Ulquiorra. En el lugar donde ella entró con el bebé había alguien. No sé quién era, ni lo que buscaba, pero no era humano, ni shinigami, ni hollow. Y estoy casi seguro que fue él quien se llevó al crío

– Nezumi – afirmó por lo bajo Ulquiorra. – ¿Qué es lo que insinúas? ¿Que mi hijo estaba vivo cuando nació y que ese insecto se lo llevó al laboratorio?

– No son simples insinuaciones – la seriedad de Grimmjow alarmaba a Ulquiorra cada vez más. Hacía años que lo conocía y jamás lo había visto así. – Cinco años más tarde conocí a Kokoro. Era una niña pequeña y estaba sola y llorando. Fui conociéndola y entendiendo que ella no era como nosotros. Tenía máscara y podía sellar su liberación, pero no era un arrancar normal. Ella crecía al ritmo humano, adquiría características únicas y su obstinación porque era diferente hizo que yo mismo quisiera saber más sobre ella

– Crecer como humano – Ulquiorra recordó lo que había escuchado antes de la boca de Kokoro. ¿Cómo un hollow podía crecer al ritmo de un humano?

– Y descubrí que ella no es como nosotros porque no es un cúmulo de almas, ella es un alma en un cuerpo. No pongas esa cara de idiota – bromeó un poco, – yo tampoco lo entiendo

– ¿Eso es posible? ¿Un hollow con cuerpo humano?

– ¿Acaso Kurosaki no es un shinigami con cuerpo humano? – preguntó, haciendo referencia a Ichigo.

– El único que puede decirte la verdad es el científico de mierda ese que todos los shinigamis apañan tanto. Estoy seguro que esa rata es quien se llevó a tu hijo, y estoy convencido que no murió al nacer – lo miró intensamente. No se atrevía a decirlo, pero estaba seguro que Kokoro era hija de Ulquiorra.


	44. Capítulo 43

**Hola a todos! Tengo mucha vergüenza. Los dejé pagando mucho tiempo! Es que mi vida se complica a veces... Como todo. En fin. Hoy traje un capítulo corto, es que mi concentración deja mucho qué desear y ni hablemos de mi inspiración. Espero que les guste de todas formas y que amerite un comentario.**

**Por otro lado estoy muy contenta porque hemos llegado a los 160 reviews, ¡es mucho! Gracias a todos por eso!**

**Respondo algunos comentarios:**

**pbdbgt:** Es cierto, pobre de Ulquiorra. Nunca se puso a pensar que tal vez Grimmjow quiso decirle algo importante y él, simplemente, lo quiso matar. ¡Le debe una disculpa! Y el shock es demasiado para él. Espero que sepa resolverlo... Y lo de Rukia, mmm... quizá te lleves una sorpresa.

**desesperada1245:** La verdad sobre Kokoro está casi sobre la mesa. Aunque ¿cuál es la verdad? Mmm... Y dónde estuvo Nezumi, pronto se sabrá.

**Viesna:** Kokoro si es la hija de ellos y sí que he dejado un regadero de migajas xD Pronto se sabrá la verdad verdadera de todo esto. La reunión será prontito, mucho antes de lo que imaginamos, jeje. Gracias!

**Chi002:** Definitivamente Momo quedó tontita después de todo lo que le sucedió. ¡Fue demasiado contarle a Unohana! Amo a Grimmjow! Gracias por las inspiraciones!

**flower: **¡Por supuesto que lo terminaré! Gracias por el comentario! Espero que pronto tenga más tiempo, más concentración y más inspiración!

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

El lugar era oscuro. Lo único que podía divisar entre la penumbra era una tenue luz azul que provenía de algún lugar en el techo. La luz oscilaba lentamente, como si el aire la moviera a su voluntad. Intentó decir algo, intentó abrir los ojos, pero nada podía hacer más que pensar. Las imágenes que reflejaba su mente eran confusas y le parecían lejanas.

– No recuerdo la última vez que bajé la dosis – pudo escuchar una voz ronca que provenía de algún lugar de la penumbra. No lograba distinguir nada por más que se esforzara. – Pero estoy seguro que soportarás estos trastornos – el sujeto sonrió y se acercó al lugar donde ella estaba. Podía saber que estaba recostada en un lugar suave. – Al fin sé qué hacer contigo, shinigami – dijo severamente. Pudo notar cómo los ojos del sujeto se clavaban en ella, aún manteniendo los suyos apenas entre abiertos. El hombre sonreía con satisfacción.

El aire del ambiente era denso. Se notaba que no entraba la luz en aquella habitación. No podía saber dónde estaba y no reconocía para nada al hombre que le hablaba. Una vez más intentó moverse o decir algo, pero nada sucedió. De pronto notó que el sujeto cambió la expresión de su rostro y que el aire se puso más denso.

– Hay problemas allá arriba – dijo, queriendo informarle. – Tú no sabes qué bien nos la pasaremos – rió irónicamente. – Ahora que el príncipe metió sus narices en medio, no puedo menos que jugar mi mejor carta – volvió a mirarla lujuriosamente. – Y tú eres esa carta – se acercó más. Pudo sentir el aroma extraño y el pequeño reiatsu del hombre. – Tú, shinigami

**Habitación de Orihime y Ulquiorra**

El silencio se había apoderado del ambiente. Orihime cerró los ojos un momento intentando concentrarse en la lejanía, fuera de Las Noches. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Grimmjow estuviera haciendo lo que le había prometido y de que Ulquiorra estuviese a salvo. Suspiró cansada.

– Parece que pudieron controlar a Kaien – comentó Kokoro queriendo cambiar de tema. Supuso que fue demasiado para Orihime haber hablado tanto sobre el pasado, pero la curiosidad había podido con ella en esos momentos. Sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer humana y se sentía muy a gusto haciéndolo. La castaña la miró.

– Si. Está bajo un hechizo shinigami. Parece que Ukitake san está allí con Kaien

– Grimmjow está en su cueva – afirmó con severidad Kokoro, como si realmente estuviera sintiendo su presencia. – Y está con el príncipe

– ¿Con "el príncipe"? – esa forma de llamar a Ulquiorra logró quitarle una sonrisa. Sabía que los habitantes de Las Noches solían llamarlo así, pero nunca había escuchado a uno hacerlo. Kokoro se ruborizó. – No es nada – rió. – ¿Quieres cambiarte? – recordó que había seleccionado un vestido para darle a la joven. Tomó la prenda y se la extendió a la arrancar. – Es mío, pero ya no lo uso, puedes quedártelo – sonrió. La chica lo tomó.

– Debería ir – comentó, incorporándose en la cama.

– Iremos juntas. Quisiera poder contarle a Ulquiorra todo lo que me dijiste – debía contárselo. Todo era demasiado coincidente. ¿Cuántos años podía tener esa niña? Quince o dieciséis, no más. Y si crecía como humana y si tenía un cuerpo humano, ¿podría ser su hija? La miraba atentamente, asimilando todos sus gestos y su voz. Cada vez le costaba menos verla parecida a Ulquiorra.

– ¿A él? – preguntó sorprendida. No estaba segura de eso.

– Si. Él sabrá cómo podemos hallar la verdad sobre ti

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

– ¿Kaien Kurosaki? – preguntó Unohana, sin poder ocultar su asombro. Momo asintió.

– Él estaba descontrolado. Permanecía en las habitaciones dentro de los laboratorios hollows en Las Noches. Su reiatsu explotó y Ulquiorra san logró controlarlo. El Capitán Ukitake lo selló con bakudoh y – de pronto la imagen de Toushiro diciéndole que no dijera nada sobre Kaien invadió su mente.

– ¿Y? – Retsu estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que seguía.

– Están esperando encontrar alguna forma para que pueda autocontrolarse – dijo cabizbaja. Dudaba si decirle sobre el llamado a Urahara.

– ¿Por qué no avisaron al doceavo escuadrón? – preguntó, Momo se sobresaltó y la miró algo desconcertada.

– No lo sé, fue decisión del Capitán Ukitake

– ¿A quién llamaron? – insistió, suponiendo que Momo le ocultaba información. La joven agachó la cabeza. Ya había hablado demasiado como para ocultarle a la Capitana lo que faltaba.

– El Capitán Ukitake mandó a llamar a Kisuke Urahara – Unohana tomó aire profundamente, e hizo unos segundos de silencio.

– A partir de ahora serás discreta con este tema. El caso de Kurosaki es secreto – se miraron intensamente. – Tu Capitán está en el mundo humano por él – Momo se sorprendió. – Y es precisamente porque hay demasiado en juego que no debes decirle esto a nadie más. Supongo que me lo has contado porque estamos en confianza y confío en que el Capitán Hitsugaya te pidió que no lo divulgues y que no se lo cuentes al Comandante General – la teniente asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces te pediré lo mismo. El informe sobre lo que sucedió con los ex Espada lo daré yo. Haré un reporte escrito y se lo enviaré al Comandante – volvió a sentarse. – Tú regresarás a Hueco Mundo y vigilarás la estabilidad de Kurosaki. Es imprescindible que me digas exactamente todo lo que allí suceda, si es necesario minuto a minuto

– Si, Capitana

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Ahora si que la has liado – la voz de Kisuke llamó la atención de Juushiro, que inmediatamente sonrió, sintiéndose aliviado.

– ¡Urahara san! ¡Al fin llegas! – comentó, a modo de saludo, el peliblanco.

– Veo que las cosas se pusieron feas – Urahara estaba serio. Se acercó a la barrera que Kaien tenía sobre si y apenas la rozó, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. – Esto...

– ¿Qué sucede, Urahara? – preguntó Ukitake mostrando su profunda preocupación. El del sombrero lo miró con su rostro ensombrecido.

– Esto es más grave de lo que suponía – se acercó a Juushiro, que estaba confundido por lo que su viejo amigo decía. – ¿Está inconsciente? – preguntó.

– Hace unos treinta minutos se durmió. Estaba exhausto. Cuando lo encontramos, peleaba con Ulquiorra san. Estaba descontrolado, fuera de si. Tuve que usar bakudoh para controlarlo. Estoy seguro de que no era él mismo, parecía como si alguien o algo lo estuviese controlando

– ¿Qué sucedió luego? – Urahara estaba seguro de que Kaien había tenido dificultades desde que entró en Hueco Mundo.

– Luego una columna de luz atravesó su cuerpo y comenzó a salir de él un gran reiatsu con esencia shinigami. Por eso coloqué esta barrera

– Si lo que creo es cierto, entonces al fin pudo liberarse de aquello que le hicieron – las palabras de Urahara eran frías y serias. Ukitake lo miró intensamente, queriendo adivinar qué era aquello a lo que se refería su compañero. – Necesito llevarlo a los laboratorios. No creo que sea prudente llevarlo al mundo humano y necesito algunas cosas. ¿Crees que será posible usar algunas instalaciones?

– Por supuesto – dijo con voz grave Hallibel. – Lo que podamos hacer estará a tu alcance. Utiliza los laboratorios hollow, así los shinigamis no podrán hacer nada. Mientras estés bajo Las Noches, ellos no intervendrán – miró a Juushiro a los ojos, y él asintió. – Llamaré al encargado de los laboratorios y él preparará todo

* * *

**¡Espero ansiosa comentarios! ¡Gracias! Mary**


	45. Capítulo 44

**Hola a todos! Ustedes sabrán perdonar la demora. Es que estuve demasiado ocupada en mis quehaceres que apenas si he tenido tiempo para revisar el correo electrónico.  
****Pero, para la espera sirve de consuelo este capítulo lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos. Espero les guste y amerite un review.**

**Ahora las devoluciones:**

**pbdbgt: **no hay cuidado! Mientras lo leas, no importa cuando sea. Me alegra que aún continues la historia, la tengo demasiado abandonada, pero no es porque yo quiera, eh! Espero poder terminarla, porque como bien dijiste, está llegando a su fin.

**Emo Romantica 03:** La conversación entre Ulquiorra y Grimmjow es una de las mejores partes de la historia. Es divertida, y parece casi imposible, pero si lo piensas bien, hubiera sido algo así. Gracias por seguir ahí leyendo esta linda locura.

**Chi002:** Por supuesto que lo continuaré hasta el final, puedes quedarte tranquila. Es que últimamente estoy demasiado ocupada. Pero aunque me tome mucho tiempo, la seguiré.

**Y gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan. Gracias, Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**Laboratorios**

Kisuke trabajaba sobre unas máquinas que había pedido prestadas a los hollows que trabajaban en los laboratorios. Decidió que era mejor comenzar de inmediato, incluso sin la autorización del encargado, aquel científico llamado Nezumi. Mostraba una preocupación que comenzaba a alterar a Juushiro, que observaba a su amigo sentado en una silla, cerca de la puerta. Kaien permanecía bajo una barrera doble que Urahara mismo había puesto sobre él, para reforzar el kidoh de Ukitake.

Suspiró nuevamente antes de girar sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado. Ésta rechinó. Miró a su viejo compañero fijamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Kaien, que estaba recostado sobre una camilla especial que pertenecía a los laboratorios.

– Espero que todo esto sea lo correcto – comentó Kisuke y miró nuevamente a Ukitake. – Por lo que pude analizar, y hubiese preferido hacerlo con mis métodos, el reiatsu que apareció de pronto es el verdadero poder de Kaien. Él es un shinigami puro, hijo de dos shinigamis, por eso tiene un reiatsu tan potente. A diferencia de Rika, nació con un potencial especial – hizo una breve pausa que provocó un escalofrío en el capitán – y eso fue mi culpa

– ¿Tu culpa?

– Después del nacimiento de Rika, y viendo que su reiatsu fue estable y humano desde el momento de su concepción, quise hacer unas modificaciones en el gigai de Rukia. Siempre pensé que eso había provocado una mutación en el reiatsu de Kaien, pero descarté esa posibilidad cuando la Capitana Unohana intervino en el asunto. La Sociedad de Almas determinó que ese niño que apenas nacía debía ser observado con cautela por su potencial oculto. Nosotros no podíamos sentir reiatsu alguno proveniente del cuerpo del bebé, que si era humano físicamente hablando

– No entiendo demasiado lo que dices. ¿Estás insinuando que…? – Kisuke no lo dejó terminar.

– Alguien modificó las características del reiatsu de Kaien en el momento en el que salió del cuerpo falso de Rukia. Sé lo que hice con el gigai, y lo pude confirmar en estos días desde que Renji fue asignado a su misión especial. Mientras Kaien estuvo en el vientre de su madre no podíamos sentir su presencia porque el gigai absorbía y estabilizaba el poder espiritual del bebé

– ¿Hablas de Retsu? – el del sombrero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

– En el momento del parto sentí una presión espiritual de tal magnitud que me obligó a ponerme de rodillas. Luego, desapareció. Y la Sociedad de Almas me pidió que no dijera nada sobre eso, que ellos tomarían los recaudos necesarios – Juushiro se levantó como un resorte de la silla. Estaba iracundo.

– ¡¿Y no hiciste nada? – gritó y Urahara agachó la cabeza.

– Al principio estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que la Sociedad de Almas se empeñaba en ocultar. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero cuando había agotado todos mis recursos, necesitaba estudiar a Kairn… Quise hacerlo, quise investigar, pero Ichigo no me dejó

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

El lugar no había cambiado en nada. Los laboratorios del área de investigaciones del Seireitei eran como los recordaba. No tenía certezas sobre la última vez que había estado allí, pero tampoco se moría de ganas por saberlo. Estaba alterada. No quería verse inmersa en ese embrollo, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar hacía quince años atrás.

– Capitana, por favor, pase a la oficina. El Capitán Kurotsuchi la atenderá a la brevedad – un pequeño shinigami de aspecto dudoso la acompañó hasta el despacho de Mayuri. Era absolutamente necesario que hablara con él y supiera de una vez por todas qué era lo que habían descubierto hasta ese momento sobre aquel viejo experimento que intentaron hacer. Apretó con su mano derecha la carta que había ido a buscar al despacho del Capitán Abarai.

– Capitana Retsu Unohana, ¿qué milagro es este? – dijo Mayuri al entrar a su despacho, a modo de desagradable saludo. Traía su atuendo habitual. Retsu se limitó a no contestarle. Él se acercó a su sillón detrás del escritorio y se sentó. Estaba serio. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – soltó.

– Esto – sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa con brusquedad. El Capitán la miró con sorpresa. – Dime qué es lo que significa

– ¿Una carta? – dijo, con ironía. – ¿Qué es esa carta?

– ¡No te hagas el idiota! – gritó. – ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? – preguntó con bronca. – Tú la pusiste en la oficina de la Teniente Hinamori

– ¿Eh? – arqueó una ceja. – No sé de qué me habla, Capitana – tomó la carta y la abrió. Su expresión de incredulidad no cambió en lo absoluto. – Esta carta es vieja – la cerró y la volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio donde estaba. – ¿Qué quieres saber, Capitana? – inquirió.

– ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron hacer hace quince años? – fue directa. Ambos se miraban intensamente.

– ¿De verdad lo quieres saber? – preguntó. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Deberías preguntárselo a él

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Su paso era apresurado. Debía buscar a Nezumi y obligarlo a que le dijera la verdad. Si era necesario, recurriría a la fuerza. Ya no entraba dentro de si, estaba como poseído por una fuerza descomunal que lo obligaba, que lo doblegaba y lo impulsaba a saber la verdad sobre su hijo. Kokoro podía ser su hija. Realmente podía serlo y él no se detendría hasta saberlo.

Entró en la gran sala de reuniones. Le faltaban pocos metros más para llegar a los laboratorios y enfrentarse a la verdad. Ese científico se lo diría, podía jurarlo. Levantó la vista un momento y se quedó estático en su lugar. Jamás había sentido tales sensaciones recorrerlo en un segundo. Su corazón latía con violencia. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y no podía pestañear. Estaba tieso, atónito y fijo en una imagen sin poderla asimilar. Allí, parada en la puerta, mirándolo, apenas ruborizada, estaba Kokoro. Llevaba una solera verde que recordaba era de Orihime. La luz del sol artificial se colaba por los ventanales y alumbraban todo con un brillo especial.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba encontrárselo tan pronto y más aún, no había notado su presencia en lo más mínimo. Los ojos verdes de él la observaban con detenimiento. Se respiraba en el aire nerviosismo y tensión, la misma tensión que Kokoro sentía en el pasado cuando lo veía por los pasillos de Las Noches. Toda su vida la había intimidado la presencia de Ulquiorra. Sólo pensarlo cerca o creer que se podría encontrar con él la aterrorizaba a tal punto que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Pero, cuando Nezumi le ordenó acercarse a él, tomó una confianza inusitada y pudo sobreponerse a ese miedo que el ex Espada le infundía.

Pero, en ese fugaz instante, todo aquello cuanto había construido, todo el esfuerzo puesto en que la presencia del arrancar no la hiciera recular, se desvaneció. Le temblaban las rodillas. Podía sentir una gota de sudor helado recorrerle la espalda. Él dio dos pasos, acercándose más a ella y su expresión se endureció nuevamente, mostrando la seguridad que Kokoro siempre había admirado en silencio.

Desde atrás de Kokoro apareció Orihime. Vio a Ulquiorra acercándose a la joven y dejó de caminar. Los observó en silencio desde la penumbra del pasillo. Notó que la arrancar se movió unos pasos, acercándose a él con temor. Estaba segura de que estaba muerta de miedo. Se abrazó a si misma, pretendiendo con eso ayudar a esa niña a enfrentarse a su verdad. ¿Sería realmente su hija?

Sólo los separaban tres pasos. Se miraban intensamente. Podían sentir el latido de sus corazones, alterados, queriendo salirse de sus pechos agujereados. Si, eran hollows. Pero eso no los podía detener. Sentían. Podían sentirse el uno al otro, queriendo reconocer exactamente lo mismo. Varías veces quisieron decir algo, articular sólo una pequeña y escurridiza palabra que no se escapaba de sus labios. Ulquiorra abrió levemente la boca unos segundos, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Kokoro apretó sus puños.

– Es… – comenzó a decir la niña, pero inmediatamente se detuvo, volviéndose a perder en la intenso color verde de los ojos de él. Bajó la vista.

– ¿Estás bien? – al fin las palabras, frías e insensibles, volvieron a su boca como si le llegara el alma al cuerpo. Ulquiorra no podía quitar su vista de encima de ella. Orihime notó ese hipnotismo y sonrió levemente. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que ella era su hija. Lo sentía, lo notaba dentro de si misma, en sus entrañas. Kokoro era su hija. La arrancar levantó la cabeza.

– Si – contestó escuetamente. Todo cuanto quería decir se le había olvidado. No podía articular palabras. Su garganta estaba anudada.

– ¿Dónde ibas? – insistió con las preguntas. Tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Estaba frente a alguien que desconocía, pero que sentía tan familiar que lo asustaba.

– A buscarte – Orihime decidió intervenir tras el silencio de Kokoro. Salió de la oscuridad del pasillo y se colocó junto a ella. La mirada que le daba a Ulquiorra era tranquilizante. Él pudo relajar sus hombros. Luego, volvió su vista a la joven que no podía dejar de mirarlo con la misma intensidad.

– ¿A buscarme? – preguntó para confirmar. Era extraño que ellas quisieran encontrarlo a él, ¿cuál sería su propósito?

– Necesitamos hablar contigo – Orihime sonrió. – Kokoro – la tomó por la mano, sorprendiendo a la chica. – Ella…

– Ella es la que atacó al Capitán Hitsugaya – la voz repulsiva de Nezumi retumbó por toda la sala. Los tres llevaron su mirada hacia el científico que apareció desde la izquierda.

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– ¿Qué es eso? – la voz de Rika sorprendió sobremanera a Uryu, que jugaba con el objeto que Urahara le había dado en el hospital. La miró y atrapó en su mano derecha la supuesta garganta.

– Nada – dijo y apartó la vista. Rika se sentó junto a él. Estaban en el comedor de la casa de los Kurosaki.

– ¿Te lo dio Urahara san, no? – preguntó, suponiendo que aquel pequeño objeto era algún artilugio extraño. – Renji san me dijo que los vio hablando

– Urahara piensa – comenzó a hablar con dificultad. No podía entender nada sobre lo que Kisuke pretendía – que yo podría serle de ayuda

– ¿Y para qué te dio eso? – insistió la joven.

– Es una garganta – afirmó, volviendo su mirada hacia ella. – Pero no sé como funciona, y menos podría serle de ayuda – dijo con bronca e impotencia. Apartó nuevamente la vista hacia el objeto, abriendo la mano.

– No necesitarás ir – la voz que se escuchó hizo que ambos voltearan sobre sus asientos para descubrir con sorpresa al dueño. – Iré yo


	46. Capítulo 45

**Hola a todos! Esta vez pude sentarme unos minutos y escribir! Así que les dejo este capítulo. Cada vez se pone más y más interesante. Espero les guste y amerite un review. Nos leemos! Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Estaba segura de que aquello que restringía su reiatsu había sido retirado. Podía notar la densidad del aire del ambiente. El olor era repugnante y estaba impregnado en sus fosas nasales. Tenía un brazo sobre la cabeza, su codo estaba doblado y con la punta de los dedos podía rozar su cabello. Movió apenas el anular y el medio y notó que su pelo era mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Hizo una mueca de asco al notar que estaba áspero y sucio.

Intentó mover una pierna y logró levantarla unos centímetros. Dobló la rodilla hasta que su pierna quedó perpendicular a la cama donde yacía su cuerpo. Sus músculos habían perdido su tonicidad, estaba segura. Además, sentía un horrible dolor en la sien que la obligaba a mantener sus ojos cerrados. Sólo pensar en abrirlos y encontrarse con una fuente lumínica la hacía estremecerse.

De pronto, imágenes de un pasado que parecía muy lejano la atormentaban. Sentía gotas de lluvia arrancarle la piel, como si de pequeñas dagas se tratase. Estaba mojada y tenía frío, pero corría hacia alguna parte. Huía de algo, pero no recordaba de qué. El llanto de un niño pequeño y el llamado de una niña le retumbaban en la cabeza, haciendo eco. Apretó los dientes. No quería recordar, al menos no en ese momento.

Levantó con cautela la otra pierna, hasta adoptar la misma postura que con la primera. Notó que la cubría algo parecido a una manta liviana. No sentía frío ni calor y ya se había acostumbrado al olor. A lo lejos podía notar un sonido extraño, que parecía el correr del agua, pero no estaba segura. Rumores de voces y de lluvia se mezclaban con un ensordecedor dolor en el pecho que la aprisionaba contra la cama.

Alguien entró en la habitación, estaba segura. No quiso moverse. Esa persona depositó algo sobre una mesa, que sonó a metal. La persona trajo consigo un aroma a flores. Sonrió involuntariamente y otra vez imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Una niña pequeña, un bebé, shinigamis, espadas, sangre. Una sonrisa cálida.

– Veo que está mejor, Shinigami sama – la que hablaba era una mujer. Su voz era suave y cantarina. – Le traje algo de beber – continuó. – Si es que puede oírme, le pido que no se esfuerce. Pronto se sentirá mejor – le recomendó. – Le dejo una muda de ropa y agua para que pueda higienizarse. Por ahora no podrá ingerir alimentos – la mujer se retiró, cerrando la puerta con llave. El rumor de sus pasos se desvaneció en pocos segundos. Y otra vez la atormentaron los recuerdos.

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

El Capitán Kurotsuchi había sido claro, no le diría absolutamente nada porque él se había abierto de ese experimento. Nunca quiso inmiscuirse en los planes de aquel sujeto y menos si esas investigaciones se habían hecho en Hueco Mundo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba nerviosa. Le transpiraban las manos y no podía mantener su postura tranquila de siempre.

Estaba obviando los protocolos al no pedir autorización a la Capitana Soi Fong para entrar en la prisión subterránea, pero era urgente que ella supiera en qué consistía exactamente aquel viejo proyecto, que había nacido como un experimento de Sosuke Aizen cuando aún era Teniente del Goitei y la misma Cámara de los 46 había querido implementar años después, a pesar de todo.

Entró de incógnito a través de las gruesas puertas y caminó por los retorcidos y laberínticos pasillos que la conducirían a la celda donde el Capitán Traidor estaba encerrado de por vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y atravesó la última puerta que la separaba. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en una habitación en penumbras, sin ventanas. El aire era denso.

– ¿A qué debo este honor, Capitana Unohana? – la voz de Sosuke hizo que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizara. Miles de veces en el pasado había mantenido largas conversaciones con el ex Capitán, pero jamás se había sentido como en ese instante, tan impotente e indefensa frente a su figura. Pero logró sobreponerse a sus miedos y se acercó a la reja. Inmediatamente sintió las restricciones en su reiatsu que atrapaban allí al traidor.

– Vine a – lo miró a los ojos. Él sólo tenía un ojo destapado. Todavía conservaba aquellas ataduras que le habían hecho cuando lo capturaron hacía más de veinte años – a pedirte que me expliques

– ¿Explicaciones? ¿Qué tipo de explicaciones le puedo dar yo, atrapado en esta prisión, a semejante figura de elite de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros? – su voz era de lo más irónica. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Retsu.

– Hace quince años se decidió implementar un proyecto que el Capitán Kurotsuchi halló en uno de los laboratorios que pertenecían a la Octava Espada

– Mi querido Szayelapollo Grantz – afirmó, en un fingido tono nostálgico.

– La investigación estaba completa. Incluso habían comenzado a desarrollarse dos prototipos. No sabemos la razón, pero este proyecto se había abandonado. Mayuri quiso convencer a la Cámara de los 46 de que eso no le serviría para nada al Seireitei, pero ellos no quisieron escuchar y le dieron a un científico que trabajaba en los laboratorios orden de continuar con el proyecto y desarrollar dos injertos para implementar en dos almas humanas, como se describía en el proyecto original

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Las cosas que hacía Szayelapollo no siempre estaban vinculadas a pedidos míos, mi querida Capitana – dijo, queriendo correrse del lugar que le estaba dando Retsu. Ella arrugó el ceño.

– Más tarde apareció esta carta – sacó el papel de entre su kimono y lo abrió. – Está escrita por ti, Sosuke – el tono de voz de la Capitana era duro y firme. – Y bien sabes que está dirigida a alguien del Goitei. ¿A quién? – Aizen sonrió y luego largó una carcajada.

– ¿A quién? – siguió riendo. – ¡¿A quién? – gritó, y su rostro se volvió sombrío de pronto. – ¿No es obvio? – preguntó. – Al Comandante General – afirmó con severidad. Retsu se sorprendió, pero se esforzó en que él no lo notara.

– ¿A Yamamoto dono? ¿Por qué?

– El viejo siempre quiso tener humanos que le sirvan, humanos como Kurosaki – dijo, provocando al fin que el rostro de Retsu mostrara su sorpresa. – Y por eso se me ocurrió que sería interesante tener nuestro propio mesías entre los humanos. Pero no uno que no pudiésemos controlar, sino uno nuestro, que hiciese y dijese lo que le mandáramos, sin objeciones. El proyecto original era ese, lo que le hicieron hacer a Nezumi san fue otra cosa

– ¿Nezumi?

– Él fue el que se quedó con toda la información que Szayelapollo tenía sobre este experimento, que fue cancelado por mí cuando el viejo dijo que no le interesaba. Resulta que ahora me entero que si le interesaba, lo que no quería era meterse conmigo – irónico.

– ¿Qué es lo que hicieron con el alma del humano?

– No sabría decirte…

– Mientes

– Eso no es cierto – sonrió nuevamente. – No sé qué modificaciones habrá hecho Nezumi sobre el prototipo original, así que no puedo decirte qué le hicieron al humano donde insertaron la semilla – Retsu hizo unos segundos de silencio. – Dime algo – Aizen llamó su atención cuando notó que ella no respondía. – ¿A quién usaron?

– Al hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki

– Oh… – sonrió nuevamente.

– Y al hijo de Ulquiorra – Sosuke la miró con sorpresa.

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

– ¡Ichigo! – gritó Uryu. No entraba dentro de si mismo. Se paró violentamente dejando el objeto sobre la mesa.

– Papá – la voz de Rika se quebró en un llanto desconsolado. Corrió a abrazar a su padre que vestía de shinigami. Estaba parado en la puerta con su zampakutoh enfundada en la espalda. Abrazó a su hija con cariño, pero continuó mirando a Uryu por sobre el hombro de ella.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Ichigo? – insistió el quincy con su mirada intensa. Estaba más calmo, y quería entender lo que su amigo pretendía. Lo que no podía era permitirle continuar con esa locura. – Sabes que estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida al salir tan pronto de tu cuerpo

– No quiero escucharte, Ishida – Rika se separó de Ichigo y miró a Uryu aún con lágrimas en los ojos. – Dame eso – ordenó.

– No lo haré – Uryu tomó violentamente el objeto con la mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza. – Urahara fue muy claro, diseñó esto para que yo fuera a ayudarle – su voz se notaba alterada. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Ichigo para golpearlo. No podía comprender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Él también estaba preocupado por la situación de Kaien, pero no estaba preparado para dejar que su amigo ponga en riesgo su vida humana. Además, Ukitake y Urahara estaban en Hueco Mundo, ayudándolo.

– Entonces vendrás conmigo – dijo, corriendo a Rika con delicadeza y acercándose al quincy. Se paró frente a él, a pocos centímetros. Lo miró intensamente, queriendo transmitirle toda la seguridad que sentía respecto a la decisión que había tomado minutos antes en el hospital. – Sé a lo que me estoy arriesgando, pero he decidido que Kaien volverá a casa. No haré lo mismo que hice con Rukia – Uryu no quitaba los ojos de los de Ichigo.

Apretó el objeto en su puño, quebrándolo y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Rika los miraba algo espantada, pero sentía una leve presión en el pecho que la hacía sentir segura. La determinación de su padre, el verlo convertido en shinigami, la calidez de su imponente reiatsu, le daban esperanzas. Uryu la miró de reojo y ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. Un agujero negro se abrió en medio de la sala y un fuerte viento arremolinó todo lo que allí había, atrayéndolo a la oscuridad. Ambos se metieron dentro, desapareciendo instantáneamente. La garganta se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Ella es la que atacó al Capitán Hitsugaya – la voz repulsiva de Nezumi retumbó por toda la sala. Los tres llevaron su mirada hacia el científico que apareció desde la izquierda. – ¿Qué? ¿Kokoro chan no les contó lo mal que se portó? – irónico. Ulquiorra llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su zampakutoh. Kokoro giró y dio tres pasos en dirección al científico. – ¿Por qué me miran así? En este momento estoy haciendo mi declaración, y esa niña arrancar es la única culpable. Ella lanzó un Gran Rey Cero sobre el Capitán Shinigami a quemarropa, y además inculpó a Grimmjow sama. ¿Acaso no es obvio que lo que digo es la pura verdad? ¡Vamos Kokoro chan! ¡Cuéntales lo bien que la pasaste haciéndolo!

– Basta – dijo ella. Las palabras estaban atrancadas en su garganta. Quería gritar, quería abalanzarse sobre Nezumi y matarlo. Le temblaban las rodillas. Estaba tan cerca de la verdad, de su verdad y le pasaba esto. – ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? – Nezumi sonrió.

– Porque es cierto. ¿No te hicieron las pruebas? ¿No te has presentado como el arrancar poderoso que eres? – insistió. Su rostro se tornó serio. Miró a Ulquiorra. – ¿No les has dicho sobre tu resurrección y tu entrenamiento? Me extraña, Ulquiorra sama, que usted no se haya dado cuenta del potencial de esta mujer – intentó provocarlo. Orihime, que se había mantenido en silencio, se acercó a Kokoro y la tomó por la mano.

– Usted – dijo con una fortaleza y decisión que sorprendió a Ulquiorra. Su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que sucedía, pero se mantuvo estoico con los ojos puestos en el científico. – No tiene derecho de hacer una acusación semejante. Esta joven no es más que un rehén de sus investigaciones. Si hizo algo indebido, fue bajo su absoluta responsabilidad

– ¿Ah si? ¿Eso le ha dicho? – rió. – Has hecho muy bien, Kokoro chan. Te los estás ganando, como habíamos arreglado. Me asombra tu capacidad de actuación – se acercó unos metros a ellos. – ¿De verdad creyeron todo lo que esta inmunda mutación les ha dicho? – se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, exageradamente. – ¡No me digan que creyeron que era su pequeño perdido! – gritó, teatralmente. Uliquiorra desenvainó su espada y con un sonido se colocó frente a Nezumi. El filo de la zampakutoh le rozó el cuello, haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara por este y manchara su guardapolvo. El científico sonrió más enfáticamente. – Lo has hecho muy bien Kokoro chan – miró a Ulquiorra a los ojos. Sus orbes verdes estaban inyectados de sangre y rabia. – Mátame – lo provocó, en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¡Ulquiorra! – la voz de Toushiro se escuchó en la habitación. El ex Cuarto Espada no se movió ni un centímetro. – ¿Qué significa esto? – inquirió.

* * *

**Uf! Es difícil manejar a Aizen sama. Justo cuando estaba escribiendo esto, leí el spoiler de las nuevas novelas de Bleach, donde Aizen aparece y habla. Así que me copié un poco el sarcasmo y la ironía del original para que quede un poco más real. Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado la decisión de Ichigo, que a mi parecer es lo más "Ichigo" que pude lograr, jaja.**

**Y Ulquiorra... no sé qué pensar sobre "mi Ulquiorra". Aquí lo planteo como un ser frío, pero que ha llegado a sus límites de paciencia. Yo tampoco le tendría paciencia al científico ese! Espero no lo mate antes de que diga la verdad, je.**

**Con gusto leeré y responderé sus comentarios. Sayonara, Mary.**


	47. Capítulo 46

**Esta vez actualicé más rápido! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. No avanzará mucho la historia, pero algo es algo. Pronto habrá más acción, es promesa.  
****Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios por diversos lugares (fanfiction, face, etc.) y también a aquellos que no se atreven a comentar. Espero que algún día lo hagan. No cuesta más que un minuto y para los escritores, son miles de energías para continuar.**

**pbdbgt: **¿Será su hija o sólo una coincidencia? ¿Nezumi contará al fin la verdad sobre lo que sucedió hace quince años? Me alegra que estés loca por los híbridos. Desde ya te digo que acá tendrás varios, jeje. Gracias!

**ENYA GLEZ MOR: **¡Que bueno que hayas comenzado a leer! Cuando leas esto, es el agradecimiento por tus reviews en los capítulos pasados. ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! Espero más comentarios tuyos! Gracias!

**Y especiales gracias a las chicas del club de fans del UlquiHime, y a las chicas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. ¡Gracias a todas por dejarme entrar allí! Y más por leer esta historia y todas las otras. Mil gracias!**

**Los dejo con el capítulo y espero comenarios, críticas, sugerencias. Besos, Mary**

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

– ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Aizen, muy sorprendido, refiriéndose a su ex Espada.

– Ulquiorra fue revivido por Orihime Inoue años más tarde de tu encierro – respondió Retsu, sinceramente. No tenía caso ocultar la información, de todas formas Sosuke no tenía posibilidades de hacer nada desde ese remoto lugar. – Y ellos tuvieron un hijo, hace quince años

– ¿Tu atendiste ese parto? – preguntó. Estaba realmente interesado en aquel tema. Nunca había escuchado, ni siquiera rumores, sobre que los hollows pudieran concebir con humanos. Y conociendo los poderes de Ulquiorra, era una historia que merecía ser escuchada.

– Yo atendí el parto, pero el bebé murió al nacer – era mentira, pero no podía decir otra cosa. Después de todo, había entregado ese bebé a los laboratorios hollows para que se deshicieran de él. – Mutó de humano a un ser híbrido sin posibilidades de supervivencia

– ¿Se lo entregaste a Nezumi? – la pregunta de Aizen fue directa. Retsu lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Acaso eso importa? – respondió con otro interrogante. No podía darle información sobre las nimiedades de aquel suceso. Habían pasado quince años y no tenía caso revolver el pasado. Ese niño había muerto y no había remedio.

– Pues, si Nezumi fue el que lo recibió es altamente probable que ese retoño hollowificado esté vivo en algún rincón de Hueco Mundo, mi querida Capitana – hizo unos segundos de silencio. – Conozco a Nezumi san, jamás dejaría que muriera un espécimen tan extraño y precioso – sonrió. – Ese niño está vivo, Unohana san – afirmó con seguridad. Retsu empalideció.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Hay shinigamis – dijo Uryu, arrugando el ceño. Ichigo y él entraron a Hueco Mundo por la garganta que Kisuke había preparado para emergencias. No comprendía por qué habían podido ingresar ambos, pero ya estaban allí. Ichigo no había dicho palabra alguna mientras atravesaban el agujero y en ese momento estaba cabizbajo. No podía decir qué le sucedía a su amigo, pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno.

– Es extraño – comentó Ichigo, sin interés.

– Supongo que debemos evitarlos. No queremos dar explicaciones

– Busquemos a Urahara y a Kaien, y larguémonos – Uryu se acomodó los anteojos. Cada vez le gustaba menos el aspecto y los comentarios de Ichigo. Continuaron avanzando hacia Las Noches, a través del desierto. No podía verse absolutamente nada más que arena.

Un reiatsu remoto y pesado se sentía a la distancia. Uryu cerró los ojos, deteniéndose un momento. Sabía que era imposible, pero presentía que aquella presencia era la de Kaien.

– Es él – afirmó Ichigo con seguridad. – No necesito corroborarlo

– Se parece a tu reiatsu – comentó Uryu. – Pero todos los shinigamis están en Las Noches, no creo que podamos entrar así como así

– Iremos por allá – señaló unas arenas cercanas al palacio que parecían turbulentas.

**Las Noches**

– No me has respondido, Ulquiorra – repitió Toushiro al ver que el ex Espada no reaccionaba. Continuaba sosteniendo al científico y amenazándolo con su espada. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz del Capitán era ruda.

– Hitsugaya kun, no es lo que piensas – excusó Orihime, acercándose a Toushiro.

– No te lo pregunté a ti – dijo, malhumorado. Inmediatamente Ulquiorra bajó la zampakutoh.

– Son asuntos internos, Shinigami – Ulquiorra estaba cabreado. No podría mantener la compostura por demasiado tiempo. Nezumi sonrió.

– Shinigami sama, por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero creo que deberían interrogar a esta mujer – señaló a Kokoro despectivamente. – Se de buena fuente que ella es una excelente guerrera, pero nunca tuvo posibilidades de ser evaluada – se acercó unos pasos a Kokoro. Ella lo miraba con ira. – Además, trabaja en mis laboratorios, Capitán sama. Quizá ella tenga la información que necesitan – sugirió.

– Muy bien, le haremos las pruebas. ¡Kira! – gritó e inmediatamente el teniente apareció detrás suyo con shumpo. – Necesito que escoltes a Ulquiorra a su habitación – ordenó. Izuru se acercó al ex Espada con cautela. El ojiverde lo miró de soslayo. Luego retiró su vista hacia Orihime, que le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que ella se ocuparía.

– No – dijo Ulquiorra, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Todos lo miraron, sorprendidos. – Ella no lo hizo – dijo. Kokoro giró y lo miró a los ojos.

– Ulquiorra… – susurró Orihime.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Si está libre de culpas, no habrá problemas en que haga las pruebas – dijo Nezumi. – ¿No es cierto, Príncipe sama? – lo provocó. Ulquiorra apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. Orihime se acercó a él.

– Creo que lo mejor será confiar – dijo en voz baja, tomándolo del brazo.

– Haré las pruebas – habló al fin, Kokoro. No dejaba de mirar los ojos de Ulquiorra. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que realmente esas pruebas arrojaran la verdad. Ella había herido al Capitán Shinigami a propósito por las órdenes de Nezumi, y también se había encargado especialmente de incriminar a Grimmjow. Pero también debía demostrar que no había engañado a Orihime ni a Ulquiorra con todo lo que había dicho. Era cierto, ella se sentía diferente y tenía el presentimiento de que ella era ese niño que se dio por muerto hacía quince años. No dejaría que Nezumi le arruinara la vida otra vez.

**Laboratorios**

Kisuke trabajaba intensamente sobre Kaien. Había terminado de recitar un largo y difícil kidoh sobre el joven, que aún permanecía dormido. Juushiro lo observaba desde su lugar, junto a la puerta. Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio después de la conversación anterior, y habían estado así durante varios minutos.

De pronto, una leve ráfaga de reiatsu se hizo presente. El breve tiempo que duró fue suficiente para que ambos miraran hacia el este, desde donde provenía aquella presencia. Luego se desvaneció, pero ambos estaban seguros de quién era el dueño de aquel reiatsu.

– Ichigo – dijo Urahara, volviendo su vista a Ukitake.

– Pero… él…

– Despertó hace poco, unas horas antes de que yo viniera – explicó, rápidamente. – Lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí

– Vino por Kaien

– Eso lo entiendo. Lo que no puedo comprender es cómo pudo salir de su cuerpo y llegar hasta aquí – abrió los ojos. – Le di a Ishida una garganta… ¿Será posible…?

– Dalo por seguro – Juushiro no pudo evitar sonreír. – Será como en los viejos tiempos

– No lo creo – Urahara estaba preocupado. Era demasiado pronto para que Ichigo abandonara su cuerpo y no podía asegurar que lo resistiera. Suspiró cansado y continuó con su tarea.

* * *

**Mundo Humano**

Renji caminaba de un lado a otro. Mientras tanto, Rika lo observaba en silencio. Ambos se notaban muy preocupados. El desorden era espantoso. Había papeles tirados en el suelo, muebles caídos y todo tipo de manchas en el suelo.

– ¿No sería mejor que limpiáramos un poco? – preguntó Renji, intentando romper el hielo.

– Si, tienes razón Renji san – Rika se levantó inmediatamente del sillón y comenzó a levantar algunos papeles. El móvil de Renji sonó. Los dos se miraron.

– Hola – dijo el pelirrojo con temor. – Si, Rangiku san – suspiró, aliviado. Pero luego se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa. Colocó el teléfono sobre esta y activó el altavoz. – Te escuchamos, Rangiku. Estoy con Rika

– _Hola Rika, ¿cómo estás? _– saludó. – _Estamos en problemas, Renji. Esto es grave. La Capitana Unohana me encontró en tu oficina. No preguntaré el por qué, pero había una carta escrita por Aizen_

– ¿Qué pasó con la Capitana? – preguntó Renji inmediatamente. No podía ni quería saber en ese momento cómo era que Rangiku había llegado a la carta.

– _Ella sabía sobre la carta y me interrogó. Yo no la había leído, así que no sospechó de mi. Pero lo peor no es eso. La carta no está, Renji _– la teniente se escuchaba preocupada.

– ¿Piensas que la Capitana se la llevó?

– _Si. Y también sabía sobre tu misión. Creo que ella está en algo raro. Renji, ten cuidado, por favor. Creo que deberías hablar con el Comandante_

– No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que quedarme aquí. Las cosas se complicaron – moría de ganas de contarle a su amiga todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no era correcto.

– _No preguntaré nada. Si no me lo dices, sabrás por qué. Luego me cuentas. Cuídate y ten vigilada a la Capitana. No me gustó su actitud, Renji_

– Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Ran

– _Cuídense. Y cuida de Ichigo_

Luego de guardar el móvil, Renji se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Si alguien del Goitei se enteraba sobre Kaien y más aún, se enteraba sobre su misión secreta y sobre los poderes ocultos del muchacho, todo se complicaría para él y para todos allí. Tragó saliva. Rika se sentó frente a él.

– ¿Qué harás? – preguntó con auténtico interés. Viendo que Renji no respondía, continuó. – Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que papá o Urahara regresen. Si ellos no dieron parte de lo sucedido a la Sociedad de Almas, será por algo

– Pienso que debemos mantenernos al margen por ahora. Debo presentar el segundo informe pronto y espero tener novedades – miró por la ventana. – Creamos en Ichigo, él lo traerá de vuelta


	48. Capítulo 47

**Hola a todo el mundo! Perdón por la demora! Realemente estoy muy complicada con mis obligaciones y es por eso que no tengo ni un minuto para sentarme a escribir (eso más la falta de inspiración hace un combo fatal). Pero, escribí de una sola vez este capítulo y ya tengo a medias el siguiente. Espero poder terminarlo para el fin de semana que viene.**

**La historia está llegando a su final y es por eso que no quiero apresurar las cosas. No me gustan los finales precipitados y les pido perdón si les parece demasiado largo o tedioso en algunas partes, es que estoy evitando todo tipo de contradicciones y lleva mucho tiempo de revisión y lectura. También por eso es que tardo quizá más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, porque estoy releyendo la historia todo el tiempo y son muchos capítulos!**

**Los dejo con la historia y si no es mucha molestia, les pido que me dejen comentario, porque es de esa forma que me entero si aún siguen alli. Gracias! Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

La arena se colaba a través de sus sandalias. Creyó haber olvidado esas viejas sensaciones. Volver a Hueco Mundo estaba trayendo a su mente y a su cuerpo recuerdos que no quería revivir. Todas las luchas por una causa que no le pertenecía y un rescate que al poco tiempo fue innecesario. Tragó saliva en seco, tenía sed y estaba cansado. Uryu lo notó inmediatamente, pero no hizo comentarios.

Caminaban hacia un lugar que parecía inalcanzable, como todo allí en medio del desierto. Desde ese lugar podían sentir perfectamente el reiatsu de Kisuke, el de Juushiro y el de Toushiro. También el de Ulquiorra. Ichigo chasqueó la lengua al notarlo y miro de reojo a Ishida, que se limitó a acomodarse las gafas.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal y nadie se había dado por enterado sobre su presencia. Todo era silencioso y calmo. Corrían sin prisa pero sin pausa y ni siquiera se miraban. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos por una meta en común que ambos se sentían incómodos.

Al llegar a ese lugar que Ichigo creyó el indicado, notaron algo extraño. La arena estaba revuelta y arremolinada en el centro, como alguien hubiese estado excavando allí. Se miraron por unos segundos.

– Es inútil que estén aquí – una voz arenosa y con un tinte iracundo se escuchó. Los dos hombres venidos del mundo humano se pusieron en guardia. – No hay nada bajo esta interminable arena – una ráfaga de viento levantó polvillo y comprendieron que el dueño de esa voz se había hecho presente frente a ellos. – Hace tiempo que esperaba verte, Kurosaki – dijo a modo de saludo. La nube de polvo fue cediendo.

– Grimmjow – susurró Ichigo, muy sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo cómo se sentía el reiatsu de su viejo rival. Estaba confundido, nervioso y por demás molesto. Sus sentidos aún estaban dormidos. Frunció más el ceño.

– El mismo – el ex Espada sonrió. – ¿Estás buscando a tu pequeño retoño? – preguntó. No quería provocarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. La sombra que cubría el rostro de Ichigo le daba mala espina. Estaba pálido y ojeroso.

– ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi hijo? – gritó, fuera de si. Arremetió contra Grimmjow, tomándolo del cuello con la mano derecha. Lo arrastró varios metros hacia atrás.

– No sé nada – dijo el atacado calmadamente.

– ¡Dime! – saltó hacia atrás y tomó a Zangetsu desenfundándola.

– ¡Basta! – Uryu lo detuvo, interponiéndose entre Ichigo y Grimmjow. Miró de soslayo a su amigo y luego llevó sus ojos al hollow.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó. No tenía intensiones de comenzar una pelea y menos de tener que defender a Ichigo luego de que le diesen una golpiza. Tenía la certeza de que no estaba recuperado y no podría pelear decentemente en el estado en que se encontraba.

– La basura Shinigami está investigando – chasqueó la lengua. – No tiene caso que les diga nada – Uryu se acercó a Grimmjow.

– Vinimos aquí a buscar a Kaien – la voz del hombre era dura y sincera. No tenía ganas de entablar una discusión con el ex Espada y estaba convencido de que este no quería pelear. – Si sabes dónde está, dínoslo, sino déjanos en paz

– Está en los laboratorios hollow – Grimmjow entendió el mensaje. Ellos no habían ido a acompañar a los shinigamis y menos a pelear con nadie. Miró nuevamente a Ichigo. Estaba exhausto y se le notaba.

– Gracias – Uryu dio media vuelta en dirección a Ichigo.

– Iré con ustedes, tengo cuentas pendientes allí

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

Apretaba un pañuelo con fuerza entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa. Hacía años que no le sucedía algo así. No sabía cómo actuar, ni qué decir. Siquiera entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero sabía que lo correcto era hablar con el Comandante General.

Aizen no le había dicho más de lo que ella sabía o suponía y tampoco diría más. Y Kurotsuchi tampoco le daría la información que necesitaba. Si lo que suponía era cierto, ella había hecho algo terrible en aquel entonces, insertando aquella semilla dentro del alma de esos dos inocentes niños.

Aspiró profundamente y tocó la puerta de la oficina del Comandante General. Unas palabras se escucharon desde el interior de la habitación y ella entró sigilosamente.

– Capitana – dijo Yamamoto. – ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? – preguntó a sabiendas de que algo atormentaba a Retsu. Su rostro era sombrío y tenía sudor en la frente. Ella entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta sin contestar. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó, mirando fijamente a Genryusai.

– Necesito que sea sincero conmigo, Yamamoto dono – pidió.

– Siempre he sido sincero con usted, Unohana san – refutó. – Usted dirá – le devolvía la mirada profunda que ella le daba, intentando saber qué le preguntaría. No le gustaba la actitud de Retsu.

– ¿En qué consistía el proyecto que concreté hace quince años? – Yamamoto no se sorprendió.

– Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso

– ¡Si que lo es! – ella se paró violentamente, apoyando con fuerza sus manos sobre el escritorio. Yamamoto arrugó el ceño. – Estoy harta de que me mientan, ¡quiero que me digan la verdad!

– Cálmese, Capitana – pidió. – Siéntese – ordenó. – Si lo que quiere saber es eso, no debe preguntármelo a mí

– ¿A quién sino? – se sentó. – Esto – tomó la carta que tenía guardada y la apoyó sonoramente en el escritorio. – Sé que usted sabe la verdad – lo miró con ira en los ojos. – Y me la dirá ahora mismo

Genryuusai tomó el papel entre sus manos. Su rostro mostró sorpresa. Leyó rápidamente y miró a Retsu, que esperaba una respuesta. No podría evadir el pedido de la Capitana. Carraspeó y dobló la carta, volviéndola a apoyar en el escritorio.

– No preguntaré cómo consiguió tener acceso a esa vieja carta, Capitana – comenzó a hablar. – Pero si lo que supongo es cierto, usted está aquí porque infligió las leyes y fue a hacer una visita que de ninguna forma habría podido hacer – afinó sus ojos. – Él le debe haber negado que tuvo que ver en esto – se recostó sobre su sillón. – Y tiene razón – Retsu se sorprendió, pero optó por guardar silencio. – Hace muchos años el entonces Capitán Aizen me propuso iniciar junto al Capitán Kurotsuchi un proyecto. En ese entonces no estaba interesado, por eso me rehusé a aprobar esa investigación. Y él me aseguró haber destruido todo acerca de ese proyecto

– Entonces – dudó en preguntar, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerlo – ¿por qué después lo concretaron?

– Cuando Kurosaki derrotó a Aizen, allanamos todos los laboratorios que había en Hueco Mundo y hallamos el proyecto completamente desarrollado. El Capitán Kurotschi me informó acerca de las posibilidades de llevarlo a cabo como prueba piloto, pero me rehusé. Hasta que el científico que estaba a cargo de los laboratorios hollows

– Nezumi – soltó Retsu, Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza.

– Nezumi vino a verme. Me pidió autorización para continuar con ese proyecto, y me invitó a participar de él. Si todo salía como debía ser, crearíamos dos soldados únicos, uno protegería la Sociedad de Almas y el otro Hueco Mundo. Los dos lados nos beneficiaríamos. De todas formas, él se haría cargo de toda la responsabilidad

– ¿Y usted aceptó? – Retsu estaba descolocada.

– Acepté – afirmó con severidad. – Pensé que no perderíamos nada, de todas formas Kurotsuchi me había informado que era un proyecto piloto, que no estaba seguro de si era posible su implementación

– Entonces me convocó

– La llamé para que interceda, aprovechando los próximos nacimientos de los hijos de Kurosaki y Cifer

– No entiendo por qué fueron elegidos esos niños

– Los niños deberían ser humanos para que la semilla pudiera ser implantada. Esa era la condición principal. Dos niños humanos, uno con un potencial reiatsu Shinigami y otro con un potencial reiatsu hollow. Cuando Kisuke Urahara me confirmó que ambos niños eran humanos, supe que era nuestra oportunidad. Informé a Nezumi de esto y él me pidió que el mejor doctor de mi corte atendiera los partos e insertara la semilla. El resto lo conoce, Capitana. Lamentablemente para los hollows, su prototipo murió al nacer – Retsu agachó la cabeza.

– _La cité porque necesito pedirle un favor – Yamamoto se veía intranquilo. Retsu lo observaba, sentada en el sillón frente al escritorio. No era la primera vez que el Comandante le pedía favores, incluso personales, pero tenía la impresión de que lo que le pediría no era del todo legal. – Necesito que atienda los partos de Kuchiki e Inoue_

– _Pero – iba a objetar, pero el Comandante siguió._

– _Hemos desarrollado conjuntamente con los laboratorios hollows una sustancia que ayudará a estos niños a manejar más rápidamente sus poderes. Sabemos, gracias a Kisuke Urahara que nacerán humanos_

– _Pero si son humanos deberían ser atendidos por humanos – objetó Retsu._

– _Capitana – la miró fijamente. – Usted atenderá los partos de las dos mujeres y hará su deber – tomó una caja que tenía a un costado y se la extendió a la Capitana. – Insertará estas semillas. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Kisuke trabajaba arduamente, recitando hechizos y analizando sus resultados. No podía comprender del todo lo que había sucedido, pero estaba seguro de que estaba ante el verdadero reiatsu de Kaien. Notó que el chico se movía y se detuvo por un momento.

– ¿Kaien? – preguntó.

– ¿Qué sucede? – el pelinaranja estaba confundido. Las luces le hacían daño. – ¿Dónde estoy?

– Estamos en Hueco Mundo – dijo Juushiro, viendo que Kisuke no contestaba. – No te preocupes, pronto volverás a casa

– ¡Kokoro! – gritó, incorporándose en la cama. – ¡¿Dónde está? – estaba realmente preocupado. Las imágenes de lo que había sucedido con ella lo asaltaban.

– No te preocupes por la mujer hollow, ella está con Inoue ahora

– Pero yo… – agachó la cabeza. – Yo la herí

– Todo está bien, Kaien – dijo al fin Kisuke. – Estoy intentando estabilizar tu reiatsu. Sea lo que sea que te estaba reprimiendo, se ha ido

– Él – quería hablar, por primera vez en su vida necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando por su mente. – Kuroshi… Estaba dentro mió, dentro de mi alma – miró a Kisuke con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Me dijo muchas cosas, ¿qué soy, Urahara?

– Tú eres tu, Kaien – Kisuke se acercó a él, y se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla. – Sé que no entiendes nada de lo que está sucediendo y créeme, me gustaría mucho explicártelo. Pero no lo sé, realmente no sé lo que está sucediéndote – el chico soltó un sollozo. – Cuando naciste, en ese mismo instante, supe que eras muy poderoso, incluso posiblemente más que tu padre – Juushiro se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. – Tu reiatsu me aplastó – sonrió tristemente. – Y luego desapareció – bajó la mirada. – Nunca hablé de esto porque creí que la Sociedad de Almas lo tenía controlado, jamás pensé que habían insertado algo dentro de tu alma. Ese algo se alimentaba de tu reiatsu, por eso nunca sentimos tu verdadero poder. Y ahora – suspiró – no sabes controlarlo

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – Kaien no comprendía las palabras de Kisuke, pero necesitaba saber qué tenía que hacer para poder controlarse y salir de ese lugar. Necesitaba encontrar a Kokoro, quería saber de ella, estar seguro de que estaba bien, que no le había hecho daño.

– Confiar

**Afuera de Las Noches**

– Comencemos con las pruebas – ordenó Toushiro. Kokoro estaba nerviosa, pero de alguna forma se sentía segura. Miraba a Orihime, que la observaba con una sonrisa. Esa mujer le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para afrontar lo que vendría. No tenía miedo, ya no.


	49. Capítulo 48

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia. Espero les guste.**

**Ahora algunos reply que no pude hacer:**

**Chi002:** Hola! Discúlpame que no te dejé comentario en los anteriores episodios, es que no tuve tiempo. ¡Lo siento!

**AdileneJzpe:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Y me alegra que te guste el fic!

**pdbdgt:** Gracias por estar siempre allí, desde el inicio de esta maravillosa historia. Espero que en este capítulo te deje con dobles ganas de más xD jajaja!

**ENYA GLEZ MOR:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, ahí va otro capítulo. A mi me gustó cómo quedó, vamos avanzando de a poco hacia la verdad. Beso

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Comencemos con las pruebas – ordenó Toushiro. Kokoro estaba nerviosa, pero de alguna forma se sentía segura. Miraba a Orihime, que la observaba con una sonrisa. Esa mujer le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para afrontar lo que vendría. No tenía miedo, ya no.

Ulquiorra se mantenía alejado, pero observaba atentamente todo lo que sucedía. Estaba prestando especial atención al reiatsu de Kokoro, que en ese momento presentaba leves alteraciones. No podía identificar si esas turbulencias eran debido a su nerviosismo o si dependían de otra cosa. Se notaba a simple vista la convicción de la joven por demostrar su inocencia, y él no entendía el motivo, pero confiaba en ella. De todas formas, no interferiría en el accionar de los shinigamis, salvo que se presentara alguna situación que no le gustase.

– Haz un cero sobre esta máquina – le indicó el peliblanco a Kokoro, que sin mirarlo, levantó su mano derecha y lanzó un rápido cero que impactó sobre el artefacto. Momo, que había regresado ya de la Sociedad de Almas, anotó los resultados en sus planillas. – Bien – se acercó a ella el Capitán. – Ahora necesito que hagas un Gran Rey Cero – dijo, intentando intimidar a la joven. Si ella realmente era la culpable, estaba seguro de que podía lograr esa técnica incluso siendo inferior en reiatsu a cualquier Espada. Kokoro giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él.

– Capitán, yo no puedo hacer esa técnica – afirmó.

– ¿No? – Toushiro miró a Nezumi, que estaba al otro lado de Kokoro. Este sonrió.

– Ella no puede hacer un Gran Rey Cero, mi señor – explicó Nezumi, con sarcasmo. – Pero podríamos pedirle que haga su resurrección y que en esa forma lance un cero

– Escuchaste al científico, has tu liberación

– Yo no… no puedo – bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – la paciencia de Hitsugaya se estaba agotando. Primero el científico afirmaba que ella era quién lo había atacado y ahora resultaba que no podía lanzar ataques de semejante magnitud.

– Si hago mi liberación, perdería el control – la chica no dejaba de mirarlo. Orihime se acercó a ellos.

– Tal vez debería descansar un poco, fue demasiado estrés el que pasó con Kaien kun y es por eso que no-

– De ninguna forma – el Capitán fue cortante. – Ella hará la prueba en este momento – estaba enojado. – Y no me interesa si no puede controlarse, nosotros la controlaremos

**Arenas**

Grimmjow estaba pensativo. Hacía unos momentos que sentía el reiatsu de Kokoro elevarse en las afueras de Las Noches y eso no le gustaba. Él la había dejado con Orihime pensando en que no saldrían de la habitación y no podía entender qué estaba haciendo.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Ichigo soltó esa pregunta para confirmar la postura de Grimmjow frente a la situación. Después del encontronazo de hacía unos minutos, todo había quedado silencioso.

– Será mejor que nos separemos – dijo, los otros dos hombres se sorprendieron. – En las afueras de Las Noches están los shinigamis haciendo pruebas a los arrancars y será difícil pasar por allí. Los laboratorios quedan hacia allá – indicó con el índice de la mano derecha unos edificios junto a Las Noches. – No les será difícil entrar. Tiene dos alas, deberían separarse ustedes también para cubrir toda el área

– Tiene razón Ichigo, si queremos hallar lo más rápido posible a Urahara y a Kaien lo mejor será seguir su reiatsu y separarnos. El que lo encuentre primero llama al otro con esto – le arrojó un comunicador.

– ¿Funciona aquí? – preguntó Ichigo, colocándoselo en la oreja.

– Por supuesto. Entonces Grimmjow… – lo miró al aludido. – Nos encontraremos antes de irnos – se acomodó los lentes sosteniendo el contacto visual con el ex Espada. Era evidente que les costaría mucho salir de Hueco Mundo habiendo tantos shinigamis, y más si había una investigación.

**En algún lugar, en Hueco Mundo**

Todo estaba mezclado en su mente. No podía recordar absolutamente nada con claridad. Había logrado sentarse en la cama con mucha dificultad y pudo ver lo que la mujer le había dejado sobre la mesa. Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaban como si sus músculos no hubieran sido usados por mucho tiempo. Bufó y volvió a sentarse, tomando la toalla. La humedeció en el agua, que estaba tibia y se la pasó por el rostro.

Notó que junto a la jarra había un pequeño espejo. Lo tomó con temor. No podía recordar siquiera su rostro. Miró el reflejo despacio, y notó que no se reconocía en él. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, y parte de este le cubría la cara. Se pasó la mano, sosteniéndose el flequillo y su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó el espejo en la cama.

Una sensación familiar la invadía, como si algo en el denso ambiente de ese lúgubre lugar estuviese cambiando. No era un olor ni un ruido, más bien una sensación que provenía desde su interior al notar algo en el exterior. Sonrió sin querer, y la imagen de la sonrisa de un hombre vino a su mente. Abrió los ojos y volvió a pararse, tomándose de una silla vieja que había junto a la cama.

**Arenas**

– Ishida – dijo despacio Ichigo, Uryu no lo escuchó. Miraba cómo Grimmjow se alejaba de ellos. Lo había notado distinto, menos impulsivo y más comprensivo. Y eso llamaba poderosamente su atención. – Uryu – lo llamó más fuerte.

– ¿Qué?

– Mejor ve tú al laboratorio, yo te seguiré más tarde

– ¿Estás loco? – le recriminó. – ¿Qué harás tu?

– Tengo un presentimiento, algo dentro mió me dice que debo ir primero en otra dirección

– ¿Piensas que Kaien no está en los laboratorios? Pero los rastros de su reiatsu vienen de allí

– Si, lo sé. Pero esto es diferente, no tiene que ver con Kaien – Uryu lo miró. No pudo decirle nada. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía su amigo? Tampoco le preguntó, de todas formas él hubiera ido solo allí y nada ocurriría si era cauteloso.

– Ten cuidado – dijo, e Ichigo desapareció de su vista usando shumpo.

* * *

**Sociedad de Almas**

Retsu buscaba en su habitación. Había revuelto todos los cajones pero no lograba hallar lo que estaba buscando. Suspiró cansada y se sentó en un puff. No podía seguir así, debía conocer la verdad. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con lo que había hecho en Kaien y definitivamente dudaba de lo que habría sucedido con el niño de Orihime.

– ¿Capitana? – la puerta se entreabrió. – ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? – preguntó de mala manera.

– No se enoje conmigo – la voz repulsiva del Capitán Kurotsuchi le daba náuseas. – Vine a traerle un obsequio – le extendió un pequeño paquete. – Espero le guste – Retsu lo tomó y el Capitán se retiró en silencio. La Capitana abrió rápidamente el envoltorio y su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir cuál era el contenido.

– Maldito Mayuri – dijo y apretó en sus manos el objeto. Una garganta se abrió en medio de la habitación y ella la atravesó rápidamente.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

– Pero Hitsugaya kun, es arriesgado que ella haga su resurrección si está diciendo que no podrá controlarla – Orihime quería a toda costa convencer a Toushiro de que Kokoro necesitaba un descanso. Tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho y había algo en la chica que la llevaba a seguir insistiendo.

– Definitivamente no – repitió. – Es necesario que determinemos cuanto antes la culpabilidad o la inocencia de esta mujer. Y además, ya que está Ulquiorra aquí presente él podrá ayudarnos – lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Ulquiorra? – preguntó susurrando Kokoro. Orihime la tomó de la mano, apretándola. El Capitán hizo una seña a Ulquiorra, que se acercó sin mediar palabras.

– No te preocupes – susurró también Orihime. – Ulquiorra sabrá qué hacer. Si te obligan a hacer tu resurrección – se miraron intensamente – necesitas estar tranquila. Ten por seguro que te ayudaremos

– Inoue san, por favor, pon una barrera sobre Kokoro para evitar que su reiatsu impacte sobre nosotros. Ulquiorra san, mantente alerta por cualquier inconveniente. Necesitamos que si algo extraño sucediera, contengas a Kokoro hasta que podamos hacer algunas técnicas – los dos miraron a Kira muy serios. No les gustaba la pinta que tenía lo que estaban haciendo. Kokoro se notaba demasiado tensa.

– Comienza – ordenó Toushiro.

Kokoro cerró sus ojos y elevó su reiatsu. El viento hacía remolinos a su alrededor, levantando la arena del suelo. La intensidad de las ráfagas aumentaba. Abrió los ojos, que habían cambiado a un color verde intenso.

– Asesina – la voz de la joven se volvió turbia. – Dragón

* * *

**Espero no haber sido demasiado enrosacada en los cambios de lugar, es que todo transcurre al mismo tiempo y es dificil de lograr una dinámica buena y llevadera. Quizá amerite un comentario. Nos leemos, Mary**


	50. Capítulo 49

**Regalito de mitad de semana. Espero lo disfruten y dejen su comentario. Sin más, los dejo. Mary**

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

Había alguien ahí afuera, detrás de esa puerta que la separaba de su libertad, podía sentirlo. No estaba segura de quién era, pero las sensaciones que provocaba su presencia le eran familiares. Tocó su pecho con la mano derecha. El corazón rebotaba dentro como si quisiera salirse. Eso confirmaba que quién se hallara allí afuera era alguien que la conocía y que le explicaría qué estaba haciendo en ese espantoso lugar. Y lo más importante, era alguien que la sacaría de ahí.

**Afuera de Las Noches**

Kokoro cerró sus ojos y elevó su reiatsu. El viento hacía remolinos a su alrededor, levantando la arena del suelo. La intensidad de las ráfagas aumentaba. Abrió los ojos, que habían cambiado a un color verde intenso.

– Asesina – la voz de la joven se volvió turbia. – Dragón

El viento y la arena envolvieron el cuerpo de Kokoro, obligando a los presentes a cubrirse. La presión del reiatsu de la joven comenzaba a molestar. Orihime reforzó su barrera, manteniéndose estoica, mirando fijamente a la chica. Estaba confundida, su presencia no parecía ser la misma de antes. Miró de reojo a Ulquiorra, que se mantenía cerca, alerta y pensativo.

Una gran figura se asomó entre la arena en suspensión. Un enorme dragón negro con una armadura ósea con aspecto rígido se hizo presente ante los shinigamis, que la miraban con resquemor. El monstruo entreabrió la boca y por ella salió vapor verdoso. Estiró sus alas, que eran grandes, dejando ver su imponencia, siendo cruzadas por reflejos de esmeralda. La bestia dio dos pasos en dirección a la máquina y abrió la boca. La energía comenzó a juntarse frente a ella, armando lo que parecía querer ser un cero.

– ¡Kokoro! – el grito desesperado de alguien más que nadie sintió acercarse desestabilizó el cero que estaba formándose, haciendo que explotara. El aire condensado alrededor del dragón volvió a arremolinarse, y la arena nuevamente impidió la visión clara de la situación.

– Grimmjow… – susurró Orihime, que lo reconoció inmediatamente. Ulquiorra se acercó a su mujer. – Esto no me gusta, Ulquiorra – dijo ella. – Kokoro dijo que no podría controlar su resurrección

– Hay algo extraño en su reiatsu – afirmó el ex Espada con severidad.

– ¡Detente Kokoro! – Grimmjow, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de los shinigamis que intentaban detenerlo, se acercó lo más que pudo a la bestia, que permanecía estática mirando al horizonte. – ¡Basta! – insistió. Orihime, dándose cuenta de las intenciones del felino, dejó que ingresara en la barrera. Él se colocó justo delante de Kokoro, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sólo bajó levemente la vista. – Ya es suficiente, déjalo mientras puedas

– No – dijo. Su voz estaba mezclada con la de alguien más. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Grimmjow, a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba. – Debo demostrar mi inocencia – inmediatamente, el ex quinto desapareció, y con sonido enfrentó a Hitsugaya, amenazándolo con su katana.

– Fui yo – dijo seriamente. Luego sonrió, queriendo provocar al Capitán.

– Mientes – las palabras heladas del peliblanco colmaron la poca paciencia de Grimmjow, que no dudó en arremeter contra él, que con sus reflejos reaccionó a desenfundar su zampakutoh y frenar el ataque del hollow.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Grimmjow? – Orihime quería suplicarle que se detuviera. Ese no era el momento de saber quién era el culpable.

– Cállate, mujer – refutó, continuando su ataque.

Los ojos del dragón intensificaron su color. Exhaló humo por sus fosas nasales y dio otro par de pasos hacia Orihime. Se inclinó hacia delante y la miró a los ojos.

– Tú eres… – dijo. Sus voces se escuchaban confundidas. Las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar las mejillas de Orihime, que no podía identificar aquello que sentía. Los ojos verdes de la bestia le traian mucha nostalgia, recordándole cosas del pasado que no quería recordar. Ulquiorra la tomó por el hombro cuando notó que la barrera comenzaba a desestabilizarse. Kokoro miró de soslayo a Ulquiorra, que permanecía inmóvil en ella. – Déjala – ordenó.

– Ya es suficiente, Kokoro – el tono que empleó el ex Cuarta Espada fue tan diferente al que siempre usaba, que Orihime volteó a verlo. – Vuelve a sellar tu espada – el dragón desplegó sus alas rápidamente, provocando una ráfaga de viento que levantó más arena. La humana y el hollow tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Orihime se cubrió en el pecho de Ulquiorra y este la abrazó, pero no dejó de ver a la chica, que comenzó a elevarse por el aire.

– ¡Agh! – un grito de dolor anunció que la voz femenina había desaparecido. – Al fin… – el dragón soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Toushiro y Grimmjow cesaron su enfrentamiento para voltear a ver lo que sucedía. – Pobres e insignificantes criaturas… gracias a su necedad estoy aquí, y no me iré hasta conseguir lo que necesito – volvió a carcajearse.

**Laboratorios**

Uryu había logrado colarse en el ala norte del edificio que Grimmjow les había marcado como los laboratorios. El olor era penetrante, pero no podía identificar qué sustancia era la que lo emanaba. Siguió sus instintos hasta que logró dar con una puerta que parecía ser diferente a las demás. Estaba agitado y cansado. De pronto vino a su mente Rika y apretó su puño derecho. Debía ser fiel a sus promesas y haría lo imposible para llevar a Kaien nuevamente al mundo humano, al que pertenecía. Abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda y su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio a Kisuke junto a la camilla donde yacía Kaien.

– ¡Ishida san! – gritó sorprendido Ukitake, que fue el primero en ver quién era el intruso. Uryu, que no había notado su presencia, se sorprendió y lo miró inmediatamente, identificándolo.

– Ukitake san – dijo, aún sin salir de su asombro. No había sentido la presencia del capitán y no estaba seguro del por qué. Podría ser que hubiese una interferencia que no dejaba que su agudeza sintiera la presencia del Shinigami, o tal vez estaba demasiado cansado o aturdido por la situación. Movió la cabeza levemente para alejar todos sus pensamientos, que no venían al caso.

– Qué suerte que has llegado – comentó Kisuke, levantándose pesadamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Sabía que Uryu había llegado a Hueco Mundo con Ichigo, pero por alguna razón no le extrañaba que no estuviese con él. Exhaló y continuó. No podían esperar más. – Tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente y miró a Uryu a los ojos. El quincy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. – No puedo controlar el reiatsu de Kaien – Ishida miró al joven, que estaba dormido sobre la camilla. – Tuve que inducirle el sueño a pesar de que volvió en si dos veces ya, venciendo mis kidohs – Uryu no se sorprendió. Desde que había entrado en el edificio podía notar cómo el reiatsu de Kaien afloraba indiscriminadamente desde su cuerpo, a pesar de estar bajo el encantamiento shinigami. – Desde que pudo sentir el reiatsu descontrolado de esa niña arrancar, está incontrolable. A toda costa quiere ir a buscarla y no puedo hacer que entienda que si lo libero de las barreras su cuerpo no soportaría la presión – Ishida cerró sus ojos un momento, concentrándose en el reiatsu del que hablaba Urahara.

– Ese reiatsu está dejando de ser hollow – afirmó. Los dos hombres lo miraron. Luego cerraron los ojos ellos también, concentrándose.

– Tienes razón – acordó Ukitake.

– Es parecido al reiatsu de Kaien antes de que se desmaye – comentó Kisuke, haciendo una reflexión en voz alta. Lo más probable era que ella también haya sido alguna especie de experimento.

– Entonces… – Juushiro miró al del sombrero.

– Puede ser… – el misterio estaba matando a Uryu. Parecía que ellos sabían mucho más que él y sólo hacia unas horas que estaban en Hueco Mundo. El reiatsu de Kokoro aumentaba y la presión podía sentirse hasta ese lugar.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, no aguantando más la curiosidad.

– Si Kokoro es como Kaien, puede que tengamos la solución a esto

**Arenas**

Había dejado el shumpo, sólo caminaba lentamente por el lugar, ignorando todo lo que sucedía cerca de Las Noches. Podía sentir el reiatsu de Orihime, el de Ulquiorra y el de Grimmjow, que estaba seguro tenía una especie de pelea con Toushiro. Suspiró, dejando que su mente quede en blanco.

No podía entender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una inexplicable atracción hacia ese montón de arena revuelta. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía buscar, que allí encontraría algo que lo acercaría más a ella. La imagen de Rukia apareció en su mente en el mismo instante que puso un pie en Hueco Mundo. No tenía idea del por qué, y menos ganas de averiguarlo. Sólo una desesperación por saber el fundamento de aquellos sentimientos que lo invadían.

Elevó su reiatsu un poco para hacer que la arena se mueva debajo y alrededor de si. Cerró los ojos y cuando todo volvió a la calma, los abrió, descubriendo lo que parecía una puerta entre medio del polvo. Corrió lo que lo separaba de ella e intentó abrirla. Para su sorpresa, la cerradura no opuso ninguna resistencia y las dos hojas de pesado metal se abrieron hacia adentro, dejándole la entrada sólo para él.

Caminó. El lugar estaba lleno de humedad y moho. El olor era nauseabundo. Parecía estar abandonado hacía muchos años. Un ardor le llenaba el pecho. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía igual. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo. Al final, una puerta cerrada.

La tocó con temor. Por primera vez sentía miedo. Un terror que lo acechaba desde adentro. Temía a lo que habría detrás de la puerta. Las rodillas le temblaban y sus manos estaban heladas. La respiración se entrecortaba y el corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con violencia, intentando calmarse. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo e imaginó a Rukia regañándolo por eso. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se halló nuevamente frente a esa puerta de acero remachado, con sólo un picaporte redondo. Lo tomó y lo giró.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Adentro el aire era más denso, pero más cálido. Todo estaba en penumbras, alumbrado por una tenue luz azul que enseguida identificó pendiendo del techo. Enfocó su vista en una figura humana al final de la habitación. Estaba parada, sostenida en el respaldo de una silla. Era de pequeña estatura y contextura física delgada. Su cabello era largo y le tapaba parte del rostro. Pudo saber que era una mujer y que estaba vestida de blanco.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante y se detuvo en seco. Volvió a localizar a la mujer, esforzando su vista al máximo. Se concentró el en reiatsu de esa persona y fue suficiente para que su cuerpo perdiera el control. Corrió desesperadamente hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba fría, podía sentir con sus brazos sus costillas. Pero su olor, su esencia, el perfume de su cabello, su calidez, eran tal como los recordaba. Todo se colaba por sus fosas nasales confirmando sus sospechas desde que puso un pie en la arena de Hueco Mundo. La separó sólo un poco de él, para mirarla a los ojos. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo observaba. Sus preciosos ojos estaban apagados.

– Rukia – dijo suavemente. Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron, cruzando su rostro y mojando el de ella.


	51. Capítulo 50

**Hola! Cómo han estado? Yo, algo ocupada y sin tiempo (ni inspiración) para escribir... Sin más preámbulos, contesto reviews y los dejo con el capítulo.**

** ENYA GLEZ MOR: **¡Qué bien que te gustó! Espero dejarte con mejor sabor de boca con este ^^

** Anonymous: **Aunque no me dices quién eres, gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste!

** stheff perdomo: **¡Gracias! Si, Rukia estaba encerrada. Espero que un poco de tus ansiedades se detengan con este capítulo. No es la gran cosa, pero bue... Nos leemos!

** Facuu: **¡Perdón por teminar los capítulos con más intrigas que antes! Ya me parezco a Tite sama, jajaja. Con este también te dejaré así, lo siento! Gracias!

** Chi002: **¡Al fin la encontró! ¡Qué bien! Ahora veremós qué sucede... Perdón por la tardanza... Gracias!

** Conchito: **¡AMIGA! ¡GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER TODO EL FIC! ¡TE QUIERO!

** pdbdgt: **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste! Aquí hay más IchiRuki! ^^

** Alexxx: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra que te guste!

** Megami Mars: **Je! No me imaginaba que habías estado esperando para leer varios juntos! Gracias por leer esta historia. Me gusta mucho hacerla y me tomo el tiempo necesario para que todo sea perfecto y encuadre bien. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias por todo!

**Y gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan su comentario. Anímense y díganme qué les parece. Gracias! Mary**

* * *

El hombre que había entrado en la habitación estaba llorando desconsoladamente frente a ella. La sostenía entre sus brazos y ella apenas podía tocar el suelo con sus pies descalzos. Él parecía tener unos cuarenta años, su piel era blanca y sus ojos ámbar, irritados por las lágrimas. El cabello era anaranjado y le traía una sensación agradable, pero no podía recordar nada más.

La observaba con detenimiento, queriendo mostrarle todo lo que sentía en ese instante con una simple mirada, pero ella no captaba lo que él quería decirle. Algo le había sucedido, algo terrible y extraño que su mente no podía procesar. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que esa mujer era Rukia. Estaba más delgada y su cabello estaba largo y desprolijo. Pero todo lo demás pertenecía a su mujer, aquella que había buscado durante diez largos años.

– Rukia… – volvió a decir tímidamente. Ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada. Un nuevo silencio invadió el ambiente. Él la soltó lentamente, dejando que la mujer volviera a apoyarse sobre sus pies. Y ella volvió a tomarse del respaldo de la vieja silla.

– ¿Rukia? – la voz de la morena era suave y le raspaba la garganta. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero no lo identificaba como propio.

– ¡Si, Rukia! – gritó enfáticamente Ichigo, mostrando una sonrisa. – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez rozó con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda de la mujer, que dejó que él le diera esa caricia. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes.

– No lo se – dijo secamente. – ¿Quién eres? – preguntó. Estaba segura que él era alguien importante, pero por más que se esforzaba no podía recordarlo.

– ¡Soy yo! ¡Ichigo! Sé que estoy un poco diferente, ¡pero deberías recordar a tu marido! – bromeó. Luego, bajó la vista.

– Lo siento – dijo ella, apartando la mano de él con la suya. Pero no la soltó. – No puedo recordar nada, todo está – soltó un suspiro, aguantando el llanto. – Muy confuso…

**Arenas**

– Shinigamis – dijo el dragón despectivamente y chasqueó la lengua. – ¡Bah! ¡Un montón de basura! – buscó a su alrededor con la vista, centrándose en Nezumi. – ¡Viejo! – gritó e inmediatamente el aludido dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Ulquiorra no dejaba de mirar la resurrección de Kokoro entendiendo que algo no estaba bien.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en voz baja Orihime, entendiendo el cambio en la expresión de su pareja.

– Es otro ser – afirmó, en el mismo tono que usó ella. – No es ella – separó a la mujer de su cuerpo y lentamente se acercó al lugar donde estaba Grimmjow.

– ¡¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo! – el vozarrón áspero del alma que ahora controlaba el cuerpo de Kokoro retumbó en el desierto. Nezumi continuaba haciéndose el desentendido y la furia del dragón comenzaba a notarse en el ambiente. Los shinigamis, notándolo, comenzaban a impacientarse.

– ¡Kokoro! ¡Déjalo! – intentó calmarla Grimmjow, aún sabiendo que ya no era la niña. Dragón volteó.

– ¡Tú! – dijo y se abalanzó contra el ex Espada. Ulquiorra se interpuso en su camino, parándolo con las manos desnudas. El animal se detuvo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Ulquiorra en calma. El dragón exhaló vapor por la nariz.

– No te metas – contestó, apretando los dientes.

– Déjalo Ulquiorra, no tiene caso – pidió Grimmjow. – Lo que quiere no tiene que ver con nosotros – miró de soslayo a Nezumi, que intentaba escapar. Toushiro, entendiendo el mensaje, usó shumpo y detuvo al científico.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver usted en esto? ¡Explíquese! – exigió el peliblanco que había perdido su poca paciencia. Nezumi bajó la cabeza. Luego sonrió.

**Laboratorio**

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Uryu.

– Kokoro es una arrancar, pero por lo que puedo analizar no es un arrancar cualquiera. Este reiatsu que sentimos es similar al que emanaba Kaien cuando estaba poseído por esa otra criatura que habitaba su alma. Ese ser, al que Kaien llamó Kuroshi, se alimentaba del reiatsu de Kaien, un reiatsu shinigami puro

– ¿Piensas que esa arrancar tiene en su interior un ser del mismo tipo?

– Es una posibilidad. Si logramos llevar a Kaien donde ella y lo que suponemos es cierto, esa segunda bestia querrá alimentarse de este reiatsu. Y así el cuerpo de Kaien logrará controlarlo

– Pero – objetó Juushiro – será muy arriesgado

– Lo sé – Kisuke lo miró seriamente. – Pero no tenemos otra alternativa. Con estas herramientas no puedo hacer nada. Liberarlo de la barrera es una locura y aunque Ishida san desviara su reiatsu, no creo que sea suficiente

– Lo haremos – dijo Uryu con seguridad.

**En algún lugar del desierto…**

Rukia estaba más calma. Se había sentado en la cama. Ichigo permanecía de pie, alejado. No comprendía mucho lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Era Rukia! ¡¿Por qué no lograba recordarlo? Golpeó la pared con el puño.

– ¿Sabes qué es este lugar? – al fin ella rompió el largo silencio.

– Hueco Mundo – soltó él, sin voltear, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

– ¿Hueco Mundo? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? Yo… yo soy shinigami – afirmó. Tomó su cabeza con las manos, negando.

– Si, eres shinigami – volteó, sin mirarla. – Eres Rukia Kuchiki, Séptima de la Treceava División, shinigami asignado al pueblo de Karakura – caminó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, parándose en frente. – Y yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki, un simple humano – se miraron.

– Ichigo – susurró ella. Bajó la vista, mirando sus pies descalzos que colgaban. – Entonces… ¿por qué estás vestido como shinigami? – Ichigo se agachó frente a ella.

– Porque tú me diste tus poderes el día que nos conocimos – la tomó con la mano derecha por el mentón. – Y desde ese día supe que no quería separarme jamás de ti – corrió un mechón de pelo de su cara con la mano izquierda y lo colocó detrás de la oreja. – Muchas cosas pasamos juntos – unos instantes de silencio.

– Tu… tus ojos… – imágenes invadían su mente. – Kaien… – ese nombre salió de sus labios sin querer. Se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda.

– Rika y Kaien son nuestros hijos – sonrió tristemente. – Y te extrañan mucho – llevó la otra mano a la cara de Rukia y levantó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo. – Yo también te extrañé mucho

– ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Rukia. Sentía una espantosa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

– No lo sé… no lo sé…


	52. Capítulo 51

**Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. La verdad, creo que es uno de los más reveladores de toda la historia. Y al fin entederemos un poco más de qué va todo esto, jeje.**

**Respondo algunos comentarios y luego los dejo con el capítulo 51:**

** pdbdgt: **Soy muy mala, y me gusta serlo, muejejeje. Jajajaja! Me gusta crear suspenso, pero ya en este capítulo verás un poco más de la cuestión de fondo. Espero te guste. Rukia es un tema que vendrá en breves ^^, mientras tanto habrá algunos momentos IchiRuki, promesa. Dragón es malo, muy malo y los momentos Kokoro-Grimm véndrán cuando ella regrese jajaja. Y el plan de Urahara, veremos... Las actualizaciones son lentas por varios motivos, uno es que mi inspiración viene cuando quiere y otro es que no estoy muy bien de tiempo para sentarme a escribir, así que esas dos cosas combinadas dan por resultado días y días sin capítulos, lo siento T.T

** stheff perdomo:** Si, no podía ser que Ichigo llegara a rescatarla y ella se colgara de su cuello a besarlo apasionadamente, tenía que poner alguna barrera más (diez años de separación y desesperación no me fueron suficientes, jajajaja). Kokoro es fuerte, no te preocupes, pronto la tendremos de nuevo entre nosotros (spoiler!), je. Gracias!

** ENYA GLEZ MOR:** Espero con este capítulo que no te quemes, jajajaja. Y gracias por comentar!

**Gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia, incluso a todos aquellos que no comentan, que sé que serán muchos. Nos leemos en el siguiente, bye, Mary**

* * *

**Arenas**

– ¿Yo? – la voz de Nezumi se oía diferente. Toushiro había logrado intimidarlo y lo miraba fijamente con ira en sus ojos. Ya no soportaba más las sorpresas y menos sabiendo que Grimmjow, por querer cubrir a esa niña arrancar, se había echado la culpa de lo sucedido en las arenas con el Gran Rey Cero. – Se está equivocando, señor Capitán. Ese monstruo no está razonando correctamente y es evidente que no me está hablando a mí

– ¡Dilo de una vez, viejo de mierda! – Dragón, que había dejado de arremeter contra Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para presionar a Nezumi. – ¡Dile a esa rata shinigami la verdad! – el peliblanco hizo caso omiso de los insultos de la bestia para insistir con su mirada intensa sobre el científico, que apretó los dientes.

– Pedazo de mierda – soltó por lo bajo. – Ya no tienes oportunidad de hacer lo que quieres – dijo, volviendo su vista a Dragón, que soltó vapor por la nariz. – El humano se deshizo de Kuroshi y tú solo no tienes la fuerza necesaria para matar a todos estos – sonrió.

– ¿El humano se deshizo de Kuroshi? ¡Mentiras! – quiso ir contra Nezumi pero fue detenido por la voz de Grimmjow.

– ¿Kuroshi? – peguntó al borde de un ataque de ira. – ¡¿Quién cojones es ese?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver con Kokoro?! – Nezumi soltó una carcajada.

– Dilo – Toushiro tocó con la punta de su katana la garganta del científico y este lo miró confiado.

– Hace años, cuando trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Aizen sama – el Capitán de la Décima División se enfureció aún más al escuchar el nombre de aquel sujeto, pero el relato parecía merecer ser escuchado – trabajábamos en un proyecto muy interesante. Teníamos el objetivo claro, que era encontrar un alma única, fuerte y estable, que pudiera autoabastecerse y generar su propio reiatsu, y el mérito era que esa alma fuera de nuestra creación en su totalidad. Ese proyecto falló, no podíamos encontrar la forma de crear un alma estable – hizo una mueca de decepción. Su actuación era perfecta y había logrado llamar la atención de todos. Incluso Dragón lo estaba escuchando. – Fue por eso que decidimos dejar el proyecto hasta que la misma Sociedad de Almas me pidió que retomara esos viejos escritos y lo reflotara. En ese momento descubrín cuál había sido nuestro error en el pasado y dividí el alma prototipo en dos partes, una daría la forma y la otra la fuerza. Nacieron dos almas, que en realidad formarían una sola cuando estuviesen listas, aquella alma nacida de la muerte de sus gestores que serviría al Seireitei para su protección total

**Dentro de Las Noches**

A medida que se acercaban a la salida de Las Noches su corazón latía más y más fuerte. Estaba ansioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que Urahara le había dicho sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo a su alma y sabía que su cuerpo no estaba soportando nada de aquello. Podía notar sus músculos entumecidos y cómo le pesaban las piernas cuando caminaba. Miró la puerta que estaba al final de la gran sala que atravesaban y tragó saliva.

– Todo saldrá bien – dijo Kisuke, mostrando una confianza que realmente no tenía. Kaien lo miró algo desconcertado. No podía saber lo que estaba pensando aquel hombre en realidad, pero intuía que no todo estaba tan bien como decía. Instintivamente miró a Uryu, que caminaba junto a él, del lado derecho. La barrera era perfecta y no permitía que ni una gota de su abrumador reiatsu escapara fuera. Y por ello podía saber que nadie de los que en ese momento se encontraban fuera sabía lo que estaban planeando hacer.

– Confía en Urahara san – quiso alentarlo el Quincy sabiendo qué era lo que el chico sentía. Podía notarse en sus ojos todo el desconcierto y la preocupación. Además, conforme se acercaban a las arenas, el enorme reiatsu que se suponía era de Kokoro se notaba más y más. – Ichigo confía en este hombre más que en nadie – aclaró. Kaien inmediatamente bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que en esa situación espantosa mencionara a su padre? Después de todo estaba postrado en una cama de hospital hacía meses y nunca había tenido la oportunidad hasta ese momento de preguntarle nada de su mundo de shinigamis. Cerró los puños con fuerza y la barrera se desestabilizó por unos segundos.

– Está bien Kaien, todo terminará pronto – quiso calmar las aguas Kisuke notando el malestar del chico. Habían acordado que no le dirían sobre la recuperación de Ichigo, más aún sabiendo que él se había ido a algún remoto lugar de Hueco Mundo volviendo a insistir con encontrar a Rukia.

Al atravesar la puerta vieron un panorama que no esperaban encontrar. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow estaban junto a un enorme monstruo volador del que emanaba ese enorme reiatsu que sentían desde antes. Más allá, frente a ellos, Toushiro apuntaba a la garganta de un hombre bajo y gordo que parecía estar hablando. También estaban Orihime y Momo, que contemplaban lo que sucedía desde lejos.

– Esas semillas fueron insertadas en las almas de dos recién nacidos, necesitábamos dos almas humanas con características especiales. Uno con un alma shinigami pura y otro con un alma hollow pura – Ulquiorra miró a Orihime directamente y vio como se agarraba a sí misma, mirando fijamente a Nezumi. De alguna forma parecía que ambos habían relacionado en relato que el viejo hacía con su pasado. – Dentro del alma shinigami implantamos a Kuroshi, un engendro que se alimenta de reiatsu para generar su propio poder. Un ser sin forma definida cuyo único propósito es comer y almacenar energía. Y dentro del alma hollow pusimos a Shiroshi, con una forma material capaz de albergar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual y moldearla

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Nezumi san? – todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz femenina y muy familiar.

– ¡Capitana! – dijo sorprendida Momo al saber quién era la dueña de aquella voz.

– Veo que estamos todos presentes, ¿no es cierto, Capitana Unohana?

**En algún lugar en el desierto…**

– Este lugar parece una prisión – Ichigo intentaba entender por qué Rukia había estado allí tantos años y nadie la había encontrado. – Todo aquí está hecho con materiales que aíslan esta habitación del exterior. Es por eso que nadie notó tu presencia – explicó en voz alta.

– Creo que ya no tengo reiatsu – esbozó ella. – Apenas si puedo respirar junto a ti – dijo sinceramente, él sonrió. Realmente no podía pensar en por qué estaba encerrada o cómo era que nadie la había encontrado. Estaba queriendo entender quién era ese hombre y quién era ella misma. Lo miraba cuando estaba de espaldas y había algo familiar en él, una inexplicable sensación de plenitud comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

– Lo siento – se excusó. Había olvidado por completo cómo se sentía que los demás sufrieran las consecuencias de estar en su presencia como shinigami. Volvieron a mirarse por un instante y quitaron su vista. – Debemos irnos

– Pero, ¿cómo? – estaba sorprendida. No había pensando en irse. ¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era hasta hacía unos momentos!

– Hay mucho revuelo aquí. Ishida y yo vinimos a por Kaien – quiso explicar Ichigo, pero era una situación demasiado complicada como para que Rukia entendiera con unas simples palabras. – Creo que será mejor que te lo explique luego. Este no es el lugar y no tenemos tiempo

– ¿Quieres que nos escapemos? – Ichigo se acercó a ella y sin preguntar la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola. Rukia se sonrojó. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del shinigami y eso le traía una sensación en su pecho que no podía explicar. No lograba identificar ninguno de sus recuerdos con claridad.

– Será mejor que encontremos a los demás y nos larguemos de este lugar – caminó con paso firma hasta la puerta. Rukia sonrió mínimamente. Había algo en su interior que le decía que podía confiar en ese hombre, en su salvador de cabello anaranjado.

**Arenas, fuera de Las Noches**

– Continúa, Nezumi san, todos estamos ansiosos por escuchar el final de la historia

– ¿Acaso usted no sabe cómo continúa? ¿No fue usted misma la que llevó a cabo el proyecto? ¿No fue el Comandante General en persona el que ordenó que sea usted y solamente usted la responsable de hacer los injertos en las almas de los niños elegidos? – Retsu le había venido como anillo al dedo. Podía notar cómo las expresiones en todas los rostros de los presentes cambiaban. Incluso vio a lo lejos la presencia de Kaien junto a otros tres hombres y más se enfatizó su sonrisa y su excitación. – La Capitana, con sus propias manos, fue la que llevó a cabo el implante de las semillas. Kuroshi y Shiroshi entraron en las almas de los dos bebés gracias a ella, que es una eximia shinigami médico – hizo una breve reverencia y Hitsugaya bajó la guardia, no pudiendo ni queriendo interpretar nada de lo que el científico estaba diciendo.

– Entonces… – la voz de Ulquiorra se hizo presente. Se adelantó unos pasos a Dragón, que permanecía en silencio, expectante. – ¿Quieres decir que esos niños…? – miró de soslayo a Orihime que se mantenía estoica. No se atrevió a preguntar.

– ¡¿Qué tiene que ver este Dragón con todo esto que estás diciendo?! – espetó Grimmjow interpretando lo que su compañero quería decir. Y sabía perfectamente que no era fácil para él entender todo lo que el científico había explicado. Más tarde serian las explicaciones y las preguntas sobre el pasado. Lo primordial era saber cómo regresar a Kokoro a la normalidad.

– Es simple, este que está aquí es Shiroshi y aquel – señaló con el dedo a Kaien, que se asomaba desde la puerta principal de Las Noches rodeado por una gruesa barrera de kidoh – solía ser el cuerpo en el que vivía Kuroshi. Pero ese chico logró deshacerse de él, de alguna forma logró que el injerto perdiera la fusión con el núcleo de su alma y lo expulsó

– ¡¿Kuroshi desapareció?! – Dragón nuevamente elevó su reaitsu. – ¡¿Quieres decir que no podré completar mi forma perfecta?! – estaba furioso. Agitó sus alas y subió al cielo.

– Suelta la barrera – Kaien habló por lo bajo. El tono de voz que usaba no era el que solía utilizar. Urahara miró a Uryu, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Ese era el momento. La barrera se desvaneció.

Una explosión de reiatsu obligó a los presentes a cubrirse. Instintivamente, Ulquiorra se acercó con sonido a Orihime y la abrazó fuertemente. Grimmjow dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, topándose con Retsu que miraba la escena sin moverse. Toushiro insistió con su amenaza a Nezumi temiendo que el científico aprovechara la oportunidad para escapar pero se sorprendió al notar la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de este.

– Ven, monstruo – Kaien extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado y el viento comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Dragón. Un sentimiento extraño, que nunca jamás había sentido antes, comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese monstruo, debía hacer lo que jamás habría podido hacer antes. Y sabía que era el único que podía logarlo. – Kokoro, ¡te traeré de regreso! – afirmó, hablándole como si ella pudiese escucharlo. Mientras, avanzaba lentamente hacia el hollow. – Sangre y arena se mezclan en el viento – comenzó a levantarse arena alrededor de Kaien – ¡Levántate y mata! – la presión que ejercía el reiatsu del chico era casi insoportable. Ulquiorra llevó a Orihime más lejos y los demás respiraban con dificultad. – ¡Sabaku Saru! – su zampakutoh apareció en su mano, resplandeciendo.


	53. Capítulo 52

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo, bien. Recién acabo de termiar este capítulo, espero les guste. No hago más introducción aburrida, sólo les pido los últimos esfuerzos para llegar a este final tan esperado (que falta poco).**

**Contesto reviews:**

** AdileneJzpe:** espero no te hayas muerto en la espera xD. Aquí más de todos, pronto pronto el reencuetro de los Kurosaki.

** stheff perdomo:** tu ansiedad y tu espera ha tenido frutos, aquí parte de lo que me pides. Espero te guste, besos!

** pbdbgt:** Kaien llegó e hizo estragos xD. Espero tu próximo comentario y que tengas más qué decir, jeje. Besos!

** Chi002:** Mmm... ¿Te estarás adelantando? No lo sé... por lo pronto, lee! Jajaja, besos

** Yukime-san:** Gracias por confiar, y por haberla leído toda. Gracias!

* * *

– Ven, monstruo – Kaien extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado y el viento comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Dragón. Un sentimiento extraño, que nunca jamás había sentido antes, comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho. Necesitaba deshacerse de ese monstruo, debía hacer lo que jamás habría podido hacer antes. Y sabía que era el único que podía logarlo. – Kokoro, ¡te traeré de regreso! – afirmó, hablándole como si ella pudiese escucharlo. Mientras, avanzaba lentamente hacia el hollow. – Sangre y arena se mezclan en el viento – comenzó a levantarse arena alrededor de Kaien – ¡Levántate y mata! – la presión que ejercía el reiatsu del chico era casi insoportable. Ulquiorra llevó a Orihime más lejos y los demás respiraban con dificultad. – ¡Sabaku Saru! – su zampakutoh apareció en su mano, resplandeciendo.

– ¿Una zampakutoh? – comentó por lo bajo Juushiro, sin creer lo que veía.

– Al parecer Kaien ya no es un humano corriente – comentó con humor Kisuke, queriendo aplacar a su amigo. Pero, realmente estaba sorprendido de lo que Kaien estaba provocando. Su reiatsu era devastador y sólo unos pocos de los presentes podían soportarlo. Desvió su mirada hacia Kira y Momo, que se alejaban lentamente del lugar llevando a Nezumi consigo. El Capitán Hitsugaya se mantenía estoico, en posición defensiva. Ulquiorra había llevado a Orihime hacia dentro de Las Noches, parecían estar conversando. Grimmjow observaba con seriedad la situación. Y Retsu miraba desde lejos.

– Humano – murmuró Dragón, apretando los dientes. El reiatsu que emanaba de ese chico era impresionantemente enorme y su cuerpo comenzaba a absorberlo. – ¿Sabes lo que haces? – sonrió, exhalando vapor por ambas fosas nasales. – Tu poder es mi mejor alimento – desplegó sus alas con violencia y arremetió contra Kaien, que continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión era dura y confiada. Empuñó con firmeza a Sabaku Saru y corrió con velocidad al encuentro con la bestia.

La colisión fue cubierta por una nube inmensa de polvo y arena. El único que se mantuvo erguido fue Grimmjow que no podía dejar de observar la situación. Los demás, se cubrieron.

– Maldito – susurró el felino. Podía sentir que el reiatsu de Kaien disminuía considerablemente a cada segundo. Y luego de la explosión, había bajado aún más. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su hakama, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Cuando la polvareda se fue desvaneciendo, la figura de Kaien se dibujaba dentro de la nube. Mantenía ambos brazos sosteniendo la empuñadura de la katana y jadeaba. El filo de la zampakutoh ascendía diagonalmente y se clavaba en el pecho del gran dragón, que estaba estático. Cuando al fin pudo verse la escena completa, Grimmjow fue el primero en ver la sangre cubriendo la arena debajo del monstruo. Kaien seguía con su mirada fija en los ojos de Dragón, que comenzaban a apagarse.

– Lo has pensado bien, humano – la voz era arenosa y entrecortada. – No es el filo de la hoja lo que me derribó, sino tu… tu gran reiatsu – exhaló con dificultad.

– Déjala volver – ordenó Kaien con voz grave. Dragón sonrió.

– No será tan fácil – el chico retiró la zamapukutoh que se desvaneció lentamente. La presión que ejercía su poder espiritual comenzaba a ceder. El cuerpo de Dragón se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo, levantando una nueva nube de polvo. Kaien se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó sus manos en la arena.

– Mierda – dijo. Podía sentir cómo el reiatsu de Dragón disminuía, pero no aparecía el de Kokoro. – ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó.

– ¡Déjame ir! – Orihime forcejeaba con Ulquiorra, que la sostenía de los hombros con firmeza. – ¡Ella…!– gritó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

– Aún no podemos acercarnos, el reiatsu de Kurosaki es peligroso. No te soltaré – los ojos verdes de él se clavaron en los de ella, que apenas podía divisarlo entre las lágrimas. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo y ver con sus propios ojos, y sentir en sus propias manos el calor de esa niña arrancar. Tenía una esperanza, nuevamente pudo sentir esa sensación de plenitud que había olvidado. Llevó sus manos a su vientre.

Grimmjow se acercó sin vacilar. Se agachó junto al cuerpo del dragón, que aún permanecía allí. Respiraba levemente. Arrugó el ceño y miró a Kaien, que no salía aún del transe.

– ¡Ey, tú! – gritó. – ¡Acércate! – ordenó. Kaien pareció despertar y obedeció a Grimmjow. Se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó unos pasos hacia ellos. – Sabes qué hacer, ¿no es cierto? – Kaien lo miró con desconcierto. – ¡Eres un maldito shinigami! – gritó, tomando a Kaien de la ropa. – ¡Métete en su alma y tráela de regreso! – gritaba ofuscado.

– ¿En su alma? – preguntó confuso el pelinaranja. – Pero… yo…

– ¡Hazlo! – lo soltó con violencia. – ¡Tráela de regreso! ¡Lo prometiste! – Kaien miró el cuerpo moribundo de la bestia por unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos.

– _Saru – llamó a su zampakutoh, – ¿podrías…?_

– _No_

– _Será… será lo último que te pida – casi rogó. Luego sólo vio una luz blanca que lo cegó._

**En algún lugar del desierto…**

Ichigo salió de ese lugar por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Todo estaba diferente afuera. El aire era denso y podía sentirse un gran poder espiritual abarcándolo todo. Arrugó el ceño.

– ¿De quién es ese reiatsu? – preguntó Rukia, sin levantar su cabeza. Ichigo la miró de soslayo.

– No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo siento – no mentía, pero no cabía duda de que era un reiatsu shinigami muy poderoso.

– Un… shinigami – dijo ella tímidamente. – Hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada así – llevó la mano a su frente. – Se parece… – abrió los ojos, Ichigo lo notó. – Al… al tuyo

– ¿Al mío? – en ese momento se dio cuenta, aquel impresionante poder se parecía demasiado al suyo. Era avasallante. Rukia comenzó a temblar. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Nada – mintió. Le costaba respirar con esa fuerza espiritual en el ambiente.

– ¿Quieres que regresemos dentro? – Ichigo imaginó que estaba débil, pero realmente no quería regresar a ese lugar. Prefería averiguar quién era el dueño de ese reiatsu. ¿Podría ser de Kaien? Era una locura siquiera pensarlo, pero después de todo era su hijo y no esperaba menos de él. Rukia negó con la cabeza.

– Ya me acostumbraré – dijo y se aferró más al kimono negro. – Vamos

**Arenas**

_Abrió los ojos. El lugar estaba devastado. Había escombros, muchos escombros. El cielo era rojo y se podía notar un sol negro que emanaba mucho calor. El sudor corría por su cuerpo. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Notó que sostenía su zampakutoh con la mano derecha._

_Miró frente a él y vio un hombre. Llevaba un traje blanco que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus pies. También tenía guantes blancos y sus ojos eran rojos. El cabello era corto, bien peinado, color amarillo. El sujeto sonreía con malicia._

– _Has llegado – dijo. – Soy Shiroshi – hizo una reverencia. – Y tú debes ser Kaien Kurosaki – se incorporó clavando sus ojos rojos en los de Kaien, que apretó la empuñadura de Saru._

– _¿Dónde está Kokoro? – Shiroshi soltó una risa._

– _¿Acaso no la ves? – preguntó con sorna. Kaien miró hacia los lados logrando divisar una especie de pedestal entre los escombros. Allí había alguien. Una joven de cabello negro y tez blanca. Llevaba unas prendas andrajosas. Estaba inconsciente, atada de pies y manos sobre una piedra, bastante magullada. – Veo que no la conoces bien – el sujeto se acercó a Kaien lentamente. – Ella es la Verdadera – afirmó, aún sonriendo. Kaien arrugó más el entrecejo. No entendía a qué se refería Shiroshi. – Era previsible que no entendieras – se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él. – La Kokoro que tu conoces no es más que una quimera, es el resultado de que yo posea su alma – hizo un gesto artístico. Kaien apretó los dientes. – Y tú – lo señaló – te deshiciste de mi otra mitad – su rostro se volvió serio. – ¿Cómo lograste deshacerte de Kuroshi?_

– _Devuélveme a Kokoro – ordenó. Estaba demasiado enojado, tanto que dudaba de poder contenerse. Ese hombre no le gustaba y sentía que su reiatsu fluía a través de ese mundo, abandonándolo de a poco. Shiroshi sonrió nuevamente._

– _Temo que no puedo hacer eso. Digamos que ella… me pertenece – Kaien no soportó más la ira y arremetió contra el sujeto, que sostuvo el filo de la katana con su mano desnuda. – Has perdido la fuerza, humano – quiso provocarlo. Kaien saltó hacia atrás. _

– _El que has perdido la fuerza eres tú – refutó y se lanzó sobre Shiroshi, dando un salto. Cayó sobre él con velocidad. El rubio detuvo el ataque con ambas manos, pero la sangre corrió sobre la zampakutoh. Kaien mantuvo la presión, obligando al sujeto a retroceder. – Devuélveme a Kokoro – insistió._

– _¿Qué harás si te digo que no? – volvió a provocarlo. Kaien sonrió. _

– _¡Ahora! ¡Sabaku Saru! – gritó y un gran resplandor nació de la hoja de Saru, abarcándolo todo. Logró zafarse del agarre de Shiroshi y de un rápido movimiento, clavó la katana en el pecho de este. – Adiós – dijo, e hizo presión sobre el cuerpo del hombre hasta atravesar su corazón._

Kaien estaba inconsciente sobre la arena. Su reiatsu comenzaba a disiparse. Grimmjow permanecía junto al cuerpo del dragón, que aún respiraba. Ulquiorra sostenía a Orihime, y ambos miraban la escena. Nadie movía ni un músculo. De pronto, el cuerpo de la bestia resplandeció. Una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y cuando volvieron a ver, el cuerpo de una niña había aparecido en la arena. Su pálido cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y cortadas. Su cabello negro y largo cubría su rostro y parte de su cuerpo.

– ¿Kokoro? – preguntó Grimmjow en voz alta, tomándola entre sus brazos. Orihime no pudo contenerse más y se soltó del agarre de Ulquiorra, corriendo junto a Grimmjow. El felino la miró a los ojos, que estaban inyectados de sangre y lágrimas que no querían salir. – No respira


	54. Capítulo 53

**Estoy deprimida. Se quemó mi pendrive y perdí todos mis escritos (de esto hace más de un mes). No pude recuperar casi nada. Es por eso que tardé tanto en actualizar y encima es un capítulo corto y de cuarta.  
****Sepan disculparme, y prometo que el próximo será muchísimo mejor.**

**Adilene Jzpe: No es la gran cosa, gomen!**

**ENYA GLEZ MOR: Gracias por seguir la historia! Honto Arigatou!**

**pbdbgt: Gracias por estar siempre ahí. Y tranquila, Kokoro no se murió ^^**

**Hillary castro: Muchas gracias por haber leído toda la historia! Espero que continúes leyendo lo que hago!**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan. Tal vez esta vez se animen!**

**Mary**

* * *

Kaien estaba inconsciente sobre la arena. Su reiatsu comenzaba a disiparse. Grimmjow permanecía junto al cuerpo del dragón, que aún respiraba. Ulquiorra sostenía a Orihime, y ambos miraban la escena. Nadie movía ni un músculo. De pronto, el cuerpo de la bestia resplandeció. Una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y cuando volvieron a ver, una niña había aparecido en su lugar. Su pálido cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y cortadas. Su cabello negro y largo cubría su rostro y parte de su torso apenas cubierto con lo que quedaba de una chaqueta.

– ¿Kokoro? – preguntó Grimmjow en voz alta, tomándola entre sus brazos. Orihime no pudo contenerse más y se soltó del agarre de Ulquiorra, corriendo junto a Grimmjow. El felino la miró a los ojos, que estaban inyectados de sangre y lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir. – No respira

_Habían transcurrido varios segundos desde que el monstruo Shiroshi se desvaneció en el aire. El lugar, permanecía en silencio, quieto y tranquilo. Kaien sólo podía sentir el latir de su corazón y el peso de su zampakutoh en su mano derecha. Cuando abrió los ojos, la katana se desintegró, volviendo a tomar forma más allá, materializándose._

– _Todo acabó, Saru – dijo él, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban._

– _No, aún no – la respuesta de la mujer lo sorprendió. – Esa niña está en peligro – dijo. Kaien llevó su vista al cuerpo inerte de Kokoro que permanecía estacado en el pedestal._

– ¡Kokoro! – los gritos de Orihime desgarraban los sentimientos de todos los presentes, incluso los de Grimmjow que presionaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho. La mujer estaba aferrada a si misma, llorando desconsoladamente.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ellos, tomando a Orihime por el hombro derecho. Ella tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia si misma, obligándolo a arrodillarse junto al cuerpo de Kokoro. Se veía diferente, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Su piel era blanca y su cabello negro y largo. Ya no había máscara ni agujero de hollow. Ella parecía totalmente humana. Una lágrima cayó sobre la frente de la niña, Ulquiorra miró a Grimmjow, que permanecía en silencio. Su rostro estaba húmedo y su mirada, fija en Kokoro, denotaba su profundo pesar.

_Kaien había desatado el cuerpo de la chica y lo había colocado en el suelo. No podía entender lo que había sucedido. ¿Esa joven era realmente Kokoro? Era diferente, era humana. Entonces, ¿quién era ella realmente? ¿Qué había sucedido con su anterior forma? O quizá, Shiroshi había tomado no sólo el control de su alma, sino también el de su cuerpo… De todas formas no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, debía hacer algo. Volvió a controlar sus signos vitales. Sintió un leve latir dentro de ella y se concentró en su reiatsu. Era débil, pero allí estaba._

– _¿Qué debo hacer? – murmuró por lo bajo. – Ella… es gracias a ella que yo estoy aquí, que ahora… – apretó sus puños._

– _Que ahora entiendes quién eres, y que todas esas historias que contaban eran ciertas – terminó la frase Saru, que estaba observando desde lejos. – Depositaste en ella todo, tu fe… confiaste en esta niña y ahora no sabes qué hacer – cerró los ojos. – Continúa creyendo en ti, dentro tuyo, dentro de tu corazón está la respuesta_

− _Pero… − cuando volteó a ver a Saru, ella ya había desaparecido. Volvió su vista a Kokoro. Podía sentir que era realmente ella y quería hacer algo, debía hacer algo para recuperarla._

– Souten Kisshun – pronunció Orihime con sus ojos en blanco. No era capaz de pensar, siquiera podía hilvanar nada en su mente. Sabía que si alguien podría hacer algo era ella, pero no estaba segura de tener la suficiente fortaleza como para lograrlo. Cuando la luz comenzó a crubrir el cuerpo de Kokoro, Grimmjow la depositó suavemente en el suelo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por un momento los ojos verdes de Ulquiorra se cruzaron con aquel intenso azul de los orbes de su eterno rival. Pudo notar a simple vista todo lo que el ex sexto sentía por Kokoro. Sus ojos materializaban el afecto, y sobre todo, el dolor que sentía en ese momento, creyéndola muerta. Apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar. Ulquiorra volvió a mirar a la niña. ¿Podía ser realmente su hija? ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que todo lo que le habían dicho en el momento del nacimiento fuera falso? ¿Era cierto lo que Grimmjow le había contado momentos atrás? Insistió con su vista, queriendo agudizar sus sentidos y descubrió que el alma de Kokoro aún era inestable, pero que podía notar una pizca de vitalidad en ella. Apretó el hombro de Orihime, que no reaccionaba.

_Aún no comprendía lo que había querido decirle Sabaku Saru, pero sabía que definitivamente debía hacer algo para salvarla. Sus heridas eran muy graves y notaba la desestabilidad de su alma. De a poco fue elevando su reiatsu, torpemente, queriendo aunarlo al de ella, así poder darle un poco de estabilidad._

− _Vuelve – susurró._

_Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue cabello, cabello anaranjado. Su cuerpo le pesaba y tenía frío. Pero, sin embargo, sentía algo cálido que la cubría. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó, con mucho esfuerzo, subir su mano derecha para tocar el cabello de la persona que estaba cuidándola._

− _K… − un sonido gutural salió de su garganta. – Ka… ien – él retrocedió unos centímetros, sólo para poder observar el rostro de Kokoro. No pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo al saberse tan cerca de ella y a la vez pudiendo verla reaccionar ante sus estímulos. A la vez, el alma de la chica comenzaba a estabilizarse._

_Estaban muy cerca, Kokoro podía sentir la respiración de Kaien sobre su rostro. Apenas sonrió, parecía que absolutamente toda su energía hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a ver, notó los impacientes ojos ámbar de Kaien sobre ella._

− _No hables, sólo concéntrate en estabilizar tu reiatsu – susurró, sosteniendo sus miradas. Ella cerró los ojos._


End file.
